Distracted
by WoahNow
Summary: Bella's thoughts are elsewhere in her English lesson and the detention Mr. Cullen gives her doesn't turn out quite as intended. AH. I advise you only to read this if you are over 18. Warning: Scenes of violence: chapters 9, 10, 23 and 24
1. Encounters

**Enjoy the lemony goodness guys, there's plenty more where that came from (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters – They belong to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight Saga. The poem is 'Daffodils' by William Wordsworth.**

* * *

From the moment I took my seat between Eric and Lauren I knew that letting my mind wander would be the best option. Every English lesson is the same – Eric attempts to capture my attention with his 'subtle' winks and cheesy compliments while Lauren scrutinizes her manicured nails and frequently slips in snide remarks.

Despite the seating arrangements I loved the class. Not that the teacher had anything to do with that, at least that's what I've been telling myself the past two months since he started here.

Oh, Mr. Cullen. If only you knew.

His artistically dishevelled hair, complete with hints of bronze was enough to make Forks High's female population drool over. Pair that with piercing green eyes that I could drown in and you get the sighing. His chiselled jaw with a dusting of stubble gave him that rugged, manly look – not that he needed that if his sizeable muscles that flexed under his snug, black polo shirt were anything to go by.

While the rest of the class found their seats and settled down I focused on the man at the front of the room. He stood behind his organised desk, leaning forward to read from a sheet of paper. What I wouldn't pay to be stood behind him right now because I'm sure the view would be worth it. He was wearing dark blue jeans which fit him perfectly, his outfit was practically begging the girls to admire it.

The lesson began but I was lost in my fantasies where my hands were tugging on that sex hair as his hands grasped at my waist. He licked his lips as I looked up at him with my bottom lip pulled between my teeth. His face inched closer to mine and my heart rate sped up, his lips only centimetres from mine when... "Miss Swan!" … my thoughts were rudely interrupted and I snapped back to reality, the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"I would appreciate it if you paid attention in my lessons. Day dreaming when you should be learning is not going to get you qualifications, Miss Swan. Please see me at the end of the day."  
"Yes, sorry sir." His eyes closed momentarily and he sighed almost inaudibly before continuing where I assume he had left off.

The rest of the time flew by. I made sure to at least look as though I was following what he was saying, even if my mind was elsewhere. I avoided eye contact with anyone, especially Mr. Cullen. My embarrassment was threatening to burn me alive, I'd never allowed myself to get so carried away before. My fists clenched and unclenched under the table as I silently cursed myself for my stupidity.

This was new territory for me. I'd never found myself attracted to someone like this before and I had never been called back at the end of the day. I was the quiet, attentive and well-behaved student that only ever saw the punishments being dished out, but for once I was on the receiving end.

...

Everyone began to sweep their belongings off their desks and into their respective bags and a glance at the clock confirmed it was the end of the lesson, only gym was left now before I'd have to face the consequences of my daydreaming.

During gym I explained my situation to Angela, leaving out what I was actually thinking about in English when I was supposed to be listening. Many sympathetic smiles and reassurances later I returned to the locker room to change out of my sports kit and into the blue blouse and grey skinny jeans that my best friend and personal stylist Alice Brandon had forced me into this morning. I refused to wear the black, strapped pumps she had thrust at me, reminding her of my unfortunate lack of balance. She had given me a pair of flat, black boots instead, which came to just under my knee.

Alice rarely let me dress myself, she'd pull out her puppy dog eyes and accuse me of ruining her chances of making it in the profession because of lack of practice. I'd always roll my eyes at her dramatics, but we both knew I'd give in.

"Shoot!" I hissed as I clamped a hand over my eye in a feeble attempt to protect it from further damage. I scrunched my eyes up before opening them and blinking, my eyes watering from the pain. "What's up?" Angela asked, turning me to face her. "I have something in my eye." I told her, trying not to blink.

"Here, let me have a look." She tilted my head up slightly, peering into my left eye for a few moments. "It's just a little bit red but I can't see anything." she assessed with a shrug. "Great. I'm going to have to take my contacts out." I huffed in annoyance. I hated wearing glasses, it was something I avoided at all costs.

I found a space in front of a mirror, slipping in between the girls applying unnecessary amounts of foundation and mascara. "Did you see that top he was wearing today? It left _nothing _to the imagination. I couldn't take my eyes off him the whole lesson!" Jessica squealed to the girls surrounding her. "My days, I know! I'd read his _story _any day." someone added and a round of giggles ensued. "Mr. Cullen is one book I wouldn't mind uncovering." retorted Jessica with a wink which was reflected in the mirror. Once I realised they were making crude innuendos about the teacher I was soon to face I made quick work of removing my lenses, returning to Angela's side where we shared a knowing look.

As I pulled my glasses from my bag and put them on I groaned. "You look... _sexy_" Angela informed me, waggling her eyebrows and chuckling at my failure to keep a straight face. Once we'd recovered I checked my watch, hastily stuffing my kit into my bag when I realised I needed to be on my way to Mr. Cullen. "Good luck, Bella!" Ange shouted after me as I headed up the stairs.

...

I knocked on the door, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. I wasn't doing anything wrong, as such. Everyone has off days, right? So it'll be okay. "Come in." The familiar voice called through the door.

I slipped the door open slowly, peering through the gap before entering the room. Mr. Cullen looked up at me from where he sat at his desk, pen in hand and tongue poking between his lips in concentration. Hell, he looked cute. Oh Crap, I did not just think my teacher looked cute. Save me. He's a grown man, for God's sake.

"Are you planning on standing there the rest of the night, Miss Swan?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I hadn't even noticed that I'd stopped a foot from the door. "No, Mr. Cullen." I responded, my eyes trained on my boots. He stood up and walked around his desk to lean against it, his long fingers holding onto the edge as he faced me. I moved forward and dropped my bag on the floor next to the table on my left.

"Right, I assume you know why you're here?" He asked, his gaze meeting my own. "I think so, sir." I admitted somewhat sheepishly. "It's clear you weren't paying attention to anything I was saying today. That's not behaviour I can associate with you, Miss Swan. Is everything okay?" the concern in his tone as he voiced his question was clear which surprised me. He genuinely wanted to know the answer. "Yeah, it's fine. I was just... my mind was elsewhere." I stammered, letting my hair fall round my face as a curtain to hide the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Well, you're going to have to catch up now. I wouldn't normally do this but I'm willing to go through today's work with you now."

"Thank you. I'm really sorry, it won't happen again."

"You're an excellent student Miss Swan but we all have our off days, it's only natural. However, I wouldn't want you to get behind because of that." He complimented with a smile, causing my blush to return.

"Right, let's get started." He continued, pushing himself away from the desk and walking past me to the whiteboard and picking up a marker. I stepped backwards and sat myself on the desk, shuffling backwards and crossing my legs. I leaned back on my palms and bounced my foot as I listened to him talking about the famous English poet William Wordsworth.

As Mr. Cullen wrote facts and phrases on the board I watched the way the muscles in his forearms flexed, almost mesmerised by the movement. This time I remembered to listen to what he was saying, successfully avoiding a repeat of this morning's embarrassment.

"As I'm sure you know, his most famous poem is 'Daffodils'. His original version was written in 1804 but published in 1807, and is actually the version I prefer, as opposed to his revised and elongated version which he completed and published in 1815. Am I right in assuming you've heard of the poem?" Instead of nodding to confirm that I had heard of the poem I recited the first stanza.

"I wandered lonely as a Cloud  
That floats on high o'er Vales and Hills,  
When all at once I saw a crowd  
A host of dancing Daffodils;  
Along the Lake, beneath the trees,  
Ten thousand dancing in the breeze."

When I finished I bit my lip nervously, looking shyly up at my teacher. There were few poems that I knew by heart but it just so happened I had been fascinated by this poem ever since I was a child. Only Angela knew of my love for poetry, I had been to embarrassed to share that information with Alice yet Angela also had a passion for literature and poetry so I felt safe sharing my secret.

It was a moment before Mr. Cullen spoke, he just stared at me in a stunned silence, his eyes wide and penetrating. Our eyes locked and I looked down quickly, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. I saw him make as though he was going to move towards me but he stopped suddenly. Before I knew it he was reciting the rest of the poem in almost a whisper. I couldn't help but return my gaze to face in awe. My whole body tingled as I listened to him speaking the words I knew so well. So, so beautiful.

"The waves beside them danced, but they  
Outdid the sparkling waves in glee: -"

He walked forward, this time with no hesitation. I chewed my lip and tried to focus on my breathing, looking away from his face, choosing to look at my swinging foot instead.  
"A poet could not but be gay  
In such a laughing company:"

He lifted my chin with a finger and ducked his head slightly so he could look straight into my eyes. He was staring at me pointedly and intensely as he spoke the next two lines.  
"I gazed - and gazed - but little thought  
What wealth the show to me had brought:"

My breath caught in my throat and my heart beat sped up significantly. It was pounding in my ears and I silently prayed that he couldn't hear it. His breath fanned over my face, making it hard to think. It was so warm and sweet, leaving my mind in a haze. I licked my lips out of habit and I didn't fail to notice how his eyes flickered downwards, watching the motion.

"For oft when on my couch I lie  
In vacant or in pensive mood,  
They flash upon that inward eye  
Which is the bliss of solitude,  
And then my heart with pleasure fills,  
And dances with the Daffodils."

As the last few words left his mouth he ran his thumb gently across my lips and I froze, not even blinking until he moved away and cleared his throat.

"Well. You errm... you seem to know that one quite well. That's good, saves us having to go through it thoroughly. Right... so now to analyse the poem. I'm sure with you this shouldn't take long." He rambled on, scrubbing a hand through his face before running it through his messy hair. I watched in silence as he wrote the first stanza on the board in his immaculate handwriting.

He turned back to face me, his brow slightly furrowed. "What?" I asked, twisting my hands in my lap. "You've never worn glasses before. You weren't wearing them this morning." He stated in an accusatory tone as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah, I normally wear lenses." I answered. "Why?" he questioned with genuine curiosity. "They don't really suit me." I explained to him.

Alice always told me how much she loved them but I chose not to believe her, instead opting for contacts. I also didn't want to come across as your stereotypical book worm. " I don't agree." He declared simply and the air grew tense again. I thanked him quietly, trying to break the silence that was now threatening to suffocate us in the small classroom.

"Could you... do you mind passing me that book on my desk? The anthology." I looked over to his desk, spotting the book he meant and hopping up from my place on the table. "Sure." I agreed, thankful for the opportunity to hide my face.

I took my time walking to his desk, wanting to grant myself as much time as possible before I had to look at him again. His actions while reciting the poetry had been inappropriate and only added fuel to my fire. I now wanted him more than I ever had before but it was wrong, I knew that much. I was confused to say the least.

I leaned forward, stretching over his desk to reach for the book which was at the other end. My fingers brushed the edge of the book and I tried to slide it closer. I felt my blouse ride up a few centimetres from my movement and there was a sharp intake of breath from somewhere behind me and I immediately pulled back with the book clasped in my shaking hand.

Two strong hands grasped my hips firmly and I let out a shaky breath. "Thank you, Miss Swan." He whispered huskily into my ear before reaching around to ease the book from my fingers. I heard him sigh before retreating and I took the opportunity to inhale deeply but his scent swam in the air around me, only serving to increase my heart rate further. I gulped, unsure of what to expect when I pivoted to face my teacher.

When I was once again facing him, his forearm was pressed against the board and his forehead was leaning on it. I could sense his frustration and I was internally debating whether to slip out of the classroom while he was distracted. I decided against it, settling myself back onto the table I had previously occupied.

Mr. Cullen straightened up and opened the book, reading through whatever was on the page. "Okay, Miss Swan. If you could annotate this first paragraph for me." He said, holding the board marker out towards me without making eye contact. "Themes, form, structure and meaning?" I checked while I pretended to be incredibly interested in the writing on the board so that I could abstain from seeing the expression on his face. "Please, if you don't mind." was his muffled response.

I got started straight away, working from bottom to top. The task was a welcome distraction, occupying my thoughts and allowing me to return to familiar territory, so to speak. I had no idea where sir was standing, the room was silent except for the squeak of the marker as I scrawled across the smooth, shiny surface of the board in my messy handwriting.

I stood on my tiptoes, my left knee slightly bent as my foot lifted off the ground as I attempted to reach higher on the board to continue my analysis. My right arm was fully extended and I leant against the board with my left hand to steady myself as I wrote.

Two hands clamped down on the board, one on either side of my head, effectively trapping me where I was. I gasped in surprise, dropping the pen on the floor. We were so close yet our bodies weren't touching. I could feel the electricity pulsating through the air, sending a shiver down my spine. His breath fanned over my left cheek as Mr. Cullen moved forward to whisper in my ear, our skin still not making contact.

"How do you expect me to control myself when you pull a stunt like that, Miss Swan?" He murmured into my ear causing me to whimper embarrassingly. My breathing sped up noticeably and his lips brushed my lobe, but only just. "I.. I don't know what you mean, sir." I stumbled over my words, fear and anticipation flooding through me. "Oh, I think you do Miss Swan." His right hand moved from the board and his fingertips trailed slowly along the exposed skin below the hem of my blouse.

"The way you stretch up, your skin taunting me each time. The way you leant across my desk, oh God the view... that position. I nearly lost it right there." A small moan escaped my lips as his words went straight to my core. I squeezed my thighs together but my movement didn't go unnoticed.

Fingers moved down over my hip, behind my knee and then they continued their path, tracing painfully slowly up the inside of my leg, leaving a burning trail in their wake. His fingers inched closer to where I wanted them most and my wetness pooled between my legs. I groaned in annoyance as his fingers moved along the curve below my ass instead of continuing upwards, this elicited a low chuckle from him.

I spun around to face him, biting my lip and still not touching him although desire pounded through my veins. "Why didn't you?" I breathed out, desperate to distract him from his teasing. "Because... because this is wrong, so very wrong. But I can't stop, it's too late. It feels so right." He admitted, his eyes meeting my own and I could see the lust and need surfacing.

The pad of his thumb ran over the lip which I held between my teeth and he tugged on it gently. "Every time. The way you look, so innocent yet sexy. Biting you lip and looking up through your lashes. Don't you know what that does to me?" He licked his lips as he looked at my lips and I parted them slowly, licking them the way he had done while watching his expression. He let out a low, throaty moan which made my knees go weak.

I tilted my body so there were mere inches between us. "I'm so, so sorry sir. I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort. But you're not entirely without blame." I don't know how I had become so bold but they had achieved what I had been wanting ever since I first saw him. His mouth was on mine in a flash, his body pushing mine backwards until I was flat against the board. Our lips moved in a desperate frenzy, his arms once again pinned me in place and I looped my fingers into the front pockets of his jeans, pulling him in closer until our bodies were flush.

He moaned into my mouth, my state of arousal increasing ten fold. My lips parted and his tongue ran along my bottom lip, asking for permission and I granted it without thought. I needed more, anything I could get.

His hand moved to my thigh, pulling it up onto his hip and I wrapped my arms behind his neck before lifting my other leg. I could now feel his erection pressing against my lower belly and I shifted my weight in an attempt to gain height so that I could feel him where my need was making itself known. My fingers ran through his wild, sex hair, tugging so that our kiss deepened.

As I lowered myself slowly, rubbing my core against his erection, he growled sexily, only adding to the sensations I was feeling. The friction increased my need for him and my body moved faster. Despite the two layers of denim separating us, I felt as though there were no barriers. I pulled away to catch my breath, "Oh, God." I panted, as eloquent as ever. "That's, oh, God Mr. Cullen, it feels so good." He began planting kisses along my jaw, making his way toward the sensitive part behind my ear where he nipped and sucked at the skin. I whimpered, overcome by the situation.

"You'll be the death of me, Bella." The way my name sounded in his velvety voice was incredible and I mewled in response. I was carried to the door, one of hands raked down his firm chest and I ran my teeth along his ear lobe. "Hold on." He instructed and I tightened my grip on him as one of his hands left my thigh. The lock clicked and his hand returned, this time holding my ass, kneading the soft flesh.

"Tell me, what had you so distracted today?" He asked, sucking on my ear. A blush crept to my cheeks as I remembered. My earlier thoughts had not been so far from my current situation. "I was just thinking." I said, hoping he wouldn't want me to explain more. "No. You're not getting away with that." he laughed at my defeated expression. "I was thinking about you." I admitted reluctantly. "Mmhm. I'd hoped as much." He smirked at me and I ran my hand down his torso until I reached the hem of his shirt, deciding that two could play at this game.

His eyes closed and his breath hitched as I brushed his skin with my fingers. "What about me, exactly?" He probed, "It must be good if your blushing." I kissed him hungrily before responding shyly. "About us, this." I rubbed against his erection slowly to emphasize my meaning and he walked us to his desk, setting me down on the edge in front of him.

"You're not as innocent as you look, are you Miss Swan?"  
"No, sir. I'm really not."

"I think I need proof, I don't believe you're as bad as you claim. Show me what you fantasize about, Miss Swan." He encouraged as his knee slipped between my legs, forcing them apart.

"Oh, I am Mr Cullen. I've had plenty of time to picture this moment... _sir._"

"It's so _hot_ when you call me that. You'll be screaming my name soon enough, Bella." He purred seductively in my ear. "_Show me._" he encouraged and I pulled his shirt up over his head before attacking his eager lips with my own.

My hands moved to his jeans, making quick work of undoing the button and pulling down his zip. He kicked off his shoes and socks and I pushed down his jeans as far as I could reach before using my feet to push them to his ankles. He kicked them off and I took a moment to take in his appearance, his long, muscled legs and his well defined chest.

My eyes lingered on the protrusion of his cock in his boxer shorts, finally freed from the confines of his jeans. When I finally tore my eyes away from the bulge in his boxers I saw he was smirking at me, his eyes dancing with humour. "See anything you want?" he chuckled, "Nothing too impressive." I answered defiantly. "You'll pay for that." He promised and my stomach fluttered at the thought. Before I knew it his lips were on mine and his fingers were working quickly to undo the buttons on my top. My blouse was then removed and Mr Cullen was now staring openly at my breasts, barely covered in a lacy, red bra. My cheeks burned as my self consciousness got the better of me and I shifted awkwardly.

His gaze met mine and he cupped my cheek with his hand, kissing me slowly. "Don't be embarrassed, Bella. You're beautiful." His fingers ran up my stomach, trailing a path through the middle of my breasts and tracing the fabric of the cup making me moan with pleasure. "Perfect." He muttered as his fingers continued over my shoulder and down to the clasp of my bra. He placed chaste kisses along my shoulder and up my neck as he undid my bra and let it drop to the floor.

His left hand moved to my hip and his right went to cup my breast, gently kneading and rolling the soft flesh. I threw my head back and whimpered at his touch, never knowing it could feel this good.

I then felt his mouth sucking on my other nipple and gently tugging it with his teeth, my hands travelled to his hair and I used it to hold his head in place, needing more, not wanting him to stop. His mouth left my breast and he blew onto my wet skin and I cried out, arching my back. "Please, I need you." I begged unashamedly. "I've waited so long to hear you say that."

He crouched down and wrapped a hand around my calf before unzipping my boot and removing it slowly, next he repeated the motion with my other shoe and ran his hands up the outsides of my legs. He growled and he slipped his fingers into the waistband of my jeans, sliding them from my hip to the front. He looked into my eyes and tugged the denim, asking if I was ready. I nodded desperately and I lifted up my hips to help him as he yanked the offending items down past my knees and over my ankles before discarding them on the floor with the rest of our clothes.

He pushed me backwards so I was lying back against his desk. I was slid further onto the desk so that my knees were bent over the edge. I felt his knee slide between my legs on the desk and he manoeuvred himself so that he was above me, holding his weight with his arms braced on either side of my head.

I wrapped my arms behind his neck and easing his face down so I could kiss him. Reality hit me and I giggled, he smiled down at me, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "What's so funny, beautiful?" He asked with a raised eyebrow which was an incredibly attractive look on him. "I'm kissing Mr Cullen." I whispered conspiratorially and my behaviour rewarded me with one of his panty dropping smirks. Come to think of it, that's the only thing I hadn't dropped... yet. "You and him are going to be doing more than kissing if I have my way."

"I'm counting on it." I breathed into his ear and my hand slipped down between our bodies to stroke his cock through the cotton which was dampened with his pre cum. "Christ Bella, so good." His hips rocked into my hand a few times but then his hand slipped down to meet mine and pulled it up over my head. I pouted up at him and he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it. "Later." He assured me moments before his hand brushed against my wet underwear.

"I'm thinking these can go."

"I think so too." Mr Cullen shimmied my matching lacy, boy shorts down my legs, his leisurely pace was making me impatient. I writhed beneath him as he bent one of my legs up to slip the fabric over my foot, then replacing my leg on the desk and raising the other to completely remove my boy shorts. To my dismay I realised that I didn't know his actual name I needed to rectify this before things went any further.

"What's your name?" I asked my Greek God of a teacher, "Isn't it a little late for introductions? It's been a couple of months." He responded, raising his eyebrows at me questioningly and I shook my head. "No, Mr Cullen. Your first name." I explained and understanding dawned on his face. "Edward." He stated simply and I smiled, "Edward." I repeated and he groaned, closing his eyes. "I love the way you say my name, so sexy."

I smirked at him and licked me lips, "Ohhh Edward!" I moaned out with exaggeration but I gasped when I unexpectedly felt his finger glide up my slick folds, circling my clit before trailing back down. He repeated the motion and I whimpered at his touch. "Now I'll give you something to moan about, Isabella."

"More, please, more." I panted hungrily as I lifted my hips to meet his fingers. "You're so wet for me, Isabella." Edward's finger slowly changed course, slipping into me and pumping slowly in and out. "Oh, God. Edward, more, Ed.. Edward. Amazing." Another finger was added, his pace quickening each time and his thumb circling my sensitive clit. I felt the spring in my stomach begin to coil and I rocked my hips in sync with his fingers. Each thrust bringing me closer to the edge. "I'm so close, Edward... so.. close" I cried out as his fingers twisted, hitting the perfect spot and my muscles were contracting around his fingers. "Come for me, Bella. So, beautiful."

"Edward, oh, wow, Edward, so good." I moaned his name as I rode out the waves of my orgasm, his talented fingers still pumping in and out slowly as my muscles relaxed. "You're so tight," he breathed, "That was amazing, Bella. I need you right now." His eyes burning with lust and need. I reached for the wrist of the hand which had been inside of me and lifted it so his fingers were inches from my lips. I closed the distance, sucking his fingers into my mouth and pulling them out again.

My actions elicited a long, sexy moan from Edward and I licked my lips, looking at him innocently. "That was so erotic, Bella. I need to be inside of you." He begged and I smirked, "later." I told him, using his words from earlier, "Now it's my turn." I pushed against his shoulders and he quickly understood and rolled over so he was on his back.

I straddled him and began kissing the skin above the waistband of his boxers, licking up the V that disappeared below the cotton. I then eased the fabric down his legs, throwing his boxers to the floor. I became incredibly wetter as I took in his naked form. He was incredibly well endowed and I worried momentarily that he wouldn't fit inside of me. It's not as if I've had much experience.

I licked my lips before moving my lips to his cock and wrapping my hand around the base. I kissed down the length slowly and he groaned. I gently stroked up towards the head and back down, taking it slowly. He grew impossibly harder in my hand and I swirled my tongue over the head, tasting his pre cum and moaning at his sweet, salty taste. I carefully took him into my mouth a small way before sliding him in further.

As I pulled up I moved my hand up his shaft at the same time, squeezing slightly as I went. A moan slipped through my lips and Edward growled, bucking his hips slightly. I started to move faster as I became surer of my actions, taking Edward's moans and gasps as encouragement. An idea came to me and I released his erection from my mouth and blew gently onto the wet skin of his cock while continuing to stroke him with my hand. "Oh, Jesus. Bella, stop, please." I looked up at him through my lashes as I halted my actions.

"If you keep that up I'm never going to last." He commented with a chuckle and I'm sure he muttered 'tease' under his breath. Edward grabbed my hips and rolled us over so that he was once again hovering above me. I ran a hand through his sex hair, noticing the sheen of sweat that covered him body. "I can't take it any more, Bella. I need to fuck you." He breathed with a sense of urgency and I nodded my head, "Please, Edward." I begged frantically. His hand slid between us and guided the head of his cock to my opening, running it through my wet folds before returning to my entrance. He paused and I lifted my hips in encouragement.

"Are you sure?" He checked, holding my gaze. "Yes!" I all but shouted and he entered me slowly. I felt my walls stretching to accommodate his girth and I whimpered at the sensation of being filled up. "You're.. so... tight." He panted before kissing me hungrily and pushing in the whole way. I gasped into his mouth and one of his hand moved to my breast, rolling the pebbled nipple between his fingers and palming the flesh. My hands tugged at his hair of their own volition and he groaned loudly, the sound going straight to my core.

Edward pulled out most of the way before pushing back in again, slightly faster than before. "Faster." I demanded and I rocked my hips in time with his as his thrusts became frantic. He grunted as he pumped in and out of me and I whimpered and moaned in response as the spring began to coil inside of me once again. "Those noises, so hot. You're amazing, so good, warm." he huffed in a strained voice, bringing me closer to the edge. His hand left my breast and circled my sensitive clit quickly and I writhed and bucked my hips.

His thrusts became harder and faster and I knew he was close, as was I. "I'm... so... close. So.. close." he muttered between grunts. "Come for me, Bella." he pleaded and with a few more thrusts my orgasm crashed over my, my walls contracting around his cock as my body shuddered. "Oh, God. Edward, I'm, oh, I'm.. coming, Edward." I panted out, "Oh, Bella, Fuck." he groaned, just as I felt his warm release inside me, his movements slowing as we rode out our orgasms. Our chests heaved as we recovered, Edward's hard body was pressed lightly against mine. "That was amazing, Bella."

I giggled, which did strange things to our current position and my breath hitched in my throat, Edward's heart beat pounding faster against my chest. "I don't think I'll be able to hand in the assignment next lesson, Mr Cullen." I frowned up at him.

"That sort of behaviour won't be going unpunished, Miss Swan." he answered with a kiss and we laughed, basking in our new found euphoria.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That was my first story. It actually took me longer than I thought it would to write but it's here now. **

**Let me know what you thought of my inner smuttyness ;)**


	2. Recollections

**So this was originally going to be a one shot but... it's not now :) Enjoy.**

**(_Really _long author's note at the bottom which I do apologise for. They will be much shorter normally. Just thought I'd warn you.)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters but the story is mine. **

**

* * *

**

Thoughts of the past two months swirled through my mind as I lay in bed. I still couldn't believe what had happened this afternoon. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my back but sleep wouldn't come. I just kept remembering her exposed skin and bold words. My cock stirred to life as I recalled the way she had moaned out my name when she climaxed and I groaned, opening my eyes. I pulled the covers off me and slid a hand into my boxers, gently stroking my erection.

She hadn't even known the effect her actions were having on me, the way she leant across my desk or how she had stretched up the board to write. I knew that if she wanted to she could easily pull off the whole 'sexy librarian' look, her big brown eyes innocent behind the the rectangular framework and the bottom lip which was forever trapped between her teeth.

Leaning over and pulling open the drawer next to my bed I grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing some into my palm before throwing the bottle back into the drawer.

My hand once again disappeared past the waistband of my boxers and I began stroking myself faster as I pictured how Bella had looked as she took me into her mouth, unsure at first but soon her confidence grew, her tongue grazing the head of my cock. I was aroused putty in her capable hands.

Her small hand had applied the right amount of pressure as it moved up and down my shaft, perfectly in sync with her warm, wet mouth. I grunted as my pace quickened further, remembering how Bella had blown cool air onto my warm, wet skin, (just how I had with her breasts,) which created a startling sensation to crash through me. I rubbed my thumb over the tip of my cock, imagining it was Bella's thumb instead of my own. I had been so close to coming right there on my desk, I almost didn't stop Bella but I knew that I had to, I needed to last long enough to be inside her.

I had definitely made the right decision. Being inside of Bella, thrusting forcefully in and out of her tight, wet pussy was the greatest thing I had ever experienced. The sensation of her walls contracting around me, milking my cock. A loud moan escaped my lips as I remembered.

Two more quick strokes and I exploded, my orgasm ripping through my body. My hand and underwear coated in my jizz. I lay panting and exhausted in the centre of my double bed, almost expecting to see the beautiful, delicate figure of my student beside me when I opened my eyes. I crawled out of bed and made my way into my adjoining bathroom to clean myself up. When the evidence of my masturbation was washed away I slipped back under the covers and soon fell asleep.

...

I awoke in the morning to pounding rain on the roof and windows. Thunder rumbled in the distance and I groaned. Great, storms were Forks' speciality. I groaned as my dreams from the night came to the forefront of my mind, resulting in my morning wood.

Yesterday's school experience clearly did not come without consequences. I stumbled into the shower, turning the temperature down low to solve my problem.

I was unable to get Bella off my mind and it wasn't helping my situation but I managed to direct my thoughts so that they were somewhat less arousing.

Tuesday 5th January, the day after I started my job at Forks High, was the first day I saw Bella.

I stood at the front of the classroom waiting for the students to enter and take their seats when one girl caught my eye. Her eyes were trained on the floor as she navigated the classroom and sat down on the second row between an eager looking boy and your classic barbie. The girl had wavy, brown hair which ended just under her shoulder blades. She wore a pair of shorts which came to her mid-thigh, with tights underneath and a tight, white polo shirt which accentuated her breasts wonderfully. She pulled off a grey cardigan, slinging it over the back of her chair.

She finally looked up, scanning the front of the room before her eyes landed on me, her eyes widening ever so slightly in surprise and fought back a smile. Her innocent, chocolate eyes met mine and she looked away immediately. I watched, mesmerised, as she dug around in her bag, eventually placing a notepad and pen on the desk in front of her.

The dark haired boy next to her tried to gain her attention, tapping her on the shoulder and asking her questions, to which she would either nod or shake her head. I found myself clearing my throat, saving the mystery girl. Her eyes flickered up, quickly returning to her desk. She picked up her pen and scribbled in her notebook while I introduced myself to the class and began the lesson. I was desperate to know what was written on the paper, driven almost to distraction as her hand continued to move over the paper, her other hand cupping her chin with her elbow on the desk.

As the lesson drew to a close I pulled up the student names on the computer so I could record any absences. I knew only a few names, from when I had asked students for answers, so I called out the names, searching amongst the faces for the student who responded. I was becoming impatient as I grew nearer the end of the list until I called Isabella Swan and she answered her name in a soft, musical voice.

The students packed up and filed out of the room, chatting amongst themselves. All but Isabella Swan. She walked behind the rest, seemingly in her own world. I was unable to tear my eyes away from her retreating form, transfixed by the gentle sway of her hips and her small, rounded ass. I felt my cock twitch and cursed myself, the girl was eighteen _and_ my student!

From then on I have taught her three times a week and it's clear she excels at English. I occasionally call on her for answers, just to know what she thinks or to hear her voice. I've jerked off far more frequently than I used to, always picturing it was her. However, none of my fantasies could have lived up to the real thing.

I turned the temperature even lower on the shower, since my problem had made a reappearance, then stepped out and dressed.

...

I parked my car close to the school, the lot was already full of staff and students. I jogged into the building and out of the rain, running a hand through my dampened and dishevelled hair. I dodged through the corridors until I reached my classroom and opened the door.

The room was empty; the first bell wasn't due for another ten minutes. I shut the door, leaning against it as I inhaled. Either my mind was playing tricks on me or I could still smell her, the distinct freesia and vanilla scent mingled in the stagnant air. My cock hardened as her delicious scent clouded my senses, forcing me to remember the honey taste of her skin.

In an attempt to clear my head I threw the windows open. I don't know how I'd ever be able to look at my desk again without remembering everything that happened, everything about her. I groaned in frustration, diverting my thoughts in a safer direction, like blood and gore.

My cock relaxed and I sighed; It's going to be a long day.

...

Second period had given me chance to catch up on the work I had neglected last night since I had no class. However, third period was a different matter. This was the one lesson during the week that I taught not only my brother but his girlfriend too.

Jasper Hale and his sister, Rosalie, were adopted by my parents when Jasper was one, Rose was four and I was five. There are only a few people in Forks who know we are related, which makes school easier for both me and Jasper. Since we look nothing alike and have different surnames there is no reason for anyone to suspect a thing. Also, we didn't grow up here; my family moved to Forks a year and a half ago when I was at university and I have only been here for a total of four moths.

His girlfriend, Alice, is a short and observant ball of energy. I've met her a few times out of school, when I've been visiting my parents.

Throughout the lesson, Jasper was frowning at me. He could often interpret people's emotions and he could no doubt tell that mine were all over the shop, my mind reeling. Alice, on the other hand, was seemingly oblivious to Jasper's behaviour.

At the end of the lesson Jasper hung back, urging Alice to go to her next lesson and telling her that he'd see her later.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned. I usually confided in my brother, despite our age difference we got on well.

"Yeah, I'm just a little preoccupied at the minute." my assurance close to the truth.

"Will you come over for dinner, later? You've not been for a few days."

"Sounds good. I'll be there around six."

"I better get going, but I'll see you later."

...

I parked up in front of my parents house. Before I even knocked the door swung open and Esme pulled me in for a hug. "It's been too long, Edward." She chided as she stepped back. "Five days isn't all that long, you've gone months without seeing me before." I reminded her, stepping into the house and kicking off my shoes. "But you only live ten minutes away now, so there's no excuse!" She countered and I apologised for not coming sooner.

I found Carlisle and Jasper in the study discussing their plans for summer, which was fast approaching. I joined in the conversation and we were in the middle of a debate as to whether it would be better for someone of Jasper's age to become an intern or find a proper job for the holidays when Esme called out that dinner was ready.

We sat down at the table and Esme served out baked potatoes with all the trimmings, my stomach rumbled at the sight of the food piled high on my plate.

"This looks great, mom." I commented and everyone agreed enthusiastically.

"Thank you," she responded with a smile, "how's work been at the school?"

"Not too bad. I've had a lot of work which has been keeping me busy but nothing I can complain about."

"That's good to hear, don't get too caught up in your work though."

"Is Jazzy being a good boy?" Rosalie chipped in and Jasper rolled his eyes next to her. I chuckled at her patronising tone. "As far as I'm aware. It's still strange teaching my brother, though."

"Har har," he said sarcastically, "and you think you got it bad? Imagine being _taught _by your brother." Everyone laughed and Rose ruffled Jasper's hair, he swatted at her hand and mumbling at her through a mouth full of food.

Throughout the rest of dinner the conversation drifted between topics and I fought to keep my mind from Bella. Only 13 hours until I would see her again.

When everyone was finished I helped Carlisle to clear the table, stacking the plates in the dishwasher. When we finished he went into the front room where Jazz and Esme were but I declined the invitation to join them.

I headed up to the second floor, searching for Rosalie. I found my sister at the back of her walk-in wardrobe with an old, worn book in her hand. Her lips twitched and I knew she'd heard my approach. "I'll take you by surprise one day." I told her as I slid down the wall and sat next to her on the floor.

"I'm not convinced." She chuckled, marking her page and throwing the book to the floor.

"You wait and see." I warned. "Anyway, I thought I'd find you here."

"I'm still searching for a new hiding place." She informed me, although I wasn't sure how true that was.

"The house is huge, Rose, there's got to be plenty of places where nobody would find you. I'd still be able to find you though."

"Over my dead body you would, brother."

"You know that literacy isn't something to be ashamed of, sister." I joked and she smacked my shoulder.

"Shut up. I just don't want anyone thinking I'm a nerd. You know if you tell anyone, even Jasper, I'm taking you down." she promised, completely serious.

"From one nerd to another, you shouldn't bury your inner geek." I advised with a smirk.

"Make any sort of reference to me being a nerd again and I'm posting your naked baby pictures on the net."

"You wouldn't!" I gasped in mock-horror.

"If you don't think I'd actually follow through then you are clearly underestimating my. I find it advantageous if people assume I'm your stereotypical dumb blonde. Gives me the element of surprise."

"Consider the message received and you're secret is safe with me. I will never tell anyone that your guilty pleasure is reading real life books. But is it a bad time to point out that mum, dad and Jasper probably already know. You should just come out the closet." My double meaning was not lost on my not-your-average-blonde sister.

"One – I like the privacy in my closet. Clearly _some people _just barge on in anyway-"

"-Don't act like you weren't waiting for me." I interrupted but she ignored my comment and continued her rant.

"- and two- it's about time _you _came out the closet. You've not dated anyone in three years, I mean _seriously? _Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'm not gay, Rose." I stated simply, "But thanks for the motivational speech, I didn't realise my love life bothered you so much." I retorted sarcastically.

"Glad we cleared that up. What's new with you, anyway?" she asked, shuffling around until she was facing me, legs crossed and hands settled in her lap. I mimicked her position on the soft carpet of her ridiculously large wardrobe, which was surprisingly tidy for Rose.

"The usual. I've been pretty busy with work and I'm still unpacking." I confessed.

"Edward, seriously? You moved in _four months _ago!"

"I'm almost done."

"So what else? There's more." Rose stated knowingly.

"I need to tell you something..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There was only a twist of citrus at the beginning there. I know there was lot's of fluff but it won't always be. **

**I don't actually know where this story is going at the minute, maybe not very far. I am a fan of Edward as a sexy teacher. He is good for those forbidden, naughty lemons, so I thought I'd give this ago.**

**Please let me know if there's anything you don't understand, any characters you do or don't want to see or anything you _really _want to happen and I'll do my best. The story is pretty open at the minute.**

**Oh! I nearly forgot. I know this is a short chapter but I think the next bit would fit better into the next chapter (which I hope to get up this weekend, but don't hold me to that.) The reason this chapter took so long was because I was debating whether to continue or not so I only started it yesterday.**

**Thank you to those of you who added the story (or me) to their favourite or alerts.**

**A _huge_ thank you to the people who reviewed.**

**Finally, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it ;)**


	3. Secrets

**There's no schedule for when I update, it just depends on how long it takes me to write. I should be able to get one more chapter up this week but I'm going away until July 11th, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer but the storyline is all mine. Nothing in the story is meant to be offensive or disrespectful.**

* * *

_Edward POV._

"What is it, Edward?" Rose asked, her tone completely serious and her eyes fixed on mine. "You can tell me anything." She encouraged and I knew I could, she could keep a secret but she was known to judge on occasion.

"I did something yesterday. I," I took a deep breath before continuing in a whisper, "I slept with a student." I rushed on, saying it before I could back out.

"Please tell me you mean you fell asleep in the same bed, nothing more."

"Not exactly. Well, not at all." I admitted, drawing circles in the carpet next to me so that I didn't have to watch Rose's face.

"It's about time you got laid." She commented with a forced laugh before what I told her sank in completely. 'Oh God, why would you do that? What is she? _Twelve?_ The whore. How could she do that? Did you just... take her home for tutoring and she threw herself at you? Is that it? Oh I'll sort that little bitch out." She fumed and I got defensive, it wasn't Bella's fault.

"Ah well, we didn't really go to my place..." I trailed off, realising I probably should have kept that to myself.

"Then where... _Oh my God! _In _SCHOOL_? That is so weird. Cliché too. I mean the whole 'teacher and student' scenario actually in the classroom. I am _so _glad I don't go to that school. But anyway. The rest of it. Explain."

"Thanks for that, sis." I muttered sarcastically. "I tried not to, I just couldn't stay away. I wanted her. I know it's wrong, she's an adult though. She's 18. It wasn't her fault. None of it was her fault. Please Rose, be reasonable." I pleaded, trying to justify my actions and make her understand.

"She's still your student, Edward. You could get fired." She rested her hand on my forearm and I looked up into her concerned expression. "I'm worried about you. I don't want you to lose everything you've worked for. You know that right. I'm not trying to be a cow."

"I know and I appreciate it. I just don't think I can go back from this, I can't stay away." I explained.

"Who is the girl, anyway?"

"I can't tell you. It's not... fair."

"I do know how to keep my mouth shut."

"Well if I didn't think you could I wouldn't have told you that much. I trust you I just don't think it's my place, I need to protect her. I can't explain it properly." I told her, hoping she wouldn't take offence to me withholding the information.

"I think I see where you're coming from. I'd do the same for Emmett if I was in your shoes. Just promise me if you won't stop, you'll at least be careful?"

"I promise. I don't _want_ to lose my job." I swore, with a wry smile.

"Funny way of showing it." She muttered under her breath, not quite low enough that I couldn't hear.

"Why didn't you tell Jasper this?" She asked with a puzzled expression. "You always go to him about this stuff. Guy stuff."

"I can't tell him that I fucked a student _in his year _at his _school._" I pointed out and she smiled in realisation.

"I didn't think of it like that. It's kind of gross, you know? Like perverse."

"You sure know how to make me feel better." I stated, rolling my eyes. "Now I remember why I don't tell you things like this."

"Sorry, but come on! You know what I mean."

"I suppose so, but still. Thank you for listening though. I needed to tell somebody. Just swear you won't tell a soul. Not Emmett or anyone."

"I won't breath a word of it, promise." I stood up, offering her my hand which she accepted. She hugged me tightly and I appreciated the gesture. She wasn't usually one for displays of affection. We weaved our way through the racks of clothes and out of our secluded hiding place in her closet.

"I've not told the 'rents yet but I'm sort of dating someone." Rose confided in me before turning on her heel and leading the way out of her room.

_Bella POV._

"What's up with you, anyway?" Alice asked. "You've been acting strange ever since I arrived." I sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way that I could get out of telling Alice. She has a way of getting information out of me and I knew it would be easier if I gave in now.

"Something happened this afternoon." I began, not entirely sure what I was going to say next.

"In school? What kind of thing?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Don't judge, okay?" I requested, knowing that what I did was wrong but also knowing that I desperately wanted it to happen again.

"Okaaaay... Spill." She ordered.

"I got a detention-"

-Oh, God! Don't worry about that. I've had one before, I promise I won't tell anyone. I don't think any less of you! I mean, I'm pretty sure you were the only one in school who hadn't had one already. It's kind of a relief really, you were always too innocent for your own good. Except for... actually never mind. I said I'd never bring that up again." She gushed ridiculously fast after interrupting my mid-sentence.

"That wasn't exactly it, Alice. But thanks anyway... I think?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought... well carry on." She urged, waving a hand to hurry me along..

"The thing is... Oh God I don't know what happened. I kind of, maybe err sleptwithateacher."

"Sorry, Bella. You spoke a bit fast at the end there. Did you say you slapped a … _wet t-shirt?_" She asked with a frown.

"No I errm, no. I slept with a teacher." I whispered, despite Charlie being over at Billy's. I bit my lip as her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o'.

"Wow... I definitely never would have expected that. Oo who was it?" She responded with a giggle. I laughed at her reaction, wondering why I had been worried about telling Alice.

"I don't think I can tell you."

"Oh come on, Bellsy." She pleaded with an adorable pout and her puppy dog eyes. I looked away from her, determined to stick to my resolve.

She gasped and I peeked at her, seeing an excited smile on her face. "Was it Mr Banner?" I mean I know he's kind of old but he's still pretty fine."

"No, Alice. It was definitely not Mr Banner. And stop guessing."

"Who else..." She mused, completely ignoring me. "Oo please tell me it was Cullen? He is _so _hot!" She wiggled her eyebrows and winked at me with a cheeky grin.

"No Ali, I told you to stop guessing."

"Oh... My... GOD! It _was?_ You're kidding right? You got a piece of that beast?"

"Alice, no. Just drop it okay." I begged, knowing that she wouldn't but hoping she would anyway.

"You're the worst liar I know, Bella. But seriously, Jasper's... Oh."

"Fine. I fucked Mr Cullen." I admitted, blushing beet red. "And what's Jasper got to do with this?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing to worry your little head about. I can't believe you tapped that, Swan. You're quite the rebel. What was it like? Oh, God. I bet it was hot."

"Just keep it to yourself, okay?"

"Okay, Bella. Oh did I tell you that my _brother _is dating Jasper's _sister_? Do you know how strange that is?" Alice changed subject smoothly, one of her many talents. Her gossiping distracted me and I relaxed for the first time since English that afternoon.

"It sounds sort of like incest. I mean, I know it isn't. But the way you put it, just makes it sound like that."

"Don't get me wrong, it's cute. But it's weird. Rosalie doesn't seem as bad as I thought. Not the vain, shallow, ice queen extroardinaire who left her brains when she was born that I believed her to be."

"Well there's a relief. I don't think I've ever seen her before."

"She works in Port Angeles a few days a week and their house is just outside town so I'm not really surprised. You should come over to Jasper's Friday night, Rose and Emmett are going to be there. Their parents are going out of town for the night." She suggested, bouncing excitedly on my bed with a grin on her face.

"Would Jasper mind? Won't I be intruding on your errm 'personal' time?" I checked, not wanting to be a third or fifth wheel.

"Of course not, he likes you Bella. So does Emmett. I want you to come, it will be fun."

"Fine, Alice. I'll come, but no funny business." I warned, causing her to roll her eyes at me.

...

His lips brushed mine, fingers trailing up the inside of my thigh. He traced circles on the delicate skin at the top of my thigh, teasing me. I tried to grab his hand, to move it where I needed to be touched but he rolled us over so I was laying on top of him.

Our naked bodies pressed together, his erection pressing into the skin where his fingers had been only moments ago. I felt the moisture on my leg, his pre cum beading on my thigh.

I raised myself on my forearms, leaving enough room between us for my hand to trace his defined muscles, barely touching him. My finger reached his navel and I circled it slowly before continuing down, following the path that the fine hairs on his stomach made, leading to his cock.

His breathing was shallow and I smiled at him, licking my lips. He groaned as my fingers stopped just above their destination. "Please, Bella." He pleaded huskily, the sound increasing the wetness between my legs. "Bella, I need you."

I slid backwards half a foot and let my hand grasp his erection. I positioned him at my entrance and I gasped as he unexpectedly bucked his hips, entering me deeply.

His hands found my hips and he guided my movements, lifting then lowering me to create a fast pace. His hips moved with mine as he went harder and faster. One of his hands slid between us, his thumb rubbing my bundle of nerves rhythmically.

I panted, preparing him for my imminent climax as it rocked through me, my walls once again contracting around his throbbing member. He pumped erratically in and out of my a few more times before I felt him come inside me. "Oh fuck, Bella, fuck."

I woke up, disorientated and hot. My sheets were twisted around me and I was panting. It took a moment for me to remember my dream and a few more before I realised my hand was inside my sweat pants, covered in my own come.

You've got to be joking, right? I made myself orgasm in my sleep because I had a really erotic and very realistic dream. Great. Just great. I can't believe I just _dreamt _about fucking my teacher, fantasising is one thing but this is just taking it to a whole new level.

Needing to clear up the mess, I swiped a tissue from the box on my night stand and carefully removed my hand from my sweat pants. After cleaning my fingers I swung my legs out of bed and stood up, easing the fabric down my legs before stepping out of it all together. I grabbed a pair of flannel pyjama pants from my drawer and cracked the bedroom door open an inch to check the coast was clear.

Charlie's muffled snores could be heard from down the corridor so I tiptoed into the bathroom which was the first door on the left as I exited my room. I shut the door behind me and draped my pyjama pants over the edge of the bath while grabbing a wash cloth from under the sink. Turning the hot tap on I rinsed the cloth and wiped my legs clean. Satisfied with my work I slipped into the clean pants and returned to my room with the dirty wash cloth.

I picked up my sweats and tossed them into my hamper with the cloth. Tomorrow looked like a good day to do the washing from where I was standing.

I climbed back into bed, pulling the covers up under my chin as I shivered from the cold.

My foggy, sleep deprived brain mused over the details of the dream. The dream had felt so real that I now felt uncertain of my ability to distinguish between real events and figments of my hormonal imagination. Had I _actually _slept with Mr Cullen after school or had it been a part of the same dream?

...

Wednesday was passing in a blur. I was tormenting myself by looking out for the coppery head of hair every time I turned a corner.

Still unsure as to whether I had slept with my teacher, as stupid as that sounds, I was dreading the lesson tomorrow yet also under the impression that it couldn't come fast enough.

At lunch Alice pounced on me, dragging me into the girls bathroom with surprising strength. "Shit, Alice. You scared the life out of me, that was completely unnecessary!" I chastised, not in the mood for her energetic antics.

"Don't be such a grumpy grandma." She retorted while skipping the length of the room, pushing the stall doors open as she went.

"What are you doing, shorty?" I asked, exasperated. She glared at me, not appreciating my reference to her height issues.

"All the best things come in small packages." She told me, just as she always did. "I needed to talk to you."

"About?" I asked, frowning at her.

"That sex God Mr Cullen." She stated. "I had him first lesson, I've been looking for you all morning by the way, anyone would think you've been hiding." She rattled on and I interjected before she got too carried away.

"Ali, back to the point?"

"Right, the Beast. He was all over the place, still looking excruciatingly edible, Jasper tastes pretty edible, anyway I think that business with you two yesterday has him a little hot under the collar. I think he even stared at his desk for about five minutes, well he blinked but you know what I mean. I didn't let on though, that I know. I would make a great actress." She babbled, barely taking time to breathe.

"Wait, back up chatterbox. That shit actually happened?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he even realised he was doing it. It was like he was mesmerised by the desk, kind of weird."

"No, not that stuff. I mean, I really sl-" I stopped mid-word as the door opened. Alice spun round and spoke to the young girl with a friendly smile "No toilet paper, try upstairs." The girl left with a curious glance back at us and Alice turned back to face me.

"Carry on."

"I actually fucked Mr Cullen?" I whispered and she cocked an eyebrow, looking at me as though I was crazy.

"Bella, why do you even need to ask me?"

"I just... a dream... oh, I don't know." I whined, scrubbing a hand across my face.

"You totally had sex with the beast. Oh, God. Did you do it on his desk? It would explain the staring."

"Shh, someone might hear you." I hissed as a blush crept up my cheeks.

"Fine, you coming to lunch?"

"I'll be there in a minute." I told her before waving her off. I needed time to compose myself, relieved to finally know the truth. I felt so stupid, of course it had happened.

...

At the end of lunch hour Angela walked with me to our next lesson. "How did the detention go yesterday?" She asked gently, "He wasn't too hard on you was he?" Her expression was sympathetic and I appreciated Angela's genuine concern. However, I couldn't tell her what really happened, I trusted her no end but the fewer that knew the truth, the better.

"It wasn't so bad." I hung my head to hide my blush, "He was actually really nice about it. We went over what he had taught in the lesson." I told her, which was the truth minus the key details.

"That was nice of him. He's a good teacher from what I've heard, I don't actually have him though.

"Yeah he is good. You should sneak into my lessons and save me from Lauren and Eric." I joked and she laughed along with me.

"Oh you poor girl. I don't think I want to be in your lesson any more... maybe Alice and Jasper's instead." She answered with a frown as we took our places in trig. Mike walked into the room, looking around for where to sit and his eyes rested on the seat to my left.

"Crap, Mike's coming to get me!" I whispered subtly to Angela.

"You're on your own with this one." She giggled and I glared at her.

"Please, switch seats?" I begged desperately.

I looked up and laughed when I saw Alice dance through the door, spinning past Mike. "I think not, Newton. She's mine." Alice called happily to him as she planted herself next to me and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so, so much. You're a star!" I praised Alice and she winked at me.

"I know, I know. You love me. I'm a knight in shining armour to your damsel in distress." She teased and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Something like that." I muttered and she frowned at me.

"I heard that, it's not too late for me to switch seats and give Mike a chance to get his greasy mitts all over you." She threatened and I pouted at her.

"You wouldn't do that to me, Alice. Our relationship would never be the same again."

"Get a room, girls. Your relationship is verging on inappropriate." Angela interjected with a giggle.

"Angela, baby, sweetheart. Do you want to join in our lesbian loving?" Alice asked, her face serious.

"Oi Oi! Who's a lesbian?" Mike shouted excitedly from across the room and we tried to hold back our laughter.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Angela replied dramatically, holding her hand over her heart.

...

My alarm trilled persistently from the night stand beside me and I reached out to smack it. I stumbled sleepily into the bathroom and turned on the shower, giving it a minute to warm up before discarding my pyjamas and stepping under the steaming water.

Ten minutes later I was wrapping a towel around me and returning to my room to dress in the clothes that Alice had told me to wear when she phoned last night.

I looked at the items sceptically. The dress was short with a round neck and thick straps. It was navy blue with black buttons down the front. There were a pair of black ankle boots with a three inch heel which were apparently necessary to accentuate my legs. Hung on the back of my door was a black blazer with three-quarter length sleeves and navy blue lining.

I sighed, remembering Alice's words. "Trust me, Bella. The outfit is perfect, you're going to look great." I smoothed the dress with my fingers, still wrapped in a towel and looking at the clothes as though they would eat me alive.

My phone buzzed and I walked over to it and answered to call.

"Hey, Alice." I answered, having read her name on the screen.

"Morning, B. Just put them on, stop staring at them. They don't bite."

"Are you perving on me through the window or am I that predictable?" I asked.

"Bella, I know you better than you know yourself." She stated and I knew it was probably true.

"Okay, Alice. I'll wear the clothes and stroll into school looking like a hooker."

"Seriously, Bella. Ye of little faith. I'd not let you go to school looking like a street whore, you know me better than that. Just put them on and you'll see. And no, you won't fall over in the shoes." I laughed at how she knew I would mention the heels, I _never _wear them because I once lost my balance in some and stumbled straight into a strangers lap. It was _the _most embarrassing moment.

"Okay, okay. But if I injure or embarrass myself then on your head be it." I told her and she sighed.

"Stop worrying, it's going to be fine and you're going to look hot. I'll be round in twenty minutes so eat and dress. I'm taking you to school, by the way. _Twenty minutes." _She reiterated before clicking off.

I rummaged through my underwear drawer, searching for my favourite pair of black knickers, with lace trim, and the matching black bra which had opaque cups but lacy trim across the top. If I was going to fall and give people a view, I was going to make sure they at least had something nice to look at. There's no need to make it more embarrassing than it needs to be.

I rubbed vanilla body butter all over my skin, just as Alice had instructed last night. Apparently lotion was necessary if my legs were going to be on show to the world.

When my skin was moisturised I picked up the dress and pulled it over my head, huffing in disapproval as I realised the material ended only two inches below my ass. I shrugged the blazer on and headed downstairs, saving the boots until I could no longer avoid them.

Charlie had already left for work and I poured myself a mug of coffee from the pot he'd made. I wrapped my hands around the mug, relishing in the warmth that seeped through the ceramic.

I grabbed two slices of toast and stuck them in the toaster, finishing my coffee while I waited. Just as I finished rinsing my mug the toast popped up and I ate it dry. There was a knock on the door and then I heard it open. Alice often let herself in when Charlie was out, although he loved Alice so he wouldn't really mind anyway.

"In the kitchen." I called through, chewing the last bite of toast. "I'll wait for you upstairs. You have thirty seconds before I drag you there myself." Alice threatened and I followed immediately, having finished up with my breakfast anyway.

Alice had moved my chair in front of the mirror in my room and stood behind it waiting. She grinned smugly as she saw my approach in the reflection. "I told you that you'd look stunning." She boasted and I rolled my eyes at her. "You have looked at yourself, right?" She asked and I bit my lip, shaking my head.

She glared at me and reached for my wrist, tugging me in front of the mirror. I looked at myself, realising that the outfit was amazing but simple. It was too short for my liking but other than that Alice was right. "Not bad, Ali."

"One day you'll remember not to doubt me. Now sit." I did as I was told, crossing my legs on the chair.

As she brushed her fingers through my hair she hummed happily. I watched as she pulled my hair up into an artfully messy bun, leaving a few strands down on either side of my face. She sprayed a small amount of hairspray on to hold it in place before retrieving my mascara from the make-up bag on the window seat.

"Stay still, no blinking." She commanded while coating my lashes. "Now close your eyes." I felt the sponge applicator brushing across my eyelids gently before she applied eye liner. "All done, you can open your eyes now." I smiled when I saw her work. My eyes were outlined with black liner and she had started with grey eye shadow in the corners of my lids, slowly blending it into a dark blue which matched my dress. "Nice work, Alice. Thanks."

"My pleasure, Bella. Your like my own little test dummy." She teased, skipping out of the room and grabbing my bag on her way. "Shoes!" She shouted to me and I picked them up off the floor, following her downstairs.

I leant on the wall as I slipped the boots on and zipped them up and Alice led the way out of the house and across the road to her driveway where her car was parked.

She drove well over the limit in her bright yellow Porsche, swerving between other cars and pedestrians on the way to school.

We pulled into a parking space five minutes later and climbed out of the car. A few heads turned in our direction as we walked towards the school building. "Newton's having a field day over you in that outfit but he better keep his hands to himself." Alice muttered quietly as we neared the entrance. "I should just turn up to school in sweats and holey tops." I complained, half-serious. "You know that I'd never let you. Ever." Alice warned as Jasper approached us.

"Looking good, Bella." He commented with a shy smile as he wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny form, kissing the top of her head. I blushed and thanked him while Alice smiled smugly at me.

"I should probably be getting to class." I told them and Alice pulled Jasper in the opposite direction with a wave and a wink.

My phone buzzed in my blazer pocket moments later with a text from the pixie.

_Go get him tiger. ;) xox_

I returned my phone to my pocket without replying and smoothed my dress out before turning into my English Lit classroom. Someone towards the back of the room whistled appreciatively and my cheeks heated. Mr Cullen looked up from his desk at the noise and his mouth opened slightly as he saw me, his eyes roaming over my body.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**More fluff, sorry. There was some smut though, so it isn't so bad. **

**Thank you for those of you who have reviewed, put me on alert, put Distracted on alert or put the story on your favourites. It made me smile when my inbox was full of notifications :)**

**I'm thinking one more update before I leave the country on Friday, but who knows. **

**If you want you can follow me on Twitter: SoWoahNow **


	4. Rituals

**I've had a busy few days packing, revising and doing exams but here is the next smutty instalment for you all.**

**Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the legendary Ms Meyer. However, I'm the one with the new found smutty side :O The poem is by Emily Dickinson and it is called 'Come Slowly'.**

* * *

Holy shit! Isabella Swan is going to give me a heart attack if she's going to turn up to school looking so damn sexy. I scanned her body, forgetting about the other students in the room.

It took me a moment to realise that my mouth was, in fact, hanging open slightly. I shut it, subconsciously licking my lips as I drank her in. I shook my head slightly to clear it and it didn't escape my notice that everyone had turned in her direction and all the male students were drooling over her.

Her eyes met mine briefly and she looked so confident. She knew exactly what she was doing and she was sure as hell going to pay. Bella's gaze left mine as she turned to find her seat, sliding carefully into it.

Now, I was usually an ass man but where Bella was concerned I couldn't specify a preference. She looked good enough to eat and I needed to taste her. She opened her notepad in front of her and began scrawling on the pages, her lip between her teeth. If she didn't stop I was going to lose it right here.

I adjusted myself in my seat before I cleared my throat to recapture the class's attention. I discussed different poets briefly before setting the students to work with a task from the anthologies. They talked amongst themselves and I would usually tell them to quieten down but the louder they were the more likely it was that I would go unnoticed and I could therefore watch Bella.

Half way through the lesson I took out a list of the class's names, choosing to take in the assignments. My thoughts flicked back to Tuesday and how Bella had pouted while informing me that she probably wouldn't be giving me her assignment.

I called the students individually up to my desk, requesting that the bring their assignments. Part of me noted that the two students at the desks closest to me were engaged in a very excited and loud conversation with the people behind them which meant that my one-on-one conversations with students were reasonably private.

My heart rate increased as I reached her name on the list. "Miss Swan." I called, trying to maintain a calm exterior. "Yes, Mr Cullen?" She responded, looking over at me innocently as my cock twitched at how sexy it sounded when she called me that. "If you could come here for a minute please, so we can discuss your assignment, Miss Swan." I clarified and I saw her swallow. I silently hoped that her reaction to me was similar to the reaction I had to her.

I took a deep breath as she stood slowly, adjusting her dress slightly. As she walked towards me I took the opportunity to re-examine her appearance which was a bad idea since it was only feeding my fantasies. I longed to take her right there on my desk again but I held myself together, tearing my eyes away from her.

Bella arrived at my desk after what seemed like an hour and she pulled out a chair and sat down facing me, with her back to her classmates. A sexy smirk graced her lips as my eyes returned to hers.

"Have you got your assignment for me, Miss Swan?" I asked, trying to hide the need in my voice.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but it's not quite finished." She responded, feigning shame.

"Is that so, Isabella?" Her eyes closed, a small sigh escaping her lips. She once again met my gaze, her plump bottom lip between her teeth once again and I gripped the sides of my chair to restrain myself.

"Yes, Mr Cullen." She licked her lips purposefully and my eyes followed the motion.

"That behaviour is not acceptable, Miss Swan." Her breathing shallowed and her lips parted. I noticed her legs cross from the corner of my eye and looked down, only to see her small hand starting to slide slowly up her thigh from her knee. Her fingers reached the hem of her dress, inching it up her leg.

My eyes flicked to the class, checking we weren't being watched, before continuing to follow her movements. Her dress was now at the top of her thigh, her left leg completely exposed to me. I gasped as her delicate fingers traced the line where her hip met the top of her thigh, growing closer to her core.

She looked up at me and a finger from her unoccupied hand moved to her lips, warning me to stay quiet. My cock was now pressing painfully against my jeans and I fought back a groan.

"Would it be okay if I brought it to you tomorrow?" Bella asked quietly and I kept my eyes focused on the place where her hand disappeared between her legs.

"I will be expecting it in the lesson tomorrow. However, I expect you here at the end of the day for a detention." I murmured, barely audible, but Bella nodded her head once and pulled the fabric back down to cover her smooth skin and I already missed it. "I'll see you later then, Mr Cullen." She answered before standing up and returning to her seat, her hips swaying gently.

After shifting uncomfortably in my chair and pushing myself in closer to the desk I called for Eric Yorkie. Once I had received his assignment it was the end of the lesson and I sighed as I realised I would have to wait five hours before Bella would return.

...

I had survived the rest of my classes, just. It was now only half an hour until Bella was due back. I watched the clock as the students read in silence, the time going far too slow.

Anticipation buzzed inside me as the hands showed only three minutes until the end of the lesson.

"If you could all pack away and return the anthologies to the store room." I spoke into the silence and chairs immediately began scraping and the chatter started.

I dismissed the class a minute early, hoping that Bella would be hear soon.

"Mr Cullen?" A female voice called and I turned to see Jessica Stanley walking towards me.

"Yes, Miss Stanley?" I asked, sitting down in my desk and desperate to be rid of her.

"I was wondering if you could just explain what this means." She opened up the anthology in her hand and began reciting one of the poems.

"Come slowly, Eden  
Lips unused to thee.  
Bashful, sip thy jasmines,  
As the fainting bee,  
Reaching late his flower,  
Round her chamber hums,  
Counts his nectars -alights,  
And is lost in balms!"

When she finished, Jessica pushed the book towards me leaning right forward, her breasts nearly falling out of her shirt. I cleared my throat and looked down at the poem, avoiding her. I heard a small clatter and lifted my head as she spoke.

"Oops, I dropped my pen. Let me just pick it up." She turned round and bent at her waist causing her short skirt to ride up and I averted my gaze immediately, repulsed by her actions.

"So the poem, 'Come Slowly'" She breathed, attempting to smile seductively. "What's it all about?"

"One of my favourites, Jess." A familiar voice called out from the doorway and I looked up to see Bella smiling innocently at a scowling Jessica.

"Dickinson wrote it about a man and his lover. 'Eden' is a link to the Garden of Eden which then relates to the jasmines, bees and flowers. These are used to symbolise the relationship between the man and the woman. Many see it as their sexual intimacy though it is also perceived as their blossoming relationship." Bella answered perfectly, looking directly at me as she said her last sentence.

"Is that so?" Jessica asked, openly glaring at Bella.

"Well done, Miss Swan. I see you know your poetry. Will that be all, Miss Stanley?"

"Yes, thank you Mr Cullen." She responded, once again leaning forward unashamedly to take her book. She stalked passed Bella and out of the room and I sighed in relief.

Bella reached behind her to shut the door and I threw her my keys so she could lock it. There was a smirk on her lips as she turned to face me, walking slowly towards me. "Something funny, Miss Swan?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Very." She answered as she stopped a metre away from me.

"And what would that be?"

"You didn't seem to be enjoying yourself with Jessica. I thought students were your thing?" She replied innocently.

"Smug are we, Miss Swan? I have someone much better than her."

"Not at all. Now, who would that someone be, sir?"

"I'm not sure you've met her." I answered which elicited a pout from Bella.

"Well, if I'm not needed here then I could always leave."

"I think not, Isabella. You're here for you punishment, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"And that little stunt you pulled in class, that was _very _unfair."

"I'm afraid I don't quite know what stunt you mean, Edward." She answered, biting her lip and I stood up.

"Don't play innocent with me, I know you're far from it." I retorted as I took a step towards her.

"Were you not enjoying yourself, sir?"

"More than was appropriate in a lesson. I believe it's time for your punishment, Miss Swan." I breathed, closing the distance between us.

"What did you have in mind?" I leant down and kissed her, my hands roaming over her body until they found her ass.

"You'll see soon enough." I whispered huskily into her ear as I lifted her up. She caught on, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

I navigated the room until I reached the door to the store cupboard, opening it and stepping inside with my lips still moving against Bella's fiercely. I kicked the door shut, flicking on the light switch.

Bella pulled away, breathing heavily and looking at our surroundings. "The store cupboard? Kinky." I laughed and she smiled back at me. The walls on either side of us were covered in shelves, the shorter end two walls were bare. I shifted my hands to her thighs so the I could sit her on a shelf.

Thankfully the wood supported her weight. I ran my nose along her collar bone as a finger ran gradually up the inside of her leg. I pushed the hem of her dress up over her hips, revealing her black boy shorts.

My finger brushed over her pants causing her to shiver in pleasure and moan my name. My hands enclosed hers and I lifted them up, turning her arms to make her grip the shelf above her. She mewled in protest and I leant in to kiss her. "Trust me." I whispered against her soft lips.

I ran my hands down her arms and then down her sides, briefly following the curve of her breasts before they continued down to her smooth hips. My fingers looped into the elastic of her shorts and tugged them down when Bella lifted her hips.

Once I had removed her underwear I eased her legs further open and knelt between her feet. From my new position I could see her glistening folds, already so wet for me. I could smell her arousal and there was no way I could resist any longer; A finger trailed through her wetness, spreading it, and Bella rocked her hips.

Looking up I met her gaze as I sucked the finger into my mouth and withdrawing it slowly. Bella mewled above me, licking her lips.

I moved towards her core and licked from her entrance to her clit which made Bella moan in encouragement. I gently circled her clit before sucking her labia into my mouth and massaging it slowly with my tongue.

Bella whimpered and I moved onto her other side. I then returned to her clit, once again circling it a few times, faster than before which made Bella buck her hips and moan. I left her clit, licking down between her lips before plunging my tongue inside her entrance, making her cry out in surprise.

My repetitive motions were making Bella pant and arch her back. I withdrew my tongue from her entrance for the last time, replacing it with two fingers as I sucked her sensitive clit into my mouth, flicking it with my tongue. "Edward, shit." She panted, "Oh God." I twisted my fingers inside her to hit her G-spot and she cried out, her muscles contacting around me as her body writhed on the shelves.

"Oh, Edward, fuck, fuck." She breathed as she came on my fingers. I released her clit from my mouth and slowly pulled my fingers out of her. She mewled at the loss of contact while I brought my fingers to my mouth, licking her juices off them. I moaned in pleasure at the sweet taste of Bella on my tongue.

My mouth returned to her core as I licked all of her come and she bucked her hips towards me. I stood up and brought my lips to hers and she sucked on my lip, moaning when she tasted her on me. "You're delicious, Bella." I whispered into her mouth and she fisted her hands in my hair, twisting my head to deepen our kiss. "I need to be in you, Bella."

Her hands found the bottom of my t-shirt and she pushed it up, her fingers running across my stomach and chest in the process, before I raised my arms so she could remove it completely. I lifted her off the shelf and placed her down on her feet in front of me. I reached for the hem of her dress, yanking it up her body and over her head.

She held onto my arm as she lifted her foot up and slipped off her boot, then continuing to do the same with her other foot. I reached behind her for the clasp to her bra at the same time her fingers went to my jeans.

I undid her bra and she moved her arms so it dropped to the floor between us. I kicked off my shoes and socks and she then bent down, taking my jeans and boxers with her. I stepped out of them and she remained crouched, her hand wrapping around my erection as she swirled her tongue around the head.

She licked the pre cum off the tip of my cock and stood slowly, reaching up on her tip toes to kiss me, her tongue moving against mine. I groaned when I tasted myself on her tongue and I felt her smile.

"Enough of that, I need to be in you." I told her, hitching her legs up onto my hips and grabbing her thighs.

She ground against my erection as I walked to the far wall. Her back was flat against the wall, providing more support for her. She moved her head so that she could suck and nip my ear lobe before tracing her tongue over the shell of my ear.

I moved one of my hands between us up cup her breast, then kneading it with the palm of my hand and her nipple pebbled at my touch. I tugged gently on her nipple before rolling it between my fingers and she squeaked in response, her grip on me tightening.

I growled when I felt one of her small hands move to my balls, squeezing it deliberately. She massaged it between her fingers as I transferred my attention to her other breast. Her hand changed position, now stroking up my shaft at a torturous pace and my fingers froze on her breast making her moan in frustration.

She pushed herself up on my hips, positioning my cock at her entrance and I moved my hand to join hers. She looked into my eyes as she eased herself down onto the head of my cock, she slid her hand down my length as she lowered herself further. Her hand took mine and she pulled it up between us, kissing the palm of my hand before taking a finger in her warm, wet mouth.

She withdrew my finger from her mouth as she pushed herself almost completely off my cock and I groaned when I realised her intentions. I held her ass firmly with my left hand, pushing back into her as she took my finger back into her mouth.

We continued our synchronised motions until the slow pace became to much for me and I thrust into her faster, causing her to moan around my finger. I pulled my hand from her grasp, returning it to her ass so I could pound into her harder.

Her full lips turned into a pout until I pushed into her forcefully and she whimpered, her eyes closing. I watched her tits bounce as I thrust into her, desperate to touch her.

"Touch yourself, baby." I encouraged and her eyes opened. She took her lip between her teeth before nodding minutely. Her hand moved to her breast and she ran her nails in a circular motion around her hard nipple causing her to moan quietly, increasing my need for her.

She tugged and rolled her nipple between her fingers while kneading her flesh with the base of her palm. Her head rolled back as she whimpered and my fingers dug into the soft flesh of her ass.

I lost sight of her hand as it moved lower and I inhaled sharply as I felt it brush where we were joined. "Oh shit, Bella. That's … so... hot." I panted and I felt her knuckles just above my cock as she rubbed her clit quickly. The nails of her other hand dug into my shoulder as she pushed herself into her touch.

My thrusts became erratic as I got closer to my orgasm. Her lips moved to my ear, "Come for me, Edward." She whispered and she nipped my lobe. "Fuck... Shit... Bella." I panted as I exploded powerfully inside of her and then felt her walls contract around me once again. "Oh, God. Edward!" She cried out as her head thrashed from side to side.

Finally she turned to look at me, her cheeks flushed. "Now that's some serious sex hair you've got." She teased, running her fingers through the strands at the nape of my neck. "Much better than your usual sex hair." She commented and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"My usual sex hair?" I asked and she blushed a deep red.

"Your hair always looks like you've just had a good fuck." She admitted timidly and I laughed.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not unless you don't like the whole female population of Forks wishing it was them who made it that way. I mean, it's pretty damn sexy." She answered and I smirked at her.

"So you think I'm sexy?" She unlatched her legs from my hips and slid down to the floor, stumbling slightly.

"You're no Eric Yorkie but you're not so bad." I growled at her and she smiled.

"Jealous, are we?" She teased and I picked her back up, moving my mouth to her breasts, sucking it. She arched into my touch and I swirled my tongue over her nipple, causing her to moan.

I released her breast with a smile, setting her back on the floor and she frowned at me. "It's not Eric Yorkie that makes you moan like that." I smirked and she smacked my arm.

"Men." She huffed, "So bloody competitive."

"Just making a point." I stated and she rolled her eyes at me, slipping from between me and the wall. She picked up her dress, slipping it over her head before turning back to me.

I tugged on my boxers and moved to stand in front of her. I stroked her cheek and ran my fingers through her tangled hair in an attempt to tame it. "It would seem I'm not the only one with sex hair." I commented and she groaned.

"Great, just great." She muttered and I ducked my head to kiss her. My hand inched up her thigh and under her dress, towards her core. I rubbed her clit slowly and she moaned.

"Oh fuck, Eric. Yes, Eric, more." I growled and she smiled innocently up at me.

My finger dipped inside her entrance and she gasped. I pumped in and out of her, using my thumb to circle her clit rhythmically. She whimpered, her body shaking as I moved faster. I inserted another finger into her, pushing in deeper and her hand clutched my shoulder. "Shit. Oh, God. So... so.. close. Please." She panted and I slowed my motions, eliciting a mewl from her.

"Please what, Isabella?" I asked.

"Please Edward, please make me come." She begged and I once again increased my pace before twisting my fingers against her walls. "Yes, oh, God Edward- yes!" She cried out as she tightened around me, her legs shaking as her juices dripped from her.

I crouched down between her legs and licked the come from her thigh, eventually reaching her core. Her hand tangled in my hair, holding me in place as I sucked the juices in her slick folds, relishing in her honey taste.

After a moment her fingers released me and I stood up, running my wet finger across her lips which parted at my touch. She sucked both fingers into her mouth, running her tongue over them thoroughly. She then pulled them out and laced her fingers with mine.

"I think you made your point." She murmured with a shy smile.

"I think so, too." I answered with a smug grin and I wrapped my arms around her, wishing I never had to let her go.

"I should probably get going, Charlie will be wondering where I am."

"If you give me a second, I'll walk out with you." She nodded and extricated her fingers from mine. I walked to where my discarded clothes were and pulled on my jeans. I picked up her boy shorts which were still on the floor and turned to see her watching me.

She blushed at being caught and I flung her underwear at her. She caught them with the tips of her fingers and bent to slip them on.

I grabbed my shirt and her bra off the floor and dangled the latter from my index finger. "This yours?" I joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Nope." She answered with a grin and I stuffed the fabric into my back pocket.

Bella skipped over to me, hooking her fingers into my waistband as she crouched to slip on her ankle boots. She trailed her fingers along the top of the denim as she stood. They passed over my hip and to my back before they left my skin. I felt her hand dip into my back pocket and she pulled out her bra.

"I don't think so, Mr Cullen." She whispered as she walked backwards away from me and towards the door. I tugged my top over my head and walked towards her but she turned and exited the cupboard.

When I entered the classroom she was perched on a desk, pushing her bra into her bag. I reached her and held my hand out for hers. She placed her hand in mine and I pulled her up off the table.

She shrugged on her blazer and slung her bag over her shoulder, sauntering past me to the door. I watched her pull the key out of her pocket and she made a move towards the lock but before she could I spun her round, pinning her to the wood.

I captured her lips in a long, hungry kiss and she moved her lips against mine. I parted my lips in encouragement but she pulled away with a giggle.

"I have to get ho- oh shit."

"What?" I asked, puzzled as she banged her head against the door.

"A friend gave me a lift today, but she will have gone home." She explained.

"I can take you." I offered and she was silent for a moment.

"You don't have to, I can walk."

"Not when you look that appealing, you can't." I stated and she sighed.

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

"I know because I'm taking you home." I told her and she giggled.

"It's sexy when you get all authoritative." She admitted and I smirked at her.

"Is that a yes, then?"

"I guess so." She responded and I gave her a chaste kiss before releasing her so she could unlock the door.

We stepped out in the deserted corridor and Bella dropped the key into my outstretched hand. I walked a step behind her, watching the sway of her hips and admiring the curve of her ass. She looked over her shoulder and caught me staring which caused her to blush.

It amazed me how shy and embarrassed she could be after we just had sex but that was part of what drew me to her.

Bella stopped when we exited the building, turning to look at me. I pointed to the left, "Silver Volvo." I stated and she started walking in the direction I had indicated. "You really have that car?" She inquired, sounding amused.

"Don't insult my car."

"I didn't. I just thought you would have a... nicer car." She commented.

"I'm looking for a new one." I admitted as we reached the car. "It took me a while to get my money sorted."

"That makes sense. Good luck with the search."

I unlocked the car and opened Bella's door. She raised her eyebrows but thanked me anyway, sliding into her seat. I crossed to the other side and climbed in behind the wheel, putting the keys in the ignition.

"Where to?" I asked and she laughed. "What?"

"I'm just so used to everyone knowing my business. Small town, you know?" She explained and I nodded, pulling out of the car park. She told me how to get to her house and I drove through the small streets which had become reasonably familiar.

"Have you lived here your whole life?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I lived in Phoenix with my mom until I was ten, we moved there when I was a baby."

"Is your mom still in Phoenix?" I probed and a small frown appeared on her soft features. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that." I amended and she looked over to smile at me.

"It's fine. I'm not sure where she is. Since she married Phil she moved around a lot. That's why I moved in with Charlie. What about you? Why Forks?"

"I have family nearby so when I finished my studies I figured I may as well move here."

"Where did you go to college?"

"I actually went to an English university." Bella looked surprised at my revelation.

"That's amazing. Why though? It seems a bit of an odd choice."

"I wanted to go somewhere different so I took that to the extreme and went abroad. I had been considering it since I was 15."

"I've always wanted to travel." Bella confessed and I found myself picturing her in Leeds, where I went to university, fascinated by her surroundings.

"I think you'd love it in England, I can't say I've travelled any more than that though." I pulled up in front of her road and noticed a police cruiser in her driveway, parked beside a red truck.

"There's a police cruiser in your driveway." I pointed out and she looked at me.

"Yeah, I forget you don't know these things."

"What don't I know?"

"Charlie is the Chief of Police in Forks." She answered looking apologetic. Well shit, I didn't see that one coming.

"How ironic."

"Something like that." She responded and I smiled at her in reassurance. Not even this was going to phase me right now.

There was a tap on my window and I looked up to see a man in police uniform peering through the glass. I wound the window down and Bella called out to her father, "Hey, dad."

"Hey Bells." He responded before turning his attention to me.

"Charlie Swan." He declared, holding out his hand to me. I shook it as I responded "Edward Cullen."

"Aren't you the new teacher?" He inquired and I smiled, nodding to him.

"Yes I am, Chief Swan. I'm sorry Isabella is late home, I was helping her with a class assignment." I explained.

"That's no problem."

"I offered to bring her home since her friend had already left." I continued and the crease in his brow finally relaxed.

"Thank you for getting her back. It was nice to meet you, Edward."

"Any time, Chief." I answered as he turned back to walk towards his house.

"I should go, thank you for the lift Mr Cullen." Bella said as she opened her door and climbed out.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Miss Swan." I answered with a wink in her direction." I watched as she walked into the house, appreciating the view, before pulling away.

...

Friday morning I awoke to the beeping of my alarm with another painful erection caused by the dreams of Bella which had plagued me all night. It would appear erotic dreams are becoming a night time ritual for me. Now don't get me wrong, I enjoy the dreams themselves but the consequences are getting beyond ridiculous.

I decided that I'd take care of myself in the shower, hoping that I'd be able to see Isabella after school again but knowing that I couldn't keep dishing out detentions without people growing suspicious.

I realised that after today I wouldn't be seeing Bella again until Tuesday and I frowned at the prospect having become accustomed to seeing her regularly.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Thank you to all of you for reading, the support has been amazing and I appreciate each and every one of you :)**

**I am aware that some minors are reading this story and obviously I can't stop you but tsk tsk.**

**I am going on holiday for a few weeks so I'm not sure whether there will be another update before I leave, we'll have to see how I'm doing for time. I am actually quite excited about the next few chapters though so... ;)**

**If you're interested you can follow me on Twitter: SoWoahNow**


	5. Introductions

**So here's the next chapter for you all and there's a bit of yum in there. I was looking forward to writing this and chapter 6 too so I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, Stephanie Meyer got there first. Another appearance of 'Daffodils' by William Wordsworth ;) The story is mine though.**

**

* * *

**

Once Edward had dropped me off I caught up on some of the housework I had been neglecting lately. The washing had definitely needed doing.

I cleaned the house from top to toe and once I'd finished I was actually quite pleased with myself, the place looked good.

Charlie had settled himself in front of the television to watch a game, beer in hand. I had been so relieved when he bought Edward's story about the assignment, cause I know that if I'd tried to pull that off Charlie would have seen right through it. I can't lie for shit, it's actually pretty frustrating.

I felt guilty going behind Charlie's back but I'm positive it's better than telling him I've been having sex with one of my teachers. That's more information than necessary, I'm sure.

After the house was tidy and the washing was done I started on dinner. I had to make a few adjustments to my English Lit essay so I decided to do something simple. I stuck two baked potatoes in the oven and fried some bacon and scrambled a couple of eggs. I mixed up a quick salad and finally took the potatoes out of the oven, putting cheese, bacon and eggs on top.

After asking about each others days we lapsed into silence. I cleared up after dinner before telling Charlie I would be upstairs doing homework and he nodded, returning to the television.

I was now sat at my desk, adding the finishing touches to the English essay. By 'finishing touches' I mean a little message in the middle for my teacher.

I tore a page from one of my notebooks and raided my drawers for a working pen. When I located one I sat considering what I should write, taking into account that there is every possibility it may fall into the wrong hands at some point.

_Mr Cullen, I'm extremely sorry that my assignment was late, there is no excuse. If you have any concerns or questions about my work then I am afraid I do not have the time to see you about it after school but I'd be happy to discuss it another time. Have a good weekend and thank you, Bella Swan. _

I read over the note, thinking of a million different ways I would rather write it but knowing that I had to play it safe. I couldn't quite work out if I sounded more professional than necessary but I figured that it didn't matter as long as he understood what I was trying to say.

My lips turned up into a smile as I translated the note into what I really meant.

_Dear Edward, here is my assignment a day late but we both know there is a good reason ;) I wish I was able to come back again after school, (it's not like we don't have a good excuse ready). I'm sure we will need to 'discuss my essay' next week. I will see you on Tuesday, from Bella x_

I sighed, already struggling with the idea of no Edward for three whole days. After reading my note through once more I stapled it to the top of the second page at the back so that it wouldn't fall out and it is less likely that anyone would find it by mistake. Professional or not it was still strange writing your teacher a note like that.

Once the assignment was safely tucked into my bag I moved onto my Spanish homework even though it was in for Monday. I had a busy weekend ahead so I thought I may as well get it done now while I had the time.

By the time I had finished the work I was tired and it was getting late. I got ready for bed and said goodnight to Charlie before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

...

"You finish getting ready and I'll grab your things for tonight." Alice ordered, already running around my room and rifling through my clothes.

"I still don't understand why I have to get changed to go to Jasper's, Alice." I told her, annoyed as usual by the amount of energy she had in a morning.

"You wouldn't. I'll get you something comfortable." She reasoned and I gave in, as we both knew I would.

"Have it your way Alice, but it better be comfortable." I warned and she laughed which certainly wasn't a promising sign.

"It'll be fashionable too. I just don't like staying in the same clothes all day."

"I don't. I wear normal clothes in the day and pyjamas at night." I explained and she rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out.

"Sweats aren't pyjamas, Bella. When will you learn?"

"Whatever. I do own proper pyjamas though." I defended and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Owning and wearing are two very different things. I own a lycra leotard, however I do not wear said item. Oh and you won't be telling anyone about that, it was a present okay? _Never worn. _I mean, I don't dance so it's a fashion statement I will not be making." She rattled, her pitch getting higher with each word.

"Okay, Alice. I get it. You don't wear the leotard, you do not wish to be associated with the leotard and you did not buy the leotard." I clarified and she nodded frantically, her eyes wide.

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked with my clothes hidden in the bag in her hand.

"Sure. You?"

"Of course. Have you written a note for Charlie?" She checked and I nodded. Alice knew me and Charlie far too well, she was practically my sister.

Alice danced out the front door as I slipped on my shoes. I shut the door behind me, locking it before making my way over to Alice. We climbed into her car and she sped out of her driveway in true Alice style.

"I will meet you at the car straight after school." Alice informed me.

"Okay, sounds good to me. Are you sure Jasper's okay with me coming?"

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times yes."

"Sorry, sorry. No need to exaggerate."

"So, Bella."

"So, Alice." I mimicked with a smile, predicting what was coming.

"How's things with Mr Cullen?"

"Good thanks."

"Only good?" She asked with a knowing look.

"Excellent, Alice. Things are excellent."

"So he didn't mind that you didn't hand in your assignment?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, I don't think he did. The best detention I've ever had." I blushed at my admission, still not entirely comfortable with discussing my sex life.

"Better than Tuesday's?"

"I'd say so, yeah." I agreed and Alice giggled.

"What?" I frowned which only made her giggle more.

"It's just I've always fantasised about fucking a teacher and now you are. You're supposed to be the respectable, innocent one out of the two of us." I laughed with her, completely understanding her point.

"Sorry, Ali. So, was it Mr Banner starring in your dreams?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at her which caused us both to chuckle. I loved being around Alice, she always knew how to make me laugh.

"Actually, I've been trying to persuade Jasper to train as a teacher for ages." She admitted with an impish grin.

"And what does he think about that?" I asked.

"Well he was opposed to the idea at first but ever since I told him why I think he's coming round."

"Mr Banner doesn't need the training, he's already a teacher." I pointed out and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I don't think Jasper would appreciate that but I'll count it as my last resort." She answered and I wasn't sure if she was being serious or not. In fact, I'm not so sure I want to know.

We pulled into a parking space and prepared ourselves to face the downpour of rain. "Remember, Bella, back here straight after school. No detentions for you, girl." Alice reminded me with a pointed look and I saluted her. "Yes ma'am."

I got out of the car and opened up my umbrella in a futile attempt to protect me from the onslaught of rain. There is nothing worse than sitting in school wet all day.

Today I found myself in heels once again and Alice was completely to blame, as usual. She had insisted that the short navy skirt she had made me wear would not look as good with flats. Only she could manage to make that sound somewhat believable.

Thankfully today's outfit was a little less outlandish than yesterday's. The skirt fell a little bit lower on my thigh than the dress and the plain white tank Alice had paired it with wasn't as low cut. However, I'm pretty sure the heels on the navy blue pumps were higher than the ankle boots I had teetered around school in yesterday.

We all but ran towards the shelter of the school building which was incredibly challenging in heels. I closed my umbrella and shook some of the rain from it. "Ready for some good old trig?" Alice asked as cheerful as ever.

"When am I ever ready for trig?" I retorted as I pushed open the door and stepped into the warmth.

"You should embrace your education, Bella."

"Oh I've definitely embraced my _education, _Alice. But it wasn't trig." I answered which caused Alice to giggle beside me.

...

I said goodbye to Jasper (who had been in my 2nd period Spanish) and walked through the building towards English and towards Mr Cullen. I tried to stop a smile from spreading openly across my face as I neared the room, my desire to see him building.

My grin successfully removed from my lips, I turned and walked into the classroom while trying my best not to look at Edward.

I made it to my seat without searching him out but as soon as I sat down I caved in, my self control flew out the window. I looked up and met his dazzling, green eyes with my brown ones. His lips twitched and I bit back a smile as my cheeks reddened. His irises flashed a darker shade of green briefly and I averted my gaze, his expression too intense.

I pulled out my notebook and began doodling aimlessly to occupy myself.

Mr Cullen stood in front of the class and I closed my notebook, determined to at least appear as though I was paying attention. I couldn't give him any reason to give me a detention or Alice would make me pay.

"Right so first we're going to go over 'Daffodils' by Wordsworth again but this time we're focusing more on comparison than analysis." He explained before he began reciting the poem.

""I wandered lonely as a Cloud  
That floats on high o'er Vales and Hills,  
When all at once I saw a crowd  
A host of dancing Daffodils;  
Along the Lake, beneath the trees,  
Ten thousand dancing in the breeze."

I mouthed the words in time with him as I remembered Tuesday, the way he looked at me when I recited the text I knew word for word. His eyes had locked with mine momentarily as our lips moved in synchronisation and I longed to touch him.

"The waves beside them danced, but they  
Outdid the sparkling waves in glee: -  
A poet could not but be gay  
In such a laughing company:  
I gazed - and gazed - but little thought  
What wealth the show to me had brought:"

His velvety voice continued making my knickers damp and I crossed my legs tightly. I'm certain I sure his lips twist and I blushed, realising he must have noticed my movement. My fingers twitched and lust burned through me and I cursed Alice for demanding I leave at the end of school.

"For oft when on my couch I lie  
In vacant or in pensive mood,  
They flash upon that inward eye  
Which is the bliss of solitude,  
And then my heart with pleasure fills,  
And dances with the Daffodils."

I silently cursed the effect he had on me, just his words had moisture pooling between my legs.

My thoughts were preoccupied for the remainder of the lesson yet I made an effort to appear attentive and it seemed to work because I wasn't given a detention.

The class was dismissed and I returned my notebook to my bag and pulled out my assignment before standing up and pushing my chair in. I hovered as I waited for the students to leave and Mr Cullen wiped the board clean.

When the last few students were leaving the room I approached him. He turned to face me, his eyes burning with emotion. We stood in silence for a moment and I eventually looked to the floor.

"I errm, I've got my assignment, sir." I stated nervously, holding the paper out without looking at him.

"Thank you, Miss Swan." He murmured, shifting so that his body shielded me from the door and then reaching out a finger to lift my chin. I gulped as my gaze met his. He removed his finger from my chin and reached for the paper, his hand brushing mine as he took it from me.

"Do you mind reading it as soon as you can?" I asked and his expression became puzzled.

"I'll do my best." He answered and I nodded.

"Please do. Thank you, Mr Cullen." I smiled meekly and walked past him and out the door, entirely too confused about the tension in the air.

...

It was in Biology that I got a message delivered from reception and I was puzzled at first until I read the name: "Mr Cullen." I proceeded to read the note when the class had lost interest.

_Miss Swan, please could you come and see me briefly at the end of the day regarding your essay. Mr Cullen. _

Had he not seen the note I attached to my essay? I was relieved that it was 5th period and only thirty minutes until the end of the day.

Jessica sat beside me trying to be subtle in her attempts to read the note over my shoulder but I folded in and slipped it into my bag before she got the chance. Angela turned round from two rows in front of me and mouthed "What?" and I mouthed "Later." back, not wanting to get in trouble with Mr Banner and also not wanting Jessica to hear.

Half an hour later I was walking through the building with Angela, hoping that Alice wouldn't come searching for me.

"Another detention?" Angela asked and I smiled knowing she wasn't so far from the truth.

"No, Mr Cullen wants to me to go see him 'regarding my essay'." I answered, rolling my eyes and hoping I could avoid lying.

"It was that bad, huh?" She teased and I smacked her arm gently.

"I think you will find that that was some quality work I gave him." I responded and she chuckled at my tone.

"Not getting too big for your boots there are you?" She mocked and I pointed to my pumps.

"What? These old things? Not at all." I stuck my tongue out at her and stopped in front of my English classroom. "See you Monday, Ange." I called and she waved, continuing on to the parking lot.

I knocked on the door and Edward told me to enter. When I opened the door he smiled a crooked grin from his seat behind his desk.

"I thought I heard your voice."

"You were quite right." I answered, pushing the door shut with a muted thud. Edward threw his keys to me and I locked the door before walking over to him.

"Didn't you get my message?" I asked as I reached him.

"I did, thank you. It was a bit too formal but I suppose you were being cautious?"

"Very."

"I wanted to see you before the weekend." He responded to my unasked question.

"You saw me earlier." I pointed out, to which he rolled his eyes.

"That I did. Maybe I should rephrase that. I wanted to touch you before the weekend."

"It was really awkward earlier." I commented and he grimaced.

"Sorry about that. I hadn't meant for it to be, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He apologised.

"It's okay. It was me, really. I made it awkward."

"Bella," He sighed, reaching for my hips to pull me closer. "You can't take the blame for this. I made you uncomfortable and it's stupid really. I was struggling to control myself. Wordsworth will never be the same again for me." He explained and I blushed having been thinking the same thing in the lesson.

"I can't hear those words without thinking about you and Tuesday." I whispered and his hand reached up to brush my cheek.

"Do you regret what happened?" He asked seriously and I shook my head furiously.

"I could never regret it. Do you?"

"Only that it didn't happen sooner." Edward responded with a smile and I giggled, the atmosphere changing. "I don't think we should be wasting any more time, Miss Swan."

"Mr Cullen I'm already late for my lift."

"What I have planned for you won't take long." He murmured huskily, his hands sliding up under my skirt.

His fingers reached the fabric of my underwear and he tugged the material down to my ankles before slipping it over my shoes. I pulled my white tank top up and over my head and he groaned. "So beautiful." I dropped my top on the floor and moved to straddle him on the chair.

His lips met mine in a fierce battle for dominance and I ran my nails down the muscles of his chest.

My hips ground against him and we both moaned, the friction felt amazing. I felt him with my hand through the material separating us and our kiss deepened until he pulled away to speak.

"I seem to have a small problem."

"It's quite a large problem from where I'm sat." I responded, licking my lips.

"No, not _that." _He retorted with a chuckle. "I'm having a hard time staying away from you."

"It feels like your having a _very _hard time." I answered, squeezing his cock for emphasis which caused him to growl.

"It's hot when you talk dirty." He breathed and I leant in to kiss him as his fingers roamed under my skirt to stroke my core. I moaned at his touch, grinding into his fingers. I climbed off his lap and he frowned up at me.

I bent to pick up my top, slipping it over my head and tucking it into my skirt.

"Where are you going?" He asked and I smirked at him.

"I told you I'm late for my lift." I said, turning to walk to the door, pulling the key out of my pocket and unlocking it.

"You tease, Miss Swan." He growled and I smiled back at him innocently.

"I don't know what you mean, Mr Cullen." I responded, biting my lip.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked, holding up my knickers.

"I don't have much need for them right now. You could always hold onto to them, they might come in handy with your _problem._" I placed his key on the table closest to the door before walking out the room.

Our 'meeting' had taken less than ten minutes but I knew that Alice would still be waiting impatiently, ready to lecture me on time keeping.

I was shocked when I reached Alice's car to find her dancing cheerfully in her seat, the radio on high volume.

"Hey, Bella!" She greeted me as I sat next to her in the passenger seat.

"Hi. Sorry I had to deal with something quickly." I explained and she smiled.

"You mean someone, right?" She asked with a wink and I blushed. She sped out of the parking lot and onto the road. I'd never actually been to Jasper's house before and I didn't know what to expect.

"Maybe." I answered, knowing she didn't need my confirmation to know the truth.

"I saw Angela, she said you got a note from Cullen. Did he want a quickie before your three whole days apart?" Alice pressed for details and I decided to tell her, she knew a lot already.

"I think those were his intentions."

"But not what he got?" She cocked an eyebrow questioningly at me.

"No. I stopped him before he got too far. I knew you'd chew me out if I was too late."

"Oh you better believe I would. So let me get this straight, you got him turned on and then you left?" She checked and I nodded which caused her to chuckle.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. You swanky little cock tease!" She giggled and I blushed furiously. "He won't be happy now. All that build up and all he gets is sexual frustration for three days."

"I told him I was late." I defended.

"Men. They never listen." Alice stated with a sigh and I smiled.

I don't know how Jasper copes with the little whirlwind cause you never know what to expect. "I like your style though, Bella. A woman in control is sexy, just you watch cause he'll be drooling all over you Tuesday." She complimented and it struck me just how strange it was for me to be talking about my sex life with Alice when it had been mostly non-existent.

Our conversation moved to clothes and fashion for about five minutes until we pulled into Jasper's driveway, which happened to look like it's own road.

We were surrounded by trees and wildlife on both sides, not much light provided due to the lack of sun in the sky. We broke through the sea of green and brown and I was in awe of the building in front of us.

Forget house, this was a mansion. There was a large outbuilding to our left and when Alice caught me looking at it she explained that it was their garage, which was apparently home to some of the best models of car she had ever seen.

The three story house was painted white with sand coloured stones making up the front porch and steps. The door was made of a dark brown wood, with an elegant door knocker on the front. Even from the outside the house looked warm and modern and I was excited about the prospect of seeing inside the mystery that I never knew existed.

"Stop gawking and come inside. Jasper will be waiting. You'll get to meet Rose, at last!" She trilled while jumping out of the car and dancing to the boot where she pulled out two bags, both with a change of clothes.

Alice all but ran up the porch steps and to the large front door where she pressed a bell I hadn't noticed before. I came to stand beside, having walked at a normal pace, and we stood momentarily until the door swung open and Jasper smiled at us.

"Hey." He drawled in his southern twang, stepping out of the way to let us in.

"Jazz!" Alice squealed, bouncing to his side to take his hand.

"Hi, Jasper." I smiled nervously.

"It's okay, Bella. We don't bite." He assured me and I laughed, realising that my nerves were completely unnecessary, especially since I knew Jasper, Alice and Emmett well enough.

"Wow. Nice house." I commented, looking around and the warm decor.

"Thank you."

"Can me and Bella just go get changed?" Alice asked and Jasper nodded, pointing to the staircase.

Alice sprinted up the stairs and I followed behind relatively slowly, still overwhelmed by my surroundings. She disappeared through a door and I found her in a bathroom already pulling out both our clothes. As I shut the door she threw me a pair on knickers with a giggle. My eyes widened, causing her to laugh harder.

"Don't worry, Bella. I just know these things." She assured me with a cheeky wink and I breathed a sigh of relief, kicking off my heels and slipping the underwear on under my skirt.

I pulled on the clothes Alice passed me and she dressed in her own. After looking me over and packing away our other clothes, we went downstairs to find Jasper sat on the bottom step.

"They're in the kitchen." Jasper informed us, giving Alice an appreciative smile, before leading the way to the end of the hallway and opening the door. He held it for me and Alice while we walked through and I looked around the room. It had a cosy feeling to it despite it's size and how tidy and new it looked.

"Bella!" Called a booming voice which I recognised immediately.

"Hey, Emmett." I answered with a smile as I noticed his huge form and he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me in a tight bear hug.

"Let the girl breathe, Em." I was releases and looked around only to see a tall, slim blonde smiling at Emmett. She looked like a supermodel, your average barbie. It was then that I remembered Alice's words on Tuesday and I chided myself for my judgement. Like Alice had said, Rosalie seemed nice enough already.

"You must be Bella." She said, "I'm Rosalie, Jasper's sister."

"It's nice to meet you." I responded with a shy smile. I wasn't accustomed to meeting new people, having known most of the people in Forks since I moved here.

"You too. I've heard a lot about you. I honestly don't know how you've managed living so near to these two for so long." She indicated to Alice who stuck her tongue out and Emmett who feigned hurt, pulling out the infamous Brandon puppy dog eyes.

"It was tough at first but after a few years you get used to it," I joked. "Now they're practically family." I admitted and Emmett ruffled my hair before I got the chance to duck out of his reach.

...

We had sat down to watch a move together, the conversation flowing easily between the five of us and I had finally relaxed. I'd curled up on the chair while the couples occupied the other two sofas and I found myself longing for Edward although I didn't feel left out in any way.

At around six o'clock the pizza was delivered and my stomach had rumbled appreciatively. We ate up in Jasper's room and not even Emmett made a mess, which could be considered a miracle. Once everyone had finished eating Alice urged Rose to teach us how to play poker and after quite a lot of persuasion and pouting from the pixie Rosalie gave in, sighing in defeat.

Jasper pulled a worn pack of cards from a draw and Rosalie shook her head.

"It's easier to distinguish between certain cards when they've been battered like that. Makes it easier to cheat." She explained as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Moments later she returned with a fresh pack of cards which looked as though they'd never been used.

Rain began to patter against the window panes as Jasper shuffled the cards with skill and ease. Rosalie was only half way through the basic rules when the wind picked up and the rain pounded loudly against the glass, making me flinch.

She had just finished her explanation and had begun dealing cards when a voice called up the stairs and a door banged shut.

"Jasper? Rosalie? Anyone home?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It's short but it's just gone midnight and I have to be up in 7hrs to go on holiday! This is the last instalment for at least two weeks.**

**I know I said to some that this chapter wouldn't be going up and I'm sorry but I honestly didn't think it would.**

**Thank you for all the support and a special thank you to 'All you need is Moz' who has been making me laugh frequently over the past couple of days with her mails.**

**Twitter: SoWoahNow**

**Sorry for the lack of smut but I will make up for it next time. Some of the outfits (not all or many) are on my profile if you wanted to check them out.**

**Au revoir x**

**P.S *I had to update a bit just after they arrived and you will find out why next chapter*  
**


	6. Intentions

**I'm back from my two week holiday as you can probably tell. Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter but I had to wait, too! **

**Disclaimer: They're Stephanie Meyers characters. Enough said.**

**

* * *

**

"Jasper? Rosalie? Anyone home?" the voice called from below and the familiarity of the sound caused my heartbeat to increase. My eyes flicked to Alice's face to see her eyes widened slightly in surprise and watching for my reaction. It couldn't be _him _though, could it? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose roll her eyes before Jasper responded.

"We're upstairs." Rose huffed and Jasper shrugged his shoulders as their eyes met. I heard the heavy footfalls as the visitor ran up the staircase but my back was to the door and I refused to turn my head, instead focusing on Alice's expression as an indication of whether my suspicions were correct.

"Hey." The voice said from the doorway and I watched as Ali's eyes darted to me and then back to the person behind me with a huge smile on her childlike face. Everyone responded with their greetings, Alice's was a couple of octaves higher than usual which confirmed who I thought it was. But _why? _

My best friend's eyes met mine and she nodded her head minutely and I my expression turned to one of desperation- he hadn't seen me yet, surely I could slip out unnoticed. Alice shook her head slightly and I glared at her which caused her to roll her eyes and stick her tongue out at me, making her look younger than usual. "I hate you." I mouthed at her and her lips twitched. "I love you more." She mouthed back with a wink.

Our exchange had passed in a matter of seconds and appeared to go completely unnoticed by the others in the room. "Edward this is Emmett," Jasper introduced, gesturing towards Alice's brother and I saw Rose's cheeks colour slightly as she feigned nonchalance. "Nice to meet you." Edward told Emmett. "You too."

"And this is Bella." Jasper finished, nodding in my direction and I twisted round to look at Edward as my cheeks flamed. Edward cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey." He greeted, stuffing his hands into his pocket and his eyes boring into mine. "Erm, hey." I mumbled nervously, then pulled my lip between my teeth before turning back to face the room and keeping my head down to hide my red cheeks.

"How come you're here?" Rose inquired, looking expectantly at Edward.

"Mom and dad asked me to come and check on you while they were out of town." He answered and I could practically hear his smirk. _Mom and dad? _They're _related?_ They don't even have the same surname. I fucked my best friend's boyfriend's brother. Way to make a girl feel like a whore.

"You're joking right?" She demanded with irritation evident in her tone.

"No. It comes under big brother responsibilities." He laughed and I saw Rose scowling out of the corner of my eye.

"The house is still in tact and everyone is alive and kicking." She stated. I think I'm going to die of embarrassment pretty soon but no need to alarm anybody.

"For now." Alice added and I looked up at her just as her eyes flicked to mine, dancing with humour and hidden meaning as everyone chuckled and Rose's annoyance visibly thawed.

"Are you going to stay for a bit?" Jasper asked his brother who was still stood in the doorway behind me. _No, please don't! Haven't I suffered enough embarrassment? _The voice in my head was shouting as I sat in silence awaiting his answer.

"Sure, for a while. I'm just going to go grab a drink, anyone want anything?" _Shit. _Why me? Everyone declined the offer and moments later I heard the retreating footsteps of my English teacher.

We picked up the cards that Rosalie had dealt before the interruption and began the game with uncertainty, having only just learnt the rules. It was only a few minutes later that I folded because of a rubbish hand and Alice's expression immediately brightened and she addressed me.

"Bella do you mind going to get me a glass of coke?" She asked sweetly.

"Alice you just said you didn't want a drink." I pointed out, knowing what she was trying to do but refusing to play along.

"But that was then. Poker makes me thirsty." She insisted.

"Can't you go get it for yourself?" I asked but she had her answer ready.

"But I'm still in the game, Bella. _Please._" She hit me with the full force of her puppy dog eyes and pout and I felt my resolve crumbling when Rose spoke.

"I'll go, Alice. A coke was it?"

"Yeah it was. Thank you Rosalie." Alice answered, grinning at Rosalie as she climbed to her feet. "Don't worry about it. Anybody else for a drink?" She checked as she stepped carefully around people to the door. "No, thanks." everyone responded while I smiled at Rosalie, trying to express without words how grateful I was. If only she knew. She smiled back at me and I saw her eyes burning with... curiosity?

_Edward POV._

I was leaning against the kitchen counter, staring out of the window when I heard someone descending the stairs. Could it be her? At first I'd used coming to get a drink as an excuse to collect myself but then I realised I really needed a beer. You don't exactly expect to walk into your parents house and find the student you've been having sex with sat in your brother's bedroom with his girlfriend, your sister and her boyfriend.

The need to touch her had been overwhelming and I had to stick my hand in my pockets to stop me reaching forward and running a hand through her hair. I agreed to stay because I wanted to see her, especially out of school, but I know I shouldn't stay. I can't keep my hands off her and it's not exactly subtle if I pounce on her in a room full of witnesses.

I've been riled and frustrated ever since she left me in the classroom this afternoon with a ridiculously hard cock and a smouldering look in my direction as she left the room. I guess I now know where she was going.

"Admiring the scenery?" Rosalie asked as she enter the room and I'll be the first to admit I was disappointed that it wasn't Bella.

"Well I must say that the tree over there is looking particularly healthy tonight, all that rain seems to be doing it good." I answered, turning to face her.

"I thought you were coming for a drink?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I was. I _am._" I answered.

"You won't find one over there." She retorted, drumming her nails on the kitchen top like she often did when there was something she wanted to say.

"And a damn shame that is, too." I added sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

I headed to the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers and offering one to her.

"Beer? I think not, Edward. Pass me some peach schnapps, brother dearest." She demanded and I returned her beer to the fridge, grabbing the requested bottle instead and passing it to her. "Thanks Mr. responsible."

"Just don't drink too much, you're an embarrassing drunk." I joked and she scowled at me.

"Don't drink too much, _you're _driving." She responded, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Yes mom."

I opened my beer when the room lapsed into silence, except for the sound of nails on stone. I knew she'd get to what was bothering her soon so I left her to it.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Rosalie?"

"You know Jasper's friend?" She asked and although I assumed she meant Bella, I wasn't taking any chances.

"Which one?"

"Bella. The one upstairs." She clarified, watching my face intently.

"What about her?"

"Is it her?"

"Is what her? The girl upstairs?" She sighed before continuing.

"No, Edward. You know what I mean. It's her, isn't it? She's the one you fucked." I ran my free hand through my hair and took in a shaky breath. Was it that obvious? What if Jasper had noticed?

"Yes, Rose. It's her." I confirmed. "How'd you know?" I asked her sheepishly as she drank more of the schnapps.

"There was a permanent blush on her cheeks from the moment we heard you call from downstairs and it seemed to me a bit like she was avoiding turning round when you walked in. It wasn't anything obvious, I don't think anyone noticed."

"There's no getting passed you, is there." I stated, embarrassed by the whole situation.

"You know me. Anyway I'm here cause Alice claimed to want a coke. She was pretty adamant that Bella should come and get it for her."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you're not Bella."

"No shit. The poor girl looked like a rabbit caught in headlights as she kept refusing to go to the kitchen and when Alice pulled out those puppy dog eyes I knew it was time I stepped in."

Bella's objection to coming downstairs confused me and panic started to set in. Different theories flashed through my head- she didn't want to see me, she regretted everything between us, I'd offended or upset her somehow. If only Rose hadn't offered to go instead, then I'd be here with Bella instead and I'd know what she was thinking.

My sister returned her bottle to the fridge and retrieved the coke and a glass to pour Alice's drink. When she finished she turned to me with a strange look on her face.

"Look, Edward. She seems like a nice enough girl but you have to be careful. Better yet, get out while you still can." She advised and I shook my head.

"It's too late. I can't get out and I don't _want _to get out." I explained and I realised it was true. I couldn't even bear the thought of leaving Bella. I was in much deeper than I'd ever expected or known. Rose laughed in disbelief.

"You've got it bad, Cullen. Just don't get caught. Anyway, I should head back up there. You coming?"

"Shut up, Hale. I'm playing it safe. I am indeed or people will think I got lost in my own home." I downed the rest of my beer and left the bottle down the sink before following Rose out of the room.

"You know that you don't live here, right?"

"Admit it, you miss me when I'm not around." I teased as we climbed the stairs.

"Apparently we can't get rid of you. I'll have to change the locks soon."

"You wouldn't dare!" I gasped in mock horror and she laughed as we reached the door to Jasper's room.

"You're so gay."

"Shh it's a secret." I whispered.

_Bella POV._

I smiled to myself as I heard Rosalie and Edward's conversation on the staircase as they approached the room. My heartbeat accelerated as he got closer. Rosalie called him gay and I blushed as I thought of all the proof I'd had against that. Over the chatter in the room I barely heard him whisper back: "Shh it's a secret." Would we be able to keep _our _secret in a room full of friends and family?

Rosalie slipped passed me with a glass of brown liquid in her hand, passing it to Alice who thanked her and set it down at her side. As Rosalie was taking her seat beside Emmett, Edward's hand brushed against my shoulder as he entered the room and sat opposite me, next to Rosalie and Jasper.

I felt his eyes focused on me before I saw them and my cheeks flushed as our eyes met. His expression was burning with lust and my self control was diminishing every second despite how many times I reminded myself that I couldn't touch him.

"What are you lot even playing?" Edward asked, eyeing the cards dubiously.

"Poker," Rose answered, "Well, I'm teaching them." She added with a smug grin.

"I seem to recall that I was the one who taught you how to play."

"Well now I'm sharing my skills. I'm nice like that." She retorted and he chuckled.

"I'm sure you're a wonderful teacher."

"She was until she left." Emmett interjected.

"I love poker! We should play more often." Alice declared enthusiastically and Jasper smiled at her.

"That's cause you won all three games games, Ali. We didn't stand a chance against you." Jasper said and Alice's smile became smug.

"Or her psychic abilities." I added and she winked at me. "It's a good job we're not playing for real money."

"You weren't wrong when you said you were bad at cards, Bella. It doesn't help that you're shit at lying." Emmett teased while shuffling the pack of cards in his hand and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I can help... if you want?" Edward offered readily and I blushed as the room went silent, awaiting my answer.

"Sure. Thanks." I responded with a small smile. He stood up and walked across the circle to sit next to me and I pulled on the hem of my top nervously.

Emmett passed the cards back to Rosalie and she dealt them quickly, her eyes resting on Edward and me longer than necessary. I picked the cards up from the floor and fanned them out in my hand so I could see them all.

My breathing faltered when his fingers brushed against my hand as he rearranged the cards I was holding, slipping the ace of hearts between another ace and a three. He leaned towards me under the pretence of looking at the cards and his warm breath tickled my cheek.

"Don't think I've forgiven you." He whispered in my ear and I gulped.

"What for?" I asked as I checked that nobody was paying us any attention.

"The stunt you pulled after school." He answered huskily and the sound dampened my panties.

"I'm sorry. Did you finish without me?"

"Not entirely without you." He leant away and when I glanced at him he was smirking at me and I felt warmth flood my cheeks.

...

"I don't think you four should go out in this!" Jasper all but shouted over the sound of rain hammering against the house and the rumble of thunder.

"Jaz is right. You're going to have to stay the night." Rosalie agreed as a flash of lightening lit up the room.

The power had gone off about twenty minutes ago and Edward and Emmett had gone in a hunt for flashlights and now we were huddled in Jasper's room with only three flashlights and the lightening to see by. As another roll of thunder crashed into the silence Alice squeaked which made Emmett chuckle.

"Alice it's only a storm." He teased with another snicker.

"You know how much I hate storms." She answered, cowering back further into Jasper's arms.

Our learning experience with the poker had ended when the power did. Edward didn't say anything else that could be deemed inappropriate and I found out just how good at poker he was. With his help I actually won one of the games but most of the games were a battle between Rosalie's experience and Alice's psychic powers.

"Right. Edward will be sleeping in his room, Alice can take the guest room opposite mine," The protective look on Jasper's face when the room was lit up from outside was evident and nobody objected although Rosalie's eye flicked towards me.

"Emmett can bunk with me." Rosalie interjected from her place on his lap where their flashlight was pointed up under their faces to give them a spooky appearance.

"That leaves Bella in the guest room upstairs. Are you okay with that?" He asked me and I nodded in response.

"Do you two want to come and find something to sleep in?" Rosalie addressed me and Alice and we both stood up and left the room behind her.

She lead us into her room using the flashlight in her hand and to a walk in wardrobe at the back.

"This is _so _cool!" Alice squealed, her eyes wide in awe.

"Thanks." Rose chuckled, pulling open a drawer and sifting through the clothes. "Are shorts and a tank okay for you Alice?" She asked while holding them up.

"They're great, thank you Rosalie." Alice said, swiping the items from her hands.

Rosalie pushed the drawer shut and stood clicking her tongue while looking around her at the clothes in the beam of light. "What do you think about dress shirts?" She asked me over her shoulder.

"That's fine. I really don't mind."

"It's my brother's old one but I stole it ages ago cause he had too many." She told me with a smile while my brain worked itself into a frenzy. _Which brother? _"They're really comfy to sleep in." She added as we returned to Jasper's room to find Emmett and Edward gone.

"Edward's gone to his room and Emmett went to the bathroom." Jasper informed us with a yawn as he stood up.

"Oh okay. Alice you're rooms just there," Rosalie told her pointing to the door behind us on the opposite wall. Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and towards the staircase. "I think we can leave those two to it for a minute." She told me with a wink. I was surprised by the new found warmth that Rosalie was showing me, as if we were old friends.

We reached the floor above behind our guiding light, our hands still linked. My right hand still grasped the cool cotton of the white dress shirt as Rosalie pushed open the door to the guest room.

"Here you are." She swept the hand which was holding the flashlight out in front of her to present the huge room. I could just made out the form of a king size bed pushed against the far wall. "The bathroom is opposite the staircase and there are clean towels on the shelves. Spare toothbrushes are in the... medicine cabinet, I think. Esme's always prepared. Everything else you need should be in there- shampoo, toothpaste etc." She rattled off before turning to face me.

"Thanks. I really appreciate all this." I told her, trying to express that my gratitude was including her friendly attitude too.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. It was nice to meet you, you're like part of the family." She chirped happily and I couldn't help smiling at her words. "Oh I almost forgot. If you get cold there are blankets in the bottom drawer of the dresser."

"Okay, that's great. I'll see you in the morning then." She dropped my hand as she turned out of the room.

"You don't mind if I take the light do you?" she called behind her and I told her to take it.

"Night Bella, sleep well."

"Good night, Rosalie."

I put the shirt down on the bed and walked around the room, trying to make out the different features in the dark. A flash of lightening illuminated the room. The dresser was opposite the end of the bed and there was a wardrobe on the wall to the right of the door. There was a floor length mirror in one corner with a silver frame which nice complimented the red and cream colours of the walls, carpet and bed linens.

I ventured out into the hall, feeling my way so I didn't hit the door frame. I could vaguely see the door to the bathroom so I crept carefully towards it, my hands still outstretched. The door was ajar so I pushed it open and walked inside, making out the shapes of the different objects in the room. There was a cabinet on the wall and I went to it in search of a toothbrush, pulling my cell out of my pocket to try and light up the contents. There were five unopened toothbrushes on the bottom shelf and I picked on out, putting my phone away again.

Next to the sink there was a tube of toothpaste and I squirted some onto the head of the brush. I stood on my own in the dark cleaning my teeth, running over the night's events in my mind. I was glad that Edward had chosen to stay, even if at first I was mentally begging him to leave.

Once I'd finished up in the bathroom I realised how thirsty I was and descended the staircase instead of returning to my room. The house was silent except for the pattering rain outside as I tiptoed down the second flight of stairs. The blinds in the kitchen were closed which made it even darker than other rooms in the house.

I searched through the cupboards for a glass and in the fifth cupboard I checked my fingers met smooth, cold glass and I picked it up and went over to the sink. The splash of water from the tap was barely noticeable when combined with the noise of the rain drops and I shuddered as the thunder crashed unexpectedly.

Leaving my glass by the sink I turned and crossed the kitchen, slipping past the door. I had just passed by the front room when there was a creak behind me and my heart stopped momentarily before I took a deep breath, telling myself it was only a door.

My hand flew to my mouth to cover a scream as a hand grabbed mine. "Shit!" I exclaimed through my fingers as I jumped in surprise. There was a low chuckle as the hand pulled me backwards and into what I took to be the hall closet. My hand was released and Edward's body pressed into mine as he reached passed me to shut the door.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" I seethed, smacking his arm as hard as I could.

"Ow, Bella." He rubbed the skin where I'd hit him. I didn't fail to notice how close we were to each other, his warm breath tickling the top of my head. "I'm sorry I just needed to touch you. You can't imagine how hard I've been trying to stay away from you since I first saw you sat there in Jasper's room." He explained.

"You didn't have to scare me like that though!" I argued despite how hard it was to remember why I was angry when he said things like that to me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Please forgive me." He whispered and moments later his lips met mine, his hand snaking behind my neck. I moaned into his mouth, pushing myself closer to him.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked while tilting my head back to kiss and nip the skin on my exposed neck.

"Yes." I breathed and I felt his smile as his mouth returned to mine.

Edward's hand moved to cup my breast and my nails scraped down the front of his t-shirt of their own accord. His other hand moved to the waistband of my denim shorts, tracing the skin above it and sending goosebumps over my body in anticipation. As he began kneading my breast I moaned into his mouth and ground my hips into his, felling his erection pressing against his jeans.

"Fuck, Bella." He groaned as he quickly moved to undo my shorts with one hand while still massaging my breast. I wriggled out of my shorts, kicking them to the side. Edward pushed me backwards with his body, pressing me against the door. My tongue ran over his lips and they parted. Our tongues met in a battle for dominance and one of Edward's hand rested on the door frame while he used his other hand to trace up the inside of my thigh, changing course when he got near to my core.

"Please." I begged as his finger trailed down my other thigh. He held my gaze as he brushed over the damp cotton of my knickers and I mewled in response, grinding into his hand. His teeth nipped at my ear and my breaths came out ragged and shallow.

One long finger slipped under the material of my underwear and stroked my clit slowly. "You're so wet for me, Bella." He murmured in my ear as another finger joined the first and he pushed them inside me at a torturous pace. "More. Please, Edward." I pleaded between breaths and he pumped his fingers quicker inside he.

Our lips moved together frantically with need as he continued to increase the speed of his movements inside me. I fisted my hands in his hair as I felt myself get closer to the edge, the coils in me ready to spring with my release.

"Oh, God. I'm so close, so fucking close." I moaned and suddenly his fingers stopped and I whimpered in desperation. He withdrew his hand and licked his fingers clean, then with one chaste kiss he pushed open the door behind me and left me standing in the dark on my own.

I shut the door again and leant against it. Stupid me. Alice's words from earlier came to my attention. "He won't be happy now. All that build up and all he gets is sexual frustration for three days." She said. Edward had certainly got his revenge now. I'd started a dangerous game and now I was suffering the consequences. I banged my head against the wood as I waited for my breathing to return to normal.

Five minutes after Edward had made his swift departure I knelt on the floor, feeling around amongst the shoes and boxes for my shorts. Finally my fingers came into contact with the denim and I swiped them up, trying to fit my legs into the right holes. I headed out of the closet and up both flights of stairs.

Once back in my room I slipped out of my shorts, top and bra, pulling on the shirt Rosalie had leant me and buttoning it up. I crawled into the middle of the bed and curled up in a ball, wrapping my arms around my knees. The door was still open but I was too wound up and tired to bother getting out from under the warm covers.

I forced my eyes shut but sleep wouldn't come. Every time the house creaked it took me back to the moment before Edward's hand grabbed mine. All my efforts to get it out of my head were futile, there was no getting away from those penetrating green eyes and the tousled sex hair of my English teacher.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Thank you for all the support and I know you've had to wait a long time for this but I hope you think it was worth your wait. I was struggling with the decision of whether I should make this chapter longer or just get it up now so you didn't have to wait and I decided on the latter.**

**It's been none stop chaos since I got back from holiday and I'm pretty busy for the rest of the week but I will do my best to get another update for you soon! I really appreciate your patience! **

**Twitter: SoWoahNow **


	7. Dominance

**I was determined to get this written as soon as possible and here it is so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: This is an original story using characters from the Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

I crouched beside my bedroom door on the top floor of the house, my ears straining to listen out for Bella's return. My revenge had backfired- My need for her was now stronger than ever but she didn't need to know that. I felt guilty for leaving her so close to her climax and for leaving her in general.

As far as I am aware, Bella doesn't know that her room is opposite mine. Luckily for me Jasper didn't realise the significance of that to me because he doesn't know about me and Bella, but Rose knew. Her eyes had met mine, silently reminding me of our conversation downstairs earlier when we were getting drinks.

The batteries for my flashlight had died not long after I'd gone up to my room when Rose had taken Alice and Bella to find something to sleep in. I was downstairs searching for replacements when I had heard someone come downstairs. I moved silently into the hallway and saw the outline of a figure through the open kitchen door.

I crept closer and peered through the darkness, an involuntary smile forming when I distinguished the wavy, dark hair cascading down the back of the feminine form. My plan formed as I returned to the front room, skulking in the shadows and easing the door so that there was only enough room for me to see through.

A minute later Bella passed the door and I slipped out of the room, the door creaking in the process. Her breathing had faltered slightly but her steps hadn't, until I grabbed her small hand in mine. She managed to collect herself almost immediately, somehow knowing it was me. Bella was clearly braver than I had ever given her credit for- the thunder storm didn't phase her and I barely managed to either.

At least five minutes after I'd hastily left Bella in the closet I heard the quiet padding of footsteps on the stairs. One of the floorboards on the landing creaked when it was met with her weight. I listened for the sound of her door clicking shut but it never came and after ten more minutes in my position by the door I stood and exited my room, moving slowly towards her door which I could see was wide open.

She was curled into a ball under her covers, only her head was poking out. A part of me longed to be able to wake up to her every morning but after watching her still form for a few seconds longer I turned back.

I cursed under my breath as I trod on the same floor board Bella had stood on earlier and it creaked beneath my weight. Looking back over my shoulder, I checked she hadn't stirred and when satisfied I hastily returned to my room and eased the door shut behind me before stripping off my top and pants and climbing into bed in my boxer shorts.

The rain persisted as I drifted in and out of sleep which brought dreams of the girl sleeping across the hall from me. My clock read 01:42am when I slid from between the bed covers and carefully crossed the landing to Bella's doorway.

After only a moment of standing there watching her she rolled over then sat up with a sigh and stupidly, I waited until she was scrambling out of bed to retreat from my position. In my desperation to hide I darted through the closest door into the bathroom. The same room which she was most likely heading for.

It was too late to sneak into my room and there was nowhere in here to hide so I remained where I was, waiting and watching.

The outline of her form paused in the middle of the landing, I recoiled when her head turned towards me but moments later the floorboard creaked once more and I risked a glance. She was approaching the bedroom door I'd left half open and I observed as her hand reached out to push against the wood.

I found my feet leading me out from my hiding place and towards Bella. I seemed to be making a habit of sneaking up on her in the dark today and I couldn't help but feel like a criminal.

After making it a couple of steps towards her I stopped in my tracks. I finally noticed what she was wearing. I never knew a shirt could be such a turn on but when I realised she was wearing one of my old dress shirts I felt myself growing hard.

Rosalie had clearly given her approval of my relationship with Bella and was maybe even encouraging it by lending Bella the shirt that Rosalie had taken from me one of the few times we had seen each other when I was studying in England.

I drank in the sight of her and almost moaned out loud when my eyes reached the hem of the shirt just below her ass and were met with an endless amount of bare skin. The shirt hung loosely on her shoulders and she had pushed the cuff of one sleeve up to her elbow but the arm by her side was swallowed by the material. Bella looked so small and delicate in the well worn fabric which was much too big for her, but at the same time she looked unbelievably sexy and appealing.

Unable to stand so far away from her any longer and taking great care to avoid the floorboard that would warn her of my approach, I moved as quietly as I could towards her still form.

_Bella POV._

Although I'd been trying for hours, sleep had still evaded me. I eventually gave up and got out of the warm bed which seemed to engulf me. My aim had been to go to the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face but I saw that the door opposite mine had been left open yet when I past it only hours before it had been firmly shut.

After a second of indecision I changed course, making my way towards the other door. Despite standing on the traitorous creaky floorboard once again I kept moving.

I stopped just outside the door and lifted my hand to push it open as quietly as I could. I peered into what appeared to be another bedroom. There were dark outlines on the floor, which after a moment of consideration I assumed must be clothes. I had a pretty good idea who's clothes too.

He'd been across the hall from me the whole time and I hadn't known. I searched the darkness in an attempt to find his sleeping form in the large bed to my right.

"Looking for something?" Edward whispered huskily in my ear and I spun around in a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

"N-no." I stammered and then cursed myself for my nervousness. His eyes were burning with emotion and my breathing became shaky under his penetrating gaze. My eyes swept over his body and I subconsciously licked my lips as I took in the sight of his naked, toned chest and bulging boxer shorts.

He moved towards me and I took a step backwards, his lips curled up into a smirk. At first I didn't realise I was being backed into his room but when I did some smothered emotion inside me snapped.

Before I knew what I was doing I stalked towards him as he shut the door behind us, much like he had done in the closet hours earlier. I lifted my hands to his chest and pushed him against the door with all the strength I could muster.

There was a thud as his back hit the wood and he hissed as I scraped my nails down his chest. I tilted my head up towards his and he met me halfway with an eager kiss. He laced his fingers through my hair I wrapped one of my hands behind his neck, leaving the other resting on his chest.

Edward switched our positions so that I was now pinned against the wall by his weight and I growled in frustration. I ground my hips into the leg that parted mine and he shifted so our bodies were flush and I felt his erection pressing into my stomach.

He pulled his lips from mine and grabbed my wrist, lifting up over our heads and holding it to the wall. The warmth of his body left mine as he scanned my body. His eyes hesitated on my now exposed boy shorts. "So fucking sexy." He growled as his burning eyes found mine.

Our lips met in a frenzied struggle and I wrapped my legs around his waist so that I could reach his mouth more easily.

I rubbed my core against his cock and we moaned into each other's mouths, our kiss gaining even more passion and need than before. I arched my back in pleasure as I continued to grind into him.

With my free hand I pushed against the wall behind me and Edward stumbled backwards slightly. My feet slid to the floor and I began backing him towards the bed. His legs met the resistance and he fell back onto the bed, pulling my down on top of him.

"Well this is different." I murmured against his lips.

"What's different?" He asked, placing small kisses along my jawline.

"The bed." I stated with a wry smile and he chuckled, the motion shaking both of our bodies.

"I think we should make the most of it since it's such a novelty."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to waste such an opportunity, Mr Cullen." I purred, looking up at him through my lashes.

I climbed off Edward and knelt on the bed before crawling into the centre and looking over my shoulder to smile at him as seductively as I could. His gaze was focused attentively on my ass as he licked his lips. I wiggled my hips slightly and giggled as he growled and clambered after me on the bed.

I retreated from him on my knees as he got closer and it wasn't long before his strong hand grasped my calf and turned me onto my back. I pouted up at him as he moved to cover my body with his.

"I'm going to have to take my shirt back, Miss swan."

I bit my lip and tilted my head to the side. "Your shirt, Mr Cullen?" I asked innocently, relishing the idea of wearing something of his.

"Yes. You may look insanely sexy and practically edible in it but it's of great importance that I have it back right now."

"If you insist."

Edward knelt up and helped me up into a sitting position as his eyes roamed hungrily over my body. I slid my legs out from between his and I grabbed his wrists as he moved towards the buttons of the shirt. He looked at me questioningly but I just smiled coyly at his as I slid off the bed. He made a move to follow me but I held a hand up to stop him, shaking my head. Then I walked slowly and purposefully around to the far end of the bed as he turned to face me.

My eyes locked on his as my fingers found the top button of the shirt and undid it carefully while I assessed his response to my actions. It wasn't as though I'd done something like this before. As my hands moved to the second button Edward's eyes left mine, instead trailing downwards to focus intently on my movements.

After the third button was undone the shirt hung off one of my shoulders and Edward shuffled nearer to me, perching on the edge of the bed. He raised his hand and traced a long finger across my skin where my bra strap would usually be. I took a step backwards when he reached the top of the shirt which caused him to frown. My smile became teasing as I spoke.

"You can look but you can't touch." I told him and he groaned in frustration. "but I'm not leaving this time." I assured him, my nerves still tightly wound by both of our previous sexual encounters during the course of the day.

With a finger I followed the edge of the shirt from my shoulder, down across the top of my breast and then along the V that led to the fourth button between my breasts. My fingers nimbly unbuttoned the shirt at a deliberate pace, Edward's own fingers twitching as he watched on impatiently.

Finally I reached the last button and the shirt hung open, revealing a trail of skin down the centre of my torso yet leaving my breast covered. I turned my back to Edward and watched him carefully as I slipped the shirt down to my elbows, leaving half of my back exposed to him.

I then straightened my arms and the shirt dropped onto the floor leaving me in only my knickers. Edward jumped up and placed his hands on my hips, pulling my back to his chest as he kissed me passionately, his tongue meeting mine with urgency.

His warmed hands wandered up my stomach and cupped my breasts. He palmed them both and I pushed myself into his touch.

"Clothes are overrated" He moaned as we pulled away for breath. He rolled and pinched both nipples simultaneously between his thumbs and forefinger. "So true." I whimpered and one of his hands moved down to stroke my core. I turned in his arms and shoved him onto the bed, the tension that coiled in my body was now controlling my actions. My need for Edward pulsed through my veins persistently.

I nipped at the skin of his ear before returning my attention to his mouth. He rolled us over, his knees framing mine.

"No more playing." He breathed, reaching to pull off my remaining item of clothing. I lifted my hips readily to help, desperate to lose all barriers between our skin. He quickly removed his own underwear and positioned himself above me.

I reached between us for his cock and moved it to my entrance, my eyes fluttering closed as he finally thrust into me. "Fuck." I breathed. He rocked backwards, nearly pulling completely out of me before pounding into me harder with a grunt.

His weight rested on his forearms as he pumped in and out of me, his movements gaining momentum. I bucked my hips to meet his, the sound of our pelvises smacking together reverberated around us. "Oh, God. Faster, Edward." I panted and he willingly moved in and out quicker than before.

His pace faltered slightly as he shifted my legs, one at a time, into the crook of each elbow. The slight change in position allowed him to slide deeper inside me with each of his thrusts, the head of his cock now hitting my sweet spot every time. "So good. Yes! Fuck, yes." I cried out. Our moans and pants mingled in the air as we released our recently acquired sexual frustration.

I clawed at the bedspread and threw my head back as my orgasm ripped through me. Edward grunted as his release followed mine, his body shaking above mine. Warmth spread through my body as I basked in the moment.

Edward pulled out and lay next to me on the bed, our breathing heavy. It was a few minutes before he rolled onto his side, reaching out to brush the hair from my face.

"You never cease to amaze me." He sighed and I blushed in response to his words. The back of his hand ran gently across my cheek and I closed my eyes in contentment. "Thank you."

"What for?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"For being you?" He answered, posing it as a question and smiling crookedly at me.

"That's so cheesy." I murmured, tiredness spreading through me.

"You have that effect on me."

"Don't pin this on me, Cullen." I replied sleepily, my eyelids drifting shut. I heard him chuckle next to me and the bed jostled with his movement before his strong arms lifted me up. The bed covers rustled and he placed me back down on the mattress, sliding in next to me and pulling the duvet over us.

Edward pulled my back into his chest, his arms wrapped around me as I curled up. He kissed the top of my head which was then nestled under his chin.

...

The first thing I acknowledged when I woke up in the morning was the arms wrapped securely around me. The second was the something that was pressing into my lower back. I opened my eyes and blinked at the bright light shining into the room.

My muscles were stiff from sleeping but I refused to even consider moving from my place in Edward's arms. Selfishly I didn't want to wake him so I could prolong the moment.

I had woken up in a bed with a guy before but not like this. Sometimes when I was a few years younger and Charlie had to go away for work or was going to work late and didn't want me at home alone I would stay at Alice's. If I was feeling upset, lonely or scared I'd creep through the house from my best friend's room to her brother's and I'd crawl in between the sheets and curl up at Emmett's side.

It sounds weird but he has been like a brother to me ever since I came to Forks and we'd been quite close. Emmett made me feel safe despite how intimidating his appearances must be to those who don't know him.

I remembered the first time I went to his room in the middle of the night.

_My legs were tucked into my chest, my eyes wide open, staring into the darkness. Alice was asleep in the room next door, we weren't allowed to share a room since we had school the next day. _

_Charlie was out of state and as I lay in the silence the feelings of isolation set in. All of my remaining family were hours away from me and I couldn't stop the niggling voice in my head that was telling me I'd been abandoned, that nobody wanted me any more. Tears rolled off my cheeks, the cold breeze blowing through the open window making me shiver._

_There was a clap of thunder which was soon followed by a flash of lightening. Small drops of rain pattered against the window and soon turned to heavy drops hammering against the glass as the rain howled. The transition was fast and it took me a moment or two to realise that the window needed to be shut before the rain blew in. _

_I was stumbling across the room, tripping on the rug and catching myself on the window sill, using the flashes of light to guide me. The window slammed shut, rattling the glass in it's frame. My cheeks were still damp from the tears I had shed when there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for a response Emmett pushed it open, his brow furrowing when he couldn't see me in bed. _

_His eyes scanned the room until he found me, his face relaxing. When the lightening illuminated the room again he saw the tears brimming in my eyes and my miserable expression. He immediately crossed the room and engulfed me in a hug. _

"_What's wrong, Bella? Is it the storm?" He asked and I shook my head frantically against his chest. _

"_I'm fine." I'd whispered unconvincingly. _

"_If you won't tell me what the matter is I'm going to get Alice." He insisted._

"_You wouldn't dare." I stated although I knew he would and I wasn't in the mood to face Alice's interrogations._

"_I'll be right back." He answered, pulling away slightly._

"_No, Emmett. She's scary when she's curious." He chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest._

"_Come on, Bella. You're family, I can't see you like this." He urged quietly, so different to his usual loud, boisterous self._

"_I just... It's... they're so far away. Every one's so far away. What if they don't come back?" I stammered, fighting back the moisture in my eyes that was threatening to fall._

"_We're here, Bella. You're family, remember? Charlie's coming back in a couple of days and I know you miss him but nobody's leaving you." I sniffled, loving Emmett for his warmth and assurances. _

"_Do you want to come bunk with me tonight? I don't want you here on your own." He asked, taking a step back to look at me. I nodded, sure that my voice would crack if I spoke. _

"_That's settled then. Alice is missing out on some serious sibling bonding here, but she hogs all the covers anyway and once she's got them she doesn't let go. She's strong in her sleep and that's just weird." He rattled off and I laughed at his successful attempts to distract me as we walked to his room and slid into the large, warm bed._

I giggled at the memory, clasping a hand over my mouth to muffle the sounds so that Edward wouldn't wake up. Emmett hadn't changed one bit in the years that I'd known him, his enthusiastic, happy personality always managed to cheer me up, it was contagious. As my body shook from laughter the pressure on my back that I'd noticed when I awoke was brought back to my attention and Edward moaned as the pressure increased slightly.

"Edward?" I whispered but there was no response. "Edward, are you awake?" I asked in the same quiet tone but there was still no reply.

Somehow I hadn't noticed the hoodie that I was now wearing. I didn't remember putting it on and I was absolutely positive I didn't have it on when I went to sleep. My sleep clouded brain took a moment longer to realise what was pushing against my back.

I pushed further into Edward and another moan escaped his lips, going straight to my core. His hips shifted slightly, up and down, so that he was rubbed against my back once. "Fuck, Bella." He mumbled and I smiled in amusement, enjoying the sound of my name even when he was unaware of his actions.

"Mmm, Bella. So good." He moaned as he ground into me again. I failed to stifle my giggle and Edward's body stopped moving. "Shit." He cursed, his voice more aware, showing that he wasn't asleep any more.

My body trembled with silent laughter and Edward groaned in what I took to be embarrassment. One of his arms released me and I could clearly picture him running it through his hair. I took the opportunity to turn and face him, my lips mashed together to keep from smiling, but the corners of my mouth were determined.

"I'm so sorry." He apologised, scrubbing his hand over his face and refusing to meet my eye. Definitely embarrassed. "I... fuck... it's just... shit, I'm sorry." He stuttered, his face still turned away from mine. "I didn't mean to. You're not supposed to be here." He continued and hurt flashed through me. He didn't want me. "I'll go. I'm going." I assured him, only just managing to keep my voice from breaking now that all humour was gone from the situation.

"No, Bella. That's not what I meant." He sighed, "You're just not... You're not normally here in the morning. I was asleep and I... you... fuck, this is awkward." He babbled, tripping over his words.

"You were dreaming?" I checked.

"Yeah." He answered sheepishly, our gazes focused purposefully in different directions.

"But you don't want me here?"

"I do want you here. I messed up, Bella. I'm a cunt."

"No. You didn't and you're not, Edward. I didn't exactly stop you, did I? That wasn't fair of me. It was kind of..." I trailed off, embarrassed.

" 'Kind of' what?" He asked and I felt his gaze finally land on me even though I kept my face tilted away.

"It was kind of funny and... hot." I admitted reluctantly. I chanced a look at him and his expression was one of disbelief, causing a blush to flood my cheeks.

"I start doing God knows what to you as I have an erotic dream about you and you think it's funny?" He questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"And hot." I reminded, my cheeks burning more than before.

"And hot." He added, smirking at me. I hid my face in my arms, wondering where my word filter had gone and wishing I could get it back. He prised my limbs from my face and I groaned in protest, but he persisted. A finger lifted my chin so he could see my face and I bit my lip, wanting more than anything to dig myself a hole and jump in.

"I really am sorry." He said once again.

"And embarrassed?"

"That too. And I don't think it was funny."

"Only cause you're embarrassed." I pointed out with a smile. "I'm glad I could be of service." I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you are."

"You were dreaming about me?"

"Erm... yeah." He confirmed.

"And you've had them before?"

"I didn't used to."

"What changed?" I asked, curious.

"You did." I blushed at his confession, remembering dreams of mine that he had starred in.

"It sounded like you were enjoying yourself."

"Did it turn you on?" He inquired and I nodded, causing him to smile in satisfaction. "I thought I had scared you off."

"Far from it." I admitted and his eyes danced mischievously.

"That's a relief."

Under the bed sheets Edward's finger burned a path down through the centre of my breasts, to my naval and over my hip. My skin tingled despite the fabric separating us.

"While we have the chance maybe we could finish what you started." I suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask." He answered with a sexy crooked grin as his fingertips reached my bare flesh and I tugged the sweater off, discarding it on the floor. His hand cupped my ass as he leant in to kiss me slowly. My lips met his enthusiastically and he rolled over, pulling me on top so that I was straddling him.

His erection pressed into my inner thigh, a few inches from where I wanted him. One of his hands slipped between our bodies to circle my clit and I groaned shaking my head.

"Just fuck me already."

"It's sexy when you're demanding." He breathed, already positioning himself at my entrance.

His hands held my hips and guided me down onto him. I watched as Edward's eyes rolled back into his head and he exhaled. I set my rhythm, moving quickly which caused my breasts to bounce. One of Edward's hands went from my hip to my breast, rolling my pebbled nipple between his fingers. My other breast was captured by his mouth, his tongue massaging my other nipple. I moaned at his touch, pounding harder onto him.

Edward groaned around my skin which added to the sensations flaming through my body. His other hand moved from my hip and he rubbed my sensitive nub vigorously, stimulating my body further.

Despite all of this, it was Edward's face that contorted with pleasure first, grunting as his orgasm rocked through him and he came inside of me. My movements slowed as exertion spread through my muscles but Edward increased his efforts, sucking on my breast and gently biting the nipple while alternating between flicking and circling my clit.

It wasn't long before I reached my orgasm, panting and moaning as strong hands aided my hips.

"Sorry about that. I've not got as much control in the morning." Edward breathed his explanation when I lay beside him on the bed.

"Even in your sleep." I teased with a giggle and he groaned.

"You're not exactly a quiet sleeper." He responded with a smirk and I stared at him, shocked.

"No! I didn't do anything." I declared, but we could both hear the uncertainty in my tone.

"From where I was lying it was definitely something. You added fuel to fire." He claimed and I could tell, to my shame, that he was telling the truth.

"Fuck." I exclaimed, burying my face in my hands.

"Yeah, it was something like that." He teased and I shook my head, still not looking at him.

"What else did I say?" I asked, finally uncovering my face but not entirely sure I wanted to know the answer to my question.

"My name a few times," He stated with a smug grin, "a few profanities. It could have been worse." He added.

"Yeah, you're right. I could have started rubbing against you and moaning while you lay there innocently." I agreed and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure I wouldn't have minded too much."

"Or at all." I corrected.

"Feel free to try that out some time." He offered with a cheeky grin.

"Maybe one day I will take you up on that, but you will have to wait and see. Right now though, I could do with a shower."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Are you sure it's big enough for two?"

"I think so. It might be a bit of a squeeze." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "But that's what I'm counting on." He continued with a wink.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and support, it's all been amazing. I've had so many reviews over the past few days and I really appreciate them all.**

**This chapter was quite fluffy and lemony and not much happened really, I know. It is one of my longer ones but maybe let me know what you thought? Too much fluff? Too slow? **

**On another note... _Holy crap_. I just checked Story Traffic and Distracted got 1.14k hits and 487 visitors on Wednesday when I posted chapter 6. Come on guys and girls, show me some love? ;) You're all totally amazing, I never imagined anything like this. (Sorry for gushing, it won't happen again I was just _really _shocked.)**

**Some of the outfits are on my profile and you can get information on updates from my Twitter page: SoWoahNow**


	8. Invitations

**Here's the next chapter for you. I'm getting pretty efficient now. **

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that the characters aren't mine :l It's a shame, it really is.**

**

* * *

**

The rest of my weekend, the post-Bella part, was tedious. I tried to busy myself by cleaning the apartment but it was hopeless, there was nothing to do. Since I'd already been to my parents house I decided that there wasn't much point in going again. When Esme found out I had slept over her face lit up, obviously hoping that I'd suddenly changed my mind and decided to move back in.

Sunday morning was cold and overcast but dry so I took the opportunity to go on a run, clearing my head in the process. I usually slept in on Sundays but it didn't happen for me this time. The disappointment when I reached out and opened my eyes, finding no Bella in bed beside me, was unbearable and so minutes later I found my feet pounding along the road, my muscles straining.

After my run I showered before fleeing the apartment once more, this time to go grocery shopping since my fridge and cupboards were nearly empty. I paced the aisles methodically, plucking different items off the shelves and immersing myself in the process. Every where I looked I would see long, brown hair or deep, chocolate eyes. My heart soared momentarily each time before reality caught up with me.

My food supply was completely restored and after that I pulled out papers to mark from various classes. The work kept me preoccupied for a few hours, the concentration it required was a welcome break from distracting thoughts of Bella which only succeeded in tormenting me with her absence.

When I had picked up the assignment Bella had handed me on Friday during the lesson I found myself once more absorbed in the memories of Friday and Saturday.

_We jumped up out of bed, pulling on the clothes we had been wearing last night just in case someone had the urge to come upstairs and found us. That would be awkward enough if we were caught leaving my room together, but being naked was taking that one step further._

_Bella had grabbed my hand, our fingers lacing together as she pulled me to the door. She peeked outside briefly, checking there was no one there, before continuing to the bathroom, looking at me over her shoulder every so often. _

_I eased the bathroom door shut behind us and my body surged with anticipation. All of these new situations I was experiencing with Bella were exciting. I couldn't get my head around the fact that this thing with Bella had been going on for less than a week but it seemed like forever. _

_We removed the clothes we had only just put on. I openly watched Bella as she once again stripped off the shirt. She smiled shyly at me as we stood naked, just looking at each other. I extended my hand towards her and she gladly took it, my hand squeezed hers gently as I tried to reassure her without words. Her nerves were unnecessary although in a way this is the most intimate we'd been and we weren't exactly dating. _

_I guided Bella into the shower stall and shut the door before turning on the spray, adjusting the temperature. The water rolled over our skin, dripping from out hair. I cupped Bella's face in my hand, slowly leaning in to kiss her. _

_Our careful, innocent kiss soon became frantic as Bella lost her control. My ego enjoyed knowing that I had this effect on her. My breathing was laboured when we pulled away to breath, my cock was once again making it's presence known. Bella's eyes hadn't left my face since we entered the shower but now as she moulded her body to mine she moved back to stare longingly at my erection which had just been pressing into her stomach._

_In second she was kneeling at my feet, looking up at me through hooded eyes. She moved her hand slowly and purposefully, wrapping it around my shaft. I braced my arms against the walls as her touch threatened to bring me to my knees. _

_She licked up my length, swirling her tongue over the head. Her delicate fingers held me as she took me in her mouth. Her warm, wet mouth. I threw my head back, moaning her name. As Bella pulled back she grazed her teeth gently over my sensitive skin, chipping away at my remaining self control. _

_Her hand began moving in unison with her mouth, applying a small amount of pressure as it slid up and down my cock. My groans encouraged her own, the feeling adding to my pleasure. She sucked the head and swirled her tongue around it quicker than she had before as her hand continued to pump up and down. _

_My cock throbbed with my imminent release. "Bella... close." I groaned in warning and she released me from her mouth but continued the movements with her hand, replacing her tongue with her thumb. In a matter of seconds I grunted with my release, my palms pressing harder on the wall. _

_As my body relaxed, Bella stood before me. All evidence of the blow job I'd just received was washed away. "Wow." I breathed, kissing the plump lips which had recently been surrounding my cock. I felt Bella's smile, rather than saw it. _

"_We need to shower properly before the water runs cold." I grinned at her words, reaching for the bottle of body wash and squirted some into my palm. It was the perfect excuse for touching every part of her beautiful body although I'm sure I didn't need one. I took my time memorising every inch of her body with my soapy fingertips and enjoying her reactions to my touch. _

_After about ten minutes Bella demanded that I finish because it was her turn. Her bossy side was really sexy and so I conceded, allowing her fingers to roam over my skin and relishing the feeling._

Reminiscing about Bella is my second favourite pass-time these days. My first is actually being with her. Ever since I first taught Bella, fantasising about her had been a frequent occurrence but recently it was memories I referred to.

It's been six days since I last had physical contact with her and it's safe to say I'm going out of my mind. I can look but can't touch. She's been so close, metres away, but never have I felt further away. The effect it's having on me is clear, although I've become accustomed to hiding it from those around me. I'm constantly stressed and it's rare that I can get her away from my thoughts.

It isn't just that I want to touch her, but ever since Friday when I realised how easy she was to be around, I've been craving her company, her words, her voice.

Now I know I sound like a girl and it's all Bella's fault.

I've had to take matters into my own hands (no pun intended) at least once a day, regarding the erections I've been having more often than usual. That's also Bella's fault. Although I'll admit that my wayward imagination is also to blame.

Every school night this week I have had staff meetings or family engagements which demanded my time beginning immediately at the end of last period. There hasn't been an opportunity for me to explain to Bella and I don't have her number.

Driving to her house has crossed my mind more than once but I know that it's not a good idea. Especially if the Chief's in. I can't walk up to him and ask to see his daughter because that's not the way proper student teacher relationships work and I'd need an excuse and nothing I came up with seemed convincing or urgent enough.

Now I am faced with a Bella-free weekend, to go with my Bella-free week. I can't remember what I did before Bella crashed into my life. My days and nights have been so slow and boring without her.

I swallowed the remainder of the beer from the bottle in my hand and headed to the bathroom to clean my teeth. After I'd completed that task I padded into my adequately sized bedroom and stripped down to my boxers before climbing into bed. Despite having felt wide awake I didn't have to wait long before I drifted off to sleep.

...

When I prised open my eyes in the morning they were met with sunlight pouring through the window. Looks like I forgot to shut the curtains again. I groaned, rolling to the edge of the bed before climbing out and crossing the room. There were barely any clouds in the sky and I found myself smiling. Weather like this in Forks is rare.

I showered quickly and dressed in a pair of green board shorts and a white polo shirt, deciding to go down to the beach. I hurried out of my apartment and climbed into my car, driving along winding roads. Within ten minutes I was looking out onto an expanse of deep blue ocean with waves lapping at the sand.

There were only a couple of people on the beach despite the surprising weather but I'd learnt that on days like these it was more common for people in Forks to drive slightly further afield. I kicked off my shoes before stepping out of the car, not wanting to get sand in them.

When I took my first step onto the beach I curled my toes into the damp sand before setting off at a jog towards the water. I tugged my shirt over my head when I was five or so metres away and dropped it onto the sand, out of the way of the waves, before wading into the cold ocean. Goosebumps broke out across my skin and I took a deep, shuddering breath as I finally plunged my whole body under the water.

It took a few minutes to get used to the temperature but when I did I began swimming away from the shore, taking quick, strong strokes. I had always loved the ocean and the beach, my family had often gone when we were younger, living in a different place.

Each time my body was roughly level with the end of the rock pools I turned back towards the land. It was easier in that direction since the waves bobbed my body closer to dry land as I swam.

After continuing in this way for nearly an hour the beach was empty and I decided that I'd had enough swimming for one day, emerging from the cool body of water. A strange feeling jolted through me when I was just under waist height and my head snapped up.

There she stood at the edge of the beach looking like heaven to my Bella-deprived eyes. She was staring at me, mouth opened in a small 'O' shape. She hadn't realised that I was looking at her, indicating that it wasn't my face she was looking at. I smirked smugly to myself as she wet her full lips.

She blinked a few times, then her eyes met mine and I could see the blush creep up her cheeks. I shook my head to dispel some of the water as I continued towards the beach. On my way towards Bella I picked my shirt up, thinking I should wait to put it on until I had dried off a bit.

_Bella POV. _

I parked my truck down the road from the beach, choosing to walk the rest of the way in the dazzling spring sunshine. My flip flops clapped against my feet and the pavement with each step and I found the regular rhythm relaxing.

Ever since Emmett learnt to drive I would come down to the beach every few weeks, regardless of the weather. Sometimes he would stay or Alice would come along with me, although often it was just me, left to my thoughts. I enjoyed the solitude of the quiet beach, it was so peaceful and relaxing but it was nice to have company from time to time.

I pulled a pair of sunglasses out of my pocket and slid them into place to protect my eyes from the blaring light which made it difficult to see. Only one car drove past me as I walked which wasn't surprising. It was a quiet road and not many people went to this beach which was one of its attractions. No hordes of screaming kids and no students sunbathing in skimpy swim suits.

As I the beach came into sight it was with satisfaction that I noticed that there was not a soul in sight. Two lines from a song that had been on the radio in the truck kept repeating themselves in my head and I was desperate to forget them.

_Just going to stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right because I like the way it hurts._

_Just going to stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right because I like the way it hurts._

_Just going to stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right because I like the way it hurts._

I groaned in frustration, unable to remember any other words and struggling to redirect my thoughts away from those I did know. My distraction came soon enough. I had taken a few steps onto the sand when I spotted someone in the water. I snatched the shades off my face and plunged them into my pocket without thinking.

More of Edward's body was becoming exposed as I watched him moving out of the ocean and towards the beach. Towards me. His head was down as I stared at the beautiful man. His skin glistened as the droplets of water covering it caught the light.

My fingers twitched, acknowledging the urge to touch his wet body. My eyes were trained on his stomach and the 'V' leading down from his hips bones. He looked like a swimwear model, the way he emerged from the sea with his chiselled chest, made to perfection. I felt myself falling apart.

I licked my lips, then realising that he wasn't moving any more. I looked up at his face to find him watching me with a smirk on his lips and the heat went to my cheeks. He'd definitely noticed my blatant admiration.

With a shake of his head water flicked from the hair plastered to his face, for once not a tousled mess. He approached me, bending down to pick up a shirt from the sand as he did so. I would have paid good money for the view of his ass which must have been pretty good right then. I blushed at my inner musings.

He stood before me now, a big smile on his face. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked before I realised the answer was really obvious.

"Swimming." He answered with a smirk, gesturing towards the sea. I huffed, rolling my eyes. "What about you?" He continued.

"I come here a lot."

"On your own?"

"Normally, yeah. It's peaceful, you know? Nobody around." I blushed realising how stupid I sounded.

"It is. It's relaxing. Sorry to intrude on the tranquillity."

"Yeah, it's a shame you're here." I told him, trying to look serious.

"You looked really disappointed when you saw me." He teased, effectively reigniting my blush.

"I was admiring the ocean." I defended, crossing my arms across my chest in defiance.

"Admiring or eye-fucking?" He asked with a smirk and I scoffed.

"It's none of your business. This is between me and the ocean." I declared, holding my head high. He leaned down, his lips only an inch from mine, causing my breathing to hitch in my throat.

"I'll leave you to it, then." He murmured, his warm breath brushing against my lips.

"No!" I blurted and he chuckled, moving away.

"'No' what?" He asked, one eyebrow raised expectantly and a smirk once again on his lips. His warm, soft lips. I really need to get a grip.

"Can't you stay for a while?" I asked calmly. Collecting myself after the previous outburst.

"If you want."

"You don't have to. If you're busy or something."

"No, I'm not busy. Do you want to walk?"

"Sure." I answered and we started at a slow pace along the beach, parallel to the sea.

"How was your week?" He questioned, looking over at me.

"It was okay, I suppose. A bit... slow, though. Nothing really happened. What about yours?"

"Same as yours, by the sound of it. I had meetings and family stuff every day, so it was busy but it didn't seem that way. It was strange not seeing you."

"Did you miss me?" I teased despite knowing that I had been missing him and hoping he had felt the same way.

"It was strange not seeing you." He offered, repeating his earlier words but avoiding the question.

"You saw me in lessons." I pointed out.

"Oh, was that you?" He joked, feigning surprise.

"So that's why you kept staring at me. You were trying to work out where you had seen me before." I exclaimed and as though everything had clicked into place.

"No. You had pen on your face. Right there." He told me, leaning down to place a gently kiss in the middle of my cheek. I hummed in response before turning my head to the side to plant my lips on his in a chaste kiss and running away before he recovered.

I glanced back over my shoulder, giggling when I saw him chasing after me. My head start had helped but he was blatantly faster than me and was quickly closing the distance between us. He grabbed onto my waist and pulled us to the floor, my body landing on top of his. We were both caught up in our laughter and I stayed on top of him until I could control myself. When I rolled off him and onto the sand he huffed and pouted. I traced over his lips with a finger, noticing how adorable he looked.

His fingers wrapped around my wrist and he kissed my finger before doing the same to my other four and then my palm. He then stood, helping to pull me up by my hand.

"You've got sand on your ass." He told me, grinning mischievously. "Do you want me to get it off for you?" He asked and before waiting for an answer he was dusting off my shorts. When he finished he smacked my ass playfully and I arranged my features into an expression of fake shock. "Mr Cullen!" I cried and he winked at me.

He laced his fingers through mine as we started walking again, this time in the direction we had just come.

"Will I see you this week?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be as busy as he said he had been this week.

"You saw me last week, remember?" He asked with a smile and I smacked his arm, rolling my eyes.

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

"Yes, you will." He answered with a smile.

Two figures emerged at the end of the beach. Two men who looked like they were from the reservation. Edward dropped my hand immediately and my skin ached from the loss but I knew it was necessary. We couldn't get caught.

"Graduation?" I asked softly.

"Graduation." He stated, knowing what I meant without needing any explanation. My stomach fluttered. I know what his words indicated but would he still want me after graduation?

"It's only a few months away. June some time." I commented.

"You don't know when your own graduation is?" He asked sceptically.

"No. Do you?" I asked, feeling ridiculous. Most people were probably counting down the days or hours and I didn't even know the date.

"No." He answered with a chuckle.

"You see! I'm not the only one." I defended.

"I'm not the one graduating, Bella."

"Excuses, excuses. Are you going to the school's graduation party?"

"Yeah, I was asked to chaperone." He explained and the idea pleased me, though I didn't know why. Okay I did know why. I wanted him there and he'd probably be in a suit or something and it would be really hot. Have I become shallow?

"Great. It'll be like a rerun."

"Sort of, I guess. Has anyone asked you yet?" He inquired, sounding indifferent.

"Well, Eric asked me-"

"What did you say?" He interrupted.

"I told him no. I don't like Eric like that."

"Anyone else?" He pushed. The subject was making me feel uncomfortable and a little guilty. Or a lot guilty.

"Mike Newton."

"The blond guy? Looks about twelve?" He asked and I nodded. "So what did you say to him?"

"I turned him down. He was persistent but I think he got the message eventually."

"Someone's popular." He commented wryly. "Is that it?"

"There was Tyler Crowley." I admitted quietly.

"And did you reject him, too?"

"Not exactly." I answered, watching as his face lost his composure.

"So you're going with Crowley?" He checked.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Why? Do you like him?"

"Alice said I shouldn't turn up on my own, that I needed to have fun. Tyler's a good guy, we're friends that's all. I was so fed up of guys cornering me to ask me to the party that I thought if I just said yes then everyone else would back off. I don't want to be on my own either. Being the third wheel got kind of old." I said, trying to justify actions in the hope that he would understand.

"You're leading him on." He stated, his tone cold.

"That's not fair. We're friends." I stopped walking and he stood in front of me.

"So what about when he wants to fuck you at the end of the night?"

"It's not like that." I argued, anger building inside of me, my fists clenching at my sides.

"Isn't it? He's a teenage guy. All he thinks about is sex. That's why they've all been asking you, you're hot."

"You think that's all I'm good for? Sex?" I spat.

"That's not what I said."

"Yes it is! Of course they wouldn't want me for anything else. I'm _easy. _I'm _naïve. _I'm _boring._ But at least I'm a good _fuck." _I seethed, stepping closer to him and narrowing my eyes. His jaw clenched as he towered over me, his expression intimidating.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He hissed, his eyes flashing with anger.

"You fucking cunt!" I fumed, turning away from him and ran as fast I could towards my car, not once looking back at the man I had left behind.

When I had shut myself securely in my truck and regulated my breathing, I snatched up my phone from the passenger seat and jabbed in the digits then pressing the call button.

"Hello?" The voice asked when the phone was answered.

"Jake? It's Bella."

"Bella! How are you?" His tone was more elated when he heard my name and I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Not too shabby, thanks. What about you?"

"Never better. It's good to hear from you, it's been ages."

"Too long. I was actually wondering if you were home?" I asked, crossing my fingers.

"I'm not, no. I had to go to Port Angeles and I won't be back for a few hours." He told me, sounding a little dejected.

"Maybe another time then."

"I'm having a party tonight, if you can come? It's mostly just people from the Reservation. I understand if you don't want to." He offered and I was on the verge of supplying an excuse when I changed my mind. Why the fuck not?

"I'd love to, Jake! I've missed you."

"Great. It starts at eight."

"I can't wait." I exclaimed, now genuinely excited. It would take my mind off the argument I had just had.

"I'll see you then, Bella."

"Bye, Jake." I hung up, laughing at myself. Apparently parties were my thing now.

...

I pulled Mansfield Park by Jane Austen off my well stocked bookshelf, opening it to the first page. I lost myself in the story, flinching every time the name Edmund appeared on the page, reminding me of Edward. I was tempted, at times, to change books but I knew I was just being ridiculous.

Charlie had left for work before I returned from the beach and so I didn't get chance to tell him I was going to the party at Jacob's house. I had met Jake when I was 15, on one of my trips to the beach. He was 17 at the time but we hit if off right away and have been good friends ever since. Through us our parents, Billy and Charlie, met and now they're always going fishing or watching the game together.

Jake was twenty now and worked in a sports shop in Port Angeles. He often fixed cars on the side for a good rate, but it was generally only for people from the Reservation or for me. God knows my truck can be temperamental.

I ate dinner early, making sure to have plenty of carbohydrates in case I drank alcohol, and at six I picked up the phone to call Alice. She picked up on the first ring sounding as cheerful as she always did.

"'Ey up, chuck! What can I do for you this evening?" She trilled down the phone.

"Hello Alice. I'm going to a party at Jake's tonight and I was wondering what to wear." I told her.

"You're going to a party?" She asked as though she had misheard me. I didn't blame her since we both know I avoid them like the plague normally.

"Yeah, I am. You only live once."

"Mmhm." Was her only response and I knew I hadn't fooled her, she knew there was another reason but thankfully she let it drop. "Great, Bella. It's good for you to get out the house from time to time instead of being a social recluse." She chirped and I rolled my eyes.

"No need to spare my feelings, Alice."

"Sorry. Anyway, there should be a dress at the far right of your closet. It's a pink bustier dress with black print on it." She informed me and when I looked I found the dress exactly where she said it would be. I'd never seen the dress before but this didn't surprise me, Alice was always sneaking clothes into my wardrobe.

"Got it. Nice dress, thanks Al."

"No problem. You're going to be a complete sexy bitch with attitude." She told me and I laughed thinking that was exactly the look I wanted right now, the angry fire in me still burning. "Now, the Givenchy ankle boots are in the black and white shoe box under your bed. Not the Marc Jacobs one, though." She explained and I lay on my stomach, the phone still in my hand, and rummaged through the various shoe boxes under there before I found the one she meant. "I remember these!" I opened the box, smiling.

"January sales, baby!" She called and I laughed as I remembered Alice arguing with some poor woman because she 'needed' the shoes, it was 'a matter of life and death.' The woman had just looked at Alice in disbelief before handing over the shoes and moving away quickly.

"You're going to need your old leather jacket and a pair of sheer, black tights." She directed and I plucked the jacket off it's hanger and pulled a pair of tights from a drawer.

"I'd do your make up for you but I'm meeting Jasper in a bit. Just line your eyes in thick black and use shimmery, grey eye shadow and some lip gloss."

"Thanks Alice. You're the best."

"Show them what you're made of and make me proud, B." She encouraged.

"Could you put Emmett on for me?" I requested.

"I sure can. Give me a call on my cell if you need anything and have fun. I'll see you soon."

"Bye. Have a good time with Jasper."

"Bella?" Emmett's voice boomed.

"Hey Em."

"Sister from a different mister!" He shouted with a hearty chuckle.

"You loser." I teased. "I wondered if you minded giving me a lift tonight?"

"Sure thing. Where to ma'am?"

"The reservation, I'm going to a party at Jake's place." I told him and he whistled long and low down the phone.

"You go girl. Do you want the chauffeur service to pick you up, too?"

"I'm not sure. I might crash at his."

"Okay. Just give me a call if you change your mind, Bella. What time are you leaving?"

"I'll go about quarter past eight, if that's okay?" I asked, figuring I didn't want to be too early.

"No problem, party girl."

"Thanks Emmett." I hung up the phone and grabbed my towel so that I could take a shower before getting ready for the party.

...

I grabbed the pen and paper from next to the house phone and scribbled a quick message to Charlie.

_I'm going to a party at Jacob's house. I will probably sleep there, see you tomorrow. Bella, x._

With that done I stepped out of the house, locking the door behind me and crossing the road. I rang the bell and Emmett answered, half a sandwich in one hand.

"You're looking mighty fine tonight, Swan. Those lads won't know what hit them." He greeted with a mouth full of food.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not if I can help it." He countered with a cheeky grin. "You know anyone at this party?"

"I know Jake." I answered.

"Will you be okay on your own? I don't mind coming." He offered.

"Thanks but I'll be fine. I can take care of my self." I told him with a smile, not wanting him to think I was being rude.

"Let's get going then." He stuffed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and wiped his hands on his jeans.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading :) You guys are awesome. **

**Another long chapter for you and I'm really sorry it was angsty- Don't hate me? It is going to be a bit doom and gloom for the next few chapters but stick with it. **

**There isn't much of a plan for this story so it's basically whatever pops into my head.**

**Some of the outfits are on my profile and I'm working on putting up the rest soon.**

**Twitter: SoWoahNow **

**The next chapter will be up by the end of the week :) **


	9. Intrusion

**So there wasn't much hate directed at me after the last chapter which is good. I've had so much support and it's been amazing, you're all amazing! It was great to see people were quite passionate about the new Edward/Bella situation. Thanks for letting me know what you thought! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer hit the jackpot with these characters.**

**

* * *

**

I stepped carefully out of Emmett's Jeep, teetering slightly on my heels.

"Have fun and be careful, B. Give me a call if you need anything." Emmett called right before I slammed the door car door shut. I waved as he pulled away and then walked up the path, letting myself into Jake's house. I had heard the loud, pounding music from the curb and the bass vibrated through my body in a strangely comfortable feeling.

My keys, phone and some cash were in my jacket pockets and I left it on to keep them safe. There were people milling around, talking and slurring, as I navigated through them in search of the only familiar face.

When I finally entered the kitchen I found Jake leaning casually against the kitchen top with a beer in his hand. He spotted me and signalled for me to go over and after taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on my face I did exactly that.

"Glad you could make it."

"Thanks, me too."

"I'll introduce you." I met Sam, Paul, Jared, Kim, Embry, Quil, Seth, Emily and Leah who were all from the Reservation and happily included me in their conversation. There were differing ages in the group which surprised me before I realised that the Quileutes were a tight-knit community.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Jake offered and I nodded my head.

"Vodka and coke?" I asked and he disappeared, leaving me with his friends.

I mostly listened as they talked about sport, occasionally answering questions and contributing snippets of information. Jake soon returned with my drink and I took a big gulp, needing to relax in my unfamiliar surroundings.

My guilt was refusing to be smothered in my less than sober state. The fight with Edward had gotten out of hand very quickly and before I knew what happened it had finished. His words had hurt though and I'm not the type of person who would back down and cry, over the years I'd learnt to fight back and protect myself. I don't do vulnerable which is why my instincts took over when Edward had claimed that the people that asked me to the party only wanted me for sex.

It hit me then. Hard. Our relationship was purely sex, so was that all he thought I was good for? Is that all he wanted me for? My guard had sprung up then, self-preservation my priority. Edward has no claim on me because that's how fuck-buddies work. A relationship would mean he could argue about my choice to have a date to the party but we weren't in a relationship and the rules were different, right? I'd never done anything like this before and it was frightening. Being with Edward was incredible but leaving him was far from it and now I'd fucked up big time, with his help.

I chugged the rest of my second vodka and coke, feeling myself losing all the tension the day had brought. I'd talked more to Jake's friends and decided that I liked them, they were nice and fun.

"Ever tried apple sourz?" Leah asked when I placed my glass down on the counter.

"No, is it good?"

"It's amazing! Try this." She encouraged, thrusting her drink towards me. I took a sip and smiled as it hit my tongue.

"That's delicious." I agreed and Emily reached for the bottle, plucking four shot glasses from the cupboard and lining them up before filling them with the liqueur. Emily passed a glass to Leah, myself and Kim before picking up her own and crinkling her face up in thought.

"To fun!" She chimed.

"To friends!" I added, smiling at the girls around me.

"To shots!" Kim followed.

"To Bella!" Leah finished and we all held our glasses up in a toast before knocking back the liquid. It burned slightly when it hit the back of my throat but the apple flavour made it taste so nice.

"So when is it poker time?" Leah asked, turning to face Paul expectantly.

"Whenever you're ready." He answered.

"I'm ready to kick your ass right now." She challenged and a cocky smirk graced his lips.

"It's poker time boys!" Paul announced, effectively halting all other conversations going on in the group.

"Can I play?" I asked, feeling bold.

"Do you know how?" Embry retorted and I nodded enthusiastically. "Then I don't see why not, Bella."

"Are you prepared to get naked?" Paul asked with a devious gleam in his eye, obviously intending to shock me.

"We're playing strip poker?" I checked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course. It makes the game much more interesting." He answered with a wink.

"It does indeed." I agreed.

"Bella, I'm not sure poker's a good idea for you." Sam commented with a frown.

"Poker is the _best _idea." I replied in defiance.

"Sam's right. We play very competitively." Jared explained and I rolled my eyes.

"I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl now." I assured them.

"Jacob?" Sam called, clearly wanting him to back them up in their discouragement.

"Yeah?" He answered, turning his attention to Jared and Sam.

"Bella wants to join the game." They informed him and his eyebrows raised in surprise. His eyes focused on me and his expression became thoughtful.

"We'll play nice, Jacob!" Leah urged, linking her arm in mine.

"Go on. Let Bella Play!" Emily added, claiming my other arm.

"It's cool with me if she wants to play." Jacob decided and I smiled at him. "Watch out, though. She's a feisty one." He continued with a wink in my direction. Jared shrugged as the others, excluding Sam, cheered and clapped.

We moved into the den and Jake pulled a pack of cards from the book shelf, shuffling them expertly. "Take your places." Jared, Sam, Leah, Paul and Embry sat in a circle on the carpet and I took my place next to Sam, Jake sitting on my other side. "The rules are that if you don't have the winning hand then you remove an item of clothing. We are playing the five card draw version of poker. If anybody becomes uncomfortable with the game then they can pull out at any time. Is that clear?" Jacob explained and everybody confirmed that they understood.

Quil, Emily and Seth were sat outside the circle to observe the game and just before it began Kim entered the room with a tray full of vodka shots. I snatched one from the tray and threw it back, the alcohol spreading fire through my body.

"Let's get this party started!" Leah called out, throwing her hands in the air. The music was still blaring through the house, pumping through me with every beat. I hear people moving around in the doorway behind me but for once I didn't care, I was letting my hair down.

The first round was won by Jacob and I pulled off one of my boots, hoping I didn't lose it during the night because Alice would murder me. Sam won the next round and I grudgingly unzipped my other boot, feeling smug that I had left my jacket on when I arrived and had worn tights. I swiped another shot of vodka, barely tasting it this time.

I squealed when I won the next round, throwing my arms around Jake's neck and kissing his cheek with a giggle. I smiled smugly as everyone around me took off a piece of clothing. The chatter around us had increased as the game went on and I saw that there were more people gathered to watch us but I barely paid them any attention.

Leah beat us all in the following round and I pouted as I shrugged off my leather jacket, leaving it beside my shoes. When I won the next hand I gave Sam a high-five and Jacob fist-bumped me, despite them having to remove something they were wearing.

Embry was now only in his jeans and boxers whereas Paul still had his shirt on too. Leah was now in a tank, jeans, bra and knickers since she had luckily been wearing a tee over her tank and a scarf too. Jared was down to his shorts, boxers and a tee and Jake had boxers, jeans, a shirt and a tee. After removing three items of clothing I was now wearing tights, my dress, my bra and my knickers but Sam was in the lead with five items: jeans, jacket, boxers, tee and hat.

Jake passed me another shot and we swallowed the alcohol simultaneously. I stuck my tongue out at him, giggling when he pulled a funny face in response. We both gulped down another shot before picking up our cards for the next hand.

Embry was relieved when he won the sixth hand, cheering in celebration. I tugged my tights down while still sitting on the floor which had Leah cracking up as I struggled. When they reached my knees I pouted at Jacob, wriggling my legs in front of him. "Help, please!" I slurred and he complied, yanking the material the rest of the way and passing it to me. I placed the tights on my pile of clothes and curled my legs under me.

"My legs are naked! Shhh. Don't look." I giggled, covering Sam's eyes with my hand. "Schnappz!" I shouted, removing my hand from his face and pointing at the bottle in Emily's hand. She reached over to give it to me and I took a swig, licking my lips as I returned the bottle to her.

The cards were dealt and Leah won again, reducing Embry, Paul and Jared to just their underwear. I jumped up from the floor, swaying slightly as I did so.

Leah stood and grabbed my wrist, leading my into the middle of the circle with a mischievous grin on her face. "Can I have this dance?" She asked, holding her hand out with her palm facing upwards.

"Anything for you, beautiful." I answered with a wink, placing my hand in hers.

We moved our hips to the music, tossing our hair about dramatically. We released each other's hand and raised out own in the air, twisting our bodies in time to the beat. I realised that the song was Dancing With Tears In My Eyes by Kesha and I knew the words. When the next verse started I sang along, thoroughly enjoying myself.

"When did I become such a hypocrite?  
Double life, lies that you caught me in  
Trust me I'm paying for it  
With every move I die"

Kim and Emily joined us in the centre, fully clothed but sufficiently drunk. "You owe me a dress." Leah told me, waggling her eyebrows.

"Coming right up." I answered with a wink. "Could you unzip me, please?" I asked, turning my back to her and pulling my hair over my shoulder and out of the way. Jacob was standing where he had been sat and he raised an eyebrow at me when I faced him and I reciprocated by sticking my tongue out.

When the zip was down I wriggled my hips, shimmying out of my dress so it landed in a pool at my feet. Various people around the room wolf whistled and once I had stepped out of the fabric I pretended to curtsy, then blew kisses to my audience. The other girls had been singing and I joined in when I was facing them once more.

"I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die"

When I registered the words we were belting out I realised how some of the lyrics could be linked to my current situation with Edward.

"I have destroyed our love, it's gone  
Playback is sick, it's all my fault"

I always thought people were ridiculous when they claimed the song was what they felt or related to them somehow but right now I wasn't in the mood to care.

The song ended and there were people clapping and cheering our performance. The four of us laughed, still trying to catch our breath. When the next song started I frowned, trying not to remember.

Moments later I found myself whispering the words.

"Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn" Tears brimmed in my eyes as the memories fought to their way to the front of my mind. Leah joined in, singing louder in encouragement.  
"But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts" Kim and Emily's voices now accompanied ours, Emily's hand found mine and I tried to smile at her.  
"Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry" My voice wavered but I kept the tears at bay. I may be drunk but I'm still stubborn. I'm not going to cry over a guy.  
"But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie" I knew I must have been sporting a tortured, defeated expression because when I turned away from my dance partners Jacob frowned, wrapping his arms around me.

_Edward POV._

I watched from the doorway as Bella removed her tights with Jacob's help. I hadn't been there from the beginning but from what I could tell, Bella had won at least one hand in poker. I remembered teaching her only a week ago, helping her with the basics, and now she was winning against more experienced people.

It was safe to say that Bella was drunk and I longed to pull her out of the game before it was too late. Before she lost another round and her audience got to see any more of her soft, pale skin. I cursed myself for the direction my thoughts had taken. I was still angry at her, furious, and therefore I shouldn't be here. She made it clear that she doesn't want me.

A month ago I had met Jake at a bar in Port Angeles. He was a cool guy and we got on well, talking about sports, cars and Forks. I found out he'd lived on the reservation his whole life and he told me about the area, all the good places to go.

On Tuesday he had sent me a text to ask if I wanted to go to a party at his house at the weekend and I'd replied, telling him it sounded good. I figured that if anything came up I could drop out of the party, no problem.

Since he never went to Forks High, and he didn't actually live in the town, I assumed there would be no one from school there so I would be safe. Excluding Bella there was nobody from school, but it was Bella in particular that I didn't want to see right now.

I know I had hurt her. She didn't deserve that, I don't even know why I said what I did. All we did was have sex but that didn't mean that it is all she is good for. Innocent Bella has a sharper tongue than I'd ever imagined. I never expected her to go to the party with anyone, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. It was wrong and stupid of me to start an argument with her though, I am as guilty as she is. Not that she knows it.

Kate is the music teacher at Forks high and in the past few months since I started my job we have become friends. We were talking one day after a staff meeting and she mentioned that she was going to the graduation party. She told me that her husband was going to be out of town with his work and that's when I suggested we went together as friends. She'd agreed with a smile, telling me her husband would be glad she wasn't going alone.

I had been so hypocritical, arguing with Bella because she accepted Tyler when he asked her out when I had actually asked somebody to accompany me. When Bella said they were going as friends I didn't believe her because all I could think about was how much _I _wanted her, forgetting that not everybody would necessarily feel the same way about her.

My attention snapped back to the room as Bella stood, not looking all that steady on her feet. The other girl who had been playing poker started dancing with Bella, looking carefree and happy. Bella's swinging hips mesmerised, her small body looked so appealing. I was surprised to find that Bella could sing quite well, despite the slurring.

I concealed myself behind some other observers when Bella spun round and my brain took a moment to catch up with what was happening as her dress slid to the floor. My jaw clenched when I heard the wolf whistles directed at her and she curtsied as though it was all a show. This wasn't the Bella I knew.

Soon after another song was starting up and after singing the first few lines Bella turned around so that I could see her face. Her crumpled, miserable face. I started to move towards her, forgetting our argument, but Jacob beat me to it. I raced out of the house in desperate need of some fresh air to clear my head. I wanted to be the one comforting her, keeping her safe.

A breeze cooled my burning skin and I inhaled deeply, leaning against the house. It was quieter outside but the music was still audible through the walls. I ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes. I had to talk to her, make things right.

I navigated the maze of bodies in the house until I reached the den again. I searched the faces, looking for Bella but not finding her. I approached the guy who had been sat on her left during the game, digging my hands into my pockets as I walked.

"Hey, I was wondering if you knew where the brunette girl went?" I asked, deciding it best to act as though I didn't know her name. He eyed me uncertainly, seeming to think about his answer before he gave it.

"She's gone upstairs."

_Bella POV._

"Come on, Bella. I think you've had enough fun for one night." Jake murmured before bending down and retrieving my discarded clothes from the floor. He passed them to me to hold before sweeping me up in his arms, pulling me against his chest. "I'm just going to take her upstairs, keep an eye on things for me." He told somebody I couldn't see but I heard Sam's voice respond.

"Okay, make sure she's all right. We'll be okay down here."

"You sure know how to work a crowd, Bells." He teased, laughter rumbling in his chest as he walked down the hall.

"I don't want to be famous." I whined with a pout, my brow furrowing. There was no response from Jacob until he set me down on a cushioned surface a few moments later. He flicked on a light switch and I scrunched my face up in annoyance. I was in one of the bedrooms on top of the bed. I barely registered my surroundings as he stood in front of me.

"It's okay, you're not famous yet." He assured me with a smile. "You should put your clothes back on and get cleaned up. You don't look so good anymore."

"Did I win?"

"You sure did. You kicked ass out there." He answered. "Now get your dress on."

"I learnt poker. He taught me at the big house. Silly psychic pixie pop." I mumbled, half to myself.

I dropped the pile of clothes on the bed beside me and picked out my dress, standing up to step into it. I pulled it up over my chest then turned around. "Zippeez!" I giggled, "Zipleez. Oh I don't know." I continued. Jacob pulled the zip up on my dress, then turned me to face him.

"I'm going downstairs, you finish getting ready and I'll be back up in a couple of minutes. There's a bathroom through there if you need anything, don't leave the room until I come back." He told me, pointing to a door on the wall behind him to indicate the bathroom.

I stuck my tongue out at him as Jacob left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. I sat back down on the bed, exhausted. I picked up a boot, slipping it onto my foot. I did the same with my other shoe before crawling into the middle of the bed and lying down.

_Edward POV._

I returned to the kitchen, deciding that if I was going to face Bella I needed some Dutch courage. I gulped down a whole bottle of beer in a matter of seconds, dropping the empty bottle back on the counter.

With a deep breath I left the room, heading towards the stairs. The music was giving me a headache and I was desperate to leave but I knew I had to see Bella first. I pushed myself through the congregating people, sweating from the heat. I climbed the stairs as quick as I could, my heartbeat pounding in anticipation.

At the top of the stairs I looked around me, unsure of which door I should try first. I chose the door opposite me, opening it to find a dark, empty bedroom. I went to the next door and was met with what appeared to be an office, I reached for the light switch, turning it on. There was nobody in this room either.

The queue outside the third door told me it was the bathroom. I waited near the door, hoping Bella would emerge. A few minutes later the door swung open but it wasn't her, it was a short, stumbling girl with long black hair and a very short skirt. I glared at her simply because she wasn't Bella, but I scolded myself for being stupid.

"Hey, Edward! Good to see you." A voice called and I turned to see Jacob smiling at me.

"Hi, you too! How's it going?" I asked, my manners making an appearance despite my desperation.

"Great, thanks. It's a bit crazy in here, so I'll catch you later?"

"Sure thing. See you in a bit." I responded, already moving away from him and to the next door.

I could hear a voice through the door and I paused with my fingers on the handle. I shrugged to myself, figuring I may as well open it, just in case she was there. When I pushed open the door my eyes were met with a lit room.

There were two people on the bed, pain shot through me when I realised that I'd seen the girls clothes before, being stripped off in the card game downstairs. Bella lay on the bed with her dress pushed up over her hips, her head facing the opposite wall so that I couldn't see her features.

The man straddling her had one hand cupping her covered breast and the other supporting his weight as he leaned over her. His eyes flicked to me as I stood motionless in the doorway, trying to force myself to move.

"Sorry, I didn't realise." I mumbled, darting out of the room without looking back. Bella didn't need me any more, I had no claim on her anyway. It's just sex, after all. She could do what she liked, it didn't concern me.

I tried so hard to convince myself that it didn't matter as I sprinted out of the house, into the cold, dark night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I should probably say that you should drink responsibly and be safe. **

**Don't hate me? **

**The songs were Dancing With Tears In My Eyes by Kesha and Love the Way You Lie by Eminem and Rhianna. **

**Outfits are on my profile and my Twitter is SoWoahNow**

**Thank you to everyone, especially Kinsano for all the help.**


	10. Friendship

**Sorry about all the angst but thank you for sticking with me, I really appreciate the support you guys have shown throughout the story! A lot of you made guesses about what happened at the end of last chapter and now you get to find out! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm manipulating Stephanie Meyer's characters to do my bidding. **

**

* * *

**

"Jacob?" I mumbled when I heard the door creak open, trying to make my head turn so I could look at him.

"No, gorgeous. My name's James." He drawled.

"But I want Jacob." I whined, now facing the man as I lay on the bed. He had greasy, blond hair and a lanky body. He smiled at me in what I'm sure was supposed to be a friendly way. His eyes were small and dark, his nose pointed. I didn't like the look of him.

"It's okay, you've got me instead. Isn't that so much better?"

"I don't think so." I slurred, my tongue feeling heavy in my mouth. The alcohol made everything cloudy... unclear.

James stalked towards me and crawled onto the bed.

"No, don't. You're not him."

"I'm so much better, gorgeous." He purred as he straddled me. My limbs felt heavy as I tried to move, my words struggling to leave my mouth. He pushed my dress roughly up over my hips, exposing my underwear. "We're going to have so much fun. Don't you like to have fun?" He leant down to force his mouth onto mine and I scrunched my eyes shut, mashing my lips together. Eventually my body complied and I managed to turn my head away. "Don't be like that." He growled. He smelled repulsive and I tried not to breathe as I fought with my limbs to make them move, but they wouldn't.

One of his hands grazed over my bare legs and over my stomach before he grabbed my breast as he hovered over me. "I've been watching you all night, you've been begging for it you slut."

I couldn't respond, I tried to protest, to move, but nothing happened. I heard the door handle rattle but James didn't move. I doubled my efforts but I was paralysed in place, my voice failing me. "Sorry, I didn't realise." Somebody murmured from the doorway and a tear leaked down my cheek. I wanted to call out to them, tell them not to leave me. The door shut, my fate was sealed.

James' lips attacked my jaw, his fingers clawing at my skin. Tears continued to fall from my eyes, onto the bed sheets. Either he didn't notice or he didn't care. I struggled to breathe, panic flashing through me. This was the sort of thing you read about, you never expect it to happen to you. My body and mind were shutting down, blocking out everything that was happening.

I acknowledged the door opening despite me being close to unconsciousness.

"You fucking bastard! Get your hands off her!" The shout filtered through my brain, seeming to be muffled and far away.

"She wants this. She _begged _for it." There was a thud as the weight above me on the bed was removed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You sick piece of shit." I registered the banging and crashing around me but it felt as though I was somewhere else. "Get the hell out of my house before I do something I regret." One of the voices spat. _Jacob. _

...

I finally returned to school yesterday. Last week I stayed at home, telling Charlie that I was ill. It was easy enough for him to believe because I looked ill. He thought I was just hungover on the Sunday but when I still looked rough on Monday he changed his mind, encouraging me to stay at home and recover.

Alice came over after school on Monday when Charlie was still at work, she hadn't known what had happened and she hadn't known that I wasn't going to school until I didn't show up. She could tell something was wrong and after retrieving the ice cream from the freezer and making us both a hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles she managed to persuade me to tell her everything.

Not once did I cry. Tears flooded down Alice's distraught face but I remained detached and in control. She wrapped her small arms around me, squeezing tightly and reassuring me that everything would be okay.

She stayed over that night, snuggling up to me in bed. Her regular breathing was strangely comforting but I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop my thoughts from hounding me long enough to rest.

In the morning Alice left for school and Charlie went to work. I curled up on my window seat, hugging myself. I watched the world outside without seeing any of it. Unless Charlie was home I forgot to eat, it wasn't important. Time passed quickly.

On Wednesday Charlie had gone to see Billy and it wasn't long after he left that Jacob phoned up. He told me that Charlie had said I was unwell. Naturally Jake made the link between Saturday night and the mystery illness, asking if I was okay and if I needed to talk. I assured him I was fine and thanked him once again for saving me on Saturday.

Alice came round every day, encouraging me to leave the house. By the end of the week I had accepted what had transpired on Saturday night with James and I was feeling much better, although apparently I didn't look it. On Sunday I went to the beach with Alice in an attempt to get back into my routine, regain the familiar. We sat mostly in silence which I appreciated. I was informed of all the gossip from school and sometimes Alice would ask me a question. A safe question that I could answer without remembering how close I'd been to being raped.

Now I walked into English, keeping my eyes down so that I could avoid Edward. _Mr Cullen _now.

Throughout today and yesterday I had been asked repeatedly whether I was feeling better or where I had been. Alice and Jasper made sure they were with me as much as possible, their protectiveness was sweet but it made me feel suffocated. Jasper had asked me in the middle of last week if it was all right for her to tell Jasper and I had agreed, knowing that it was difficult for Alice to keep secrets from her boyfriend. She wouldn't have told him if I had asked her not to but she had told me he was concerned. He was my friend, after all.

Nobody else knew what happened that night. Only Alice, Jake, Jasper, James and myself.

As usual, I pulled out my notebook when I sat down in English and opened up a clean page without looking at the people around me. My hand moved over the paper drawing eyes. Small, dark eyes. _His _eyes. My stomach churned as my brain caught up with my actions and my pen dropped to the floor as I slammed the pad closed. I raised my head, refusing to look at the offending notebook, only to realise that the lesson had begun.

Mr Cullen was talking to the class and I glanced up at the clock on the wall. I'd missed half of the lesson already. My eyes were trained on the front of the room as I pretended to listen as I had done so many times before. I focused on my teacher's face as he spoke, watching the way his lips moved and his eyes jumped from face to face.

I knew he was avoiding me and I'm not going to lie, it hurt. Inevitably our eyes met and the change in his expression was painful. His expression turned cold, his gaze changed to a glare. It felt as though I'd been stabbed but I wouldn't let him know what effect he had on me, I had my pride. I recovered from the shock but it wasn't long before I was on the receiving end of another one of those looks. He hated me. I couldn't even blame him, although I wanted to.

After everything that had happened to me at the party all I had wanted was to make things right with Edward. I'd wanted to feel safe in his arms once more, but clearly it was too late. The damage was done. I swallowed back the bile in my throat, trying to keep my features composed and indifferent but I don't know how well it worked.

My eyes flicked to the clock. Fifteen minutes left of this torture and I already felt like I was going to explode. I quietly slid my book and pen into my bag, taking deep breaths in a futile attempt to stay calm. His disgusted, cold eyes found mine and I couldn't take it any more, I had to get out of there.

Pushing my chair back, I dashed out of the classroom without looking back. I didn't give the consequences a second thought. Once safely inside the bathroom I ran into a stall and emptied my stomach, hoping that there was no one else in there. My breaths were ragged, a light sheen of sweat covered my forehead as I sat on the floor, leaning against the cubicle wall with my eyes closed.

The door slammed open moments later.

"Bella?" The voice trilled and I sighed in relief.

"I'm in here, Alice." She appeared in front of me, crouched on the floor.

"Christ. What happened to you? Are you okay?" She asked, smoothing my hair out of my face.

"He hates me, Alice. Edward hates me." I whispered, defeated.

"Of course he doesn't, Bella. Everybody argues sometimes, he's just doing what men always do. He'll come round." She assured me but I didn't believe her.

"You didn't see the way he looked at me. If looks could kill I'd be ten feet under by now."

"Don't say that." She chided with a frown.

"Why are you here, anyway?" I questioned, effectively changing the subject.

"I thought you might need me... I don't really know why. Maybe I'm psychic." She told me with a grin and I couldn't help but laugh. Some things just can't be explained.

"So you just left class?"

"No, I asked to go to the bathroom, (obviously I didn't say why,) and then I came here." She explained, rolling her eyes as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Out of all the bathrooms you picked this one?"

"Yes. I knew it was closest to your classroom."

"Thank you, Alice. For everything."

"Don't mention it, Bella. You need your friends right now." She pulled a bottle of water out of her bag, followed by a pack of mints, and handed them both to me. I gulped down the water and sucked the mint into my mouth, feeling much better.

_Edward POV._

Bella had been missing from school for a whole week, which meant I hadn't seen her since the party. I was angry at her, but so much angrier at myself. Why had I let her get to me and let myself get carried away. It hurt to see how little I meant to her. Only hours after our argument she was fucking somebody else, or maybe she'd been having sex with us both the whole time.

I wanted to know where she had been the past week, what had kept her away from school for so long. Part of me assumed she was avoiding me, another part reminded me that she didn't care enough to avoid me. If there was a subtle way I would have asked Jasper but I didn't want him to suspect anything and I didn't want her to find out that I had asked after her.

Impatiently I waited for fourth period, wondering whether Bella would show up today. The clock seemed to tick slower than usual as I watched the hands move. Eventually the time arrived and I turned from the door as students began entering the classroom, observing them from the corner of my eye. Bella was one of the last to enter and my heart ached, she looked so pale and thin.

Unable to stop myself, I lifted my head to look at her. She was staring at the floor as she navigated the room but I could still see that her cheekbones were more prominent. My hands longed to touch her, to make things better and keep her safe. At least I know why she had been absent, her illness was evident. It's surprising that she had returned since she still looked terrible.

I cursed myself for the sympathy and pity I was feeling. She didn't need it, I was only making things worse for myself. I vowed that I wouldn't let her know what she had put me through.

For as long as possible I avoided looking at her but when I finally did I disguised my hurt and pity the only way I could- I glared at her. I nearly cracked when her shoulders sagged but her expression was detached, unfeeling.

Not long before the end of the lesson I caught her eye by mistake one more, my mask in place, but I received a reaction that stunned me. Bella fled the classroom, charging down the hall. The whole class began whispering as I stood at the front, shocked into silence.

I couldn't go after her because I still had a class to teach. I hushed everyone and carried on as though there had been no interruption and it wasn't long until the bell rang. When I was finally alone I paced the length of the room repeatedly, analysing her departure. Was it because of me? Or was it because she was still sick?

Half way towards the door it crashed open and I jumped, startled.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Alice Brandon fumed, stalking towards me with a murderous expression. I backed away slightly, frightened by the small teenager.

"Miss Brandon, I advise that you calm down." I stated, trying to gain control of the situation. She was my student after all.

"Calm down? _Calm down? _Don't take that tone with me!" She screeched, jabbing my chest with her finger.

"What do you want, Alice?"

"How could you do that to her?" She questioned.

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. How could you treat her like that after everything she's been through?"

"She's been ill, Alice. Everyone gets ill but it doesn't change anything, it doesn't changed what happened between us. She hates me, it's over." I explained, annoyed that I was being attacked.

"She hasn't been _ill, _Edward."

"Have you seen her? Of course she's ill." I answered, exasperated.

"Something happened. Something bad." She told me in a whisper, her shoulders slumped.

"What happened?" I questioned, now openly worried about Bella.

"I can't tell you. You've made it so much worse for her, Edward. She's breaking but she won't admit it. She needs you but now she thinks you hate her and it's so much worse. I can't see her like that, it's not right. It's not _fair._" By the end of her speech she was sobbing, her tiny body shaking as the tears streamed down her cheeks, dripping onto her top.

"Shh, Alice." I soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be all right."

"Is it, Edward?"

"I hope so."

...

Half an hour later I pulled up in front of Bella's house, relieved to see that the police cruiser wasn't in the drive. Alice's words had confused me but I knew I needed to see Bella. She had to know that I didn't hate her. I found it hard to believe that Bella wasn't ill but I trusted Alice, it was clear that she wasn't making it up. I was worried for Bella and feeling terribly guilty.

I approached her door, extremely nervous and frightened. She was angry at me because she thought I hated her, I'd hurt her and she hadn't wanted me to know. She had hurt me and I hadn't wanted her to know.

My fist thumped against the wood and I waited for her to come. After a few minutes I knocked again, thinking she may not have heard. There was still no answer. Alice had promised me that Bella was at home so she must be ignoring me and I didn't blame her but that didn't mean I was going to give up.

"Bella please open the door, we really need to talk." My shouts were met by silence so I pounded the door again. Nothing.

"I know you're in there. Please, Bella. I'm so sorry about the beach and I'm sorry about today, I don't hate you, I tried to but I couldn't." I listened for any sign of movement but there wasn't any.

"Please just talk to me, what harm can it do?" The door opened a crack, the chain was on and Bella's body wasn't visible.

"Please leave me alone before I call the police." She urged, her voice hoarse and weak.

"Why won't you see me?" I asked.

"Just _go. _It's not a good time. I don't want you here, Mr Cullen." Her voice held no emotion and it felt so wrong to hear her speaking to me so formally, without her light-hearted teasing.

"We need to talk, Bella. Don't do this." I pleaded shamelessly.

"Charlie will be home soon. It would be best if you left now." She answered calmly before shutting the door. I groaned in defeat before turning away and driving home.

...

Two more days passed without Bella showing up for school. Alice was right, I'd made things worse. Despite this, I knew I needed to see her.

In second period I made my way to the school reception. When I arrived I asked Mrs Cope which class Isabella Swan was in and she told me that Bella was in Spanish. I thanked the secretary before walking briskly through the building to the Spanish rooms. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door and pushed it open.

I searched the faces quickly, soon finding Bella's.

"Could I please speak with Miss Swan?" I requested with a smile and the teacher nodded. Bella swung her bag onto her shoulder and walked towards me. I moved out of the way so that she could pass me before shutting the door to the classroom.

Bella had stopped a few feet in front of me, facing the opposite wall so her back was to me. I took a step towards her and she spun around, her eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck do you want? I told you to leave me alone." She hissed.

"And I told you that we need to talk." I answered, trying not to notice how drawn and grey her skin was and how loosely her clothes hung on her fragile frame.

"_Now? _I'm not talking to you here."

"Let's go outside." I urged and she turned and stalked towards the nearest exit at the end of the hall. Well that's a positive sign. I followed after her at a jog, trying to work out what I should say next.

"You need to tell me what's wrong, Bella." I whispered as we stood facing each other.

"I don't owe you anything. Why don't you leave me alone. You told me what you think of me at the beach, what more is there to say?" Her tone was cold as she spoke to me.

"I was wrong and jealous and so, so stupid. I didn't mean what I said, I wasn't thinking. You have to believe me. I don't think about you that way, don't you see that?"

"Why can't you give up? It's over for us."

"It's not over. I won't ever be able to give up on you, I need you. Tell me what happened to you, Bella. Please let me in." I pleaded, desperate for her to understand.

"Nothing happened to me! I can't talk about this. Don't act like you care. It's not your fault so you don't have to feel guilty. Is that better? You're safe now."

"Don't lie to me. We need to talk about this, I need to understand. I need to know. I care about you, Bella. I'm not here through guilt, it's not me that I'm worried about. Something is wrong."

"If you care so much then where were you when I needed you?" She whispered, her voice shaking.

"Has somebody hurt you?"

"I can't tell you. We can't talk about this."

"Who was it, Bella? What happened to you that made you this way?"

"Please don't." She cried out, tears now overflowing. Her arms wrapped around her body, her eyes scrunched up. I wanted to hold her close but I didn't want to scare her away.

"I won't leave you again, Bella. I won't do anything to hurt you. You're safe now."

"Don't. You can't say that. Please don't."

"I'm here, trust me."

"NO!" She screamed at me.

"Bella, calm down. Breathe, it's just me. I won't hurt you." I tried to assure her. I stepped towards her and she jumped backwards, afraid.

"Stay away from me! I can't... I... it's too late." She cried and then began swaying unsteadily on her feet but I was scared to touch her.

"Bella?" I caught her just as she fell, all colour that had returned to her face while she shouted had flooded out of it as she fainted.

...

Bella was now lying on my bed asleep. After she fainted I carried her to my car and drove to my apartment as fast as I could, ignoring the speed limit. She came to when we were a couple of minutes away and her face had been panicked until I managed to sooth her. She was clearly exhausted, the dark circles under her eyes were evidence of sleepless nights. Whatever it was that had made her so afraid and ill was depriving her of rest, too.

I scooped her up into my arms and taken her into my apartment because I couldn't take her home. I needed her here. I rang the school to tell them there was an emergency with Miss Swan and we had both left the premises. Luckily Mrs Cope didn't ask many questions, simply accepting my story.

When I had removed her shoes I slid Bella between the sheets without waking her. I lay down next to her on top of the covers, careful not to touch her after her reaction earlier.

A few hours later she stirred, looking around herself in confusion.

"Hey. It's okay, you're in my apartment. You fainted earlier." I explained gently.

"Edward?" She asked, sounding dazed.

"Yes, I'm here."

"I don't want to be here! I need to leave." She scrambled out of bed, running through the door and into the hall.

"Bella, wait!" I called after her, following behind her. She was struggling with the latch on the door, her breathing irregular and shallow. "What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing her wrist. She flinched and I quickly took my hand away. "Sorry." She looked like a rabbit caught in headlights as she stood staring at me.

"It's not you, it's me. I'm so sorry. It's so stupid."

"I'm here for you."

"I know that now. I don't know what came over me earlier, I panicked. It all got too much, Alice was right, it's been building inside and I snapped." She mumbled, half to herself.

"What happened?" I asked once more.

"I went to a party last Saturday and something happened. There was this guy-"

"I know. I know all about you and _this guy._" I spat, my anger and pain resurfacing as my brain pushed the images of him on top of her to the front of my mind. Hurt flashed through her eyes at my outburst.

"You... know?"

"I saw him all over you. It's not hard to guess what happened." I couldn't control myself, the words left my mouth without my consent.

"It was you. You left." She whispered.

"Did you think I would stay and watch you fuck him?"

"I didn't fuck him. You don't understand. You left me."

"I saw the two of you on the bed. It was far from innocent."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She screamed.

"Then tell me! What exactly is it that I don't understand?"

"I couldn't stop him." She sobbed, her face crumpling in despair. "I thought... he nearly... I was so scared." Her words didn't fit. She wasn't making sense.

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't. You think I screwed the bastard and you left me."

"You didn't have sex with him?"

"No! His hands were all over me... I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. He nearly... he nearly... if Jake hadn't come. I... I was so alone, so scared." Her breath shook as she stammered in broken sentences but I finally understood what she had been trying to tell me. What Alice had meant. "_After everything that she's been through." _I'd left her. She'd needed my help and I left, thinking the worst. I was too wrapped up in myself to see the truth.

She slid to the floor, curling up with her head buried in her lap and her arms wound tightly around her legs.

"Bella? Did he... did he _rape _you?" I asked, crouching down in front of her.

"No." She sobbed, looking so small and fragile on the floor and so broken. Alice was right, Bella had broken. "Jake came back. He said he'd come back and he did. He came back." She repeated, her voice barely audible. "It's all my fault."

"Oh, God. Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I left you but you're okay now. I'm here. I won't leave you, you're safe. It's not your fault, it could never be your fault." I tried to reassure her while slowly moving forwards until I was close enough to pull her into my chest and wrap my arms around her.

"He said I was begging for it. I was so stupid."

"No, Bella. He's sick. You can't blame yourself. You were having fun with your friends, nobody deserves what he did."

I tried to stop myself from thinking about what would have happened if Jake hadn't been there for her. _I _should have been there for her but instead I left her when I could have stopped him. I was desperate to rip that guys head off for what he did to Bella. I can't bare to imagine how much worse she would be suffering now if he had actually raped her. She already looked so ill, so different than she had at the beach on Saturday.

We sat on the floor in the same position for hours. She looked as though she was holding herself together and it reminded me once more of what Alice had said. Bella was broken and she was now trying to keep the pieces together. She'd get through this, though. She is so strong. My Bella is so strong.

Realisation shot through me. I love her. I don't know when it happened or how I didn't realise it before but I couldn't deny it. I was in love with Bella.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**A very serious chapter there. I don't intend for this to offend or upset anyone and I know it's a very serious topic which I tried to approach carefully. Remember to stay safe and take care because it can be dangerous out there especially if you're drunk.**

**Thank you for all the reviews I've had. I promise things will get better soon.**

**There are outfits on my profile. My Twitter is: SoWoahNow.**

**Have a good holiday AliceBieber! ;) I'm going away again for a few days, too. I will update when I return but I was determined to get this up first :)**


	11. Protection

**The last couple of chapters were hard to right but I appreciate all the support I've had, you've all been amazing. Things will get better soon, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: We all know these characters aren't mine but thanks to Stephanie Meyer for letting me borrow them.**

**

* * *

**

I sobbed into Edward's tee as he wrapped his arms around me. I'd curled up, wrapping my own arms tightly around myself as I had been doing frequently since I was attacked. It made me feel safer, like I was keeping everyone out and myself in. Almost like a bubble, my own little bubble.

He just held me on the floor, trying to soothe me. I couldn't sort through my feelings for Edward. I hated him for leaving me in the room with James but I knew I shouldn't blame him, I probably would have done the same in his position. How was he to know? I knew what I would have done if I was in his position but I still felt the pain. He left me when I needed him most, he didn't trust me. The confusion was hurting my head.

If only I hadn't argued with Edward at the beach. Maybe none of this would have happened. It was my fault for making something out of nothing, it was my fault for drinking so much. I shouldn't have been so stupid, so careless. Now it's too late, there's nothing I can do to change the past.

At least Edward is here now, he's looking after me now. Maybe he's just guilty though, he's trying to clear his conscience by looking after me. I don't want his pity. I don't need anybody, I've coped by myself for long enough.

My body was fighting with my brain. I had to make a conscious effort not to shy away from his touch and it was hard. I could deal with Alice touching me but guys were different. They made me feel vulnerable, scared. I was struggling to focus on the fact that it was Edward and he was safe, he wouldn't hurt me. He hurt me on the beach, though. His words had been harsh, bitter.

After an hour of remaining in the same position I had calmed down, my tears had stopped and I was no longer shaking.

"I need to get going. Charlie will wonder where I am." I whispered, my voice hoarse from crying.

"You can stay here if you want. I want you to stay... but only if you're comfortable with that."

"I don't know. I..." My sentence drifted into nothing as I tried to work out what I wanted and whether staying at Edward's was a good idea. I'd had an exhausting day and I didn't want to face Charlie but I wasn't sure how I would feel being here. "Are you sure?" I checked.

"Of course. Do you want to stay?"

"I think so... Yeah?"

"You can stay whenever you like. We don't have school tomorrow either so maybe you can get some rest. It doesn't look like you've been sleeping too well lately." At the last part he ran his thumb gently under my eye, brushing over the dark circle that showed just how tired I was.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for freaking out with you earlier, I know you've just been trying to help."

"Shh. There's no need for apologies, I deserved it and I understand. It's been tough for you but I'm here now, whatever you need just let me know. I'm so sorry for the things I said at the beach, I was out of line and completely wrong. I never should have hurt you. It's all my fault and I understand if you can't forgive me but I want to try and make it up to you."

"I'll text Charlie." I answered. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I didn't want to give him false hope. Right now I hadn't a clue how things would work out for us and all I could do was try my best to forgive him and let him in.

I stood up, my legs unsteady from sitting for so long, and went to retrieve my cell from my school bag.

_Dad, sorry it's late notice but I'm staying at a friend's house tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Bella x._

I sent the message and just as I returned the phone to my bag it rang and I dug it out again. I looked at the caller ID and when I saw Alice's name I answered.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted, clearing my throat.

"Bella! Where are you? I've been so worried! You disappeared from school and your car was still in the lot and nobody had seen you! Are you okay? Did something happen?" She shrieked down the phone.

"I'm fine, Alice. I'm at Edward's."

"Why weren't you at school though? Why are you at Edward's? Did you tell him?"

"He took me back to his 'cause I sort of fainted. He pulled me out of class to talk and I sort of freaked, you know? I just blacked out. I told him everything now though, he knows the truth."

"You fainted? What did I tell you? You shouldn't have been avoiding it, Bella! Are you okay now? Did he understand? Have you two settled everything?" She rattled off without pausing for breath.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just hard. It was easier to lock down than face everything but I'm all right now, I think. He... oh, God... he thought I'd slept with James. He was at the party and he saw him... us... and well, he thought I slept with him." I explained to her.

"I hope you're okay. I love you, Bella. You're the best sister and friend I could ever wish for, just remember that. I can't believe that, though. He was there? How do you feel about that?"

"Thanks, Alice and yeah, he was there. Are you my therapist now? I don't know how I feel, it's so confusing, too much information to process. I feel like he betrayed me but I know he didn't mean to, it wasn't his fault that James attacked me but... oh, I don't know. What do I do with that?"

"You've got a lot to think about. He cares about you, Bella. We all do. I can't decide for you but it could have been anyone that walked in on you two and before you knew it was him you weren't giving the person a second thought. Don't get me wrong, I can see where you're coming from and this is something you have to work out for yourself. Take all the time you need, baby."

"I'm staying at his tonight. I don't want to go home." I told her.

"That's good. You needed to get out of the house. School doesn't count, by the way. Can you put Edward on please? I need to talk to him." She requested and despite being confused I agreed. Alice always gets what she wants anyway.

I went back to the hallway, finding Edward leaning against the wall by the door, watching me as I approached. I silently handed him the phone and he put it to his ear, giving me a puzzled look. He smirked moments later and I assumed Alice had spoken. I sat in the middle of the hallway, tuning out his words while I thought through the events of the afternoon. I needed to talk to Edward and explain everything, he needed to know the situation and that I had to take things a step at a time because I didn't know whether I could cope with our relationship, whatever our relationship was.

When he hung up the phone a few minutes later and handed it back to me I twirled it in my fingers. Feeling his eyes on me I looked up to meet his gaze. There wasn't the lust in them that I was used to from him but I was glad about that. Sex wasn't on the cards for me, not yet. These things take time.

"We need to talk." I told him and he nodded, standing up and offering me his hand. I watched it for a moment before placing my hand tentatively in his and allowing him to help me up. He looked slightly relieved by the contact but there was also another emotion that I couldn't identify. Guilt? Concern? Hurt? Pity? Who knows.

He led the way into the lounge and sat down on a black, leather sofa. I chose the arm chair opposite, slipping my legs underneath me. Edward waited patiently for me to begin and I was thankful for the time.

"First of all I'm sorry about Tyler. We honestly agreed to go to the party only as friends but if he had any other intentions I didn't know about them. I should have talked to you about it but I didn't think, I'm not used to having to consult people. I don't even know if I want to go to the party any more." I started, not meeting his eyes as I spoke.

"I overreacted and I regretted it. You have nothing to apologise for because I don't have any claim on you, we hadn't talked about these things. I was rude to you and I don't think you're naïve, easy or boring. You're amazing. You're funny, kind, beautiful, clever and interesting. I had no right to be jealous and I definitely shouldn't have taken it out on you, I really don't blame you for how you reacted. You should go to the party though, you only graduate once. Things will be hard but all your friends are going to be there for you. I'll be there for you."

"You were jealous?" I asked, surprised by his admission.

"Yeah... sorry. I didn't like the idea of you being with someone else. I was out of order."

"Why were you jealous? I mean, I'm just... me."

"I never expected it. But didn't you hear me earlier? You really don't see yourself clearly, there's so much more to you. I can't stay away. I don't want to stay away. I was worried that you would put an end to what we had, that you wouldn't want to see me any more because you found someone better for you. If that's what you want then it's okay. I understand." He explained, running a hand through his hair. My heart ached at his words. He wanted me, he was jealous of Tyler... he thought he wasn't good enough for me. He was _too _good for me.

"There's nobody to replace you. I didn't want to stop seeing you, I liked what we had. Things are more complicated now. I'm not sure what's going to happen. I'm nothing special though, Edward. You will find someone perfect for you, someone more suitable."

"I'll accept whatever you choose but I'll only ever leave you if you tell me to. I'm here as long as you want me. It was torture without you after we argued and my pride got in the way. I should have found you, talked to you. I shouldn't have waited to talk at the party. If I hadn't waited it might not have been too late. But there's nobody but you for me, Bella. I don't know how it happened but you became so important to me. So much more than sex. I... you deserve to be treated right."

"I need time to think about things. Everything changed. I wish things were different but the past is the past, we can't change anything now. C'est la vie."

"There's something I need to tell you. I arranged to go to the graduation party with another member of staff as friends. She's married so that's honestly all it is but I was so hypocritical, pot calling kettle black."

"One rule for you and another for me isn't how I play it, Edward. It's not fair."

"I know that. I told you I was being stupid and jealous. I wasn't thinking straight. I should have anticipated that you would be asked but I didn't want to consider it. When you were playing poker I realised I should never have let you go. I had only been thinking about myself and how I felt. You were upset at the end... when you had been dancing. Why were you upset?" I sucked in air, not sure whether to tell him the truth. I didn't know he'd been there the whole time, watching me make a fool of myself. Putting myself on display.

"The words reminded me of you. I missed you. I felt all alone, like I had when I was little and Charlie left me for a few days. I felt so stupid for trusting you and letting you in because it hurt, I was humiliated."

"I'm sorry. You're not the stupid one, I shouldn't have risked losing you. Can you forgive me?"

"I can forgive you for that." By the look on his face I knew that he had heard the hidden meaning. The jury was out on him leaving me at the party... it's all about trust.

"Thank you." We sat in silence for a while, lost in our own thoughts. Eventually Edward spoke, looking up at me.

"I'll never doubt you again. I just assumed... I knew you were too good to be true and so it didn't seem so ridiculous that you would find someone else. I thought I'd ruined my chance with you and I was just glad that we'd had what we did." He told me, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes tortured.

"We all make mistakes it's just that some are bigger than others. It's you that doesn't see me clearly, not me. You got it wrong."

"You're strong, Bella. You won't let this beat you. I won't let this beat you."

"And how do you plan on stopping it?"

"I don't know but I won't let you down, not this time." He promised and I looked away, blinking back tears. He's right. I'm strong, not vulnerable. I've proved this before, the walls I have been building for years just need repairing. That's not so hard, is it?

_Edward POV._

Bella passed me her phone and I put it to my ear, confused.

"Edward?"

"Hey."

"It's Alice."

"Thought so. What's up?" I asked, unsure of why she would want to talk to me. She wasn't going to shout at me again because that was some scary stuff.

"I wanted to thank you for looking after Bella. I know she can be really stubborn and difficult but she really needed to talk to someone else. It can't have been easy for either of you."

"That's okay. I was glad I could help. It's good to finally know what was going on." My tone became bitter towards the end as I thought of what this James guy had done.

"I think she'll get better now. It's going to take time but hopefully she will stop bottling everything up inside. She's always done that."

"I hope she does but it'll be hard for her to be open." I answered.

"Does she look better now? She said she fainted." Alice asked, clearly concerned for her friend.

"Yeah I think it all got a bit too much. She's had a few hours sleep but she still looks pretty exhausted. She's zoned out again, her mind seems to shut down."

"As far as I know she hasn't slept since it happened so at least two hours is something. I might be wrong but I think she feels relatively safe with you, despite what happened. She's been wary of other people, trying to avoid contact. Sometimes it's hard to get through to her when she shuts down and sometimes she just snaps out of it. It's her coping mechanism."

"I'm worried about her. It's natural to avoid contact but she really needs rest, she looks so ill. I guess we just have to be patient with her and hope for the best." I confided, feeling strangely comfortable talking to Alice.

"We're all worried. Jasper has been looking out for her too and he's been trying to talk to her more, doing anything to help or distract her. I was wondering if it would be all right for Bella to stay with you tonight? It might help her sleep." Alice informed me and I was surprised to learn that my brother knew what had happened to Bella. I wish she had told me earlier but it was my fault, we'd argued and she thought I hated her.

"Jasper doesn't know about me and Bella does he?" I checked.

"No. That's not for me to tell him."

"Thank you, Alice. I'll offer to let Bella stay but I don't know if she will agree, she still isn't herself, she's hyper-aware of her surroundings and gets quite panicky but I'll try my best." I kept my eyes on Bella as I spoke, almost positive that she wasn't registering anything I said to Alice.

"She has been on edge ever since the party which is understandable. I knew I shouldn't have let her go on her own but she said she'd be fine. No one could have known what would happen to her. It's not fair, why _her?_" Alice was sniffling down the phone towards the end and I was thankful that Bella had such a good friend. Alice really cared about her and she had been there when I should have been. I'd never forgive myself for arguing with her.

"It isn't fair but it's too late to do anything about that now, we've got to focus on the future. It will be okay, Alice. You've been great and I know she appreciates it."

"Thanks Edward. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Alice hung up and I gave the phone back to Bella whose eyes had been glazed over. She blinked a few times before taking the phone and spinning it in her hand.

...

We talked for a while about the beach and the party. She tried to hide it but I saw how much she was hurting and how empty she was. I didn't understand it, she'd always seemed so happy and sure of herself but now it looked as though all of that was an act. She would smile on the outside to hide from the world what she was really feeling. She had been through a lot in her eighteen years and she was left damaged but not irreparable.

I cooked her a pizza to eat, deciding that speed was more important than nutrition. She was wasting away, looking like she might break if I touched her. When I put the food in front of her she nibbled at it, doing her best to appease me while complaining that she wasn't hungry. I wasn't taking no for an answer though.

It took a while but eventually I managed to persuade her to eat half of the pizza. She kept glaring at me after finishing each slice and I just smiled at her. It was just after seven in the evening and Bella sat shivering in the arm chair she had placed herself in.

"You should try and get some rest. You can take my bed, it will be warm." I told her and she looked at me nervously. "I'm sleeping on the floor, it's okay." I assured her but she bit her lip as though she wanted to say something.

"I don't have anything to sleep in." She admitted in a murmur.

"You can have one of my shirts or a tee if you want. I've got some flannel pants you can borrow too." I offered and she nodded.

"That would be good, thanks. I don't want to take your bed though, that's not fair. I don't want to kick you out."

"Don't worry about it. I really don't mind sleeping on the floor, you really need to get some sleep and it will be easier if you're comfortable." I led her to my bedroom and pointed to the top drawer of my dresser. "Tees and pyjamas are in there and shirts are in my closet. Help yourself to anything you need. The bathroom is through that door," I said, indicating to the adjoining bathroom. "There _might _be a spare toothbrush in the cabinet but I'm not sure. I'll check for you."

Walking to the bathroom, I went straight to the cabinet and sifted through the junk in it, finally pulling out a toothbrush still in the packaging. I left it by the sink for her, returning to my room. "I found one!" I told her, somewhat proud of myself. The corners of her mouth twitched at my enthusiasm as she fought back a smile. "I'm going to go get blankets so I'll be down the hall. Just yell if you need anything." I told her, pulling the door to as I left her.

After pulling several blankets our of the cupboard I grabbed a tee off the back of a chair and changed into it, leaving on today's boxer shorts. I tidied up the kitchen, giving Bella plenty of time to get ready for bed. After ten minutes I returned, knocking on the door and waiting for a response. She opened the door wearing a pair of my pyjama pants, which were rolled up at the bottom, and a green tee which was also far too big for her. She had tied her hair back in a messy bun, strands falling around her face. She looked so small and cute, so fragile and childlike. I had the urge to hold her to me and never let go but I resisted.

"Are you done?" I asked and she nodded, moving out of the way to let me in. I dumped the blankets on the floor, bending down to pull the spare mattress out from under my bed. I slid it into the middle of the floor and arranged the sheets on top of it. I felt Bella's eyes on me as I moved but I didn't acknowledge her, focusing on the task at hand instead.

When I finished I turned to face her. She was fidgeting with the hem of my top and I walked over to her slowly. I carefully prised her fingers off the material, keeping eye contact the whole time. I took her over to the bed and pulled back the covers, releasing her hand so that she could climb in. She snuggled down and I tucked the duvet around her securely to keep her warm.

"Goodnight Edward." She mumbled, her hands gripping the covers.

"Night Bella, sweet dreams." I switched the light off and slid into my make-shift bed. I lay awake for hours, listening to Bella's steady breathing. For a while I had sat up and watched her sleeping form, unwilling to take my eyes off her, scared of what might happen if I did.

At around four in the morning I returned to the mattress on the floor, drifting off to sleep soon after.

My dreams were all about her. She plagued my mind and there was nothing I could do about it, although I'm not so sure I'd stop if I could.

I woke up in the morning, completely forgetting that I wasn't in my bed. I groaned, not wanting to be awake, before I realised that my arms were wrapped around something small and warm. My eyes shot open and were met by such a beautiful sight. Bella was curled into my chest, still asleep. She mumbled incoherently and her soft lips pouted. Had she meant to end up in my bed?

Closing my eyes, I tightened my hold on her, relishing in the feel of her next to me. I'd missed her so much. I hummed in satisfaction. She obviously felt safe with me or she wouldn't be next to me, right? She was also getting some well needed rest.

Just as I was drifting out of consciousness again there was a small gasp from beside me and I reopened my eyes. Bella's mouth was opened in surprise and she stared at me as I tried to blink the sleep from my eyes. I didn't move as I waited for her reaction, I didn't want to startle her. After a moment realisation dawned on her features and she sucked in a deep breath.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I was just... surprised. I-I forgot."

"It's okay. Do you want me to move?" I asked, hoping she'd tell me no.

"Erm.. I- no. This is fine. I'm sorry I disturbed you. I woke up in the night and I was cold and I couldn't sleep, then I was just a bit... confused. It's my fault." She rattled nervously.

"I was awake. Just." I assured her with a smile. "I don't mind this as long as you're comfortable. You were a nice surprise to wake up to, I promise."

"You look like crap but you're still beautiful." She informed me and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Beautiful? Not handsome? Or sexy?" I teased and she scrunched her face up.

"I'm sticking with beautiful. Did you sleep badly?" I huffed at her and pouted.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel manly."

"Stop avoiding the question." She retorted.

"I slept fine once I got to sleep." I told her. "Did you sleep okay?"

"When did you get to sleep? Were you uncomfortable? I'm sorry, you should have said something, I would have taken this bed."

"It's nothing. The bed was fine as I'm sure you can tell since you're in it." She blushed and looked away.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make things hard for you." She whispered, sounding guilty.

"Stop apologising. You didn't make things hard for me, I promise. I love having you here I was just worried about you. If I'm honest I didn't even know you were there until ten minutes ago so I'm sorry if I squashed you." Bella looked up at me with a sly grin on her face and I gave her a puzzled look which just made her giggle. "And what's so funny?"

"Nothing." She stuck her tongue out at me. It felt just how things used to be.

"I don't believe you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I didn't make things hard for you?" She asked, trying to keep a straight face and I rolled my eyes at her. The old her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." I told her with a smirk and she stuck her tongue out once again.

"Do you mind if I shower since I'm so dirty from being in the gutter?"

"Knock yourself out. There's a clean towel in there."

"Thank you." She wriggled out of my arms and stumbled to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I'm not sure I can do this. I'm not good for her. I've already proved that once. She already feels more comfortable with me but it's not safe, I'll just let her down again and who knows how much damage that would do. She needs people she can rely on and I'm not sure that's me.

She has Alice and Jasper, they will look after her. I let her down twice before and it's only been a few weeks. I need her so much that it hurts but that's not fair on her. I can't control her and apparently I can't protect her, I let my emotions and selfishness get the better of me.

The age difference between us isn't right. I'm her teacher for Christ's sake. She needs stable relationships not whatever it is that we have. She can do so much better than me. Jake. Jake saved her. Why didn't she want him? She shouldn't be here with me. It's all my fault, everything is my fault. I argued with her, she went to the party because I'd made her angry, she got drunk to forget about me, she took her clothes off to prove she didn't need me, she was alone in a room because I left her, she nearly got raped because of my stupidity, she suffered because I was too stubborn to talk to her. What have I done?

I sprung up off the bed and went straight to my closet, pulling down a duffel bag. I swiped clothes off the hangers and stuffed them in, then grabbing things out of drawers. My hands were shaking and I smacked my fist against the wall in frustration. I paced backwards and forwards, my thoughts a mess.

What the fuck was I thinking? I can't leave her now, she needs me. I already left her once and look how that turned out. She'd never forgive me if I did it again. My hands scrubbed over my face. Coffee, I need coffee.

I darted around my apartment purposefully. Water, kettle, mug, coffee, spoon. I gulped down the boiling liquid, the warmth spreading through my body. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I couldn't leave Bella now. Not when I'd promised her that I was here as long as she wanted me. If she told me to leave then I would but for now I had to stay.

Setting my empty mug down in the sink I returned to the bedroom and began removing all my clothes from the bag I had hastily packed. When I finished I moved to the make-shift bed, taking off all the blankets and folding them neatly. I then pushed the mattress back under my bed and carried the blankets down the hall, replacing them in the cupboard where they belonged.

I made the bed that Bella had slept in, smoothing down the covers. I looked at the clock on the bedside table. She had been in the shower for almost forty minutes. To distract myself I went to the kitchen and boiled the kettle again, in case she wanted a drink after her shower. The water must be getting cold soon though. I watched the seconds tick by. Fifty minutes.

My fingers drummed on the kitchen counter. Thrum, thrum, thrum. Fifty-five minutes.

Unable to wait any longer, I ran down the hall and across my bedroom. Clenching my fist I banged against the door.

"Bella? Are you okay? Bella?" I shouted, trying to be heard over the noise of the running shower. I threw the door open and it banged against the wall.

Bella was sat in the bath tub under the shower spray, hugging her shivering body. A small sob escaped her lips as I dashed towards her. I turned the shower off and slipped my arms underneath her, pulling her out of the tub. Her skin was freezing, as was the water that covered it. "Shit." I hissed, swiping a towel from the radiator as I passed, carrying her to the bed.

I set her down carefully and wrapped the dry towel around her. Unsure of what to do I tried to rub her dry, using the friction as extra heat for her chilled body. "Fuck Bella. You're like ice." She was shaking uncontrollably, her teeth chattering. "I'll be right back." I snatched some thick socks, a tee, a fleece and some sweat pants from various places around the room, then dressing Bella up in them as quickly as possible.

Her hair was plastered to her pale face and I pushed it back with my fingers before grabbing the towel to dry it off. "You scared the shit out of me, Bella." I told her as I eased her under the bed covers, climbing in after her. I tucked the duvet in around her so it was like a cocoon, searching for her hands and clasping them firmly in mine. "So fucking cold." I growled.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, dripping onto the pillows. Seeing her like this was killing me and I felt so helpless. She seemed like her old self one minute and the next she was an empty shell, harming her health somewhat unintentionally.

I placed a gentle kiss beneath her left eye, her salty tears wetting my lips. "I'm scared." I whispered, mostly to myself.

"Me too." She responded, squeezing my fingers slightly.

"I can't lose you." I told her as a tear leaked from the corner of my eye.

"I don't know what to do." She confessed quietly, her expression pained. "Don't cry. I'm fine." She soothed with a watery half-smile.

"I don't believe you."

"Nobody ever does." I moved my hand to wipe away her tears with my thumb, I then traced a finger over her full lips. "Sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to. Nothing makes sense to me right now."

"Just don't do it again. I didn't know how to help you." I swallowed the lump in my throat as Bella tilted her head up towards me. I leant down and met her lips with mine cautiously, afraid I'd stepped to far but she pressed her mouth against mine, our tears mingling.

Everything will be okay in the end we just have to take it one step at a time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That was my second longest chapter and it's a whole lot of fluff but these things happen.  
**

**I think they've made a breakthrough but Bella's a bit unstable at the minute, apparently. What do you think?**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I couldn't have asked for better readers and never expected anything close to this amount of support for my first fanfic.**

**My Twitter is: SoWoahNow**

**Some of the outfits are on my profile if you wanted to check them out. Sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter, the next one will be up sooner I promise. **


	12. Consideration

**It was Harry Potter's birthday three days ago! (31st July) In case you wondered. I'm listening to some good old cheesy Mcfly classics right now as motivation to write, so I hope it works. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is laughing at us all. Let's be honest about that.**

**

* * *

**

I think my brain has malfunctioned or something. What else could explain my behaviour... well okay, all I'm saying is that I don't understand how I can sit under the cold shower spray for ages without even noticing. I feel bad for putting Edward through that, he panicked and I don't blame him. I was careless.

My main priority now is to pull myself together, get a grip. If I can't get a hold on my life then who can? If I ever see James again then I will make sure he gets what he deserves because it's not just me that his actions affected but everyone around me too. I'll never forget what he did but I can move on from it, learn from my mistakes and all of that.

After ensuring I was toasty warm Edward asked if I wanted to watch a movie and I readily agreed. I still didn't want to go home, especially since I enjoyed being at his apartment.

He showed me to his collection of DVDs and told me to choose one. After at least fifteen minutes of deliberating I chose Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. It was sad and funny which is exactly what I wanted right now. Edward had been stood in the doorway to the kitchen as he watched my decision process, every time I looked up there was an indulgent smile on his gorgeous face.

"You have too many films." I told him as I stood up.

"Nobody can have _too many _films. I like having plenty to choose from anyway." He answered back with a shrug.

"Have you counted them? I gave up at 72, it got boring."

"There's something like 300 but I'm not sure on the exact amount. Feel free to count any time you like."

"Fat chance. It would take me all day."

"That's one way to make sure you don't leave." He teased and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You'd get bored of me soon enough. I'm hard work." I told him, causing him to shake his head.

"That's where you're wrong, Swan. I could never tire of you."

"Feel free to kick me out at any time."

"Don't blame me for not taking you up on that. In fact, I might have to hold you hostage instead." His expression turned serious when he realised what he had said.

"You won't see me complaining." I said with a wink, trying to show him that I didn't mind but it didn't seem to work. "You don't have to tread carefully around me, Edward. You can't keep watching what you say around me just in case I react badly, it won't work. If you're not careful you will give my own stupidity a run for it's money." I told him, trying to explain and lighten the mood again.

"I'm sorry." He sighed and after a brief pause he spoke again. "Maybe I will have to keep you here if you're not going to complain."

"Unfortunately Charlie might have something to say about it."

"Yeah that's certainly an issue. Just make sure you don't tempt me too much then."

"I'll try not to. Do you mind if we watch HP?" I asked, holding the case up.

"Not at all, it's a great choice." He complimented and I smiled smugly at him.

"What can I say? I've got great taste." I chose him, didn't I? He chuckled at me, pushing away from the door frame.

"You certainly do. If you set it up I will cook us some breakfast. How does French toast sound to you?"

"Sounds delicious, Cullen!" He turned around, walking into the kitchen.

I crawled across the floor until I was in front of the television and stared at the various pieces of technology in front of me. After studying the different boxes in front of me I finally deduced that the sleek black one was for DVDs and then picked out the correct remote. I slipped the disc in and turned on the huge flat screen television. I paused the film just as it was starting so that everything was ready for when Edward had finished breakfast.

Jumping up off the floor I headed into the kitchen, surrounding myself in the mouthwatering aroma in there.

"Say hey good lookin'. What ya got cookin'?

How's about cookin' somethin' up with me?" I sang as I skipped around.

"Hey, sweet baby, don't you think maybe

We could find us a brand new recipe?" He continued, flipping the toast over in the pan and laughing.

"Oh, the classics!" Edward chuckled.

"Hank sure had a way with words."

"He was one smooth talker, that's for sure."

"He's got nothing on you, baby. I reckon he was singing about you, you know." I commented.

"Oh really?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, really." I answered.

"And why would that be?"

"Work it out for yourself, chef." I told him with a wink.

...

We were both sat on the sofa together this time and I had my feet resting in Edward's lap without any complaint from him. The movie was about half way through and I had been quoting various lines the whole way through, much to Edward's amusement. It finally got to my favourite part.

"I'm going to tell you something, something others have only guessed at." Harry said to Professor Slughorn.

"I'm gay!" I added in the pause that he left.

"It's true." Harry finished. I cracked up laughing as I always did. Edward looked at me, arching an eyebrow while he tried not to smile. I had been so proud of myself the first time I saw this film and I'd said "I'm gay." because I hadn't known Harry was going to confirm it afterwards.

"What?" I questioned innocently, returning his gaze expectantly.

"You had me fooled." He stated simply.

"I...did?" I asked, well and truly confused.

"I thought you were straight but..." He trailed off and I glowered at him.

"Well clearly you were wrong, pretty boy." I countered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"How wrong?"

"Very." He slowly slid my feet off his lap as he manoeuvred to hover over me, his face mere inches from mine. My heart was pounding in my chest as his eyes burned into mine.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah." I stammered.

"And what did you call me?" He breathed against my lips.

"P-pretty boy." I answered shakily.

"There's nothing _pretty _about me. You on the other hand..." He brushed his mouth against mine, barely touching. My breathing was ragged as we lay there and he smiled his sexy crooked smile at me before returning to his previous position at the other end of the sofa.

"Sorry, what were you saying about batting for the other team?" He inquired calmly, his expression serious as he watched me.

"Just that I like my men as feminine as they come." I huffed. He ran a long finger up the middle of the sole of my foot and I jumped. "Hey!" I squealed.

"You're ticklish." He stated with a devilish glint in his green eyes.

"No I'm not!" I argued but it was too late, he already launched his attack on my feet and my legs kicked involuntarily.

"Fuck." He wheezed, puffing air into his cheeks with a pained look.

"Oh, God! Sorry." I gushed. I hadn't meant to kick him _there _it just sort of... happened.

"You certainly pack a punch, no doubt about it." He groaned and I bit back a laugh. He had sort of deserved it. Maybe.

"I'm... really... sorry." I apologised, my body shaking with uncontrollable giggles.

"Not funny." He complained.

"I.. know." I eventually managed to calm down. Edward had sat pouting at me the whole time, making it harder to regain my composure. "Oh, baby. Are you okay?" I cooed, reaching forward to rub his shoulder gently.

"I'll survive but I think children might be out of the question for me now."

"Don't be such a drama queen." I chided, leaning back into the sofa. He stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.

We went back to watching the film and at some point my eyes became heavy and I snuggled further into the cushions, turning onto my side.

_I was walking down a dark alley, towards the shining light at the end. Everything around me was silent and still but the brightness was shimmering, shapes dancing past. I started running towards the light, my movements seeming slow. _

_Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows, looming over me with bared teeth. It was James. He wrapped his fingers around my wrist with a menacing smile. "No." I breathed, trying to tug my arm out of his grip. "You can't." I shouted at him but he didn't let go. I formed a fist with my right hand and swung at his jaw, closing my eyes when I heard a crack. _

"_I'm not scared of you." I hissed, opening my eyes to face my attacker. I was disorientated at first when I found that I was no longer in the alley, instead I was stood in Forks High's head teacher's office. _

_A hand wrapped around my other wrist, lifting both above my head._

"_You really shouldn't have said that." A velvety voice purred seductively. I gasped as Edward's body pushed into mine, backing me into a wall. "You.. should... be... _very_... afraid." He breathed, punctuating each word by grinding into me._

"_Oh God, Edward." I moaned, desire smashing through me. His lips found mine in a heated battle as we moulded our bodies as close together as we could. "Please." _

_His hands released mine and he fumbled with my jeans, trying to remove them as quickly as possible. I kicked them off my legs as I pushed Edward's shirt up his body and he lifted his arms to help me take it off. My tee was removed in one swift motion before I clawed at his charcoal slacks, unbuttoning them and yanking them down. _

_Edward turned me around, undoing the clasp on my bra and pushing it off my shoulders. One of his hands moved to my breast while the other toyed with my sheer thong. "More." I pleaded, reaching an arm behind me and around his neck to pull his lips to mine. _

"_I'll give you so much more." He promised in a husky whisper as he ground himself into my back._

"_Fuck. Edward, please." I groaned._

I peeked through my eyelids, stunned by the sudden change of my surroundings. Consciousness had hit me like a freight train and I didn't like it one bit. I stretched out before opening my eyes fully and looking around me.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Oh, I- erm... yeah. Thanks." I stammered, feeling the incriminating blush flood my heated cheeks.

"You were... talking. I thought you were awake for a while."

"Shit. What was I saying?" I asked, not entirely sure that I wanted an answer, especially since he hesitated with the word 'talking'. I only seem to talk when he's around. I think I must be cursed or something.

"My name mostly." He told me with a smirk.

"Mostly?"

"Yeah. It sounds like you, erm, have a good... imagination." Oh good God, why me? Can I deny this or is it a lost cause?

"Are you jealous?" I tried to sound nonchalant but I'm not sure if it worked.

"I'm not sure. My own imagination has a lot going for it."

"I bet. Just as long as your imagination isn't cheating on me."

"I wouldn't _dream _of it." He said with yet another smirk.

"Screw you." I cursed, burying my face in a cushion.

"But I thought you already did?"

"Unfortunately not." I mumbled into the fabric.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

...

Alice dragged me around from shop to shop, determined to fill all the spaces in my room with clothes, shoes and bags.

She had picked me up from Edward's just after one, bringing me fresh clothes to wear after glaring at the clothes I'd borrowed. When the door had first been opened she hauled herself at me, nearly taking me down. She could totally play soccer or something.

"Come on. There's no time to waste when it comes to fashion." She now encouraged as she thrust various items into my hands.

"My battery is running on low, Alice. We've been running around for hours now." I whined as I was shoved into yet another changing room.

"Just these, I promise. Then we can go home and I'll leave you in peace but it's been so long since we last went shopping!"

"Okay, okay. Do I get a coffee after all this?" I asked, pulling on a knee length dress.

"Yes. My treat. Have you got it on yet?" I yanked the curtain back and Alice squeaked.

"Perfect! You look fantastic, Bella. Next!"

After trying on five more things which Alice insisted on buying for me we headed to the nearest café. I gulped down my coffee, exhausted and parched. Alice pushed a chocolate muffin towards me and demanded that I eat it and I complied, acknowledging my rumbling stomach.

When we were finished Alice drove back to Forks as though it were a race. Against who I'm not too sure. She chattered away happily the entire time, discussing school, fashion and a certain Mr. Cullen. She tried to pry all the details out of me and I told her most of them, leaving out this morning's shower incident. I knew she'd only worry and demand that I let her follow me all day every day. Sometimes she can be too dramatic for her own good.

I had enjoyed my day overall. My time with Edward had been relaxing and reassuring, despite the minor hiccups. Alice had practically eaten my energy but despite this, her energy and enthusiasm had been fun and succeeded in boosting my spirits further. Retail therapy wasn't really my idea of a good time but Alice made me forget how tedious and repetitive it was.

Eventually we pulled up in the Brandon's driveway and we both got out of the car. My aching hands were soon filled with the afternoon's purchases that I carried across the road and up to my room. My phone beeped and I fished it out of my pocket, rolling my eyes when I read Alice's message.

_Hang them up or fold them neatly. Clothes are like people, they have feelings too. Night x_

I did as I was told, finding things that Alice had bought without my knowledge amongst the pile of new clothing.

When I finished I went downstairs, cooking dinner for Charlie who was dozing in front of the television. I tossed the chicken chow mein in the wok, adding soy sauce and spring onions to the mix. Charlie appeared in the kitchen with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Smells great, Bells." He commented.

"Thanks. It's just about done, I just need to serve it up." I informed him, taking the pan off the heat.

"You're looking better today, kid. How are you feeling?"

"Thanks. I'm feeling a bit better. I'll be as good as new in no time, I'm sure." I told him, hoping that I was right. Charlie thought I was still suffering from some sort of illness, if only he knew the truth.

We ate mostly in silence, only a few questions from time to time. I picked at my food, not really wanting to eat but knowing that I should.

When we finished eating I cleared up and Charlie went back to the television to watch a game, which was often what he did in the evenings. I then searched through the cupboards to see what we would need from the store, making a short list of the necessities such as milk.

I did my homework in my room and by the time I had finished it was nearly ten o'clock and I was feeling tired. I called downstairs to Charlie that I was going to bed and then pulled on my sweat pants and a tank to sleep in. Less than half an hour later I heard Charlie climb the stairs, indicating that he was now going to bed too.

Hours later I was still lying awake, becoming more and more restless and frustrated each minute. I was tossing and turning under my tangled covers, huffing as I did so. A glance at the clock showed that it was two in the morning. I slid out of bed and plucked a hoodie out of the closet, slipping it over my head. Running my fingers through the hair, I pulled it back into a messy bun.

I pulled on a pair of shoes and crept down the stairs as quietly as I could, avoiding the creaks as I went. Feeling around for the key I finally found it and unlocked the door, easing it shut gently behind me and relocking it.

My feet padded along the pavement in the silent street. All of the houses around me were pitch black and looked quite eerie. I stuffed my hands in my pockets to keep them warm as I walked. I don't even know why I felt the urge to leave the house, perhaps it was to prove something. I'm not scared. The dream I had at Edward's definitely discouraged me from walking down any alleyways but the fresh air was clearing my head a bit. Hopefully enough to allow me to sleep at some point.

Trees rustled in the breeze which caused me to shiver. A car sped by me on the road, it's headlights illuminating my surroundings. I started running at a steady pace, listening intently to my regular footfalls. One, two, one, two. I counted in my head, focusing on that and where my feet were going. I could be quite clumsy and tripping up wasn't going to do me any good, I can assure you.

After about five minutes a car was approaching and I kept my head down as I ran towards the light. The car stopped suddenly, only a few feet away from me, and panic set in. I forced my feet to move faster as a door slammed.

"Bella?" The driver called and I slammed to a halt.

"Edward?" I panted, turning to face him and pushing some hair out of my face.

"What the-? Why are you out here?" He asked as he jogged towards me.

"Having the shit scared out of me, apparently." I answered wryly with a pointed look at him.

"So you didn't know it was me?"

"Nope. Wasn't really paying too much attention."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. But seriously, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" He pressed.

"I couldn't sleep, okay? I just needed some fresh air. What are _you _doing out here?"

"I've been at my parents, I was on my way back when I saw you." He explained. "Come on, I'll drive you home." I followed him back to the car and climbed in the passenger side, breathing in his scent around me.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. I really don't like the idea of you out here on your own you know."

"Sorry daddy."

"Anything could happen to you."

"Did you not see my running? I have skills." I joked and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Did it help?"

"Help what?"

"To clear your head? That's why you're out here, right?"

"Yeah, it did. Until you came along and scrambled it all over again." I told him, sticking my tongue out like the immature girl I was.

"And how did I do that?" He asked, leaning in towards me.

"Your mere presence is enough. It always is." I whispered as his piercing green eyes met mine with intensity. I moved in closer to him and brushed my lips against his.

"I didn't know I had such an effect on you." He murmured with a smirk before I captured his lips with mine.

I pressed my body to his, sucking his bottom lip between both of mine and tangling my hands in his hair. I moaned into his mouth, our breathing heavy. My fingers ran down his chest to the hem of his shirt, pushing it up to feel his hard, smooth abs.

"Bella, no." He breathed, taking my hand in his.

"Please." I moved my lips hungrily against his, tasting him.

"No." He repeated, this time with more conviction as he pulled his mouth from mine and eased me back into me seat.

"You don't want me." I stated, my heart sinking. Of course he didn't want me any more, things had changed and he could do so much better. He didn't feel the same way about me that he had before.

"I do, Bella. But not now. This can't be a spur of the moment thing, something you might regret. I can't let you do that to yourself. You've been through so much and I don't think you're ready right now." He explained and I was half expecting him to say 'it's not you, it's me.' But he didn't, it was definitely me.

"That's okay, Edward. You can tell me the truth if you've changed your mind about us. I'd rather know now." I told him, clenching my jaw and looking away from him, prepared for the blow and determined not to cry. The old me wouldn't have shed a tear over him.

"You're not listening, Bella. I _am _telling the truth. I want nothing more than you right now but I can't go through with it if I don't think you're ready. Just wait, please wait." He tried to reassure me, taking my hand in his and placing a gentle kiss on my palm. "I don't want you to get hurt." He mumbled against my skin.

"Do you promise that's all?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"I promise, Bella. Do you trust me?" He turned my head to face him, our gazes locking.

"Yes." I answered immediately, knowing that I meant it. Despite everything we had been through I would trust Edward with my life.

"I better get you home, you've had quite a long day. I hear Alice's shopping sprees aren't for the faint hearted." He said, turning the key in the ignition and pulling away.

"You've heard correctly. I don't think my feet will ever be the same again if I'm honest. You're lucky you've never had to suffer one. I've lost count of the amount of times I've been dragged around cities. Christmas is by far the worse." I informed him with a grimace.

"I'll bear that in mind but I don't thing I'll ever be put through that torture."

"I hope for your sake that you're not. Maybe next time I will hide behind you, then she might take you instead."

"No chance, Miss Swan."

"Hey! You didn't protect me from her earlier. You owe me." I accused, prodding his arm for emphasis.

"She's _scary._" He defended which caused me to giggle.

"You big girl's blouse!" I teased.

"That's no way to treat your chauffeur." He retorted.

"Are you going to want paying? Because if you are I'm getting out right now."

"While the car's moving?" He asked and I nodded. "In that case the service is free of charge, ma'am."

"Why thank you, kind sir." I smirked at him.

He pulled the car up in front of my house, cutting the engine. I undid my seat belt, reaching for the door handle.

"Thanks, Edward. I'll see you Tuesday."

"One last thing." He whispered and when I turned my head to face him his lips captured mine in a slow, gentle kiss. He pulled away with a crooked grin. "Goodnight, Bella."

I bit my lip, hopping out of the car and jogging up to my front door. I watched over my shoulder as Edward drove away, already missing him.

Things with Edward Cullen were complicated and simple at the same time. I wondered if he was as confused as I was, could he make any more sense of our situation? We had come to an understanding that day on the beach before we argued. Graduation was when things would change but whether that was for better or for worse I didn't know. I was going to college after the summer and he had a job here in Forks.

I guess I'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Things between them are getting better. This chapter was a bit more upbeat with a hint of citrus. **

**This story got quite a few new readers last chapter so hello to everyone :) Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Everyone who leaves a review (signed in) will get a short teaser for the next chapter. This offer expires when I post the next chapter, 'cause that would be pointless. :) **

**To those of you who want to keep me company on Twitter and hear about my productivity (or lack of), search for SoWoahNow**

**Some outfits are on my profile if you wanted to check them out and the next chapter should be up in a few days! **


	13. Surprises

**There are a lot of Edward fans reading but are any of you team Jacob? That's what I want to know. Here's another chapter to keep you all busy and welcome back to DreamyDane :)**

**This is the longest and fluffiest chapter so far but it's got some good stuff in there ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: The characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

I took a deep breath as I drove away from Bella. Her earlier actions had succeeded in giving me an uncomfortable erection that I'm almost positive she didn't notice. I really wanted to have sex with her right then but for several reasons I didn't. One being that it was my car, therefore not very classy, and another being exactly what I told her: I don't think she's ready and I didn't want her to do something she would regret.

If she acts on impulse then it could do more damage than good and that's not what I want. I want to help her, not make things worse. We need to move forward together, slowly. I'm not entirely sure whether she understood this, I know she was upset when I first stopped her but it's better for the long run.

Now though, I was desperate to get home and sort myself out. A shower sounded like a good idea right then. I sped along the deserted streets until I arrived at my apartment, parking the car and then climbing the stairs to my floor. When I walked through the door I tossed my keys onto the coffee table and headed straight for the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind me.

I turned on the shower and stepped under the warm, powerful spray, simply allowing it to run over my body for a couple of minutes. Closing my eyes, I wrapped a hand around my cock, circling the head with my thumb.

_Bella's fingers moved over my chest, her nails lightly grazing the skin. Her body leaned into mine, her nipples were pebbled from her arousal. Wrapping a hand around my neck, she pulls my lips down to meet hers in a fierce battle. Our breath mingled as our tongues moved against each other. She tastes just like honey._

My hand pumped rhythmically up and down my cock as I fantasised, my grunts and moans lost in the patter of water against the plastic bath tub.

_Her small hand stroked my erection slowly, watching my expression as she moved. I threw my head back as her torturous pace continued. She sucked and nipped at my neck, her teeth and lips trailing down my stomach to my pelvic bone. _

The speed of my hand increased as my imagination progressed further, my arousal painful as I pretended it was Bella's fingers on me, instead of my own.

_She knelt down, looking up at me seductively through her thick lashes, her confidence evident as she licked purposefully up the length of my cock, from base to tip. "So fucking good." I moaned and she licked her lips. _

_Her tongue swirled over the head before she took me in her warm mouth. She bobbed her head backwards and forwards, sucking slightly as she did so. A hand massaged one of my balls, my orgasm building slowly inside me. Her teeth grazed against my skin and I grunted in response, unable to form any words._

_I tangled my hands in her hair, guiding her actions as I thrust my hips. I couldn't control myself as the various sensations spread through my body like fire but Bella didn't complain. _

"_Fuck.. so... close." I panted as my hips jerked more erratically. Choosing not to pull away, Bella moaned around my cock, sending me over the edge as my muscles shook and my release crashed through me. Bella swallowed before gently sucking the tip of my cock and then licking her lips._

I washed the evidence of my early morning activities off my hands with the shower spray before switching off the water and stepping out. A towel lay in a careless pile on the floor and I snatched it up, drying myself off.

...

I stumbled drowsily around the apartment, frequently walking into various pieces of furniture as I headed towards my kitchen. After rifling through cupboards and staring at the contents of the fridge for several minutes I came to the conclusion that there was nothing to eat.

A glance at the clock told me it was eleven in the morning, my stomach told me it was time to eat. I left the kettle to boil as I went in search of clothes for the day. Apparently first port of call was the grocery store to stock up, with lunch being the next step. Other than that I hadn't any idea what I planned on doing today. I'd marked work and prepared lessons yesterday when Bella had left with Alice (supposedly against her will, which gave me a sense of satisfaction and smugness).

I snagged a pair of sweat pants from the closet and stuffed my legs into them before pulling a plain, white tee over my disorderly hair, closely followed by a navy blue University of Leeds hoodie.

After meandering back to the kitchen I poured the boiled water over a large spoonful of coffee granules and sipped the strong liquid. Just the smell of coffee had woken me up, the aroma now filling the room around me. I inhaled deeply through my nose, savouring the scent, before gulping down the contents of my mug.

My keys were right where I had left them and I swiped them off the table, swinging the key ring they were attached to around my finger.

The drive to the store was nearly twenty minutes and the rain the splattered noisily against my windscreen was frustrating and somewhat distracting.

I sprinted from my car to the shelter of the store, my feet kicking water up behind me. As I walked across the linoleum my shoes squeaked embarrassingly but luckily I wasn't alone, several people with rubber soles were suffering too.

There was a line of shopping carts next to the entrance and I grabbed the one closest to me, pushing it into the fruit and vegetable section of the store. When I reached the potatoes I took a bag of baby ones before bagging a couple of huge ones for baking. After picking up some essential salad ingredients I moved into the next aisle which contained an assortment of ready meals and sandwiches.

After grabbing selection of pizzas off one shelf I left the cart and headed to the other end of the aisle to find something for my lunch, figuring I could eat a sandwich on my way home instead of waiting and having to spend time preparing something. My stomach grumbled and I walked a bit faster towards my destination.

I chose a chicken salad sandwich, reading the description on the packaging as I wandered back to the rest of my shopping.

Without warning I hit something solid and as a hand grabbed my arm I reached a hand out to steady the unbalanced figure. I raised my head, losing myself in the chocolate eyes as soon as I did. "Oops. Sorry, I wasn't looking." A quiet, familiar voice mumbled.

A blush flooded Bella's cheeks and she cleared her throat awkwardly when I continued to stare at her, my hand still on her small, soft waist. "Oh, right." I detached my hand from her, stuffing it into my pocket. "I wasn't exactly concentrating, either." I added, grinning crookedly at her.

"Sorry about molesting you like that." She apologised, gesturing to the arm she had gripped.

"No doubt you would have been flat on your ass right now if you hadn't and although it may have been amusing it's better that you remained on your feet. For now." I smirked at her and she blushed, not missing my meaning.

"Good to know that you would find my embarrassment funny." She retorted, narrowing her eyes at me.

"It would have given me a chance to practise my training." I informed her and she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"And which training might that be?" She inquired.

"My knight in shining armour training." I told her and she giggled.

"Don't you need a horse for that?"

"Are you offering?" I countered, causing her to cough as I caught her by surprise.

"Wanna go for a ride?" She purred in my ear after regaining her composure. Holy cow, the things this girl could do to me.

"Soon." I was now sporting a semi, thanks to the images that flicked through my head at that moment. If she didn't play nicely then I wasn't going to be able to restrain myself much longer. She was lucky I didn't take her right then, although that seems to be what she wanted.

We ambled through the store together, thankfully not seeing anyone we knew. However, she was my brother's friend and therefore we could be acquaintances in public, correct? That's how I saw it anyway.

The conversation was innocent and casual, however when Bella asked what I had done since I dropped her off at home a faint blush coloured my cheeks and she raised her eyebrows with a knowing smirk before mumbling something that sounded like "selfish fucker" under her breath.

I stopped the shopping cart, reaching up to swipe a box of pop tarts off the top shelf, then proceeding to throw them haphazardly amongst the other items I had been collecting. My lips pursed in concentration as I tried to remember the important thing that I needed to buy. I really should start writing a list.

When I had started walking again my phone buzzed in my pocket, indicating a new text message, and I stopped once more. I dug the phone out and glanced at the words that appeared on the small electronic screen.

_Come as quickly as you can and bring squirty cream._

I reread the message in disbelief. I was convinced somebody was going to jump out shouting 'gotcha' with a video camera. I looked around me to check, just in case. I double and triple checked who had sent the text before writing my response.

_I'm not your girlfriend, that's seriously gross._

I sent the message to Jasper feeling incredibly disturbed.

"What's that face for?" Bella asked, sidling up to me. I showed her my phone without a word and she busted up laughing. "Sounds like you better hurry." She chuckled, biting her lip in an attempt to control herself.

"This isn't funny, it's disgusting. I don't want to know about the kinky shit those two get up to, he's my _brother._"

"So you don't want me to grab a can?" She smiled suggestively before cracking up. Presumably at the expression on my face. "Breathe, Cullen. Necrophilia ain't my thing." She teased and I shook my head, glaring at her.

"You're not making this easy." I complained.

"Are you finding things hard at the minute?" She asked innocently, her eyes not leaving mine.

"Extremely, but I'll live." I told her with a sigh and she leaned in closer.

"That's what I'm counting on." She whispered just as my phone buzzed.

_I'm cooking, you perv. Are you coming or not?_

Well there's a relief. I could have been scarred for life there.

_I'm already at the store. On my way in a few._

I replied before returning my phone to my pocket and meeting Bella's curious gaze. "I need to get going. Jasper needs some help cooking. I'm not so sure _why _he's cooking though." I filled her in and she nodded in understanding.

"He's cooking Alice a meal as an early birthday celebration. It's really sweet, she doesn't have a clue."

"I should go get the squirty cream then."

"I think it's best to buy a spare, _just in case._" She responded, sticking her tongue out before turning and walking in the opposite direction. God, I love her.

...

I parked my car in my parent's drive and ran up to the front door with the requested item in my hand. Turning the handle and opening the door, I stepped inside the warm, bright house and kicked off my shoes.

Assuming that Jasper would be in the kitchen I walked down the hall, finding him sat on the kitchen counter with a cookbook open in his lap.

"Hey." I greeted and he looked up with a lazy grin.

"Took your time." He responded and I shrugged.

"Would have been longer if I wasn't already at the store."

"Thanks for the cream."

"No problem. You should be careful how you phrase stuff next time, though. That was some disturbing shit, Jazz."

"Maybe if you got your mind out of the gutter it would have been okay." He countered and I nodded with a smirk.

"Maybe. Is this all you needed or were you wanting my chef skills too?" I asked as he turned the page over, glancing at the recipes.

"You can cook, right?" He checked.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not dead yet." I told him and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's Alice's birthday on Thursday and I thought I'd cook her a meal tonight since she is going out with her family on her birthday and it's her party next weekend. The thing is, I've never cooked this stuff before and I don't want it to go wrong. That's where you come in." He explained, his expression verging on desperate.

"All hands on deck?"

"Pretty much. Are you in?"

"Do I get food out of this?"

"Probably."

"Sure, I'm in." I told him with a grin, picking up the sandwich next to him and taking a bite. I could eat the one from the store another time.

"What's on the menu, then?" I asked between bites.

"The starter is grilled marinated mozzarella with crunchy bread, smoked bacon and a black olive and lemon dressing." He read after flicking back to the front of the book.

"Sounds fancy." I commented with an appreciative nod.

"The main course is prosciutto c**hicken Caesar salad," he quoted, "then for dessert I was thinking devil's food cake."**

**"Sounds quite ambitious, I'm sure she'll love it you undercover romantic."**

**"I hope so. She doesn't know about it yet. At least, I don't think she does. Keeping secrets from her is about as easy as saying the Greek alphabet backwards in five seconds flat." **

**"She sounds like quite a handful. I've never seen someone so small with so much energy, Jazz, are you sure she's not on drugs?" I joked and he looked thoughtful.**

**"I don't ****_think _****so. It would explain a lot though. Whatever you do, though, don't give her coffee. She's like a squirrel on speed if she has any." **

**"Rather you than me, bro. Rather you than me." I told him, shaking my head and eyeing him ****like he was crazy. **

**"She's worth it." He muttered and my thoughts automatically strayed to Bella. I knew exactly what he meant. **

**"We should probably get started if we want to get things ready any time today. It's nearly two already. What time is she coming?" **

**"She's going to be here at six." He answered, hopping down off the counter.**

**We collected an assortment of pots and pans, chopping boards, dishes, knives and plates. After laying these out in various places in the kitchen we got the first lot of ingredients out to make the marinade and dressing for the starter so that they would be ready for when we needed them.**

Everything in the kitchen was a bit hectic, with clutter everywhere and a lot of confusion. The recipes had seemed simple but we were also trying to work out the timings of everything so that we knew when we could make things and when they needed to go in the oven. At some point Jasper had plugged his I-pod into the dock, music filling the room.

Jasper's sleeves were rolled up and his hands were covered in grease when the doorbell rang. He looked over his shoulder at me as he spoke.

"Could you get that?" He asked, holding up his messy hands to show that he couldn't. I nodded and left the room. I opened the door, struggling to form words when I found Bella stood in front of me with a shy smile on her beautiful face.

"Oh... hey." She greeted.

"Hey." I responded, drawing out the word as I tried to collect myself.

"Jasper called a while ago saying he could use another pair of hands, so... here I am." She informed me with a small shrug.

"Sorry, you just took me by surprise. Come on in." I told her, trying to justify my lame welcome.

"I thought I might but there was nothing I could do. I didn't know if Jasper had told you I was coming or not." She stepped by me, into the house.

"No, he didn't say anything but it's good to see you again and we really do need the help." I led the way back to the kitchen.

"Bella, thank you _so _much for agreeing to help." Jasper said when he saw her.

"That's okay. What needs doing?" She asked, taking off her jacket and hanging it on the back of a bar stool.

"Well the devil's food cake needs to be made or the prosciutto chicken for the salad needs preparing and the table isn't set yet or the lettuce needs washing and chopping, bread needs to be chopped for croutons..." He trailed off as he ran down a mental list of tasks.

"Right, can I suggest something?"

"Go ahead." Jasper agreed.

"If you focus on getting your started as ready as possible then Edward can prepare the chicken with the thyme, ground pepper, parmesan and lemon zest sprinkled on top and then wrapped in the prosciutto- don't forget to score the chicken breast so the flavours soak in – and I will tackle this cake. Does that sound okay?" She rattled off as I stood in awe of her cooking knowledge and organisational skills. I'd never even heard of prosciutto chicken before Jasper mentioned it and here she was sounding as though she'd even memorised the recipe.

I nodded dumbly and Jasper beamed at her. "Alice is right, you're amazing." He told her and she blushed a deep shade of red, turning her head away from us.

"She is." I agreed absent-mindedly.

"Thanks." She mumbled before searching the kitchen for the ingredients she would need. I quickly followed her lead, plucking various things from shelves or the fridge and setting them out on the remaining clean surface.

...

"You've got some flour on your clothes." I chuckled.

"I'm a messy cook." Bella countered. "And so do you, anyway." She added and I looked down at myself in search of this flour.

"Where?" I asked when I couldn't see any.

"_There._" She pressed her hand onto my chest with a grin.

"That's not fair." I scolded and she giggled.

"Who says?"

"Me. You made me dirty."

"You were already dirty, Cullen." She claimed, her eyes daring me to contradict her.

"I guess you're right." I told her with a smirk. Jasper walked through the door, now wearing a pair of black jeans and a royal blue button down.

"Wow, looking good Jasper." Bella appraised with a gentle smile. He thanked her, smoothing down his shirt. I tried to subtly dust the flour off my hoodie to cover our tracks while he was distracted.

"What's left to do?" Jasper asked, his question directed at Bella.

"You still need to set the table. We can take care of cooking the food while you're with Alice, if you want?" She offered and although this was the first I had heard of it I can't say that I minded.

"Are you sure? Don't you have something better to do? I've taken up your afternoons."

"I don't mind." I told him.

"Neither do I. You don't want to keep leaving her to check on the food."

"I owe you guys big time." Jasper exited the room again, walking towards the dining room to set the table.

"What's next on our agenda?" I inquired while Bella rinsed her hands.

"What time is it?"

"Half five."

"The mozzarella, ciabatta and bacon need to go in the marinade. We could probably do the salad too, but the chicken doesn't need cooking just yet."

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her before retrieving the bowl of marinade and the other ingredients she had listed. "Which do you want to do, marinade or salad?" I asked.

"I'll do the salad, it shouldn't take too long."

When we had finished Jasper returned. "It's all set up." He told us.

"Can I see?" Bella asked, her tone radiating excitement.

"Sure. It's just through here." We both followed him into the dining room and Bella gasped when she saw Jasper's work.

"It looks beautiful!" She gushed, walking around the table, admiring it. "She's really going to love it, Jazz."

"I hope so." He reached out a hand as though he was going to touch her but quickly retracted it before she even noticed.

"You've done a good job." I congratulated, slapping him on the back.

I retreated back to the kitchen and Bella soon followed. A few minutes later the doorbell rang for the second time since I arrived and Bella bit her lip. We listened as the door opened and Alice's voice floated through the house.

"So, what are the plans for the evening?"

"I've cooked you an early birthday dinner." He answered her and she squealed, making Bella smile.

"That's so sweet! Thank you so much Jasper." She trilled and I could picture her throwing herself at him in delight. Part of me wondered whether she had already guessed what he had planned and was now indulging him or whether it really was a surprise to her.

"Happy birthday for Thursday." He drawled.

"Thank you! This is such an amazing surprise!" I heard Alice scampering down the hall behind Jasper as Bella and myself hid in the kitchen.

"I'm so happy for them both. They're so happy together, it's not your normal high school relationship." Bella murmured with a sad smile on her face.

"You'll get your chance, too. One day you'll be as happy with someone as they are together." I told her, knowing she deserved it and hoping I could be that 'someone'.

"Who knows. I could end up as a lonely old lady with a dozen cats that pee all over my rickety old house while I sit in a rocking chair with a shawl on my shoulders and wiry, grey hair." I bit back a laugh as I observed her crinkled forehead and pouted lips. She looked genuinely offended by the image she created for herself.

"I won't ever be able to look at you the same ever again now you've put that delightful picture in my head." I teased and her frown deepened before I reached over to smooth it out with my thumb, then leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her pursed lips. She appeared startled momentarily before she stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now look what you've done." She grumbled.

"What did I do?"

"Now I'm thinking of granny sex. Do you know how nasty that is?" She huffed.

"How is that my fault?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because you're you."

"Glad we cleared that up. I guess I should stay away if I just make you think of granny sex. Nobody wants to be thinking of that."

"I don't want to be a lonely old woman."

"Is that what's bothering you? You think you're going to be lonely sixty years from now?"

"No. Maybe. Yes."

"Well you will just have to give me a call if that happens, then you won't be so lonely."

"But you're frustrating."

"Since when?"

"Since you made me so fucking horny and wouldn't do anything about it." She hissed, a blush covering her cheeks.

My mouth met hers in a heated frenzy as I forgot my resolve completely. After a split second she reacted with as much vigour as I was displaying. I lifted her up onto the counter, stepping between her legs. She pulled me into her with her heels, wrapping her fingers into my hair to hold my lips to hers. She moaned into my mouth and the sound went straight to my cock, which was now pushing against the material of my sweat pants.

Bella was at the perfect height so that when she pressed her hips into me it caused friction against my straining erection, causing me to hiss. My hands roamed over the soft skin beneath her t-shirt as Bella nipped at my bottom lip, eliciting a groan from me.

There was a beeping from behind me somewhere and after a few more seconds of the persistent noise Bella pulled away, panting. "Shit." She breathed, pushing me backwards so that she could set her feet on the floor and scoot around me to the cooker. I leant a hand against the counter top with my head bowed as I struggled to catch my breath, simultaneously cursing and congratulating myself for what had just transpired.

I adjusted myself and ran a hand through my hair before turning around to face Bella. She was pulling the cake tins out of the oven with large, padded oven mitts on her hands. She blew a strand of hair out of her face as she kicked the oven door shut and set the tins down.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. That wasn't fair, I shouldn't have let myself get carried away." I apologised guilty and she sighed, scrubbing a hand over her face.

"I was actually enjoying myself."

"So was I and there lies the problem. We can't move so fast this time, I'll try and control myself, I promise."

"You're no fun. If you're controlling yourself does that mean I don't have to?"

"Are you trying to make things difficult?"

"Yes. Then you might give in sooner."

"Just trust me, okay. When the time is right."

"Fine, I'll be on my best behaviour."

"Thank you, Bella." I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before retrieving the marinade for the starter and wedging the ingredients on skewers, then putting them under the grill to cook.

Bella was drizzling the dressing over the kebabs when Jasper walked in. "How's it going?" I asked him as he approached Bella.

"Really good, thanks." He responded with a smile that I returned.

"Here you go, these are done! The main will be ready in half an hour."

"Great. I'll come and get it then." He took the two dishes from Bella and cautiously made his way back out of the room.

"The chicken needs to go in the oven and the croutons need to be grilled. By then the cake should have cooled enough to put the frosting on." I liked bossy Bella. In fact, I just liked Bella.

"You take a seat, I can handle this." I ordered and she raised her eyebrows but didn't argue with me, instead pulling out a bar stool and climbing onto it, swinging her feet.

As I began working, Bella hummed a familiar tune which immediately reminded me of when I had been cooking breakfast for her yesterday morning.

"Behave." I warned.

"What? I didn't _do _anything." She argued.

"You were humming."

"And that's a crime? Really, you're just being ridiculous now." She huffed as she began whistling 'Sex Bomb' by Tom Jones.

"Fine." I sighed before I hummed the tune of 'Hot Stuff' by Donna Summer. Two could play at this game. Bella paused for a minute before bursting into a fit of giggles, clamping a hand over her mouth in a pitiful attempt to stifle them.

I ignored her, tossing the cubes of bread in oil before sliding them under the grill. When I turned around I stumbled, finding Bella right in front of me. The phrase 'as quiet as a mouse' sprung to mind. Her mouth twitched as I corrected myself but she didn't say anything. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, yes, Mr Cullen. There's something I _really _want." She purred with a coy smile, tilting her head and looking up through her lashes. I found myself unwillingly leaning in towards her as though she were magnetic.

"And what might that be, Miss Swan." I murmured, keeping my eyes on hers.

"The butter." She answered with a smirk in a cheerful voice. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly before spinning around and striding to the fridge, locating the butter and passing it to her. She thanked me as she took it, turning to make the fudge frosting for the cake.

I helped her to weigh out the different ingredients in silence and she then began beating them together. When she had finished she spread some mixture onto one of the layers before sandwiching the other on top, she then coated the rest of the outside of the cake before dipping her finger into the frosting and licking it off slowly with a moan. Christ, was she doing this on purpose?

"This tastes so good." She commented, holding the bowl out towards me. I followed her lead, using my finger and sucking the fudge frosting off it. I hummed in appreciation and looked up to see Bella staring at my mouth. My eyes flicked to her lips, smiling when I noticed the smudge of frosting in the corner of them. I reached out, using my thumb to wipe it away.

"Thanks." She smiled, grabbing onto my wrist and pulling my thumb into her mouth.

"No problem." I answered shakily, closing my eyes so I didn't have to watch her attempts to provoke me. They were working, after all. _She only thinks she wants this._ I reminded myself, distracting myself with my inner monologue. _She'd thank me later._

"Sorry," she murmured, "I just can't control myself around you. I'm trying, really I am." She explained and I forgave her, of course. Not that I'd never been annoyed at her, more at myself for my own lack of control and all of the wandering thoughts I'd been entertaining.

I nodded, opening my eyes. "It's good to know I'm not the only one struggling." I confided, digging out a lump of mixture from the bowl with my finger and holding it out to her. Her expression was conflicted and she looked guilty as she moved forwards to claim the finger, but before she could I swiped the frosting on her nose.

"_Edward!_" She squealed smacking my arm as I beamed at her, quite proud of myself. She looked adorable with a little blob on her nose as she stood pouting at me, making no move to clean it off. "Look what you've done." She complained, pointing at her face while glaring at me.

"It was an accident." I claimed, trying my best to look innocent.

"I hate you."

"Hate is a passionate emotion." I responded with a smirk.

"Maybe Mike Newton would like to find out just how right you are."

"Maybe he's not the only one." I growled.

"Maybe I'll show him." Her eyes flashed with a challenge.

"And if I asked you not to?"

"Why would you?"

"He doesn't deserve you." I told her.

"And you think you do?" She asked.

"No, but I wish I did." I sighed and Bella looked taken aback, clearly not expecting that answer from me, or the sudden change in the tone of our exchange.

"You deserve so much better than me." She said.

"There is no better than you."

"I don't hate you."

"I know," I flashed her a crooked grin, "is Mike still in for a treat?" I teased and she dug her fingers into the contents of the bowl, smothering my mouth in it.

"It might just be his lucky day."

"I hope not." Bella licked her lips as she eyed the chocolate on my face and I knew her burning expression was dangerous. I stepped backwards and she smirked, her determination was evident as she stalked towards me.

"You've got a bit of frosting just..." She brought her mouth to mine, sucking my lower lip into her mouth and running her tongue across it. "There." She finished as she pulled away. "God, you taste like heaven." She moaned.

"So do you."

"I think I missed a bit." She confessed, kissing me slowly. She eventually pulled away, much to my disappointment, and smiled back at me. "Much better." I joined her at the sink to wash myself up before we finished off Jasper's main meal.

He had soon come and gone once more and Bella and myself waited for his final return, washing up and clearing away as we did. When he was once again in the kitchen he admired Bella's cake before retrieving the can of squirty cream from the fridge.

Jasper used the cream to write 'Happy 18th birthday Alice' in the centre.

"_That's _what the squirty cream was for." Bella exclaimed.

"Why? Did you see it in the fridge?" Jasper asked her.

"No, I-, yeah I did." Jasper gave her a curious look before smiling and sticking eighteen candles on the finished cake. He lit them all before cautiously carrying the dessert out of the room.

"Oops." She breathed, a blush colouring her cheeks.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It's long and fluffy but there's smut in there too. Thank you for the reviews last chapter. Were those of you who got a teaser surprised? I was being sneaky and a tease, apparently :P**

**My Twitter is: SoWoahNow if you're interested. **

**I'll update as soon as I can :)**


	14. Busted

**I've not even made a plan for this chapter but what the heck, since when was I organised? Let's just see what happens.**

**Just to warn you all, this story has been reported because it is sexually explicit and so if it is taken down and if my account is blocked you will know why. Mail me if you have any questions etc.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you that Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight? **

**

* * *

**

"There was something I wanted to ask you." My guilty conscience certainly didn't like the sound of that. Insightful relatives are the worst.

"Yeah?" I responded casually, bracing myself for the inevitable yet still holding onto the hope that it was about something else, but knowing Jasper, he would be spot on.

"What's the deal with you and Bella?" I sighed. Was there any point in lying to him? No, that would probably make things worse. But how do I phrase it? I can't just blurt out 'Oh we fucked a few times.' It would have been so much easier if he had asked a yes or no question.

"You noticed, huh?"

"There's history there, right?" He asked.

"A bit, yeah." I admitted sheepishly.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm not going to judge you or her. You can't help who you... like, these sorts of things don't follow the rules." His assessment sounded philosophical which wasn't unusual for Jasper.

"I would have told you but... I thought it might be weird for you. I mean, she's your friend, she's in your year and I'm your brother. I didn't want to make things between you uncomfortable. Are you okay with it? I would understand if you weren't and I'd respect that."

"It's not so weird, you two seem to... fit together. It's hard to explain. I'm fine with it, though. I assume you know what happened to her?"

"Yeah, she told me." I answered bitterly, anger simmering inside me.

"You're good for her. She needs to feel safe right now and I think you've made a difference. It is still hard for her, I know, but she has come a long way. There's been a big change in her since I last saw her." At the end he raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled.

"Thanks. Sometimes I almost forget what she went through and I think she does too. I'm thankful for that and I don't even know how she manages it because I'm sure it must be haunting her. It should never have happened to her though, she shouldn't have to live with that. I wish I knew what she was thinking, whether she's putting on an act to please everyone else or whether she is really coming to terms with the attack. She only told me on Friday but she does seem better since then."

"I think the hardest part for her was telling people. She seems to be the type of person to suffer in silence and keep herself to herself but thankfully that's not the sort of behaviour Alice allows," he smiled indulgently when he mentioned his girlfriend, "Nobody should have to go through anything like that. The main thing is that she seems to know what's best for herself and she isn't trying to pretend that it didn't happen. Bella is a people pleaser but she isn't a brilliant liar so I honestly think that for the most part she is dealing with this and focusing her energy on returning, as much as possible, to the way she was, instead of pretending. I really am impressed with her progress and attitude. I think she was worried about you, which wasn't good for her, but it wasn't your fault."

"Alice is amazing, Jasper, she really is. She's already put me in my place once and given me a push. It sounds like you have Bella down to a tee, too. I think we've sorted through everything now so that's good. She's opened up a lot but I still worry about her."

"Alice is one of a kind and I'm so lucky I found her. She isn't one to beat around the bush, that's for sure. I'm really happy for you, you're different since Bella. You're always going to worry about her, that's just the way it goes. What are you going to do after graduation?" He asked and I couldn't help the grin that plastered itself on my face.

"Hopefully she'll agree to go on a date with me, since we won't have to hide any more. Then I guess I will take things from there." I told him, excitement bubbling inside me at the thought of Bella being my girlfriend. It made me feel like a teenager all over again.

"And when she goes away to college?" The smile slipped from my lips. I hadn't thought about that, it hadn't even been given one second of consideration in my mind. _Fuck. _Of course she was leaving. Why hadn't I thought about that? Why hadn't _she _talked about it?

"I-I don't know." I muttered, my shoulders slumped. I scrubbed a hand through my hair as I let this sink in. I'd follow her anywhere but would she want me to? It's her college experience and surely she wouldn't want me tagging along, taking things away from her.

"You've got time, you can sort it out. Just talk to her about it."

"We haven't even talked about graduation, college isn't at the top of my list of priorities at the minute. Shit, I can't believe I didn't think about it." On the beach there had been a silent agreement between me and Bella that at graduation things would change but we didn't specify or discuss anything.

"There's been a lot going on. You have a few months until she leaves, it will be fine. Take things a step at a time."

"I don't think I can stay without her." I admitted.

"That's what being in love does to you." He chuckled and I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I don't know how he does it but Jasper always seems to be able to read exactly how you're feeling. Well okay, not _always_ but sometimes.

"When am I ever wrong about these things?" He asked with a cocky grin and I thumped his arm.

"Don't go getting too big for your boots little brother. Saying that, though, you're never wrong about this emotional shit."

_Bella POV_

"So Bella, what's been happening between you and Edward lately. I want all the juicy details!" Alice pressed, her eyes alight with excitement and curiosity.

"Nothing really," I sighed and Alice's expression fell a little. "We flirted a lot today and there were a few... heated moments."

"Heated as in...?" She trailed off, encouraging me to explain.

"Hot as fuck kissing and some teasing." I admitted, slightly embarrassed but also quite pleased with the progress between Edward and myself.

"Is it... are you _struggling_?" I snorted and Alice raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"_I'm _not struggling. He doesn't want to move too fast because of the attack and he doesn't think I'm ready." I told her, making a poor attempt at mimicking Edward's voice.

"That's really sweet, Bella," She trilled and I glared at her. She was supposed to be on my side, after all. "I know it must be frustrating but he cares about you. He only wants what is best for you 'cause it really can't be easy on him." She reasoned and I knew she was right but the horny teenager in me didn't care about his motives.

"I guess he does seem to care. He didn't ditch me at the first sign of trouble." I mused and Alice smiled knowingly. Uh oh. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"You like him." She stated as if that explained it.

"No shit, Sherlock. If I didn't like him I wouldn't have... you know." I pointed out. She looked as though she was about to say something but then she stopped, her eyes glazing over slightly as she sat staring at the wall. "What now, Alice? Just spit it out."

"Nothing!" She chirped, rolling her eyes at me once I regained her attention. I looked at the wall she had been focusing on but it was just a wall, clearly she'd been thinking. "I better go, Bella. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow, you're coming, right?" She jumped up, patting down her clothes and smiling at me.

"Okay, where's the fire?" She giggled, waving a hand about.

"Don't be silly. Do you want to ride with me tomorrow?"

"Erm, yeah... sure." I answered, completely baffled by her behaviour. It was so frustrating when she was like this but I knew she wasn't going to divulge any information so I saved myself the trouble of trying to get it out of her.

"Great. Thank you for helping Jasper with the meal tonight, it means a lot to us both. Oh and we need to talk about Friday." Alice raided my wardrobe, pulling out various clothes and draping them over my chair. "Those are for tomorrow and the clothes over here are for Tuesday." She was far too organised.

"It was my pleasure, Alice. He did most of it. I'll see you tomorrow, we can talk about the plans then." I waved as she danced out of the room, flustered and preoccupied.

...

On Monday Alice talked about her party on Friday. She had been planning it for almost six months but, thankfully, she'd kept most of the information to herself which meant I hadn't been tortured with music selections and outfit choices.

When I had taken the week off she had been inviting people. There were a lot of people in our grade going but she had specifically warned that anybody who wasn't on the list wouldn't be allowed in.

Now that there were only four days until said event, Alice decided I needed to be briefed on the details and given my schedule for the day. Obviously, we had school in until mid-afternoon and so Alice was planning to do as much preparation as possible on Thursday afternoon. I was then being drafted in to help after school, along with Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie. Mr and Mrs Brandon were staying at a hotel for the night, completely trusting their children with the safety of their home and the party-goers.

I laughed out loud at the idea of Charlie, chief of police in Forks, allowing me to have a house party. He'd probably have a heart attack at the mere mention of one. He didn't have a problem with me going to them, however. Just as long as I was responsible.

I had never been much of a socialiser, the party scene never really being my kind of thing. It had only been a couple of weeks since the last party I went to and we all know how well that turned out. That's the reason I'm wary of going on Friday, the whole idea of being in a similar situation again made me panicky and nervous but I didn't want to upset Alice. She's my best friend and it was her eighteenth birthday and since it was Alice, this meant a hell of a lot.

She would, of course, understand my reasoning if I told her that I wasn't comfortable attending but I knew she would be disappointed, even if she wouldn't show it.

Despite the idea being far from original, Alice had chosen to have a masquerade ball themed party. She had picked out outfits for herself, Jasper, me, Emmett and Rosalie (who were attending as the responsible adults) because it made her happy and she did have good taste when it came to fashion. My only problem was that she refused to show anyone their clothes until it was time to put them on. It was around 99% of the time that Alice was spot on but it's that 1% that always worried me. What if she had gone completely over the top and it was much too late? It had happened before except usually I had plenty of time to find an alternative.

The rest on Monday was uneventful. The lessons were a perfect time for me to let my mind wander, as it often did, and evening was filled with homework and reading. Charlie had ordered in pizza so that I didn't have to cook which I appreciated. Although I didn't mind cooking for him it felt good to see that he cared and wanted to give me a break from time to time. I knew he enjoyed having a home cooked meal on the table when he got home from work but he also understood that I had other housework, school and homework to do.

...

I practically crawled into my fourth period English class on Tuesday. Nightmares of James had haunted my sleep, his snarling face imprinted on the inside of my eyelids. Everything was so vivid that it wasn't until I awoke, covered in a sheen of sweat with the sheets tangled around me, that it was only a dream. Nothing to worry about. But worry I did.

My glasses perched awkwardly on my face, making me feel subconscious. I couldn't wear my contacts because they irritated my tired eyes and so I had resorted to the glasses. They made me feel nerdy, especially if I wrote in my diary, so I sat with my hair as a curtain, protecting me from the outside world.

When Edward caught my eye I noticed the concern in his expression. I must look worse than I thought to warrant that degree of concern. He offered me a small smile, looking anything but amused, before turning away to tap his pen harshly against his desk. _Breathe, Cullen, _I thought and it brought a humoured smile to my lips. In turn Edward's mouth twitched and it occurred to me that he was probably watching me from the corner of his eye, amused by my random grin.

Eric pulled out his chair next to me, throwing his backpack onto the desk and huffing as he slumped into his seat. "Bella, Bella, Bella." He muttered, shaking his head as he turned to look at me.

"Yes, Eric?"

"Put a guy out of his misery and go to the grad party with him? It would be my pleasure to escort you," He grabbed my hand and I gulped, my breathing shaking slightly, before he placed a kiss on my knuckles. Eric loved to be dramatic and play a part. "Bella, I know you have turned me down once, almost breaking my fragile heart, but do accept my renewed invitation to accompany you to the event." I glanced around me, relieved to find our only audience was Lauren, who sat beside me, and Edward, whose eyes were burning as his jaw tensed.

"Eric, I'm really sorry but I can't go with you." I whispered, trying to keep the conversation between the two of us.

"Oh, you wound me!" He cried, clasping a hand over his heart for effect and a blush heated my cheeks as people turned to observe the display. "Maybe I'll ask Angela instead." He murmured to himself and I smiled. Poor Angela, what would she do?

People had already returned to their own conversations when Edward called for their attention so that he could begin his lesson. The time passed quickly as I watched him, the way the muscles in his arms flexed when he wrote on the board, the way his eyes danced with knowledge and passion as he talked of Romeo and Juliet.

He looked so happy, content. It must be a blessing to find something your good at, something you enjoy. I love English literature but I don't know what I want to go on to do with it. I was too shy to teach and I didn't have the patience for misbehaving children. A teacher having sex with a student is quite kinky though. Don't mind if I do. Actually, I couldn't. Which is strange, really. I was okay sleeping with my teacher but if our roles were reversed I wouldn't be comfortable doing it. Well maybe there was an exception. If _Edward _was the student I don't think I'd stand a chance.

That train of thought was bound to bring inappropriate fantasies involving Edward as a student and I must admit I enjoyed them as I stared at the beautiful man in front of me, listening to his liquid voice.

At the end of the lesson he dismissed the class and it wasn't until half of them had bolted through the door that I snapped back to reality, blushing when I realised I had been far too caught up in my own little world.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I jumped, smacking my hand on the table in the process. "_Fuck!_" I hissed before rubbing the injured area.

"Language, Miss Swan." Edward chastised and I groaned as I remembered what had been the cause of my injury. I turned to face my teacher with a sheepish look, biting my lip. "Sorry to startle you. Is your hand okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I assured him as the last couple of students filed out of the room.

"What was on your mind?" He asked and a tell tale blush appeared on my pale cheeks, causing him to smirk knowingly at me. He didn't know the half of it. "Something enjoyable, I imagine."

"You have no idea." I breathed, trying to force my fantasies to the back of my mind because they were seriously distracting, especially when the star of them was stood so close, smelling delectable and looking it, too.

"_Fuck." _He growled, his eyes molten emeralds.

"Language, Mr Cullen." He closed his eyes momentarily, sucking in a deep breath before releasing it.

"I have something for you." He told me and I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh?" I prompted, clearing my belongings into my bag. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a creased envelope, "Here." I took it from him, turning it over in my hands before looking at him questioningly.

"Open it later. You need to get to class." He walked away from me and I took it as my cue to leave. I had gym now, great.

I stuffed my hand in my jacket pocket, my fingers wrapped securely around the envelope to keep it safe. The teenage girl inside me also liked the idea of holding onto something from Edward since I couldn't be with him right now.

In the changing rooms I warned Angela about Eric's plans and she simply rolled her eyes but when I asked her who she was going to the graduation party with her cheeks turned crimson and she suddenly gave the floor her undivided attention.

"Oh my _God!"_ I hissed, careful to keep our conversation private. "Spill, Angela! Who is he?" I pushed.

"Nobody. I'm not going with anyone." I raised an eyebrow at her and she cleared her throat before looking away.

"If you don't give me all the dirty details I am _so _setting Alice on you. I show no mercy." I promised and Angela had the sense to look afraid.

"Okay, okay!" She glanced around quickly to make sure nobody was listening. "You know Ben?" She began and I nodded giving her a sly smile, "I _think _he was going to ask me if I would go with him yesterday at the end of lunch." She confessed in a whisper, looking embarrassed.

"Going to? What happened?" I pressed just as quietly.

"Tyler interrupted us, asking Ben about some class work they'd been given." I groaned in frustration for her. Take that for anticipation.

"_Boys!_" I seethed. "They have no sense of timing." Angela sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm dying here. We haven't talked since it happened and I want to know if he was going to ask me or not. I can't cope with all this suspense. What if he's changed his mind now? Oh, I don't know. Maybe I read too much into it."

"There's plenty of time left, he'll ask you. He's shy so it probably took a lot for him to build up the courage in the first place and now he has to start all over again. Stupid Tyler."

"I hope so, Bella. He's a really nice guy but I don't see why he'd want to take me to the graduation party!"

"Oh no you don't! This," I pointed to the area around us, "is a no put down zone. If I swung that way I would snap you up in a flash." I told her which caused her to giggle.

"Bella, baby, I'm all yours!" She sighed dramatically, holding a hand to her chest and I winked at her which set us both off laughing.

We were playing volley ball in gym which was a total disaster just waiting to happen. The coach wouldn't let me sit out despite my frantic pleas. I hung back in the court, allowing the rest of my team to play while I made sure to stay out of their way to keep us all safe.

About ten minutes from the end of the lesson I was told by the coach to move to the front of the court and to get involved. Soon after I moved, the ball hit me in the head. Hard. I stumbled and the floor felt like it was moving beneath my feet. I swayed, seeing specks of light in my eyes and I tried to blink them away.

"Sorry! I really didn't mean to!" One voice called out.

"Hey, Swan got hit pretty nasty." Someone else shouted.

"_Fuck. _Bella, sit down and take deep breaths. Bella? Can you hear me?" I recognised this voice. This voice belonged to Jasper. I couldn't concentrate on him though, I didn't manage a response to his urgent words.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay? God, Bella?" Angela's usually soft voice was panicked.

Next thing I knew I was lying on the bed in... hospital? Oh. My head was pounding and I reached a hand tentatively to it. "_Ow." _I hissed when my fingers met the painful spot. Continuing my self-examination, my hand gently felt the back of my head which was the second source of pain. I sucked in a deep breath to keep from yelping when I touched the lump. I let the breath out of my lungs slowly, focusing on that instead of the throbbing.

The drumming in my head was making me feel nauseous and the room was tilting slightly around me. Concussion, huh? _That'll show him, _I thought. Stupid gym coach for thinking I was just being uncooperative. I was actually trying to preserve myself, I quite liked pain-free living, it was nice.

I shut my eyes to stop the room from spinning as I focused instead on the ticking clock. God, that was going to get very annoying, very quickly.

A couple of minutes later someone entered the room, closing the door gently behind them and I opened my eyes, expecting to see a doctor or nurse but to my surprise Edward was crouched down in front of me.

"Hey." He whispered, brushing the hair out of my face tenderly.

"Hi." I muttered, trying to concentrate on Edward and his words.

"How are you doing? You gave us all quite a scare."

"I feel like shit but I'm sorry." I told him with a small smile.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked, his eyes on mine.

"The ball hit me and it hurt. I never liked sport. I don't know what happened next." I scrunched my face up as I tried to think, but I came up empty.

"You fell and hit your head, apparently. You were knocked unconscious and you were taken to hospital." He filled me in, his voice soft, as he stroked his fingers across my cheek.

"I don't remember falling, I remember the floor was moving and then... nothing."

"You really need to be careful. Maybe I'll wrap you up in bubble wrap to keep you safe." He teased with a smile and I grinned drowsily back at him.

"Why, Mr Cullen, you can wrap me up in anything you like." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever stop flirting? You're impossible to resist."

"Then stop trying, I have." His eyes stayed on mine as he closed the distance between us and rewarded me with a long, gentle kiss while his hand cupped my cheek.

"Teachers aren't supposed to show favouritism." I mumbled.

"These days I'm breaking all the rules and trust me, it's worth it."

"How come your here, anyway?"

"I had to make sure you were okay. It was a very serious head injury and I've told you before, Bella, I can't lose you."

"That's not exactly what I meant. Weren't you teaching? And isn't it a bit suspicious for you to be here?" I asked him.

"I had just let my class out when Jasper called me to explain the whole situation and fuck it scared the shit out of me. He rode with you after pulling out the 'my father's a doctor' card. I got here as quick as I could. Since you're my student and my brother's friend I don't believe it to be too suspicious."

"I like to keep you on your toes." I joked.

"I'd appreciate it if you tried something safer next time, something that doesn't involve hospitals or injuries."

"But that doesn't leave many options." I complained and he shook his head.

I tried to sit up and winced in response. One head injury was bad enough but two just took it much too far.

"You need some pain medication." Edward stated and I objected, knowing that they would make me sleepy and thinking he was making a fuss over nothing.

"I'm-"

"Don't. You're not fine, Bella." He interrupted, reaching for a button... which was attached to the IV.

"No, don't you dare Edward something Cullen!" I growled and he laughed at me for not being able to use his middle name. Did he even have one? He smiled at me innocently as he pressed the button. "Oh. No. You. Didn't!"

"You need to rest."

"You don't play fair." I huffed.

"Why would I when playing dirty is so much more fun?" He raised an eyebrow at me with a crooked grin on his delicious lips. My head was becoming cloudy as the medicine started to kick in.

"I … like playing... with... Edward." I mumbled sleepily, not completely aware of what I was saying. I heard a chuckle but it sounded so far away.

* * *

**Every single review has made me smile and I owe you all for that. :) It's also awesome that so many people have put this story on alert or on their favourites, so thank you! **

**As usual, outfits are on my profile and my Twitter is SoWoahNow if you fancied a chat or running commentary on chapter updates. **


	15. Celebration

**Congratulations and thanks to WiddleWombat who was my _200__th_review! Have a nice holiday in the middle of nowhere :) I can't believe I've had so many reviews, if I'm honest! Hey to the new readers. Here's the next chapter so I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is one lucky woman.**

**

* * *

**

Edward had left later, once I had woken up again, when Jasper slipped in to tell him that Charlie had arrived because we both knew that Edward's excuse was nowhere near good enough to fool the chief of police.

Jasper stayed with me for a few minutes while Charlie filled out necessary paperwork. I thanked him for coming with me to the hospital and he told me it had been no problem and that he just wished he'd been close enough in gym to prevent my fall in the first place. He wasn't the only one, but really I wasn't placing any blame on him, it _really_ wasn'tanyone's fault. It had just been one big accident.

He told me that Alice would be at the hospital soon. Apparently she had insisted on collecting my belongings from school and going to my house to bring some clean clothes and other 'essentials'. Alice had a different idea of what the term meant than most people. It wouldn't surprise me if she turned up with a whole suitcase of make up and at least ten pairs of shoes.

Charlie soon arrived and Jasper left us together. After asking the expected questions, (How was I feeling? Had the doctor been in? Did I need anything?), we lapsed into silence. Clearly my head injuries had slowed my brain down because it was only then that I realised Jasper knew about my relationship with Edward. Since when did that happen?

My confusion was soon interrupted when the doctor entered and boy was he something worth looking at. I knew as soon as I laid eyes on him that he must be Edward's father. There's just no other explanation for them both looking like Greek Gods.

"Bella," He spoke with a warm smile, "I'm Dr Cullen, but please call me Carlisle. It's so nice to finally meet you although I would have hoped for better circumstances."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too. Sorry to be such an inconvenience, I've never been good at gym." I told him with a shy smile.

"It's no problem, these things happen unfortunately. Charlie, it's good to see you again." Dr Cullen turned his attention to Charlie who had been baffled by our exchange.

"Carlisle, thank you for looking after Bella." They shook hands and I assumed that they met through their respective jobs. The police and doctors probably came into contact from time to time, although less often in Forks than a bigger city.

"I'm just doing my job, Charlie." He answered with a smile before taking my chart and scanning over it.

"Your head injuries have given you concussion as one might expect. The one to the back of your head, caused by your fall, is relatively severe but will cause no permanent damage. We would like to keep you in over night just as a precaution and to monitor your condition." He explained and I frowned at the idea of staying in the hospital, it certainly wasn't my idea of fun.

"If you could look straight ahead for me." He requested, bringing a small torch to shine in my eyes as I followed his directions. "And for the right eye." He prompted. His eyes were bright blue, similar to Jasper's and Rosalie's, despite the fact that they were not blood relatives.

"How do you feel, Bella? Any nausea? Dizziness?" He asked as he returned the torch to his pocket.

"I've got a headache and when I move too fast everything spins but other than that I'm okay." I told him.

"Drink plenty of fluids and if the pain gets too much you can press that button for more pain medication. If you need anything else the red button will call for one of the nurse's on duty. I will be back to check on you in a couple of hours."

"Thank you." I said. He smiled at me and nodded to Charlie before leaving.

I urged Charlie to leave and go eat not long after that and as soon as he had a foot out of the door Alice swept into the room like a tornado. In no time there was a huge bouquet of sunflowers on the table in the corner and the chair was covered in clothes.

"It's so good to see you, Alice." I groaned and she pointed a finger at me in warning.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady. You can't go scaring everyone like that and complain when I try to brighten up both our days." She chided and I offered her a small, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Alice. It's just been a long day. The flowers are lovely and thank you for bringing the clothes, I can't leave the hospital in my sports kit because even the thought depresses me."

"That's okay, Bella. I know you love me. Jasper said that they're keeping you in over night?"

"Yeah," I grumbled, "I'm fine. I just want to go home, really." I told her and she gave me a sympathetic look as she walked to stand by me.

"Move over then." She insisted and I did as I was told, being careful not to move too fast. She climbed gingerly onto the bed next to me, trying her best not to jostle it. "I think you should wear a helmet in gym."

"No way. Don't even go there." I warned.

"I'll get you a stylish designer one, don't worry." She assured me and the frightening thing was that she sounded serious.

"I've survived this long in gym, I think I can last a few more weeks." I told her and she sighed in resignation and I congratulated myself mentally. It wasn't often that you could get your own way when you came up against Alice.

"So, I heard Edward rushed to the hospital like a man possessed as soon as he found out you had been hurt."

"I guess. All I really know is that he was here when I came round. How does Jasper know, by the way?"

"He's so sweet and protective," She commented and she had that knowing look on her face again but I let it slide. "Apparently you two were found out at the weekend. Jasper sees things that wouldn't mean anything to someone else and finds truth."

"Woah, Alice. That sounded... deep. So basically, we gave ourselves away but we did it subtly?" I checked and she nodded with a smile.

"It's good that he knows. Emmett is the only one that doesn't but it's not as if you two are being obvious about it so it's not surprising. I think you should tell him, though. He won't judge you because you're part of the family and since his sister _and _girlfriend know then maybe he has the right. You don't have to though, if you don't want to. I just thought it might be better to tell him than let him find out. You know how excited he gets when he discovers a secret all by himself, things can get dangerous." I laughed at the truth of her words.

There was one time a few years ago when Emmett found out that Alice had a bottle of vodka in her wardrobe and then proceeded to tell everyone (including their parents), no to get her into trouble, no, but because he was so proud that he found it out all by himself. He felt guilty when he realised the trouble she was in, only to find out that the bottle was actually filled with water, not alcohol.

Her parents had believed her when she said that it was just one of their empty bottles, which was a relief because she was telling the truth. She hadn't acquired her taste for vodka until a year or so after that incident.

"I think he's calmed down a bit since then... maybe. But yes, I know where you're coming from. I'll think about it, I'm not sure whether it would just be better to wait until graduation and see what happens between myself and Edward or to come clean to him." We were both deep in thought for a few minutes before Alice turned to glare at me and I looked shiftily around, as though maybe it wasn't me she was aiming for.

"What?" I cried out, slightly scared.

"You're not coming to school tomorrow!"

"Oh... yeah, I guess not. Why is that such a big deal?"

"You're leaving me and Angela in trig again! And you know Mike isn't as much fun when you're not around." She pouted.

"And here I was thinking you just enjoyed my company when really it's Mike you're after. Does Jasper know about this?" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Do you think you will be better by Thursday?" She asked, looking upset. I couldn't leave her on her birthday, concussion or not it was an important one. She'd finally be eighteen.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. It doesn't matter too much if I'm not though, right? There's nothing important happening." I said as seriously as I could manage while I watched her devastated expression. She _loved _birthdays. Or any form of celebration. "Oh wait!" I cried out and she looked at me excitedly, "I have English on Thursday!" I squealed with a big grin and Alice turned away from me, refusing to talk.

After making Alice feel better by assuring her I was joking all along and that I could never, as long as I lived (which wouldn't be long if I pretended to forget her birthday again), forget her birthday, we chatted about anything and anything and I found her to be a welcome distraction from my surroundings and the persistent throbbing in my head.

When visiting hours were over she left with a quick hug and a wave, promising to come and see me tomorrow when I was back at home. Carlisle returned an hour later, once again checking me over and telling me that I was doing well despite the pounding head. My dizziness had subsided significantly which was a relief because the swaying room brought a queasy stomach with it. He told me that Charlie was going to come back tomorrow at around eight in the morning to take me home and I relaxed.

Carlisle exited the room and I heard soft murmurs outside my door and out of boredom I strained my ears in an attempt to distinguish words, but I was out of luck. I closed my eyes, determined to get back to sleep so that I didn't end up with severe panda eyes, and when I heard somebody enter the room I didn't move, hoping that they didn't intend to disturb me.

Footsteps padded across the room and I waited patiently for the person to leave again since I found that pretending to be asleep was harder than trying to get to sleep. I tried to focus on my breathing to keep it in a steady rhythm but the lack of departure from my visitor was distracting me.

I was debating whether to risk a peek at them when their footsteps brought them to my bed, the blankets were pulled up to my shoulders and gentle fingers tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Did nurses pull this sort of shit?

"Beautiful." My breath caught slightly in my throat and I hoped it went unnoticed. I was so relieved that my tell tale blush didn't rear it's ugly head and give me away. "I lo-" The words were interrupted when the door creaked open and I was ready to explode. _You what?_

"Sorry to disturb you, sir. I have a spare blanket for you." A woman spoke in a whisper, probably to avoid waking me. I cursed her poor timing for a fleeting second before my mind picked up on her words. Somebody was planning on staying here overnight? Maybe that someone would like to finish their interrupted sentence.

"Thank you." The door clicked shut moments later and my visitor sighed. "What the hell am I going to do?" he grumbled into the silence and the voice in my head answered. _How's about finishing that sentence, just a thought. _I chanced a peek, confirming my suspicions through my barely open lids.

Well hello Mr Cullen, fancy seeing you here at this time of night.

His heard was turned towards the door as he stretched his arms up to the ceiling, providing me with a somewhat obscured view of a sliver of his toned stomach and tempting happy trail. I groaned internally, at least I thought I did. His head snapped towards me and I scrunched my eyes shut. There was a husky chuckle but I kept up my act. "I should have known." He mumbled and I resisted the urge to respond.

"Edward." I murmured, shifting slightly under the covers. "Mm... green... yes." I tried not to laugh at my own ridiculous attempt to fool him. He knew I talked in my sleep so maybe he'd think I was dreaming instead of awake. Then maybe he would continue where he left off before the nurse came in with that damn blanket.

"That dream sounds far too PG, Bella. If you're going to pretend to be asleep at least try a little harder, I know you can do better than that." I could hear the smirk in his tone and a blush spread over my cheeks.

"Oh... mmm, yeah. Edward." I moaned, trying to bite back a smile. "Fuck... God, yes... more, please... oh, fuck." I panted and Edward groaned.

"I take it back, please stop trying." I finally opened my eyes to look at him properly and his burning eyes met mine, his jaw was tensed and his fist was clenched in his hair.

"Is something the matter?" I asked smugly, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Shit that was hot." He breathed, tugging the strands of bronze in his hand. His intense gaze swept the smile off my face as my stomach did flips, my body buzzing. He shifted uncomfortably and my eyes raked over his body. Ah. He seemed to have a... problem.

"Did you prefer the child friendly version?" I teased.

"Yes and no. Child friendly is more appropriate in our current location but hell, you sounded so fucking good."

"Sorry, I didn't really think of the consequences. It was kind of funny though, you did ask for it." I told him and he nodded in agreement. I slid to the far edge of the bed and pulled back the blankets, running my hand over the space I had made while raising my eyebrows at Edward. He hesitated before kicking off his shoes and climbing up onto the bed to lay next to me. He was bigger than Alice which meant that his body pressed into mine, his arms snaking around me to pull me closer.

"This is against hospital policy." He whispered into my hair and I smiled against his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Is anyone coming in the night?"

"No. Dad said he would be back in the morning and since your condition has improved the nurses won't disturb you."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. What did you tell your dad?" I asked.

"The truth to a certain extent. I told him that Alice had begged that I stayed with you overnight because her and Jasper weren't allowed and she didn't want you to be alone."

"She did that?" I asked, surprised by this information.

"Yes, she did. Maybe she was just giving you the chance to drive me crazy." He suggested with a chuckle and I snuggled into his warmth.

"Maybe. Teasing you often makes me feel better so she probably had my best interests at heart." I told him.

"Glad to know my pain is good for you."

"I'd offer to help with that but I'd imagine it's against hospital policy and I don't want to break all the rules in one night."

"I'll live. Were you awake the whole time I was here?" He asked and although he sounded nonchalant I could hear the curiosity and embarrassment in his tone. A little lie couldn't hurt.

"No, that nurse woke me up." I answered, hoping he believed me.

"You should get some sleep."

"So should you. Don't you have work in the morning?"

"Probably. You're the important one right now, though."

...

I stood in the Brandon's kitchen, swirling the liquid in my glass as I watched the people around me. Most people were a mystery since Alice had insisted on a masquerade ball themed party and therefore everyone was under strict orders to wear a mask. Obviously, some people had given up and taken them off but most people still wore theirs. It made the evening more interesting as I tried to guess who the different people were as they passed and I also watched as other people began talking to people they may or may not know.

Alice had confessed that she had always liked the idea of having everyone in masks but since she had watched A Cinderella Story she had been even more into the idea, loving the romance and anonymity. I understood where she was coming from, it was pretty cool but it was also really confusing.

Alice was busy running around being the gracious host and I assumed Jasper was somewhere near her. Emmett had been keeping me company but when Rosalie arrived I told them to go and have fun, I knew Emmett loved a good party even if the people there were younger than him.

I used the time to reflect over the past couple of days. Edward had left the hospital an hour before Charlie was due and before I left Carlisle gave me a quick once over just to confirm I was in a suitable condition to leave. Once Charlie had ensured that I was settled at home he left guiltily for work, apologising profusely for leaving me while I promised him that I didn't mind. I spent most of the day curled up on the sofa watching films, only stopping for food and comfort breaks.

Charlie had told me that I was forbidden from cooking dinner that night because I needed rest but he hadn't said anything about school work so after watching my third film of the day I went to my room, retrieving my bag. As I fumbled through it, looking for a pen, I came across the white envelope that Edward had given me after Tuesday's English lesson.

I turned it over in my hands, running my fingers over the creases. After staring at it for much longer than was necessary I tore it open carefully with a finger. I pulled out a piece of paper between my thumb and forefinger, unfolding it and then placing the envelope on the floor.

_Bella,_

_Giving you this may seem a bit forward but I assure you that my intentions are honest and I'm hoping that you will be able to make use of my 'gift'. You have been through a lot lately and I want to be here for you in any way I can so I made a copy of the key to my apartment for you to use if you were so inclined._

_I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or pressured but I wanted you to have somewhere to go if you need it. Hopefully somewhere you feel safe and can get away from everything else. If you ever need to get out or talk to somebody I'll be here for you. I want you to know that you are welcome any time, day or night, whether I am home or not. _

_Please understand the thoughts behind my actions,_

_Edward._

I had quickly clawed at the envelope beside me on the floor and shook it upside down. A small silver key had dropped onto the carpet at my feet and I'd snatched it up, holding it up near my face to examine it closely. _Well I'll be damned_, I had thought, _Edward is the sweetest man alive._ I'd certainly never expected anything like that from him.

The memory forced an embarrassing grin onto my face. Luckily Alice wasn't in the vicinity to witness it since I hadn't actually told her about the new addition to my key chain.

Yesterday Alice had been incredibly hyper and although she denied having had coffee I wasn't entirely sure that I believed her. Birthdays always made her excited but this took it one step further, I don't think she sat still all day. Her voice had increased a few octaves, nearly deafening me on several occasions.

Jasper had been the ideal boyfriend, buying Alice a beautiful necklace from Tiffany. It was a silver, open heart with a pink sapphire in the valley, which hung from a delicate chain. Alice had been ecstatic, bouncing up and down, throwing herself into Jasper's arms and rewarding him with a kiss. I'd been jealous as hell, gawking at the necklace and admiring the way the light hit the gem. Sigh.

It was always hard buying presents for Alice because she didn't understand the meaning of surprise. Sometimes, if you were careful and covered your tracks, she wouldn't know what was wrapped up in the parcel you handed her on her birthday or at Christmas. It would seem that Jasper had just about mastered this in a few months which put me to shame since it took me almost four years of being her best friend.

Before school on Thursday I had gone over to Alice's for breakfast which was tradition for us on birthdays. I added my two presents to her toppling pile as Emmett trudged into the kitchen with his hair sticking up and in only a pair of boxers. He stretched and yawned before pulling out the chair next to me and slumping onto it.

We talked as we waited for Alice to arrive, while their parents cooked the food for the five of us. We lapsed into silence and it wasn't long before loud, bearlike snores were filling the silence. I had rolled my eyes and Mary, Alice's mother, shook her head at her son. I'd heard Alice running down the stairs and quickly jerked my elbow into Emmett's ribs, successfully awakening him with a jolt.

"Eh? What was that for?" He'd grumbled as Alice danced into the kitchen.

"Your grizzly impression was deafening me." I had stood up and hugged Alice, wishing her a happy birthday. The rest of her family soon followed suit and we sat down to eat. In between mouthfuls of banana and chocolate pancakes or gulps of orange juice, Alice would open cards and gifts.

There had been a variety of different clothes, shoes and bags wrapped up by different family members. Emmett had bought Alice a new, purple camera because she had been complaining for months that her old one had broken.

Alice's parents had bought her two complete spa days (amongst other things), one for her and one for 'a friend'. She'd squealed excitedly and I could see the plan forming in her head. Shopping before hand, always the torture before the treat. However, Alice loved shopping but it was her determination and energy which made it a disaster for everyone else. After being subjected to several spa trips over the past few years I had finally overcome my aversion to them. I now enjoyed them as much as the next girl which was fortunate because I have a very strong feeling that I am the friend that will be accompanying her.

There were six gifts left in the pile when Alice reached for the smaller one I had bought her but I quickly stopped her. "The other one first." I urged, passing it to her. She ripped the paper off and was soon turning the pages of the photo album. It had a smooth, black cover which was dotted with the letters from the alphabet. Inside were pictures of Alice and myself growing up in the years that we had known each other. I'd also slipped in photographs of her with other people, such as Jasper. Much to her delight I had included the one of her and Emmett from last winter where she had thrown a snowball at him and the camera had caught the look of fear and shock on Emmett's features when the snowball was a foot from his face and Alice was grinning on the other side of the street.

Tears had pricked her eyes as she gave me a shaky smile before wrapping her arms around me in a death grip and sniffling. My other present to her had been an Ipod and I had taken it upon myself to save a few songs onto it.

"The sound track to some of our most memorable moments." I'd told her when she had looked confused, but realisation soon dawned on her face as she scanned the tunes and the memories made themselves known.

"Bella, you are totally awesome! All this must have taken you forever!" She'd cried as her arms once again found their way around me and she kissed my cheek.

"It took a while and it was even harder trying to keep it from you but it was worth it. Happy birthday, Ali."

People were now milling around the kitchen that I had been eating pancakes in yesterday. Everyone was becoming more relaxed as alcohol had its effect on their system. I took a sip of my water, just for something to do. Bit by bit I finished my drink and left my glass by the sink as I looked around for Alice, Emmett or Angela. It was hard when everyone's faces were covered but Alice was tiny which made her stand out and Emmett's bulk did the same.

My stationary search came up empty so I decided that if I was still alone by the end of the next song then I would go and find one of them.

As the first few pounding beats of a song I didn't recognise began someone sauntered up to me. Their blue eyes met mine and a cocky grin spread across his lips.

"Hello there you." He slurred, moving closer too me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he spoke and I pushed myself further back into the kitchen cabinets. "You're looking... familiar," he mumbled, "Do I know you?" I could be wrong but it sounded like Mike Newton, douchebag extroardinaire.

"Now's not a good time." I answered, hoping he'd leave me alone.

"Want a drink?" He asked, ignoring my attempts of getting rid of him.

"No, I'm okay thanks." He was stood far too close for my liking and my discomfort increased when he leaned around me to place his bottle of beer behind me. As he moved back the back of his hand grazed my breast and my body acted on instinct, my hand balling into a fist as my right arm swung at his face, hitting it with force.

He toppled to the side as he cussed, his hand moving to cover the cheek I had just punched. I unclenched my fingers, finding with satisfaction that they felt in good condition.

A strong hand wrapped around my upper arm, tugging me backwards.

"Shit, Bella. What happened? Are you okay?" A gruff voice asked while the fingers still held me securely. "Bella? Did he hurt you?" I shook my head, taking a deep breath to steady myself before I spoke. I really didn't mean to lash out like that, it just sort of happened.

"I'm fine. I... punched him." I seemed to be on some sort of adrenaline high.

"And you sure as hell pack a punch. You wouldn't know it to look at you, girl, but you're a feisty little thing."

"Damn is my cover blown?" I asked before being spun around to face him.

"I think so. Good shot, by the way. I'd offer to finish him off but I'm not sure I can top that performance."

"Thanks, Emmett. I know you could do a better job but we wouldn't want you stealing my show now, would we?" I raised an eyebrow and a rough chuckle rumbled in his chest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm surprised I got this up today, if I'm honest. I didn't think it was going to happen.**

**I really wanted Edward to be at the party but I didn't really see a way for it to work so I thought Emmett could be his replacement in that end bit.**

**I know it's fluffy again but it's cute too and there seem to be a lot of fluff supporters out there!**

**My Twitter's a bit lonely... just me and Kirsten having our chats. Follow me on SoWoahNow ? **

**Thanks again to all of you who have helped to keep me motivated and hello to Trish who makes me smile like an idiot a lot of the time :)**


	16. Coincidence

****Those of you who read the version of this chapter that I posted before may have noticed my mistake but I've edited it now and my thanks to Twimenrhot for pointing it out****

**The Hoosier's new album has been motivating me in this chapter (which I actually wrote a plan for, being organised is good). The chapters aren't being posted as quickly as they were a couple of months ago because life has been catching up with me a bit but I'm still trying my best, you'll just have to be patient. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer hit the nail on the head with the Twilight saga. **

**

* * *

**

I retreated upstairs after another hour of the party. Punching Mike had been a mistake, even though he was copping a feel not so subtly, because he was drunk. The old me from a month ago would never have done that but my reactions are much quicker than they were, my body always alert. I guess it's just one of those things.

Emmett had pulled me into the main room where the sound system was and made me dance with him which I was grateful for since it successfully distracted me and helped me to relax. I spent the rest of the evening mostly with Rosalie and Emmett, sometimes Jasper but rarely Alice. She was busy being organised and sociable, talking to anyone and everyone and making sure that everyone was having a good time.

When she had a spare minute Alice danced with Rosalie and myself as we let loose, putting our all into it. Emmett wolf whistled from the edge of the room with a grin on his handsome face, always knowing how to cheer me up. I found myself enjoying the party much more than I had thought I would. Thanks to the masks I don't think many people linked me to the fist that hit Mike's face. Maybe Alice had predicted something like that. Or maybe not.

Just after two in the morning everyone had left and thanks to the cleaning that Alice had been doing throughout the night there wasn't too much mess. We chose to leave it until morning because we were all exhausted.

Jasper and Rosalie left for the night, offering to return in the morning to help clean up but we declined. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my palms as a yawn escaped me. Now that myself, Emmett and Alice were alone my earlier high was diminishing quickly and my mind kept returning to my earlier actions. I sighed, my shoulders slumping as I replayed the moment my fist connected with Mike's jaw over and over.

Emmett wrapped an arm around me and picked up my right hand.

"Let it go, Bells. That kid will be fine, he got no more than he deserved. You've probably saved women everywhere from suffering from his drunken antics in the future. You haven't even got a scratch on your hand, not a bruise or anything. It must have been your lucky night because with your luck you should have broken something important in your little hand when you hit him." Emmett may look like a bulky tough guy but he was like a little teddy bear really, always looking out for everyone.

"Thanks Em. I feel bad though, he didn't really warrant a black eye."

"At least he doesn't know it was you, Bella." Alice chimed with a giggle.

"I'm proud of you for putting him in his place, you're a tough cookie little sis. Next time you could aim a knee at the groin if you really want to show a guy who's boss." He chuckled, resting his chin on my head.

"Very true, Alice. At least I hope he doesn't. And I'll bare that in mind big bro, thanks for the advice."

"I won't be getting on the wrong side of you now."

"We wouldn't want to tarnish your pretty face would we?" I cooed, patting his cheek.

"It took me years to get this pretty, no need to ruin it."

"Yes, Emmett. You're gorgeous. I'm dead on my feet, should we get some sleep?" Alice asked and I nodded eagerly. A nice, warm bed sounded perfect right now.

We all stomped upstairs to change. Alice retreated to her own room while Emmett and myself were cleaning our teeth. He waited for me to finish washing my face before indicating to his room with a tilt of his head and a grin. I ran passed him into his bedroom, throwing myself into the middle of his bed and bouncing on it. Moments later Emmett strolled in, raising an eyebrow at me as I spread out across the mattress.

"Move over, Swan." He growled and I stuck my tongue out at him, refusing to shift. He stalked towards me and I gripped onto the sheets. He reached me, leaning over to jab a finger in my side, making me squirm.

"Not fair!" I squealed as he continued to tickle me.

"Do you give in yet?" He asked as my legs flailed about.

"Never!" I panted as I tried to put up a fight.

Before I knew it Emmett had picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and I hit his back, trying to make him let me down.

"Get off! Put. Me. Down!" I slapped at him as he walked to the other side of the room. He placed me down by the door before spinning around and dashing onto the bed, clambering under the covers and smiling smugly at me.

"You should no never to try and beat me." He teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, you win this time." I surrendered, traipsing back to the bed and sliding in next to him on one side. "You're a rubbish brother, you know that right?" I mumbled.

"I'm the best brother you could ever have. Even if we're not related. I mean, you're in the bed aren't you? That's a serious privilege in sibling relationships." He informed me.

"Sure, sure. Just don't squash me in my sleep." I warned, jabbing him.

"I'm not promising anything but I'll try my best."

...

Saturday morning we all got up late and after breakfast we gave the downstairs of the house a thorough clean which thankfully didn't take us too long.

"I'm going over to Jasper's house in a couple of minutes, did you want to come Bella?" Alice asked.

"No thanks. I was thinking I would go down to the beach for a while, get some fresh air." I told her and she nodded.

"Would you like a lift down?" She offered as she pulled a jacket out of her closet.

"No, that's okay thanks. My old rust bucket must be feeling a bit neglected and I don't want to hassle you for a lift back." I explained as I ran a brush through my unruly hair.

There was a knock on the door and Emmett poked his head around it.

"I'm going out for a run but I'll see you two later." He informed us.

"Okay, have fun."

"Bye, Emmett." When he shut the door I turned to look out of the window to check the weather. It was dry but overcast. Hopefully it wouldn't rain while I was on the beach but the weather in Forks is really unreliable so it's likely that it will.

Alice locked up the house as we both left. Charlie's cruiser was still in the driveway but I decided that I wouldn't bother informing him of my plans, it would only be a brief conversation anyway so we may as well have it later. It wasn't as though I would be gone all day, either. I was impatient to get to the ocean so I hugged Alice, telling her goodbye and promising to call her later before jogging across the street to my truck and sliding in, turning on the heat as I did so. No doubt Charlie would hear my roaring departure but if he needed me I had my phone.

Twenty minutes later I pulled up in front of the beach and opened the car door, swinging my legs out. I slammed the door shut and wedged my hands into the pockets of my coat as I walked down the small trail onto the deserted beach.

I traipsed slowly across the length of the beach with the wind whipping my hair around my face. There was a chill to the air that was blowing from the ocean but there didn't seem to be too big a danger of rain.

I balanced on a bleached log that was settled into the damp sand and tiptoed across it with my arms out to the side to keep me steady. I laughed loudly to myself as I launched myself off the end, landing inelegantly on the sand. It made me feel like a child again where the littlest things could provide hours of amusement. There was a lot of effort involved in preventing myself from jumping back onto the log.

After skipping a short way I bent down to pluck a stone off the ground, then proceeding to throw it with as much force as I could muster towards the water. I missed by several metres but I was still proud of the distance I had covered.

I continued towards the worn rocks which hid a small expanse of sand from my view. My favourite place on the beach because it was secluded and peaceful. Most people didn't know about the small cove because you had to climb over the rocks to find it and that made it even more appealing to me. A few months have passed since I last made the effort to get there and I only ever went alone because I was selfish and didn't want to share it with anyone. Not even Alice, Emmett or Jake.

The rocks loomed in front of me and I reached a hand out to grip the stone securely before hitching my foot up onto the uneven surface.

Five minutes later I was back on the sand observing the lone figure that was sat with his legs stretched out in front of him as he leant back on the palms of his hands, his face tilted towards the dull sky.

A moment later I reached into my pocket, my fingers wrapping around my phone as I pulled it out. As quickly as I could, I put the device into camera mode and lined it up, zooming in before snapping the shot. So that may seem a bit perverted but he looked so beautiful and content, as though he was born to sit there, right there on the sand, that I just had to document it. That image wasn't the sort of thing that could be orchestrated, it just... was.

Once I had returned my phone to its resting place I crossed the sand, approaching the one and only Edward Cullen, English Literature teacher and Sex God extroardinaire. I was expecting him to look over at any moment and notice me but he never did. It was only when I was a few feet away that I realised his eyes were closed and his headphones were plugged securely into his ears, no doubt blocking out his breathtaking surroundings. Ridiculous, if you ask me, but to each his own.

My footsteps became more cautious as I edged closer, now determined not to alert him to my presence just yet. I stood with one foot on either side of his knees before lowering my own to the sand, straddling him without touching him. I held my breath as I watched his face for any indication that he knew I was there but there was nothing, he looked as much at peace as he had from the rocks I'd clambered over with no grace whatsoever.

I momentarily considered my next move before I leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his soft, unsuspecting lips. He gasped and his eyes flew open in surprise as his heart thumped against the hand I now rested on his sculpted chest.

A sly and slightly smug smile adorned my lips as I gave him time to calm down. He gulped down air, his eyes focused on mine as he adjusted to my sudden appearance.

"How the hell..." He trailed off, shaking his head as his expression became puzzled. Now that I'd had my intended effect I allowed my weight to rest on his legs. I prompted the rest of his sentence with a raised eyebrow. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"What... this?" I countered, once again bringing my smiling mouth to his. He swallowed before answering.

"No, not that. I think I'm familiar with the ins and outs of _that. _How did you manage to sneak up on me like _this?_" He gestured to my body perched on top of his. I rested my hands on his shoulders and shuffled forwards, wiggling on top of him and causing him to groan.

"Magic. Could I borrow your wand? I need to practise my 'swish and flick'." I bit my lip and he smirked at me.

"You nerd. You're like a bottle of Skele-Gro: growing me a bone." His eyes danced with humour and I pursed my lips to hide a grin.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I purred, raking my fingers through his silky, ruffled hair.

"I think I need to manage your mischief." I hummed in agreement before crashing my lips to his, pulling his body impossibly closer to mine so that my soft curves were moulding to the shape of his hard muscles. I pushed against his torso until he lay flat on the sand with me on top of him. I slid my core against his straining erection and we moaned in unison as the friction created a pleasurable sensation for us both.

His knuckles pressed into the flesh on my hips as his fingers tightly gripped the waistband of my jeans as though he were holding on for dear life. Our tongues snaked against each other and my left hand greedily clawed at his shirt. My fingers delved under the fabric and my nails scraped frantically at his hot, bare skin.

Our kiss was desperate and hungry, expelling our pent up need, lust and emotion into it. My fingers trailed up to wind themselves into his hair, tugging roughly at it and causing him to growl into my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella. We need to stop." He hissed.

"No. I need this." I argued, licking up his jaw before sucking on his ear lobe, grazing it with my teeth.

"But... you – but," He stammered as I rocked my hips against him.

"You're thinking far too much." My lips pressed against the sensitive skin behind his ear as his ragged breaths made his chest heave.

"We shouldn't."

"Shut up." I complained lightly, my lips moving to his once more so that speech was made more difficult and he therefore could not protest. He seemed to forget his objection in a matter of seconds as his hands now ran across my body, from my knees, over my ass and up to my rib cage. I yanked on his hair when his hands roamed under my coat and his thumbs brushed against my pebbled nipples through the thin fabric of my tee and bra.

My body moved rhythmically against his, pushing backwards and forwards. The zip of my jeans pressed against my clit, adding to the overwhelming sensations that were pulsing through my body and building the pressure in my lower belly. The moisture pooled between my legs as my arousal grew. Who knew that my English teacher could ever make me feel like this? Well, I guess anyone that looked at him would have a pretty good clue.

A small part of my mind acknowledged how Edward had not rolled us over and wondered whether it was his way of showing that I was in control, that he wasn't pushing me to do anything and didn't want me to feel uncomfortable. I was thankful for this, knowing that if we were in the respective positions from that dreadful night then I may not have been able to do this, despite all the teasing I had put Edward through. I blinked away a tear as I realised that Edward had been right, he knew I would need time.

Luckily his eyes were closed and therefore my wayward emotions had gone unnoticed. I kept my eyes open so that I could focus on Edward and keep images of James at bay. If he were to open his eyes I'd look like a creep but I didn't care about that right now. It was just me and him. Bella and Edward.

His fingers continued to work my nipples, tugging and rolling them while I rocked against him persistently. He groaned when I moved with more force, my breathing was laboured from the exertion. I lowered my head to nip at the exposed skin on his neck.

My chest arched into Edward's touch and I whimpered as he pinched my pink nubs while palming the flesh beneath. My thoughts jumped to James, the last man to lay a hand on my breast. _No. _Bella and _Edward. _Not _him. _Just Edward.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

"Oh _fuck,_" He grunted, his jaw tensed as he bucked his hips. He's nearly there. I screwed my eyes shut, concentrating on the feelings in my own body, the coiling burn in my stomach that yearned to be released. Close, so close. "Harder, Bella." He panted and I complied.

"_Edward! _Fuck, shit, Oh... _God!" _I cried out as my orgasm burst through me. My release brought on his and profanities slipped from his mouth as his eyes slammed shut and his head tilted back. I rested my head against his chest as I struggled to bring my breathing to a more regular pace.

His strong arms wrapped around me, holding my against his body and the warmth that was radiating from it.

"Are you okay?" He murmured gently, his concern, and possibly guilt, evident in his tone.

"I'm much more than okay." I responded, smiling against his chest.

After a moment of silence, vibrations shook our bodies as he chuckled.

"What?" I mumbled into the fabric of his shirt.

"You're a bad influence." He declared.

"How so?"

"I've never got off in a public place."

"Neither have I, so I blame you. Fucking irresistible." I grumbled, causing him to laugh again. "It's not exactly as though there is anyone around though." I continued, trying to defend our actions.

"Fucking you is irresistible," He teased and I knew that he'd be smirking if I took the time to look at him, "And I guess you're right."

"You know, I'm glad this opportunity came about."

"The opportunity to dry hump on a beach?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I've been restraining myself for weeks, you don't know how many times I've wanted to jump your bones."

"I kept forgetting why I had been stopping you."

"You were right." I whispered, lifting my head to look at him.

"Of course I was... about what?" I flicked his chest and rolled my eyes at him, unable to hide a small smile.

"I wasn't ready before. It's still..." I stopped, I couldn't tell him I thought about James when I was with him. He'd be put off. What guy wants to know you had someone else on your mind?

"Go on." He pressed, stroking a hand up and down my back.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"You thought of James?" He asked, much to my surprise.

"What? No. God. Don't be ridiculous Edward." I scoffed.

"It's okay. I mean... it's bound to happen. This, between us, isn't going to work if you can't be honest with me Bella. You've been through a lot and I need to know what you're thinking." Stray tears leaked from my eyes. Traitors.

"I'm sorry. It's not fair on you." I choked, trying to swipe away the tears.

"Shh, don't cry. We'll get through this, Bella. _Together. _I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be okay in time. Trust me." His fingers brushed gently through my hair and his other hand rubbed soothing circles on my back. "We'll take this a step at a time." He assured me.

"Thank you, I'm such a mess. You don't have to put up with me." Edward sat up, taking me with him. His fingers moved to hold my chin and he looked straight into my eyes, his expression serious.

"I want to be with you. I'm not here out of some sort of guilt. I've chosen to be here. Well I didn't really have a choice, I don't know what it is about you but I can't stay away. It's kind of like you're gravity." His sexy crooked grin graced his lips and my heart ached.

"I want to be with you, too." He kissed me gently, far different to what it had been like earlier on.

Edward linked my fingers with his, his head bowed as he observed the connection. As I watched him everything in my mind slipped into place, like a puzzle I had finally made time to complete. My eyes widened as I came to the conclusion, my lips parting in surprise. "_Fuck." _I hissed into the silence and Edward looked taken aback, giving me a puzzled look.

"I-I erm, forgot to do, ah, my... trig homework." I told him unconvincingly and he frowned. I jumped up, separating out fingers and dashed across the sand, glancing fleetingly at him over my shoulder as I ran and calling out my goodbye. He sat still, his expression was one of complete bewilderment as he stared at my retreating form.

I pulled myself up and over the rocks as quickly as I could.

"Bella? Bella wait!" He shouted, his voice becoming lost to the sound of the crashing waves. I ignored him, pretending not to hear.

I didn't stop running until I reached my truck. I threw myself into the driver's seat and sped off, pushing the old vehicle to its limit.

Sooner than was usual, I pulled up to my house and jumped down onto the concrete, jogging up the path and into the house. Charlie's cruiser had been parked in the drive and I wished he had been out so I could have time to process my revelation.

_I am in love with Edward Cullen. _

I pushed the thought away as Charlie's voice called out a greeting from the kitchen. My lungs filled with air before I released it in a huff and shuffled unwillingly towards the voice.

"Hey dad."

"I needed to- are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You look a little pale, Bells. You're not getting worse again are you? I thought this virus was clearing up." He worried, stepping towards me to get a closer look at my white face.

"I don't think so, I'm just a bit tired. What was it you were saying before?" I prompted, trying to distract him from his observations.

"Oh.. um. I have to go to Seattle from Wednesday morning until Saturday evening. I know it's late notice and it's a long trip but they need me over there for a case. Will you be okay staying across the street?" He informed me, his previous concerns forgotten. Mine weren't though.

"Right, of course that's fine. I'm sure Alice will be delighted with some extra Bella-barbie time, I think it's her favourite pass time." I assured him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Rather you than me, kiddo." He chuckled. "How was the party last night? Did you guys have fun? Everyone being responsible?" He probed in his usual fatherly manner and I smiled and nodded.

"It was great, thanks. Alice pulled out all the stops, as you would expect. Everybody was on their best behaviour." _But I punched a guy._ I thought to myself, wondering how Charlie would take it if I told him. Not worth my life, or Mike's. Charlie would probably bang him up for touching his little girl. I think it's a dad thing.

"Good to hear it. Where have you been this morning?"

"I went down to the beach. It seemed like a good idea to make the most of the dry weather even if it was a bit cold."

"A bit of rain never stopped you before." He pointed out.

"That's true but it's nicer when the weather is better."

"Did you go alone?"

"Yeah, Alice went over to Jasper's." I _went _alone but I didn't _stay _alone. Charlie didn't need to know that though. And he really didn't need to know _who_ I spent most of my time with.

"Was Jacob around?"

"No, not today. I should probably call him some time. Anyway, how's work been? You've been busy." I inquired, wanting to move the subject into safer territory.

We talked for a few more minutes, catching up on each other's lives as of late considering that we had both been busy and were rarely in the house at the same time. The conversation was a welcome distraction but it wasn't entirely successful. I still found my thoughts drifting to Edward and that certain L word. The one I was much too afraid to use. I would scare him off and I didn't want that.

When we finished talking I made a beeline for my room, my sanctuary. As soon as the door was firmly shut behind me I closed the curtains and turned up the volume on my CD player so that Muse blasted around me. The noise made it easier for me to think and I was basking in the somewhat depressing sounding music. They weren't exactly cheerful, upbeat tracks but I loved them anyway.

Charlie left me to my musings which I was thankful for as I snuggled under the comforter after slipping on my oldest pair of sweats and a tank top and had pulled my hair back into a tangled bun.

_What am I going to do? _

**

* * *

Author's note:**

**So it's been a week since I posted. I'm thinking about making Sunday my update day but I don't know if I can get the chapters up quicker. **

**Leave a review with any feedback, questions or suggestions you have. I'm easing you back into the smut, remember Bella's been through a lot. **

**As usual you can follow me on Twitter, my user is SoWoahNow so come and join in the fun. Edward Cullen is following me... just saying. **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews I've had for each and every chapter, you know I love you guys right? I'll update as soon as I can so... see you soon :)**


	17. Explanations

**So here's the next chapter! It's been a really busy week but I wouldn't miss this for the world! Hope you enjoy it :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer has the paperwork, I'm sure. **

**

* * *

**

I dusted off my sandy jeans, staring in confusion at the rocks that Bella had just disappeared behind. She had bolted like a spooked horse, offering up a feeble excuse about homework.

Had I scared her off? I knew we shouldn't have moved so fast, progressing to quickly after her ordeal. I'd been so, so stupid. Now she regretted it and I have hurt her. I didn't know how to fix this. The sincere turn in conversation probably hadn't helped the matter, I was there professing my need for her and being overly serious when that must have been the last thing she wanted. She had run and I understood but I need to make this better.

Standing in a daze, I tugged at my hair as the wind whipped around me. I had backed Bella into a corner and now she felt trapped, suffocated. What happened to taking things slowly? My body had had a different idea. She even admitted that she wasn't ready. What had I done?

I patted down my pockets, searching for my phone. When I came up empty I realised that I had left it in my car and made quick work of climbing over the rocks and returning to my vehicle. I snatched up my phone and typed out a message to Jasper.

_Remember that favour you owe me from Alice's birthday dinner?_

I hadn't intended to get him to pay me back but desperate times called for desperate measures and this was an emergency.

_I don't like the sound of this but ask away. _

He responded and I felt guilt at using him like this but I really didn't know what else I could do.

_Bella POV._

_Edward's eyes bore into mine as we danced around the hotel ballroom, my long gown swishing over the wooden floor as we moved. His hands were wrapped around my waist as he held me close and my arms wrapped around his neck. _

_As far as I was concerned we were the only two people in the room, in our own little bubble. I twirled my fingers in the soft hair at the base of his neck, my eyes still not leaving his. He smiled and I returned it, feeling so content to be held in his strong arms. _

_My fingers traced across his jaw and gently outlined his lips which were still turned up at the corners. He wrapped his fingers around my wrist and twisted it to place a delicate kiss on my palm before moving his hand to cup my face. _

_He brought his lips to mine briefly before pulling back to look at me. A contented smile lit engulfed my face and everything was perfect, exactly as it should be. _

"_I love you." I whispered to him. _

_He frowned and pushed me away from him, holding me at arms length before shaking his head in disgust and releasing me. I stumbled backwards and the room went dark before a spotlight trained itself on us, stood motionless in the middle of the room with my classmates surrounding us, watching with smirks on their faces. _

"_Edward?" I choked out, reaching a hand towards him. _

_He took a step back, further away from me. He looked me up and down and then he, too, smirked at me. He spun around and ran towards the hallway and I stumbled after him, kicking off my heels as I went._

"_Don't go, Edward! Please don't go." I begged as tears cascaded down my cheeks. I pursued him down the long corridor, watching him get further and further away but refusing to give in and stop. He turned a corner and I stumbled after him, suddenly completely exhausted. I could no longer see him but I wouldn't let him go. _

_My feet carried me through the maze, the walls closing in on me as I called out for Edward. I came to a dead end and collapsed on the cold, stone floor, pressing my heated skin against the smooth surface. Cackles reverberated off the walls and slowly transformed into laughter. _

_Edward was laughing at me. He didn't want me._

_James appeared before me with a sympathetic expression, holding a hand out to help me up and I took it. I was relieved that I wasn't alone any more. _

_He opened his arms to me as a slow song began playing, sounding eerie in the deserted hallway. I shook my head but James moved towards me anyway, pulling me to his chest and swaying to the music._

"_No, don't. You're not him." I protested, using the familiar words._

"_I'm so much better, gorgeous." He answered as he tightened his grip on me, refusing to let me stop dancing. "We're going to have so much fun. Don't you like to have fun?" I'd heard these words before but I couldn't place where. I pushed against him as my stomach knotted, convincing me that this was a really bad idea. "Don't be like that." _

I jolted awake, my heart racing and sweat glazing my icy skin. My breathing was shallow and my feet were tangled in the sheets, effectively trapped between the material. My fists pummelled the mattress and I bit back a scream.

Various emotions pulsed through me; Anger, frustration, rejection, panic, fear and vulnerability. I felt stupid. How could a dream make me feel rejected? It wasn't really Edward. But of course he wouldn't want me. He _would _reject me. Even my subconscious was telling me that.

To my surprise when I glanced at the clock I realised that it was already morning and I had missed last night's dinner. I located my phone and typed out a quick message.

_I need to talk to you, could you meet me outside in 15 minutes?_

I lay back against the pillows while I waited for a response. My feet were slowly disentangled from their cotton restraints until my phone finally beeped, signalling a text.

_Okay, see you then :]_

After a few deep, relaxing breaths I swept out of bed and into the bathroom, running the shower and letting the water relax and warm my body. I massaged the shampoo into my hair and once I had rinsed it out I repeated the step with conditioner. Since I didn't have long before I needed to be outside I made quick work of washing myself, soon diving out of the shower and towelling off.

Thirteen minutes after I had left the comfort of my bed I was stood at the end of the drive with my wet hair pulled back into a ponytail and my oldest, most worn pair of jeans and a faded, short tee on with a zip up jacket thrown over the top. Normally I would have made more effort but I was too anxious about getting this particular task out of the way to bother with my appearance. I was going for comfort over style in an attempt to make this as easy as possible for myself.

I forced a smile as Emmett jogged across the street to me with a grin on his face. He was wearing his running gear and his hair was stuck up in odd ways, no doubt due to the fact that he had only recently woken up.

His strong arms enveloped me in a tight grip but eventually I pulled away and he took my hand, guiding me gently along the pavement. Neither of us had spoken yet and I was still trying to work out the best way to broach the subject. He didn't push me, instead waiting patiently as we walked.

Several minutes passed before I began.

"There's something I want to tell you but you have to promise you will let me explain. I don't want you to judge me but I wouldn't blame you if you did." I started and he gave my hand a light squeeze.

"I promise, Bella and I could never judge you but go ahead, I'm all ears." He prompted and I trained my eyes on my shoes.

"I'm sort of seeing someone. It's... casual." I admitted, holding my breath as I waited for his response and hoping he understood what I meant about casual so that I didn't have to go into detail. That would be really awkward and embarrassing.

"Okay," He drew the word out as he processed the information and I watched his expression from the corner of my eye. He silently mouthed the word 'casual', unaware that my eyes were on him, before his own widened in realisation. "So you're," He cleared his throat, "_with _someone. That's not a big deal. Who is this guy?" He asked and I swallowed, preparing myself for my next admission.

"Well you know Rosalie's brother?"

"Jasper? Shit, Bella. He's with _Alice._"

"No, no. Not Jasper, no. It's Edward." I clarified and Emmett relaxed visibly momentarily until his brow furrowed in a frown.

"You mean your teacher?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Wait," Emmett whistled low and long, "you're fucking your teacher?" I bit my lip nervously as I nodded. "I didn't know you had it in you, Bella." He shook his head in disbelief, giving me sideways glances.

We continued in silence for a while, both lost in our own musings.

"Are you two being careful?" I baulked, completely shocked and disturbed. Was he really going to try and have _this _conversation? "Oh, fuck _no. _No! I didn't mean _that_." He mashed his palm against his forehead as he backtracked, noticing his mistake. "I just meant that it's dangerous if you two get caught. You don't want to risk everything this close to graduation."

"Nobody will find out, there's not long left. I promise I will be fine." I assured him.

"Does he treat you okay? I don't want him to be taking advantage of you. He seemed like a good enough guy but you never know."

"He's really great and he has helped me out a lot lately." I confessed.

"Did something happen, Bella? You haven't been yourself for a few weeks. Do you want to talk about it? Edward didn't hurt you, did he?" Emmett pressed, protectively.

"No, it wasn't Edward. I told you that he's been helping."

"You make it sound like someone else hurt you, Bella. What have you not told me? Have I missed something?" He pulled me to a stop, his large hands now spanning across my shoulders as he held me in place and looked straight at me.

"Emmett, I'm fine."

"Bella," His voice held a warning, "that wasn't what I asked." Well there went my attempt to deflect his questioning.

"It's in the past now, it was nothing. Just a misunderstanding." So maybe I was lying a little bit but he didn't need to know the truth.

"If it isn't a big deal then you shouldn't have a problem getting me up to speed. Come on Bellsy, tell your big brother what kind of shit went down then we can move passed it. If it was nothing then you wouldn't have been so different, so _not _you. I mean seriously B, you _punched _a guy." He nodded appreciatively as he recalled the event. "Wait, no. What was it Alice said? 'he _rubbed you up _the wrong way'." He quoted.

"Mike barely touched me."

"Exactly. The punch was automatic, in response to the kid touching you."

"No girl wants to a drunk guy to throw himself at her." I commented, trying to lighten the mood and distract Emmett.

"You overreacted."

"Way to state the obvious." I rolled my eyes thankful that I was finally in the clear.

"Who was it at Jacob's party that made you react like that to Mike?" He asked and I froze. He couldn't know.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean, Bella. Just tell me his name."

"James. His name was James." I surrendered and Emmett pulled me to him. My body was shaking and I'm not even sure whether it was from the cold or the haunting memories.

"Did he... Did he..."

"No. Jake arrived just in time. Something like a knight in shining armour, if only he had been on a horse." I wouldn't break down again, I'd been there and done that. Now I had a new method for tackling the memories and it didn't involve tears.

"If I ever see James then I assure you he is a dead man. I love you, Bella. Can you promise me something?"

"I can try." I offered, wary of his request.

"Don't keep secrets from me. You can tell me anything, I want you to know that. In return I promise to tell you every sordid detail about me."

"It's a deal, grizzly." He kissed the top of my head and he shrugged out of his jacket, guiding my arms into the sleeves and zipping it up. He then turned around and proceeded to crouch down in front of me. I took the hint and climbed onto his back, latching my arms and legs around him.

"I had Lucky Charms for breakfast from Alice's secret stash. I'm not supposed to know about them or I will eat them all but I ran out of Froot Loops." He informed me as he jogged steadily back in the direction we had come.

"She'll kill you. She always knows!"

"Save me, Bellsy! Don't make me face the wrath of the midget!"

"No way. She'll eat me alive, too, if I am around."

"You don't love me, that hurts." He whined.

"I love you, just not that much." I squealed when he tickled my feet.

"Stop! That's cheating. I'm going to fall."

"All's fair in love and war. This is both." He retorted.

"Aren't I too old for piggy back rides now?"

"You're only too old when I tell you that you're too old. Until then you can shut up and enjoy the ride." He ran faster and we were soon back in front of my house where he let me down. I hugged him then retreated into the house.

There was a text from Jasper on my phone when I reached my bedroom.

_Do you want to come over to mine? Alice is already here. There's takeaway and movies._

The prospect of a day with two of my best friends had me excited and my fingers darted across the keys as I typed my reply.

_Yes please! I'll be there soon. _

I wriggled out of my tattered clothes, hanging Emmett's jacket on the back of my door while I changed, deciding that I would wear it to Jasper's even though Alice would probably have an issue with that.

Once I had slipped on a long top and a pair of leggings I pulled on Emmett's jacket and ran out the door to my truck, only just realising that Charlie was out. The engine choked and grumbled as I drove down the winding roads of Forks. When I was a couple of minutes away from Jasper's house it began raining and by the time I pulled up outside there were large water droplets hammering incessantly against my windscreen.

I took the key out and leapt out of the truck, sprinting to the front door of the Cullen/Hale mansion. Even though I was under the shelter of the porch, I shied away from the heavy rain that had the ability to soak you through in a matter of minutes.

Not long after my fist banged against the wood, the door was opened by Carlisle Cullen. He smiled at me and stepped back to usher me into the hallway.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again. How's your head doing?"

"Hello, Dr Cullen. It's good as new, thank you. I've remained accident free since then."

"Please call me Carlisle. Doctor sounds far too formal for my liking. Esme and I were just leaving for lunch unfortunately, Jasper and Alice are holed up in the front room if you wanted to go through." I hadn't met his wife but I was 98 percent sure that she would be beautiful, kind and an amazing mother. You just had to look at the rest of the family to work it out.

"Sorry, Carlisle. I'll bare that in mind. I hope you both enjoy your lunch." I told him with a smile and he chuckled as I turned and walked down the hall to find my friends.

"Thank you, enjoy your day."

...

We were all curled up on one sofa together with an assortment of blankets and cushions around us as we watched 28 Days Later which was a gory zombie movie that was scaring the shit out of Alice.

It was half an hour in when Alice reached for the remote and pressed pause. "Pretty please with a cherry on top could you go upstairs and grab some money out of my purse while me and Jasper get drinks and plates. The delivery guy will be here soon." She pouted at me, batting her eyelids and I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Where is it?" I sighed before stretching the kinks out of my muscles.

"On the floor next to Jazz's bed. I love you, Bella!" She grinned at me and I traipsed out of the room and up the stairs.

I bent down and rummaged through Alice's purse until I found a few notes and straightened out. I turned around and my heart thumped in fright from finding Edward leaning casually against the door frame. I hadn't heard him at all. His gaze was locked on where my ass had been moments before and when he lifted his head his eyes were burning.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people." I chided.

"Sorry, I was simply admiring the view from over here. I never knew Jasper's room was so... scenic." His crooked grin made an appearance.

"I didn't know you were here."

"You don't seem to be in such a hurry right now, did you get your work done?" He questioned, watching me closely.

"All done and dusted, sir, I assure you."

"I think we need to talk." Well I don't.

"Alice needs this." I told him, holding up the notes in my hand.

"I'm sure she won't mind waiting." I'm not.

"She's very impatient."

"I'm very persuasive." He retorted, stalking purposefully towards me with a challenge in his eyes.

"I heard her calling." I lied but when I tried to step around him he gripped my hips in a vice like grip.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked with a somewhat hurt and confused expression.

"You're talking nonsense."

"Then stay here and talk to me." His face was mere inches from mine and it was extremely distracting. What were we talking about?

"Now isn't a good time." I argued.

"I'm sorry, I know I messed up but it won't happen again, Bella. Please don't avoid me, you have to be honest. If you want to end it then tell me but don't keep putting it off. Not knowing has been driving me crazy."

"What are you talking about?" I was utterly bewildered. We clearly weren't on the same page right now.

"Yesterday on the beach. I should have stopped, I knew it was too soon and now you're suffering and it's all my fault." He explained.

"It isn't your fault Edward, don't go blaming yourself. There's nothing wrong with me _or _us."

He took a step back from me, releasing my hips from his grip.

"Something is wrong, why won't you tell me what it is?" He wouldn't like the truth.

"I was confused yesterday, everything happened so fast and I had things to do. I know I left a little fast but it wasn't you. I understand your concern but it's completely unnecessary."

"Are you sure that's it? You would tell me if something had happened?" I smiled, reaching a hand up to touch his cheek.

"You worry far too much, it's the weekend and you're supposed to be relaxing." He frowned yet pulled me into his arms, running a hand up and down my back just like he had yesterday.

"I worry about you." He whispered into my hair.

_Edward POV._

I wasn't entirely convinced by Bella's explanations but I knew that pushing the subject further would do no good. She didn't want to open up and I didn't want to force her.

It hurt to think that she didn't trust me, that there were things she wouldn't tell me. The only thing I can do about this is try and show her that she can confide in me, that I can be trusted. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her but she didn't know this.

From what I knew about her, really knew about her, she'd been shutting away her true feelings for years, perhaps decades. She kept to herself and never bothered people with her troubles, preferring the safety that secrecy bought. Nobody can hurt you if you don't let them in.

Perhaps something had happened during her childhood that stayed with her all this time, something that made her this way. I knew the feelings. I'd had those feelings. It's like you're alone in a room full of people. It's as though people can't see you when you're right in front of them. It's like people tolerate you presence, even your friends.

That's not true though. You're there, people see you and friends want you around. But that's what it feels like.

Maybe Bella hadn't acknowledged these feelings but I was sure they are there, somewhere.

I held onto her, loving how her body filled my arms. We didn't move for several minutes and neither of us spoke. I swore to myself that I would find out what it was that had made her run from the beach, run from me.

A small, contented sigh left her lips as her fingers clung to my t-shirt. I trailed the back of my fingers up from her hips, passed her waist and across her ribs, skirting around her tempting breasts. Her hold on my shirt tightened infinitesimally but I noticed it all the same.

Jasper had promised me as much time alone with Bella up here as I needed and for that I was thankful. His debt was completely repaid.

My fingers skimmed her collar bone and she moaned. After her admissions yesterday of not having been ready for the step we took in the heat of the moment I knew that I wouldn't do anything to her today but I couldn't resist at least touching her silky skin.

I kissed her temple when I pulled away, breathing in her scent. _I love you so much. _I thought but now didn't feel like the right time, if there ever would be a right time. I didn't want her to run from me again and what if those three words were too much for her, more than she wanted, and she left for good. I can't bare the thought of losing her, never seeing her again.

Graduation was approaching quickly. Much quicker than I would have liked. I couldn't face that conversation just yet because I was too much of a coward. What if she said she was going out of state? That was likely. What if she decided upon England like I had? Could I let her leave?

No. No, I don't think I could. Just contemplating it was painful. Even if she didn't want me I would follow her, whether she knew it or not I would be there to look out for her and make sure that she was okay. She'd already been hurt at least once and I wasn't about to let it happen again.

I visibly cringed at how overprotective I sounded and Bella looked at me questioningly.

"Granny sex." I said and she giggled, remembering our conversation from a while back. So I may seem like a hypocrite for sort of lying to her just then, although technically she didn't ask me anything so it wasn't lying, but I couldn't tell her I planned on stalking her like a paedophile. That was one sure way to creep her out.

I took her hand in mine and pressed my lips to the tips of her fingers one by one while I hoped that everything between us would work out okay.

* * *

**Edward's being a little deep and thoughtful there and this chapter was a little bit fluffy but that's what happens when you don't plan... organisation isn't my strong point. **

**Reviews make me smile. I'm not pressuring you though, if you don't want to then don't. **

**Thanks for all the support you've shown and hello to any new readers :) See you next Sunday? **

**You know the drill by now: My Twitter account is SoWoahNow so feel free to come and keep me and my bro TeamJazzler company ;) **


	18. Unexpected

**I am _so _sorry that this is late. I have been a bit under the weather recently so I wasn't really up to writing. I tried, honestly I did, but if I had persisted then this would probably be a load of rubbish. Which I hope you don't think it is anyway.**

**So I actually planned this time... that's crazy right? I even know what's happening next chapter but for now here is this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I sold the rights to Twilight to Stephanie Meyer. Bet you didn't know that. **

**

* * *

**

For the rest of Sunday afternoon Edward and myself joined Alice and Jasper in front of the television watching various horror movies. Eventually the Chinese food was delivered and I glared at Alice knowing that they had all conspired against me so that Edward could talk to me. It didn't escape my notice that Jasper was probably in on it too. You can't trust anyone these days.

I had been curled into Edward's side, absorbing his body heat. He had wrapped an arm around my shoulders, resting his cheek against the top of my head. There was a comforter draped over us and the lights had been turned off but we could hear Alice's whimpers whenever there were gory or frightening scenes on the screen. Jasper had done a great job of comforting her, though.

Occasionally Edward would whisper comments about the movie in my ear, his hot breath tickling me ear and making me shiver. He'd chuckle quietly every time he felt the goosebumps on my arms which had been exposed when I removed Emmett's jacket.

Not long after four o'clock the front door had banged shut and Alice shrieked. My eyes met Edward's in panic and I had thrown myself to the other side of the sofa and he kicked off the comforter before sliding onto the floor. Seconds later Carlisle walked into the room, his eyes scanning the darkness and observing our various seating arrangements.

My heart had been thundering from the fright of how close we had been to getting caught. We had all made brief conversation, forgetting about the film for a while as we talked. Carlisle explained that Esme had gone into Port Angeles to meet Rosalie and go shopping.

An hour later I was driving back home in light drizzle with Alice, the windscreen wipers squeaking against the glass.

"So, Bella... how are things going with Edward?"

"Good." I answered, still annoyed at her for ganging up on me.

"Did you two fall out yesterday?"

"No."

"Why did he want to talk to you so badly?"

"Because." Alice huffed pointedly, crossing her arms across her chest and raising both of her eyebrows at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Quit this _right now._ I'm sorry for the ulterior motives but Edward sounded pretty desperate and Jasper owed him a favour and I was dragged into it."

"But you're _my _best friend." I argued.

"Yes and I was trying to help you out. That's what _best friends _do! Now stop with these one word answers and tell me why Edward 'needed' to talk to you." She ordered and I'm sure if she wasn't sat down she would have had one hand on her hip and a foot tapping impatiently against the floor.

"Fine. He wanted to talk to me because I left in a hurry yesterday after things got a bit... X rated and he was worried." I explained.

"You mean you did it on a beach? Sand gets everywhere! Why did you leave?"

"Ew, no. We were fully clothed, don't worry. I forgot I had a lot of jobs to get done. I didn't mean to make him think something was wrong." I frowned slightly as I remembered the reason I really left. I felt my cheeks heat up and hoped that Alice wouldn't pick up on it.

"You like him." She stated with a smug grin.

"Not this again, Alice. We've already been through this."

"No. You _like _him." She bounced up and down giddily as I digested her words. "You let him in, told him what happened with James. You trust him otherwise you wouldn't be trying to jump his bones, not after what happened at the party. You care about him otherwise it wouldn't have mattered so much to you what he thought about the argument and about James. You forgave him for leaving the room when he thought you were having sex with James. His opinion means something to you. Need I say more?"

Now I knew, for a change, that Alice was wrong. I didn't _like _Edward, I _loved _him.

"Maybe, Alice. I don't know. We're not exactly together, more... fuck buddies. We are more than friends, that much is clear."

"He really likes you, too." She informed me.

"Don't be ridiculous, Alice. This thing between us doesn't mean anything."

"You'll see, soon enough. There will be proof in some form or another and you will have to agree that I am right." I rolled my eyes, parking the truck in front of my house and stepping out. Alice followed suit and was soon stood in front of me, hands on hips and eyebrows raised.

"Soon, Bella. Soon. I'm right, I know I am."

"Oh do you now? I just don't see it, myself." I told her, running my fingers through the tangles in my hair.

"Yes, I do. It's there Bella. Even in the way he looks at you. You just need to open your eyes and see it."

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved as I strode away from her and through the front door.

Charlie was out, once again. I hopped into the shower, washing my hair twice just for something to do. When I was done I put a load of washing into the machine and made myself a mug of coffee to wake me up. While searching for the jar I noticed that we were running low on groceries and this didn't leave much choice for dinner so I slurped down the rest of my drink and pulled on my shoes, grabbing my keys off the table and my bag from the floor before leaving the house once more.

I drove to the store with the radio playing loudly as I sung along, tapping my fingers against the steering wheel in time with the music. When I arrived I drove in loops as I looked for a space to park. Apparently late afternoon on a Sunday was a popular time for people to go shopping and I made a mental note of that.

Finally as someone pulled out I slipped in straight after them and smugly observed the other cars with drivers still hunting for somewhere they could park. That's what you get for living in such a small town, everyone flocks to the same, small supermarket which is the only one for miles.

Unluckily for me the truck was almost as far away from the entrance to the store as possible which meant a couple of minutes walk across the lot but thankfully there was no rain. At least not yet, anyway.

I snatched up a basket from by the doors and pulled out the piece of paper on which I had quickly jotted down various items I needed to buy.

Even though it was unnecessary I walked down every aisle, like I always did at the store. It just felt like a good idea, methodical. Sometimes I would find things that I had forgotten about and pluck them off the shelves but more often than not I would stick to the last minute list I made.

Around half an hour later I was finished with my shopping and was waiting in the queue at the checkouts. My items were balance precariously on top of each other in the basket. I never bother with a trolley because they're harder to manoeuvre around the other people shopping.

A head of dishevelled bronze hair captured my attention when I looked across the shop towards the entrance. My stomach fluttered momentarily at the sight of the partially visible smile on his face until I saw that it was directed at a beautiful woman with long chestnut coloured hair and an equally happy expression.

There was a sinking feeling in my gut that only intensified when he walked towards her and bent so that his face was level with hers as he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and kissed her familiarly on the cheek.

The interaction was clearly affectionate and I stared as they walked off with Edward's arm slung over her shoulders. Soon they were out of sight but my eyes were still locked on the place that they had disappeared.

My chest felt tight, as though someone was squeezing my heart in their first. My breaths came out staggered and tears brimmed in my eyes. I swallowed while trying to blink away the moisture. My hands were clenched around the handles of my basket, causing my knuckles to go white from the strain. I gritted my teeth as I tried my best to hold myself together.

_He _was cheating on _me. _

All this focus on how he thought I had slept with James and how I was going to the grad party with Tyler when all along he was with someone else. I had nothing on her. On a scale of one to ten I'm a four and she's a high nine. It makes sense but it hurts. He lied. Why? I don't know. There doesn't seem any point but that doesn't matter now. The fucker lied. He made me out to be the bad guy when it was him all along. Hypocrite. He pretended to care when I was just a little bit on the side. No more than a pass time to him. He _used _me.

_Dirty, cheating, mother fucking bastard. _

"Miss? Excuse me, miss?" There was a tap on my shoulder from behind and I shook my head to snap myself out of the daze I was in before turning around. The elderly man behind me gestured towards the till and I blushed, apologising before shuffling over to the cashier and placing my basket down in front of her.

She scanned them through slowly and I twisted my fingers together impatiently, unable to remain still when my mind was racing. Anger pulsed violently through me, fuelled on by the hurt I was feeling. I wanted to scream or hit something. Or possible some_one._

I handed the woman a few notes to pay for the shopping and as soon as she dumped my change in my awaiting hand I was out of the shop in a flash, sprinting to my truck and throwing myself into the cab with force, my bags skidding across the seats.

My foot slammed onto the accelerator and I cursed my old, beat up Chevy as it struggled to get over 50 on the roads, groaning in response. I smashed the palm of my hand against the wheel in frustration and I let a huff of air out of my nose to try and gain control of myself.

When I arrived home I all but ran into the house, the carrier bags swinging wildly in my hands as my feet carried me to the kitchen. I hadn't even checked whether Charlie was home but I assumed that he was still out at work. I busied myself with putting away the shopping but it didn't take as long as I would have liked. Now there was nothing for me to do so I paced backwards and forwards across the kitchen in thought.

It wasn't long before I snatched up the keys to my truck and drove purposefully towards Edward's apartment. When I parked up I saw his car finding myself relieved that he was there before the questions hounded me. Would _she _be with him? Did I want her to be? What was I going to say. I could handle this like an adult.

I took the stairs two at a time. When I reached his door I took a moment to get my breath back before pounding my fist against his door. It made me feel better, that's for sure. I refused to let up my banging, despite the persistence making my hand hurt. I blew a strand of hair from my face as my fist continued to connect with the solid wood of his door.

"Shit, man. I'm coming! Calm the fuck down." Came from inside the apartment but I refused to cease my attack. "Ah, shit, crap, fuck, ouch." There was a crash followed by a thud but moments later the door was opening. "Where's the fire?" He asked, clearly annoyed, as the door swung open. As soon as he saw me his eyes widened in surprise and I smile began playing on his lips until he noticed my expression.

I fought the urge to laugh as he stood holding onto one foot and leaning on the door for support. Then I noticed the groceries scattered across the floor behind me. That brought back my anger but at least it explained the thud and expletives.

My eyes raked over his wet, exposed body with his hair plastered to his face and only a pair of boxer shorts to cover him. Longing shot through me as I observed the fresh-out-of-the-shower-Edward in front of me but I reminded myself of why I was here.

"What's wrong?" He inquired tentatively, eyeing me cautiously. I noticed my fist was still raised as he had opened the door mid-bang. I lowered it to my side and glared at Edward.

"You _fucking cunt_!" I screeched at him. "How can you stand there acting like nothing's going on? How _dare _you! You think you can use me? Have me as some bit on the side while you are off shagging another woman? Well you're wrong! I'm not that type of girl. You're a mother fucking hypocrite." I seethed through clenched teeth.

"Bella wha-" He began, clearly taken aback but I interrupted him.

"I _trusted _you. This act you have had going on. It fucking worked. Here I was thinking you really cared but _no,_ I'm just another woman to you. Well if that's how it is, fuck you. I don't need you. I don't need _anyone._"

"Wait I d-" He dropped his foot and reached towards me but I backed away. Feeling his skin against mine would just make this so much harder. Hearing his voice would make me crack.

"You don't mean anything to me," I spat, "She can have you because you don't mean _shit. _Take your fucking dick and shove it up some other whores hole because it's over."

"I lo-"

"Shut the fuck up you bastard. Just stay away from me, okay? I don't want to see you _ever again. _Keep out of my life. This," I gestured between us, _"never _happened. Understood?" I didn't wait for an answer, I simply turned on my heel, stalking away as quickly as I could and leave him behind forever. All I would have was my broken heart.

Angry tears spilled from my eyes, blurring my vision as I launched myself down the staircase without looking back. I cursed him for living up so many flights of stairs. I cursed him for initiating our screwed up relationship. But most of all I cursed him for making me love him.

I was sobbing as I stumbled blindly down the stairs. Clinging onto the banister but continuing at a much slower pace than I had begun.

Two strong arms encircled my waist and pulled me backwards against a hard, warm chest. I struggled to pull away, using the railing as leverage but my attempts were useless.

"Shh, Bella. Please don't cry." Edward whispered in my ear before sweeping my up in his arms and cradling me against his bare chest. I pushed against him with one hand while swiping away my torrent of tears with the other.

"I hate you." I sobbed and he tightened his hold on me. He made his way back up the stairs.

"Please don't. Please, Bella." His voice wavered slightly as he pleaded with me.

"Just le-let me go." I twisted in his arms but I was unsuccessful.

Edward placed me gingerly on the sofa, kneeling in front of my on the floor. He lifted a hand to brush the hair our of my face before wiping away my tears with his thumb. His expression was pained as he looked into my eyes and my heart clenched. I should never have let myself fall in love with him, I should have left my protective walls up and saved myself all of this trouble.

"I told you to stay away from me."

"I don't know what you're so angry about but I couldn't let you leave, Bella. I can never let you leave. You mean too much to me." He stroked my cheek and then pulled my palm to his lips and placing a soft kiss there.

"You're with another woman." I whispered to prevent my voice from breaking.

"I promise you, I'm not. You're the only one I want. I need you." My finger traced his bottom lip so that I could distract myself from his intense expression.

"Don't lie to me. I saw you with her. I don't like it but I understand. I won't be your bit on the side and you don't have to pretend any more." He took my hand and played with my fingers.

"I don't know who you mean and I'm not lying. I can't bare losing this, losing _you._"

"The woman in the store." I told him, pulling my hand away from his. His gaze flicked to my hand and a muscle in his jaw tensed.

"Esme." He said and his eyes returned to mine.

"Esme?"

"Yes, my mother." Surely he's lying? She looked so young and beautiful. Too good to be true. In a way it made sense that she would belong to the Cullen family.. They are something else entirely. "Jasper said that she really wants to meet you." He informed me, gauging my reaction to the admission.

"She was really your mom?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. Please believe me." He urged, running a hand through his damp locks.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so fucked up, I overreacted and I should have trusted you. I just- I-"

"Shh," He held a finger to my lips, "I completely understand."

"You shouldn't have to understand. I have too much baggage and too many issues. It's not fair to you."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"If that's what's best for you then yes, I am."

"_You're _what's best for me."

"I'm so-"

"Stop it." He kissed me gently before climbing onto the sofa and pulling me into his side.

Edward put up with too much for me. I was doing more damage than good where he was concerned but somehow he didn't seem to care. Every time I messed up he'd make it better and take me back. I didn't want to lose him but if it would be better for him then I wouldn't think twice. Our relationship was already dangerous as it was.

At some point as we had been watching television we shifted so that we were now lying on the sofa, my back pressed into his chest and his arm draped across me, effectively pinning me down.

It only took a few minutes before Edward's breathing became more regular and his hold on me more relaxed. I knew it was too early for sleep to come for me and I was still far too worked up from earlier. Guilt seared through me and I wriggled impossibly closer to Edward and the warmth emanating from him. I was surrounded by his familiar scent and it made me feel at home. How could I even contemplate leaving him when he was everything to me?

I brushed my fingers over the back of his hang as his breath tickled my hair. I was contemplating turning around to face him when my phone started to ring from it's place in my jacket which was discarded behind the sofa. Well that was rather inconvenient. Knowing her 'perfect' timing I assumed it must be Alice calling.

Slowly and carefully I lifted the arm that was trapping me and rolled onto my knees on the floor, all the while being thankful that there was nobody around to observe that inelegant manoeuvre. I crawled to my jacket and dug around in the pockets until I located my phone which was still ringing.

Charlie's name flashed on the screen and I answered quickly before it had chance to go to voice mail.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." He responded.

"Yeah, I know. Is everything okay, dad?" He rarely called me but he had probably returned home to an empty house, wondering where I had disappeared to.

"Course, Kiddo. Where are you?" He asked and my heart skipped a beat. The truth was out of the question. Why was I lying so much these days?

"I took the truck out. I went to the store, do you want me to cook something for dinner?" I tried to make a swift change of subject so that Charlie wouldn't press me for details on where I was.

"Thanks but that's okay, I just came back from the diner. There's someone here that you should meet, Bells. Can you head on home?"

"Oh... okay. Who is it?" I countered, now quite interested in where this conversation was going. Perhaps it was a woman.

"You'll find out for yourself soon enough if you get yourself home."

"'Kay dad, I'll be there soon." With that I hung up and slipped my arms into my jacket. I stood up and walked over to Edward, placing a kiss on the top of his head while debating whether or not to wake him. He looked so cute and peaceful that I decided against it and crept out of his apartment, easing the door shut behind me.

_Edward POV._

I stirred, stretching across the length of the sofa before realising that my arms were unsettlingly empty. Bella's body was no longer pressed against mine. I jerked up into a sitting position and my head spun from side to side as I searched the room for her. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I stood up and continued my search through the rest of my apartment starting with the kitchen.

Last of all, I checked my bedroom but she was nowhere to be found. Her jacket was no longer sprawled across my floor. My stomach churned as I considered different reasons for her departure.

Had Bella changed her mind now? Did she no longer want to see me? I thought she had believed me when I explained that I was with Esme in the store but maybe she was only pretending, perhaps she still doubted me. I don't know what it would take to make her understand that I cannot lose her because she means everything to me but it may be those three words that make her see the truth.

I love her. We may not have met under the best circumstances but that doesn't alter the way I feel about her. I've never felt like this about anybody and I don't want to give it up easily. If Bella genuinely wanted to finish our relationship than I couldn't stop her but it would be hard to let her go. My main priority is her happiness and safety but I am a selfish man and I will do what it takes to make her mine for real. If it wouldn't risk both our futures then I would announce to the world how much I loved her.

Perhaps I should start with telling her first though.

After pulling on some clothes I collected the scattered items from the floor by the door and headed back to the kitchen to cook some food for my growling stomach. I couldn't stop my thoughts from drifting back to Bella every few seconds.

When I was in the shower I had heard banging and after a minute, when it didn't stop, I got out and stepped into a pair of boxers to go and investigate. It took me a while to realise that it was coming from my front door and then I was annoyed. Was the persistence really necessary? I grumbled loudly to try and shut the person up.

On my way to the door I tripped over the groceries that I had left, propped up against the wall. Various swear words slipped out of my mouth before I finally unlatched the door to find Bella standing there. At first I'd been delighted at the sight of her until I realised she looked murderous. It scared the shit out of me but I was more bewildered than anything. I thought something had happened to her, perhaps someone had hurt her, until she started screaming at _me _as I stood frozen to the spot, unable to speak.

When I finally managed to sputter out words through my confusion she only interrupted me to continue her rant. My desperation to end her furious tirade almost made me confess my love to her but she once again cut me short and for that I was thankful. It wasn't exactly the time to tell her. Every word she spoke was like a slice against my flesh. The wounds going deeper every time.

She eventually finished and I was still rooted to the spot as I stared after her. Once I snapped out of it I ran down the stairs after her and I heard her sobs before I even saw her. It wasn't clear whether she was crying from anger or because she was upset but either was I knew that we had to sort this out. She seemed to be under the impression that I was cheating on her and I didn't know how she had come to that conclusion but I knew one hundred percent that she was wrong.

I had been relieved when we had finally cleared the air and were once again on the same page. Or so I had thought. Her sudden departure indicated otherwise and I was desperate to see her again. I was reminded of how she had fled from the beach only yesterday and that, in turn, made me think about what it was she seemed to be hiding from me.

Even though I had promised to myself that I wouldn't push her it was getting increasingly tempting. Anything that made her run away must be important and if this behaviour didn't stop soon or if she didn't explain herself then I might just have to get the information out of her. One way or another.

_Bella POV._

I started the engine to my truck and pulled away, taking the now customary route home from Edward's place. In the short drive I realised that I overreacted to the idea of Edward cheating mostly because I was scared. I've never been in love before but I knew that everything hurt so much more when you are and after everything that we've been through lately I wasn't sure I would be able to make it through that revelation.

This analysis kept me occupied until I parked up outside my house. When I walked inside I called out for Charlie and his response came from the lounge. I crossed the hall and saw my dad sat in his armchair and his head turned towards me.

"Hey." I greeted, stepping into the room and then looking towards the sofa where I assumed our guest would be positioned. I stifled a gasp when I saw James sat there, looking relaxed and perfectly at home in the room. I composed my face into the smile that had slipped slightly, my eyes probing.

"Bella, this is Laurent. He is in town for a few days to work with our police force. Laurent, this is my daughter Bella." The face that had been haunting me for weeks smirked over at me. It was safe to say that I was confused. Since when was his name Laurent? Was it some sort of cover? I was waiting for the fear to hit me but it didn't come.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**I know there was a bit of repetition with Edward's point of view there but it was only brief and I didn't go through the whole dialogue again... forgive me? **

**Thanks for all the reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting you have all been doing. It is all very much appreciated. I had an amazing anonymous review that I wanted to reply to but for obvious reasons I couldn't so if you're reading this Jackie, know that I appreciate you :) **

**You all know the drill, right? I'm on Twitter... filling you in on all the information about my life and Distracted. Search SoWoahNow if you want to read my babble!**

**See you on Sunday!**


	19. Instructions

**Well here's the next chapter... Hopefully you will all like where I went with the James twist... nobody was expecting it ;) **

**DreamyDane was my 300th review :D Thanks. I can't believe I am on so many already :O It's hard to digest.  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm no Stephanie Meyer but I do what I can with the characters she provided. I'm sure you will recognise quotes in this chapter and I'm not claiming to own them but they seemed appropriate.**

**

* * *

**

_**Last chapter (for WiddleWombat)...**_

"_Hey." I greeted, stepping into the room and then looking towards the sofa where I assumed our guest would be positioned. I stifled a gasp when I saw James sat there, looking relaxed and perfectly at home in the room. I composed my face into the smile that had slipped slightly, my eyes probing. _

"_Bella, this is Laurent. He is in town for a few days to work with our police force. Laurent, this is my daughter Bella." The face that had been haunting me for weeks smirked over at me. It was safe to say that I was confused. Since when was his name Laurent? Was it some sort of cover? I was waiting for the fear to hit me but it didn't come._

_

* * *

_

"Hi, Laurent was it? Welcome to Forks."

"It's so great to meet you, Bella. I've heard so much about you. You seem somewhat familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?" He knew I hadn't told Charlie about what happened and most likely established that I wouldn't be telling Charlie any time soon, either.

"Thank you. Not too much, I hope." Was he creating some kind of stalker file on me? "I would definitely remember you if we had." And I did remember him, no doubt about it.

"The stories were all good, I promise you."

Charlie's phone was balanced on the arm of his chair and it started to ring, thankfully turning the attention away from me.

"Charlie Swan." He answered in a gruff tone. I could hear the faint mumbling of the person on the other end of the line but I couldn't distinguish any words. "Is there CCTV footage?" He asked with a frown. "Who's on the scene?" If he had to leave for work he better be planning on taking James with him. Or should I say _Laurent_? "Okay, thanks. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Sorry, Bells. We have to get off. There has been vandalism over at the high school and it's cut out the power to the school. It looks like you'll be off school for a few days." Charlie informed me and I was relieved to hear that he'd be taking James with him.

Charlie went into the hallway to pick up his gun belt and coat before pulling on his shoes.

"I wonder how that happened." James muttered, staring pointedly at me with malice, tilting his head to the side before smirking at my appalled expression. At that moment Charlie called out to me from the hall.

"I was wondering if you could show Laurent around the town a bit over the next couple of days since it seems that you won't be going into school." Charlie suggested and I mentally kicked him and then James for good measure.

"I have some work I need to catch up on but I guess so. There are some people that I'm sure would love to meet him, too." The warning to James was hopefully evident. Jacob would remember him.

"Thanks, Bells. I'll meet you by the cruiser in a minute, Laurent." With that, Charlie left the house, the door banging closed behind him and leaving me alone with the man who had changed my life for the worse.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Bells, baby, aren't you pleased to see me?" He sneered, taking a step towards me. I stood my ground despite how intimidated I felt.

"Delighted." I spat, my lie blatant.

"You're going to do me a favour, darling."

"Am I fuck."

"Oh I think you are."

"I'm really not. I can tell Charlie exactly who you are, _James._" I reminded him but he only laughed.

"How is Mr Cullen these days?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can tell your father about me if you want but how interested do you think he would be in knowing that his beloved daughter is fucking her teacher?" My stomach churned. He'd trapped me and he knew it. Fuck and double fuck.

"What do you want?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"That's more like it, gorgeous. You're going to end this little relationship you have going on with your English teacher. I don't care how. You're not going to talk to or see him out of lessons. Do you understand?"

"I can't do that."

"I'm sure you'll find a way. You have two hours. I better go, I don't want to keep the chief waiting." James turned on his heel and strode out of my house confidently.

Well... _shit. _

I knew there was no way out of this. I couldn't risk Edward's career for my selfishness.

Fear gripped me and the unsettled feeling in my stomach had me dashing to the toilet. I slouched against the wall, concentrating on my breathing. My skin was icy cold as I pulled myself to my feet and sipped at a glass of water. After cleaning my teeth I straightened out my clothes and shuffled outside to my truck.

In what seemed to be no time at all I was once again at Edward's door, this time knocking with less vigour. Half of me hoped he was out while the other half was reminding me why this was necessary. I hoped that I would make it through the breakup this time without crumbling into a pathetic mess. I couldn't give him reason to doubt my decision.

After a minute the door was pulled open, this time without the cuss words and frustration, and Edward stood wearily in front of me. His expression appeared relieved as a small smile teased at his lips. His eyes narrowed slightly and he leaned towards me, holding onto the door with one hand which made the muscles in his exposed biceps stand out.

"You're really pale. Are you ill?" He asked, his concern unfairly evident. I ignored his question, choosing to redirect the conversation.

"We need to talk." I began. He looked taken aback before nodding slowly.

"Okay, let's talk." He answered.

"I'm no good for you, Edward." I told him, making sure I kept my eyes on him, torturing myself as I watched his expression change. After a few seconds he shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You can do so much better than me." I continued.

"What happened this morning – that was nothing, Bella! Nothing!" His voice was soothing but it wasn't making me feel any better. There was no backing out.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Edward. I mean as a whole, I'm just not good for you." I tried to reiterate my point.

"I don't care." He insisted, his eyes pleading with me. I looked down at the ground and swallowed deeply. This was for him. After everything he had done for me, I had to do this for him.

"Edward, I can't do this with you any more." The words hit me deep, the lies stabbing at me and I just hoped that he'd understand, that I wouldn't have to wound us both further. I watched as he processed what I had said.

"It's over between us?" He asked, his voice pained. It hurt me to watch his reaction but it was far too late to go back now. This was for the best. I couldn't say the words, I merely nodded my head in confirmation. However, right now, I wanted him more than ever.

"Well, that changes things." He muttered, the muscles in his jaw tight and his voice cold.

"I should have told you before. This shouldn't have carried on for so long, it was wrong of me and I'm sorry."

"Before?" He asked, his features contorted.

"Weeks ago, Edward." I lied and I could see that he believed me. Why was it that I could now lie so well?

"You don't mean that." He argued but his heart wasn't in it.

"You're not good for me, Edward." This lie hurt me the most because after everything I had been through and all that he had done for me I knew that he was definitely good for me.

"Is this really what you want?" He checked, his eyes showing no trace of hope, only resignation.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry, Edward. Please look after yourself." The hand that clutched at the door was so tight that his knuckles were white. His face had crumpled in distress, his expression broken. I walked purposefully away from him, holding myself together until I was alone. I hated that I'd done that to him. I was desperate to see his smile again but I knew that it was unlikely. I hated myself for getting into this but most of all I hated James. With all my being.

I drove to the beach, not wanting to return home in case Charlie and James had returned. I needed time to digest my current situation and come to terms with what had just transpired.

The urge to hit something surged through me as I padded along the sand but soon the tears came, pouring down my cheeks. With the toes of my shoes I kicked at the sand. It wasn't long before a numbness spread through me and all emotion was forgotten. I just _was_. Without Edward nothing felt right. There was a dull, persistent ache inside of me but other than that I was an empty shell.

My knees were pulled into my chest as I rocked backwards and forwards on the deserted beach.

"Bella!" Jacob's voice boomed. I turned my head mechanically towards him. He was jogging towards me with a bright grin on his face. I couldn't reciprocate. I stared blankly at him.

"Hi." I murmured, my voice void of all emotion.

"Are you feeling okay? I'm pretty sure your skin shouldn't be that colour."

"I'm fine." I defended automatically as I climbed to my feet.

"How come you're out here so late anyway?" He questioned, his grin faltering slightly.

"What time is it?" I countered, sure that I hadn't been out too long.

"It's just gone nine." Oh damn. I needed to get home before James got the wrong idea. I didn't know how he planned on finding out whether it was over between me and Edward but I was sure that being on the beach wasn't going to help in any way.

"I've got to get back. Sorry, Jacob." I began walking away from him.

"I'll see you around." He called after me.

"Sure." I responded quietly, wanting more than anything to be alone for an extended period of time.

The cruiser was still out so I walked into a silent house, climbing the stairs immediately and retreating to my room. It had been a long day so I climbed into bed, still in my clothes, hoping sleep would come so that I could escape for a few hours. Within seconds my phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket. When the number popped up on the screen I didn't recognise it but the content of the text told me all I needed to know.

_That wasn't so hard, was it? I'll see you tomorrow -James._

He was everywhere I turned, I just couldn't get away. Strangely, I couldn't find it in myself to care. The darkness swallowed me as I curled up under my covers, listening to the noises outside and preparing myself for James' inevitable return tomorrow.

...

The banging on my door startled me awake from my fitful sleep.

"Yeah?" I called in response, flopping back against my pillows. The door swung open and there stood my real life nightmare. His eyes raked over me and I pulled the duvet up under my chin as fast as I could, feeling incredibly exposed in my tattered tank top.

"Good morning, babe. The chief let me in, I hope you don't mind." His smirk told me he didn't care about my opinion.

"Why are you here?"

"Don't you remember? You said you would show me around today. I can't wait."

"Well I need to get ready." I pointed out, wanting to delay our outing for as long as possible.

"I'd be happy to help." I cringed at his words.

"You can wait downstairs." I told him, waiting for him to leave. Once he did I slid out of bed and into the bathroom to shower and dress, making sure the lock was secure. The old pair of sweat pants hung on my hips and I pulled on a long sleeved top and then Emmett's jacket which I was yet to return, finding a small amount of comfort in his scent that lingered in the material.

I had opened a small, wooden box in search of a hair bobble and came across the shiny, silver key that Edward had given me only six days ago. My fingers rubbed over the jagged edge, reminding myself that the past was real. It still didn't feel as though yesterday was real but the ache in my chest was all the confirmation I needed.

Digging through the various items in the box I found a long, sturdy, silver chain and slid it through the hole in the key before looping it over my head and dropping it beneath my top. My skin was warm from the shower but the metal was cold against it, creating a strange contrast.

When I met James at the bottom of the stairs he looked over my outfit before raising an eyebrow questioningly at me.

"You're going out dressed like that?"

"It looks that way." I snapped, shoving my hands deep into my pockets and curling my fingers around my phone to stop them reaching for the key around my neck.

"There's time for less clothes later, I guess." He chuckled darkly while I recoiled in disgust.

What had I gotten myself into? This is what I get for not telling Charlie I was attacked. This is what happens when you sleep with one of your teachers. This is what happens when you lie and deceive people. Bella Swan, the trouble magnet.

"Are we going or what?" I hissed.

"Someone's eager. You can drive, right?"

"Hardly. Yes, I can drive."

"Great, is that monstrosity outside yours? The red pile of junk?" He inquired.

"That's my truck, yes." I told him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" He urged, tugging the door open before gesturing for me to walk through. I locked the door behind us and led James to my truck.

"Where to?"

"Port Angeles, if you don't mind." I knew I had no choice in the matter so I started up the truck and drove further and further away from my friends and Charlie, wondering whether I would return in one piece. Who knew what James had planned.

When we entered the city he told me to park up somewhere and I followed his instructions, then waited expectantly for an explanation.

"We're going to the hairdressers." He told me, getting out of the cab. We walked side by side down the street as James tried to strike up a conversation but I shot down his attempts each time with one word answers or silence. I refused to allow myself to long for Edward. If only he knew. That wasn't an option though, I have to protect him. He is my priority now.

I stopped outside the shop but James ushered my inside.

"A cut and dye, please." He spoke to the young redhead perched behind the reception desk who did a double take when she saw him, eyeing him appreciatively before scowling at me.

"For you, sir?" She purred, pushing her chest out.

"If possible miss..."

"Victoria. What name is it, please?" She smiled hungrily at him, licking her lips and looking like a cat watching it's prey.

"Laurent."

"Thank you, if you could take a seat somebody will be with you shortly." Victoria handed James a card and if I wasn't mistaken her phone number was scribbled across the back. James smiled at her as he nodded and steered me towards the chairs.

Five or ten minutes passed before we were approached by a middle aged woman with short, blond hair. She directed James to a seat at the back of the room and I picked up a magazine, flicking through the pages without paying the content any attention.

Roughly an hour later James returned looking startlingly different with dark brown hair which had been cut by a good few inches. He came across as more good looking than he was before but I was far from finding him remotely attractive.

"Where now?" I quizzed.

"The pharmacy." I led him to his requested destination, once again refusing to make small talk as I wrapped my arms around myself. I tried to stop myself from wishing they were Edward's arms but my attempts were unsuccessful. There was something about his embrace that felt so secure and that was exactly what I needed right now, to feel safe.

I trailed after James down the aisles until he found what he was looking for. He held up a pack of contact lenses with a smirk before making his way over to the till to pay for them. He walked to a mirror down one of the aisles and stooped before it, opening the box in his hands and pulling out different things. Eventually he held a lens on the tip of a finger and slipped it onto his eyeball, blinking it into place before doing the same with the other eye.

When he had finished he looked at me but he now his eyes were dark green. His appearance was significantly altered from what it had been mere hours ago and the change was disturbing and I didn't understand why he had found it necessary. Or maybe I did. Perhaps my threat yesterday had got through to him and he was avoiding being recognised. Well shit.

I yanked open the door to the shop and stormed out, frustrated at myself, and walked right into someone. Two hands steadied me "Fuck." I hissed and the hands were retracted immediately. I looked up and gasped as my eyes met Edward's pained, green ones. He looked a little bit worse for wear, not his usual fresh, rested self. I clenched my teeth to hold back the tears that suddenly threatened to brim in my eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled, taking a step backwards to increase the distance between us. I wanted to reach out and pull him closer and I balled my hands into fists to stop myself.

Edward broke the intense connection from our locked eyes when a throat cleared from close behind me. An arm snaked around my shoulders and I flinched from the unwanted contact as James pulled me to him. My stomach churned once again and an icy chill spread across my skin. Edward's head tipped to the side very slightly and his lips pursed. I tilted my face away from his searching eyes.

"Do you two... know each other?" James inquired, even though he knew exactly who the man in front of us was.

"Yes. This is my English teacher." I played along. For Edward's sake.

"Edward Cullen." He reached out a hand to shake James' and it felt like a punch to my gut when their hands clasped together.

"Laurent Dubois, Bella's boyfriend." The contents of my stomach was close to decorating the pavement but I tried not to show it as Edward's gaze flashed to mine. The coldness I saw there was unbearable and I looked away, wishing I could be anywhere but here. James was playing with my life and I had to watch as he ruined everything for me. There was nothing I could do as he made me break my own heart.

"I've not seen you around, Laurent." Edward commented.

"Bella's been keeping me holed up since I arrived in the area a few weeks ago, this is our first public outing, '_there are things I need to sort out first_' she kept saying. I can't say that I understand girls, everything seems so complicated from their point of view."

Edward tensed as James spoke but he pulled his lips up into a smile, although it was clearly forced and didn't reach his eyes. It wasn't the smile I wanted to see but under the circumstances I wasn't at all surprised.

"Yeah, they're definitely complicated. Sometimes it's best not to get involved with them, saves you the hassle."

"So you haven't got a girlfriend or wife at the minute?" I wanted to disappear, be anywhere that meant I wouldn't have to listen to this conversation any longer.

"No, I just got out of a relationship. It wasn't worth my time in the end. They say one thing when they mean something else and it all gets out of hand. It feels good to be single again."

I struggled to pull air into my lungs and my chest felt tight, worse than the ache I'd become recently accustomed to. Panic set in as my body fought to take in oxygen and I blinked furiously in an attempt to stop my surroundings from swaying. I stumbled out of James' grasp, holding onto the shop window for support.

"Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Edward's urgent tone broke through the haze in my mind but I forced myself further away from the men. My breathing was quick and shallow and a wave of nausea rocked through me.

"I'm fine," I choked out, "I don't... need... your help." Despite my feeble dismissal, Edward was by my side in a second, wrapping an arm tightly around my waist.

"Take deep breaths, Bella. Come on. In... an out." He directed, pulling my hair out of my face with one hand. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No... don't. I'm... I'm okay." I breathed out, gripping onto his arm to keep my balance. "Panic attack."

"Are you sure?" He pressed.

I nodded, "I-I'm not lying... not now." I closed my eyes, falling back against the glass in the overwhelming onslaught of dizziness.

"Look at me, Bella." Edward instructed. I did as he said and he told me once again to take deep breaths, this time in synch with him. He rubbed circles into my left hand with the pad off his thumb as I focused on his eyes, the concern I saw there, and the breathing. After a few uninterrupted minutes I had relaxed, my breathing mostly normal.

"We better get going, Bella. See you around, Cullen." Edward's hold on my hand became tighter as disgust flashed across his features. He hated me. I wanted to say something, anything, to make this all better but I couldn't. No words would come as Edward pulled away from me.

"Bye." Edward muttered, barely audibly, as he turned and walked away with his shoulders slumped and his hands wedged into his pockets.

I'd suffered a lot from panic attacks when I was younger but it was almost ten years since I last had one. Until today, that is. They were frightening and embarrassing but not hospital admittance worthy.

"It would seem I did you a favour, you're clearly better off without that bastard." I stiffened, biting my tongue to keep from causing a scene.

"You're wrong." I snapped.

"Touchy subject?" James sneered.

"Why don't you just fuck off back wherever you came from?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" He countered, pulling me along the pavement.

"I don't want to play whatever game it is you've started." I told him.

"It's too late, you already are."

_Edward POV._

I'd always known it was true, right from the beginning, that I wasn't good for her. I accepted the truth in her words but it wasn't easy. Losing Bella hurt more than I could ever have imagined. I was still her teacher but I didn't know how I would face her for three hours a week.

She had seemed so calm throughout the whole thing, not like this morning. She seemed as distraught then as I felt now. Clearly it was just an act. The past few weeks were a lie. This morning seemed like months ago.

I stalked with determination into the kitchen, heading straight for the cupboard where I kept my whisky. After grabbing a tumbler out of another cupboard I filled it to the brim and then gulped at the fiery contents, relishing in the burning feeling as it slipped down my throat. I proceeded to pour another equally as large glass, drinking it in a matter of seconds.

Thankfully I'd been informed that there would be no school tomorrow and possibly not on Tuesday either because of some sort of vandalism issue. I probably wouldn't have gone in anyway.

The alcohol numbed my body quickly but I made it through nearly half of the bottle before I was satisfied with my inebriated state. I fell onto one of the three couches my blurry vision was showing me, dropping my empty glass onto the carpet.

...

My head throbbed incessantly and I had to shield my eyes from the light streaming through the windows when I awoke. My tongue was heavy in my mouth, making me desperate for some water. I felt as though I was weighed down, pinned to the sofa, but with a large amount of effort I managed to roll off it before climbing unsteadily to my feet and returning to the kitchen to pour myself a big glass of cold water.

Looking at the clock, I realised it was much to early to be awake but my crumpled clothes told me that I needed to shower and change.

All of this had distracted me temporarily from the events that had led to my current state but the memories soon came back in full force. I wasn't sure where the physical pain from my hangover ended and the emotional pain from my incredibly recent break up with Bella began. It all seemed to merge together.

It was then that I decided to take a trip into Port Angeles and visit Rosalie at work. I needed somebody to talk to and right now she was the only one I wanted to see.

After getting myself cleaned up and shovelling some greasy food down my throat I drove all the way to Port Angeles, parking up in front of my sister's garage and walking inside to find her. When she saw me she was surprised to say the least. I only usually came to see her at work if she was forewarned but I hadn't given that a second thought this morning. There was too much else on my mind for me to deal with trivial factors.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I rubbed my neck awkwardly and grimaced at her. "You look like shit. Complete and utter shit." Things were always straight to the point and no nonsense with Rosalie.

"Apparently that's what half a bottle of whisky does to a guy." She raised her eyebrows, her expression stern.

"You're fucking with me right? That stuff is high percentage." She shook her head, strands of hair slipped down out of the loose band tying the rest back.

"Does it look like I am?" I asked.

"I guess not. Spit it out then, what happened?" Her hands rested expectantly on her hips and her head was cocked to the side. There were smudges of oil across her white tank top and she looked so comfortable and at home in the garage, much like she always did. Cars were her thing, that goes without saying.

"She finished things with us." I breathed, looking anywhere but at my sister. She let out a breath, her stance softening.

"You really like the girl, don't you?" I nodded, scraping my hand through my wild hair for something to do. "So why did she end it with you? I assume she had a reason?"

"It's sort of complicated but the gist of it was that I wasn't good for her. She's right, I was stupid in the first place to put her in such a compromising position. She deserves better than to get kicked out of school because of me. I'm glad she saw sense when I should have. I guess I was being selfish." I explained, sitting down on the concrete floor.

"That's a lie. You are good enough for that little bitch-"

"Don't, Rose. Please." I couldn't bare to hear her talking about Bella like that.

"You're situation might not have been ideal for either of you but don't you dare think, even for a second, that you aren't good enough for her. You might think I'm biased but it's the truth, if that's how she sees things then she never deserved you in the first place." Rosalie's tone was harsh, her fury evident.

"I don't know what to do, Rose. I still have to face her and I just... it's so confusing. I miss her already, it feels as though something is out of place. I can't explain it, especially without sounding like a girl."

"We can work this all out. You've not come to terms with it yet, give it a week or two and then we can talk about this more. You can't do anything about this until your head is clear."

I left the garage after arranging to meet Rosalie for lunch at one of the local restaurants. I padded along the streets towards the book shop so that I could kill time.

After bumping, literally, into Bella, I met her boyfriend. Her fucking _boyfriend. _Anger and jealousy surged through me but I refused to let it show. She looked ill, her skin alarmingly pale, and I thought back to how unwell she had looked last night. I wanted to know what was wrong, if she was okay. My curiosity was piqued but I wouldn't expose my concern further and risk humiliating myself more than I already had.

Laurent said that they had been together for a few weeks, oblivious to the reaction those words had on me. Apparently Bella needed to sort something out before they went public. She needed to remove me from her life, by the sounds of it. It all made sense, how she had said last night that she should have ended it a few weeks ago. It must have been when her new guy showed up.

I felt brutal as I allowed the harsh words to leave my mouth. Everything Laurent said reminded me of what had happened between myself and Bella. Everything was forgotten moments later when Bella staggered away from her boyfriend, using the shop as a clutch as her breaths became shaky and shallow.

Scared doesn't quite cover it. There are no words to describe how I felt when I saw her like that. Nothing mattered but her. She tried to push me away with her words but I ignored them.

She eventually recovered from what was apparently a panic attack but I didn't want to let her go, I needed to take care of her. Laurent didn't seem at all bothered by Bella's health, it was as though he had been absent for the entire ordeal as he ushered her away. His attitude disgusted me and I barely suppressed the urge to punch that mother fucker. Wasn't he worried? Why didn't he ask if she was okay? He didn't deserve to be anywhere near her. She was worth so much more than him, my beautiful, fragile Bella.

I went against my gut instincts as I strode off in the other direction, praying that Bella was going to be okay. I felt defeated. I guess I had been. Laurent Dubois had beaten me, he had Bella and all I had were an assortment of memories, both good and bad.

...

Rosalie stood outside the restaurant, waiting for me. She had changed out of her overalls and dirty tank top into a pair of jeans and a shirt. She smiled at me as I approached and I tried my best to return it but I don't think it quite worked.

"Hey, how're you doing?" She greeted.

"I've been better." I admitted, still feeling sorry for myself.

"You look... worse. Why do you look worse?" She sounded disbelieving and I understood why. I had looked terrible earlier yet somehow my appearance had deteriorated further.

"I had a somewhat brief encounter with Bella and Laurent."

"Well shit. Go figure. Who's Laurent? I've not heard the name before."

"He's her boyfriend. As of a few weeks ago, apparently. He's relatively new to the area." I told her simply, trying to ignore the pain the words caused.

"That cheating slut. Oh when I get my hands on her she won't know what hit her." Rosalie hissed, her mouth a thin line and her jaw taut.

"Don't, Rosalie. It doesn't matter." I insisted. It does matter but I didn't want to hurt Bella and I didn't want Rose to, either.

"Like hell it doesn't. If she comes anywhere near me I won't be held accountable for my actions." She promised and although I was thankful that Rose cared about me, sometimes her passion wasn't desirable.

"Let's just go eat lunch and change the subject." I urged her.

Rosalie's eyes had narrowed but she said no more about it, much to my relief. Throughout lunch she had been distracted and any answers were curt. I figured she was still thinking about Bella so I left her too it, unwilling to set her off on her tirade again.

When her salad was almost finished her fork clashed to her plate and she shoved back from the table with a determined and slightly murderous expression. The food looked fine to me.

"I'll be back in a minute." She hissed and I watched, bewildered, as she stalked across the restaurant. It wasn't until I saw a head of long, brown hair disappear through the door to the toilets that I understood exactly what Rosalie was doing.

Shit and double shit. This definitely wasn't good.

* * *

**Uhoh! Drama, drama and more drama! It's all kicking off in this chapter. **

**Please don't hate me. *Holds hands up in surrender* I'll make it all better... soon.**

**If you want you can come and moan at me on Twitter, just search for SoWoahNow. You can leave me a review, too. Thank you to all of you who have left them. They're completely awesome. **

**The next chapter will be up on Sunday... **


	20. Confrontation

**Okaaaaay. Spam much? ;) There are a few Bella haters out there right now...**

**It was really great to hear what you all thought of the last chapter. There were some strong opinions, a mixture of good and bad but all were very much appreciated. **

**I'd also like to take a moment to apologise to WiddleWombat. I'm unbelievably sorry for ruining your week. It definitely wasn't intentional. Please forgive me? *sulks* :(**

**I told some of you that I was hoping to get this chapter up early, and it is early... but only just. I was hoping to get it up last night but I might have fallen asleep at the computer... I've been a bit under the weather so I was struggling to write and I was a bit stuck with this chapter. I'm not asking for pity but forgiveness would be nice? I'll work extra hard on the next chapter, promise. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer has the big ideas I just surprise you all with my use of her characters. ;)**

**

* * *

**

James' snide comments were drilling themselves into my head. My discomfort was clearly amusing him. I tried my best to drown out his voice, instead reciting poetry in my head. One thing James hadn't mentioned, as far as I was aware, was my panic attack. I know he didn't like me but surely you're supposed to have at least an ounce of concern for another human being. I wouldn't just ignore it if he went through something similar in my presence, would I?

We walked aimlessly through the streets until he decided to go into the clothes shop near to where we had parked when we arrived. He picked out various items of clothing but never tried anything on. He probably wanted to keep an eye on me, ensure that I didn't leave. Was this part of the blackmail deal? Did I have to stick with him wherever he went during the day?

Something that had started to bother me was how James had found out about my relationship with Edward. It didn't seem like a lucky guess but we'd been so careful. The only people that knew were friends or family and they wouldn't shout their mouths off about it, they had more sense than to do that. It was worrying how much James knew. He also knew exactly how to press people's buttons.

There were things I wanted to ask him but it didn't seem like a good idea. He definitely didn't seem the sort of person who would gladly give away his secrets. I wanted to know when he found out about myself and Edward. Would my life be James free right now if I had reported the attack at Jacob's straight away or would Edward be facing the consequences that the law brought down upon news of our relationship?

It occurred to me that James now looked like Edward. If I squinted my eyes and stood close enough to see the colour of his eyes then it was possible to mistake them. Well, not exactly. James was nothing like Edward, bar those two details. I wanted Edward so much. Now I could never have him. The chances were slim that he would ever take me back after everything I have put him through. The pain I had inflicted.

Perhaps I could escape it all, return to Phoenix. I would miss Charlie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Angela and, of course, Edward, but everybody would be better off. Trouble seemed to follow me around wherever I go, especially recently.

The idea was good in theory but since there was just over two months until I would graduate there seemed to be no point. However, when graduation had been and gone I would be safe to leave Forks until college started. A few months with Renée would do me good. Charlie wouldn't be able to provide a good enough argument against it since years have passed since I saw my mom last.

James bought several items of clothing and then took me to the truck so that he could dump the bags. I was then informed that we were going out for lunch. It was probably so that he could give more people the wrong impression about us, fool them into thinking we were a couple. I prayed that he wouldn't tell Charlie that he was my boyfriend but knowing him it would just be another part of the game.

We were walking towards the doors of the restaurant when James tried to slide his arm around my waist, much to my disgust, but I stepped to the side, out of his reach. A sense of achievement spread through me as his arm dropped back to his side.

We were led to a table at the back of the restaurant by a young, attractive waitress who was flirting shamelessly with James and I have to say that she was welcome to him, rather her than me. Saying that, she probably wouldn't want him any more if she knew what he was capable of. It irked me that lunch with James had all the characteristics of a date (except for the _real _boyfriend) and I hadn't had one with the man I loved. Movie nights don't exactly count. Especially not when there are friends and family present and you are hiding your relationship.

I left my menu unopened in front of me on the table with my hands folded on my lap. James raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you know what you're having already? It's my treat, if that's what you're worried about." Treat? Yeah, right. The word torture springs to mind.

"I'm not hungry. I'm not eating with you." I declared calmly. I wasn't in the mood to play along with his games any more. The theatrics of it all were tiring and as long as my actions weren't putting Edward in danger then I didn't see a problem with refusing.

"Yes, you are eating with me. I know what you're doing but that shit don't fly with me. Either you pick for yourself or I will do it for you. It's your choice."

"Do what you like, I'm not eating." I insisted.

"Is Mr Cullen a good teacher?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"I wondered whether the students would be missing out if he lost his job. So, what do you think?"

"I think I will have the mushroom risotto."

"Excellent choice. I think I will go for the same. What will you be drinking, babe?"

"Diet coke, _Laurent." _He smiled at me and took both of our menus, sliding them to the edge of the table before signalling to the waitress. She sauntered over, the sway of her hips obviously exaggerated.

The girl leant right over, pushing her breasts out so that James had a clear view of her cleavage, as she plucked up the menus and tucked them under her arm. She then took our order, paying particular attention to James, before removing herself from our vicinity.

James pulled out his phone and began pressing various keys, most likely texting. When I noticed the card from the salon on the table in front of him it became clear just who he was sending messages to. I happily sat in silence as he amused himself, glad that I didn't have to listen to his grating voice at the moment or hear him insult Edward.

"Are you ready to tell my why you're here, in Forks, yet?" I couldn't hold back the question which had been on the tip of my tongue all day. His head flicked up and his eyes met mine.

"I'm here for you, Isabella Swan." His tone was dangerous and his expression was the same. If he meant what he said then I know that I wouldn't like his reasoning.

"Why?"

"You'll find out... soon enough." He returned his attention to the cell phone in his hand, effectively putting an end to our brief conversation.

The silence hung awkwardly in the air around us but James seemed completely oblivious. In my head I counted from one to one hundred and then began listing as many books I owned as I could until the waitress returned with our food, much to my relief.

It is easier to sit in silence if you have something to focus on instead of sitting still for a long period of time. James shovelled food into his mouth like an animal and it was disgusting to look at. I trained my eyes on my own food as I ate. The risotto was delicious but the company left a lot to be desired but I wasn't expecting to enjoy myself around James. The phrase kill-joy springs to mind.

I should feel frightened being with him, especially whenever we are alone, but I didn't, I couldn't. The lack of emotion, other than for Edward, was torturing me although in some ways it was probably better. By now I would probably have had an emotional breakdown due to a fear of the unknown. James is dangerous, something like a predator, and until I knew what he wanted I wasn't safe. Maybe I still wouldn't be when I knew his intentions.

I positioned my fork and knife parallel at a ninety degree angle in front of me on my plate when I had finished. It wasn't necessary but I made the most of having something to do, making sure I was as precise as possible.

"Did you enjoy your food?" James asked, slipping his phone into his pocket for the first time since we arrived. Perhaps we were finally leaving.

"Yes, the food was delicious." I answered, my tone oozing boredom.

"What would you like for dessert?" His lips curled into a hungry grin and it didn't take a genius to guess what this bastard was thinking.

"The raspberry and white chocolate cheesecake, please." The pleasantries were a habit I should break around him.

This was a restaurant I had been to a number of times which luckily meant I didn't need to cause any delay by perusing a menu. The quicker our lunch together ended, the better.

It was almost twenty minutes later that our desserts arrived and I prodded mine around the plate with my fork, occasionally eating a mouthful or two. James had demolished his in under a minute and watched me attentively, which only succeeded in putting me further off my food.

Finally I pushed back my chair and stood up, leaving half my cheesecake scattered across the plate.

"I need to pee." I mumbled, not caring that it was probably more information than he would have liked. It serves the cunt right. I navigated around the tables and through the door to the ladies toilets, keeping my eyes down as I went.

I leant against the counter, staring into the mirror at my dishevelled appearance. The door banged open, startling me as it hit the wall. Rosalie Hale's expression was cold fury as she stared at me. I turned to face her but found myself unable to meet her eyes. I felt her icy gaze freezing my to my very core and it felt like hours had passed when in reality it was merely seconds. Whatever she had in mind I knew I deserved it.

"You _fucking bitch._" She seethed. "He's risked _everything _for you and then you go and toss him away like a piece of shit, as though he's _worthless. _How _dare _you do that you him. You're just a common whore. He never should have sunk to the likes of you, he is worth so much more than your cheap, disposable shit.

"If you _ever _go near him again I will make sure you regret it for every second of the rest of you miserable, little life. If you think you can mess him about and then drop him for some fucked up man slag then you are sorely mistaken. _Tu n'es rien mais une petite putain commune._"

I mashed my lips together in a hard line to control the regret and shame that threatened to burst forth at her words. I don't think any of those things about him and I hoped to God that he knew better than to think he was a worthless piece of shit. Rosalie's French words had flowed quickly from her glossed lips, sounding harsher to my ears than anything else she had said.

She stalked towards me with slow determination, building the apprehension inside me with each step she took. There was only a brief pause as she stood directly in front of me, towering above my 5 foot 3 inches, before she her hand connected with my cheek.

I winced from the sting of my cheek that was caused by her sharp, well executed slap. A quick glance in the mirror showed the pink hue that now tainted my otherwise flawlessly pale complexion.

"I never meant for any of this. Please, look after him." I had no defence for my actions and I knew Rosalie wouldn't listen to any excuses, even if I had some to offer.

"People like you make me sick, I hate you so much right now for what you've done." She spat, shooting me one last dirty look which held her earlier warning, before spinning on her heel.

"So do I." I whispered to myself, yet Rose's step faltered ever so slightly, her hand pressed against the door, as though she may have heard me, but she soon pushed out of the bathroom.

I skulked out after a moment, my head bent to avoid the gaze of the people around me. My skin tingled and my head shot up. To my left, Edward stood paralysed to the spot with a forgotten hand wrapped tightly around his sister's wrist as he stared straight at me. His gaze settled on my cheek and his lips parted while a look of anger spread across his handsome features.

Rosalie's lips pursed as she yanked her hand out of Edward's grip and I turned my head away from them, letting my hair fall between us as a curtain to shield myself from the siblings. I slid into my seat opposite James and he took one look at me before smirking.

"I wouldn't get on the wrong side of the leggy blonde over there, she's got 'bitch' written all over her." He commented and I ducked my head, clenching my fists tightly by my side. "Are you afraid of the big, bad wolf?" He sneered, jerking his head towards Rosalie. I looked over instinctively and was surprised to see Rosalie's manicured fingers now wrapped around Edward's wrist as he made to move towards us, his expression fierce.

He reacted to the sharp tug on his arm and immediately exited the restaurant as his sister fished around in her purse before throwing a wad of bills onto the table and sweeping after him.

"Can we leave now?" I mumbled, causing James to sigh.

"I guess so. We'll go back to Forks now." He got up, slinging his jacket on and leading the way through the crowded labyrinth of tables in the restaurant until he reached the waitress and handed her several notes, winking at her before we walked away.

Only a couple of minutes later we were driving back to Forks, the faulty radio blaring intermittently, much to my annoyance. It had worked this morning. Stupid, temperamental piece of junk. I twisted the dials with frustration, willing the static to stop.

There was less than a foot of space between myself and James and he inched slightly closure but I tried to ignore it. A couple of moments later his hand moved to rest on my thigh and my foot jerked on the accelerator in surprise.

"Get your dirty hands off me." I screeched, thumping his arm as hard as I could. When he didn't move I scrambled for his hand in an attempt to fling it off me myself but he wouldn't budge, his grip tightening instead. His fingers slowly brushed further up my leg, running along the inside of my thigh and my whole body was tensed. I jutted my elbow out to hit his ribs.

"Watch where you're driving." He ordered as though nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Remove your fucking hand from my leg, shift the hell over and then, and _only then_, will I watch where I am driving." I deliberately swerved the car to the right to emphasize my point and he finally released my leg.

...

James was sprawled across the sofa when there was a knock at the door. My head snapped towards James who just waved me off towards the door. I assumed it would be Alice but when I opened the door it was Jake that stood in front of me. My grin spread across my face at the sight of a familiar face. One that wasn't angry at me or fucking up my life.

"Hey, you!" I squeaked, throwing my arms around him impulsively. His strong arms enveloped me in a much needed hug and I snuggled further into his embrace.

"Hi, it's great to see you again, Bells." He rested his chin on top of my head, his warmth and musky scent surrounding me.

"You, too. What are you doing here? You've not dropped around in ages!"

"I just came to give Charlie some fishing gear back that Billy borrowed last week. Is he around?" Jacob explained and we eventually stepped back from each other.

"'Fraid not. He's working at the minute and he isn't back until much later tonight as far as I know. You can still leave it, though, if you want?"

"Sounds good to me. So how are you, any way?" He asked. It was then I remembered James in the other room.

"I'm doing okay, thank you. What about yourself? And Billy?"

"If you say so," He frowned in disbelief, "We're both great. Nothing much has changed lately, to be honest."

James emerged in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed across his chest and a neutral expression.

"Oh... err, hey." I stammered awkwardly. "Jake, this is J-"

"Laurent, I'm working at the station." James interjected, just before I accidentally revealed his real name. I watched Jake's face intently for any sign that he knew who it was I had just introduced him to. It was unlikely that he would recognise James since they'd only met briefly, when Jacob was drunk and throwing punches.

"You look kind of familiar... have you been in Forks long?" Jake queried and I found myself hoping that he would work it out. Surely if it wasn't my fault Jacob recognised him then James wouldn't tell the police about myself and Edward?

"I don't know why, I only came into town last week." James lied flawlessly but Jacob's expression was still thoughtful as he looked at James.

"Well, it's nice to see you, Laurent. I'm going to grab the stuff for Charlie and then I better get going." He jogged over to his car and I watched as he scooped up the gear from the back seat and brought it into the house.

"Just leave it by the door, Charlie will sort it out later. Thanks, Jake. Will you stay for a while? It would be good to catch up." Any form of intelligent conversation would be welcomed, a break from James would be great.

"I've got to get back to Billy but I'll come by another time." I hugged him before he left and the temporary pleasure from his company faded.

I left James downstairs, retreating to my room to work while he made himself at home. At least he was finally allowing me to get some peace and relax slightly. His presence was tense and awkward.

After an hour of solitary heaven, James crashed into my room without warning. I really wasn't in the mood for his antics so I continued writing across the paper in front of me, ignoring his existence completely.

"I'm going, I have things to get done at the station." He finally told me, after standing just inside my room for over a minute.

"Okay." I responded, not bothering to look at him.

"I'll be seeing you around, babe." He smirked as thought he was expecting me to express my hatred for the comment.

"Bye." I mumbled, tapping my pen against the desk as I scanned through my work. When he left he made sure to slam the door shut behind himself, causing a few things on my desk to fall over.

I waited until I heard the front door bang shut before hopping up out of my chair and changing into some better clothes. By the time I was ready I figured the coast would be clear so I darted down the stairs and out of the house, running across the road. My finger jammed the doorbell for a few seconds before I stood, fidgeting impatiently on the door step, waiting for someone to let me in.

To my relief, it was Alice who answered the door a few seconds later.

"Hey, is anyone in?" I dove straight in, not wanting to waste any time.

"No, home alone... why? What's happened? Is this about Edward?" Alice fired questions at me but I breezed passed her, into the house. I didn't mean to come across as rude but I couldn't wait any longer, the secret was weighing down on me.

"I need to talk to you, Alice. Something happened, something bad."

"Jasper told me you broke it off with Edward..." She trailed off, waiting for me to fill her in.

"That's not it. Well... I guess it is, but that's not exactly why I'm here. I'm here because of _why _I ended things with Edward." She grabbed my hand and led me upstairs into her room and we sat facing each other on her bed.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked, taking her bottom lip between her teeth in worry.

"No, God no. It's-It's James." I let the name out in a whoosh of breath.

"Oh, Bella. It's okay, you were bound to have set backs but Edward will understand. Unless... I mean, you still like him right?" I scrubbed a hand over my face.

"Set backs are one thing, Alice, but James going home to find James sat in my house on a Sunday night is another thing entirely." Alice's mouth popped open and her eyes were wide, expressing her shock.

"You're fucking with me, girl!"

"Like hell I am. This shit's for real." I don't know why we were talking like that but somehow it made me feel better about the whole situation.

"No way."

"Like you would not believe."

"I'm gonna slap that bitch a new one!" She gasped.

"That mother fucker ain't seen nothing yet." I giggled and Alice crawled forwards, throwing her arms around me in a tight hug.

"So what does he want? Are you okay?" She settled back on the bed, her eyes worried.

"I'm not exactly sure what he wants but for now he's playing games. I'm still alive..." I trailed off with a shrug. I didn't really know whether I was okay or not.

"No, Bells, it's going to be fine. We'll sort this out, I promise."

"Al, I don't know what to do. In less than twenty four hours he's turned my life on its head." I swallowed back the lump in my throat. The tears I had been keeping back were once again on the verge of spilling over.

"You said he had something to do with you breaking it off with Edward?" She prompted, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it.

"I told James that I would tell Charlie everything but then he James told me he knew about me and Edward. He instructed me to break up with Edward, saying that if I didn't then he would tell the police and I can't let him do that, Alice, he'll lose his job. I had to end it, there wasn't anything else to do. He hates me, Al. I was so horrible but I didn't know any other way. It hurt so much, his face... oh, God, his face, Alice. He looked so hurt and it's all my _fucking _fault." The tears now rolled relentlessly down my cheeks, leaving damp spots on my jeans as they fell. I gave up trying to stop them despite my embarrassment at crying in front of Alice.

"I can't believe James did that, how on earth did he know about you two? Why didn't you tell Edward?" Alice's eyes shone with tears.

"He's sick, he knows so much. I wish I knew, I wish there was an explanation, anything, but I just don't know. I couldn't tell Edward because he would probably do something stupid. I won't let him ruin his life like that, he doesn't deserve it. He is too selfless for his own good."

"He'd do anything for you." Alice whispered, seemingly to herself, but I shook my head.

"You're wrong, it's not like that between us." Alice was startled out of her own musings.

"How wrong you are, Bella. What would you be willing to do to get Edward back?" Alice asked.

"Anything I could. I'd do anything to put this right." My voice was shaky and Alice smiled sadly at me.

"You see, Bella. You need him and he needs you just as much." She stated but she was wrong.

"No, Alice, no. I _love _him and I had to let him go, it's all for him." I didn't realise what I was saying until it was too late, it was the first time I had told anyone exactly how I felt about Edward and it was frightening.

"I know it is, B. I think you did the right thing but you can get him back."

"I can't. I'm not good for him, all I've done is cause him problems. Plus, James or _Laurent, _is still around."

"First thing's first," Alice began, her tone businesslike, "you need hairspray." She jumped off the bed and went to one of the draws, rummaging around in it before pulling out some hairspray.

"A good hair do isn't going to achieve much." I sighed, wishing the solution was that simple.

"No, silly, this is for spraying in James' eyes if he tries anything funny." She grinned at me, rolling her eyes and causing me to respond with a watery smile.

"What? Alice, your mental. I don't even want to think about how you thought of that."

"I read it in a magazine, obviously." She stuck her tongue out, throwing the can onto the bed beside me.

"Oh, of course... Why didn't I think of that?"

"You need a big purse." She continued and I raised my eyebrows.

"How much stalker survival junk are you planning on giving me?"

"Not a lot, the bag is to whack that fucker around the head with. I'd put bricks in there but they might be a bit heavy."

Alice went to her wardrobe and dug out a large, dark brown, leather handbag with a big, golden, metal emblem on the front. She then passed the bag to me and I slid the spray into it, watching as Alice searched through her room for other things.

"Keys so that you can break glass... or just jab him with them if you wanted. You have those right?" I nodded, pulling at the chain around my neck, taking it out from under my shirt. I was rewarded with a quizzical look for my behaviour.

"It's... erm, it's Edward's key." I confessed, my voice quiet.

"When did you get that?"

"The day I went to hospital, technically. He gave me an envelope before gym but I didn't open it until the next day. He said he wanted me to use it if ever I wanted to get away or needed time to think. Ironic really, that's exactly what I want right now and his apartment is the one place I can't go." I twirled the key around in my fingers.

"Soon, Bella. James might have won the battle but he won't win the way. You know I'm always here for you, though, don't you? Whenever you need it. Emmett, too."

"That's fighting talk right there," I teased, trying to lighten the mood again, "And thanks. Charlie's out of town from Wednesday until the weekend, is it okay for me to stay here?"

"Of course it is! It's so much fun when you stay over."

"Great, it really is. I guess I'll be fighting Emmett for bed space at some point."

"You kick his ass and show him who's boss. He loves looking after us both, the role as the older brother."

"You guys are too good to me."

"That's what family's for!"

...

I had curled up on the sofa with Alice, comforters thrown across us as we watched 27 Dresses. Someone had thudded downstairs like an elephant and moments later Emmett appeared with a smile on his dimpled face. Alice tilted her head to the side, frowning.

"When did you get home?" She questioned and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"A while ago, did you miss me?" He teased and she stuck her tongue out.

"Don't be cheeky, Tink. So how are you doing, Bells?" His inquiry seemed to mean more than a usual greeting and there was something about the way he looked at me that I didn't understand. Had Rosalie told him I ended my relationship with Edward? Probably.

"I'm doing good thanks, Em. What about you?"

"Never better, B Bear." He winked theatrically. "Mind if I join you two?" He asked and we both shook our heads.

"Go for it." I encouraged and he walked to stand in front of us with a pout, motioning for us to make space in the middle for him. Both Alice and I shifted towards the edges of the sofa, moving the comforter out of the way so that Emmett could settle in between us. The lack of room meant that we were all curled up together like three peas in a pod, just like we had been since not long after I arrived in Forks all those years ago.

...

I was just pulling on my flats when the phone rang, Alice asked me to wait a minute while she danced through the house towards it. She returned a minute or so later with a frown.

"What's up?"

"They fixed the power in school so it is open tomorrow. I really wanted to take you shopping." She sulked, her shoulders slumped as she toed the ground.

"Well shit, I have English tomorrow. We can go shopping at the weekend, Ali. I promise. I won't even complain, deal?"

"You could skip? It's only one lesson." She suggested.

"I can't avoid him forever or I'll fail."

"I guess, but now we have a girls day out to look forward to." She smiled excitedly at me, clapping her hands together like a little girl.

"I can't wait!" I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"That's the spirit. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. Do you want a lift?"

"No, it's okay. I think I'll drive myself, thanks for the offer though. Bye." She pulled me in for a hug and it felt as though she was clinging on for dear life.

"Stay safe, sis. Call me if you need me." She insisted.

"Will do."

* * *

**So after last chapter I thought I'd add a bit more fluff, make this a little bit less angst filled.**

**The slap was for Trish and anyone else who thought Bella deserved it. ;)**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you think is going to happen next. I'm on Twitter (SoWoahNow) so feel free to come and join the fun or find out what's going on with the next chapter.**

**See you all next week!**


	21. Revelations

**Well here we go again... the next chapter. Are you ready for the chaos? I had fun writing this so I hope you enjoy it ladies and gents :)**

**I'm sorry this is late by the way. I know, I suck. **

**You should all know that WiddleWombat is absolutely incredible and all my thanks go to her. She was my saviour when I was stuck. She gave me loads of her excellent ideas for this chapter, so without her you wouldn't be reading this right now.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer was on a roll when she wrote the Twilight saga...**

**

* * *

**

As I sat in the empty classroom, with the buzzing sound of students echoing down the halls outside, I thought back to yesterday when I had seen Bella in the restaurant. I had known, as I waited impatiently in my seat, that Rosalie would vent her anger at Bella until she got everything off her chest.

It was far too late to stop my sister so I watched the door as though willing myself to see through it. A few minutes later Rosalie had emerged, walking briskly across the room towards me, her lips a thin line. I stood as she approached, grasping her wrist when she was within reach.

She had refused to tell me what transpired in the toilets but Bella was soon crossing the room to her boyfriend. Her head was bowed as she avoided looking at any of the people around her but my eyes didn't leave her. My gaze immediately landed on the pink tinge of her cheek when she finally looked at me. Anger at my sister flared through me, my mouth opened as I was about to call out to Bella but I had quickly stopped myself. My fists clenched tighter than before and Rosalie had pulled the wrist I had long forgotten out of my grip.

Bella then turned her head, letting her hair drop to shield her face from my view. She reached her seat and upon sliding into it Laurent _smirked_, as though he found it fucking amusing that my sister had hurt her. His lips moved but the smirk never left his lips. I was furious as I watched Bella duck her head, from what I assumed to be embarrassment.

Laurent's expression transformed into a sneer and I began to move towards him. How could he treat sweet, beautiful Bella like that? He was a shit. Just then he jerked his head towards us at the same time that Rosalie wrapped her fingers around my wrist. She yanked firmly to stop me from approaching the pair and I snapped out of it, I wasn't going to play the jealous ex. I had fled the restaurant, leaving Rosalie behind.

I jolted out of my recollections to see Bella shuffling into the classroom on her own. Half of the seats were already filled but I hadn't even noticed the students enter. When Bella took her seat she tucked her hair behind her ears before looking towards the door, watching the students walking in.

I assigned individual reading for the lesson so that it was less likely for my students to notice that I was much too distracted to think straight today. I now realised that there had been something so reassuring about knowing I could talk to and touch Bella but now that comfort was gone and it was impossible to remember how I had ever coped without it.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Bella as her eyes scanned the text in front of her. Her fingers didn't turn the page, instead she continued to stare at the same one, her frustration was evident in her delicate features. I longed to smooth out the creases on her forehead but instead I tore my gaze from her and scanned the rest of the class.

The lesson was torturing me, my eyes flicking to Bella every few seconds, therefore preventing me from doing anything remotely productive. As a spur of the moment decision I decided to change the task for the class with only fifteen minutes of the lesson remaining in the hope of escaping early.

"Right everyone," I waited until all eyes were on me, "since you've all been working so hard this lesson there's a reward. If you write 200 words about the thing you regret most then you may leave early." My eyes met Bella's and I held her gaze until she looked away. Was getting involved with me her biggest regret? Would she write it if it was? "Place your work on the front desk on your way out when you have finished." I instructed as I observed the frantic speed at which all the students were writing.

Bella slowly pulled out her notebook and turned to a clean page. Her hand moved smoothly across the paper, leaving a trail of blue ink behind. She paused, sucking on her pen, while she thought. She eventually continued writing and a few minutes later she was putting the cap back on her pen before slipping it into her bag. The room was now empty except for a few stragglers dashing out of the door and Eric Yorkie who was checking his schedule at the front of the room.

Bella's plump bottom lip was taken between her teeth then her chest rose and fell and I could almost hear the sigh that passed her lips. I continued to watch as she tore the page out of her notepad before standing up and tucking in her chair, gathering up her folders in her arms.

Bella was scurrying passed my desk and towards the door when Eric Yorkie turned around, without looking, and crashed into her. Various folders, papers and books were scattered at their feet, all of them being Bella's. I was relieved when Eric bent to help her gather her things, which is more than many other students would have done.

After she rearranged things in her bag to make room for some of the items she had dropped, Bella took Eric's offered hand and he helped her back to her feet. As she was standing I noticed a silver chain around her neck, hanging down in front of her top. Looped through the chain was a simple key, one that looked similar to the key I had given her for my apartment.

I tried to shake the ridiculous thought from my mind but it wouldn't budge. Was she really carrying my key with her? If she was, why? Out of habit? These were things only she knew the answer to and of course I couldn't walk up to Bella and question her. Presumably in reaction to a comment from Eric, Bella's fingers reached for the key, rubbing the metal between them before slipping it back under her clothes. Eric's eyes lingered momentarily on the neckline of her top and a flame of anger licked at my insides.

Eric jerked his head towards the door before walking towards it. Bella slid her sheet of paper onto the pile on the desk beside her and as she turned to sling her bag over her shoulder, her eyes met mine. I wished they hadn't. Her usually warm, brown eyes were glassy and haunted. This wasn't the Bella I knew. It wasn't the Bella I loved. She was as pale as she always seemed to be these days.

Bella quickly span around and dashed towards the door, moving as quickly as she could without running.

"Bella wait!" I called out to the fleeing girl but she didn't stop. She turned left down the corridor and I ran to the door. By the time I was there she was already out of sight but by no means out of mind. I kicked the door jamb on my way back into the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

I immediately went to the papers at the front where I could see Bella's familiar scrawl taunting me from the top sheet. Snatching the paper up, my eyes roamed desperately over the words, half hopeful and half afraid.

_Laurent's real name is James. He threatened to tell the police about our relationship if I didn't do what he said. Please don't do anything stupid, just trust me. I'm so sorry._

_The thing I regret most is lying to you._

The paper floated to floor behind me as I sprinted to the door and out of the classroom. I didn't stop running until I reached reception and a surprised looking Mrs Cope.

"Could you please tell me what lesson Isabella Swan has?"

"Of course, just one second." She clicked away on the computer before her nails scattered against the keys._ "_There we are. She has gym right now. Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you." I skidded along the corridor towards the gym building, desperate to find Bella and make sure she was safe. Once I found her I wouldn't let her out of my sight until James was dealt with.

I slammed through the doors to the gym, looking around frantically. The students were in the middle of games of badminton but I couldn't see Bella. I located the teacher and strode purposefully over to coach Clapp.

"I was wondering whether Miss Swan was here?" I asked, my eyes still searching the groups of people. When my eyes landed on my brother his expression was concerned and questioning but I ignored him.

"No, she didn't show up for class today. Was it important?"

"She didn't? Any idea where she might be?" The coach now had my full attention as I waited for the response.

"Not a clue, nobody has seen her since last period."

"Okay, thanks." I left as quickly as I arrived, looking around for Bella as I made my way back to my classroom.

When I returned, without having seen Bella, I searched through my things until I found my phone. I cursed myself for never having taken Bella's mobile number. My thumb tapped at the keys as I typed out a text to Jasper.

_Have you seen Bella?_

I paced the room impatiently with my phone in my hand as I waited for a reply from my brother.

_Not since lunch. What's up, Edward?_

Fuck.

_She's not safe. Has Alice seen her?_

I crossed my fingers, praying that Alice was with Bella and that they were safe. Bella should know better than going anywhere on her own when that fucking rapist prick was after her. Why hadn't she told me earlier? Why wait until now? The phone buzzed in my hand.

_Alice says she hasn't. What's going on, Edward?_

The door clicked open and my head snapped up in surprise and hope flickered inside me momentarily before I saw Alice's face. She slipped into the room, closing the door behind her and edging towards me, her usual bounce absent.

"She told you?" Alice asked, her voice quiet and unsure.

"You knew?" I countered.

"She explained everything last night."

"Why didn't she tell me sooner, Alice? She had so many opportunities."

"Bella was protecting you. She didn't want your career to be ruined because of her mistakes so she kept it to herself. She assumed you would do something rash and selfless, which you would have. She's scared, Edward."

"I'd do anything to keep her safe, Alice, whatever it takes."

"I know, me too. She hates herself for hurting you, she never wanted to. It was all James. You have to understand that."

"But everything she said that night was true."

"That's not how she sees it." I shook my head in disbelief. The onslaught of information was tangling itself up in my head, making it difficult to make sense of anything.

"I don't know where she is."

"You need to call Chief Swan and tell him about James. If you're the one to tell him then if James tries to tell the police about you and Bella then they won't believe him. They have no evidence and James is clearly unstable, it would look like a desperate attempt at revenge on his part." Alice instructed, her reasoning sounded promising and I just hoped that she was right.

Alice scrolled through her phone until she brought up Chief Swan's mobile number. Handing me her phone she nodded in encouragement and I clicked the call button. There were several rings before someone answered.

"Hey, Alice." I was baffled until I remembered I was on Alice's phone. I cleared my throat nervously, a last ditch attempt to prepare myself for what I had to do.

"No, Chief. It's Edward Cullen, Isabella's English Literature teacher." I informed him. Alice mouthed the words _speaker phone _at me and I complied, pressing the necessary button so that she could hear the conversation.

"Right... well, what can I do for you?"

"I have just been informed that Laurent Dubois isn't who he says he is and I am concerned for Isabella's safety, sir."

"Who has told you this?" Alice held up a finger to silence me as my lips parted to speak.

"I did, Charlie." She piped up, her voice soft.

"Alice?"

"Yes, it's me."

"What's going on, Alice?" Charlie's tone had become professional, the cop in his coming out.

"A few weeks ago Bella was almost raped by Laurent, who was calling himself James at the time, and now he is in town, as you know, and he is threatening Bella so that she keeps quiet about who he really is."

"Where's Bella now?" Alice looked at me, her expression afraid, "Alice?"

"We don't know, sir. She disappeared after my lesson and nobody knows where she went." I confessed.

"You need to track her down," Charlie's tone was authoritative but he paused, his breath expelled in a frustrated huff, "I left town a day earlier than I had planned." I looked at Alice, silently questioning her.

"Charlie was due to go out of town on business tomorrow and Bella was going to stay with me and Emmett." She explained quickly.

"I read about a case," Charlie began, "it was from Seattle last month. There were several reports of rape on young women. Some of the victims managed to provide a name for the police, all of them giving the same name, 'James'. However, each of the victims gave a different description of his appearance, apart from the height. It should have clicked, I should have realised when Laurent came back after a day with Bella with different hair and eye colour."

"You weren't to know, Charlie. Don't blame yourself. None of us knew." Alice comforted.

"James is a psychopath. He toyed with his victims. He has been manipulating people for a long time, it would seem, and is an experienced liar."

"Bella said that he had told her that he would frame her and fabricate lies that would get her into a lot of trouble so that he could save his own skin."

"The other girls said similar things. He blackmailed them with his lies."

"We'll find her, Charlie. She's going to be okay." Alice assured him, her voice sounding more confidant than she appeared.

"When you find her can you stay with her, make sure she's safe, Edward. I know it's a big responsibility and it is a lot for me to ask but I don't want to alert James to the fact that we know about him by sending her to the police. Who knows how he would react. In the mean time I will get in touch with my colleagues at the station and see what I can do. I won't be able to make it back to Forks for at least a day."

I blinked at the phone, believing I had misheard Charlie's request. He wanted me to look after Bella? If only he knew. Alice smacked my arm, bringing me back to our current situation.

"Of course, Chief. I will make sure Isabella is safe."

"She will have to go to school tomorrow but please keep your eye on her, make sure somebody is with her at all times."

"We will do, Charlie." Alice promised sincerely and without thinking I nodded my head in agreement.

"Thank you both, so much. I will get there as soon as I can."

"Goodbye." We chorused and Alice hung up before clicking a couple of buttons and bringing the phone to her ear. I could hear it ring from where I stood but Alice's expression was blank. She waited until the voice mail picked up and proceeded to leave a message.

"It's Alice. I don't know where you've gone but you better get your cute little ass back here pronto and you better be safe and in tact or you'll have me to answer to. We called Charlie and he has told Edward to look after you so it looks like you're staying with him until Charlie gets back. I assume you know he had to leave early? Please call me when you get this message so that we can stop worrying about you, Bella." Well, that was one hell of a voice mail message. Clearly Alice has a way with words.

"Right, I will let Jasper know what's happening and call Emmett to find out if he has seen Bella. You know where she lives right?"

"Okay. Yeah, why?"

"Can you go and look for her there?"

"Of course. I'll go now. Call me if you hear anything." I snatched up a piece of paper from my desk and scrawled my number onto it, passing it to Alice. She tore off my writing and then jotted down her number for me.

"Same to you. I guess I'll see you later then." Alice nodded solemnly and turned towards the door before quickly spinning back and throwing her arms tightly around my waist. She released me almost as quickly with an apology.

"I hope nothing has happened to her." Alice mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Me too, Alice." She took a deep breath and smiled shakily at me. With a small wave she was leaving and after gathering up my things I followed, heading to my car.

I drove down the quiet streets of Forks towards Bella's house. I paid particular attention to any people I saw on my journey, squinting at them until I ascertained that they weren't my Bella. There was a weight in my chest, the fear that had settled in and would only leave when I had her safe in my arms. How could she disappear like this? She must know how worried I would be after the revelation she made at the end of class.

When I pulled up in front of her house the first thing I noticed was the lack of vehicles. Neither Bella's nor Charlie's cars were there. I launched myself out of the car and to her front door before fiercely pounding my fist against the hard wood.

"Bella?" I called out when there was no answer to my knocking. "Please open the door." I pleaded desperately. The signs all pointed to an empty house but I didn't want to give up so soon. I went to the nearest window and cupped my hands to my face so I could look in but there was no one there. I tried rapping my knuckles on the glass but there was still no response. I decided to try the door once more, hammering the side of my fist against it with as much force as I could before pausing to listen for any sound from inside but when Bella still did not appear I was forced to face reality, she wasn't in there.

I jumped back into my car and as I turned the key in the ignition I remembered the key I had seen hanging from a chain around Bella's neck. I thrust my foot down on the accelerator, ignoring the speed limit as I raced to my apartment as quickly as I could. Rain began to splatter against the wind shield, the onslaught of water getting heavier every minute. The roads were slick and puddles were quickly forming in the dips in the tarmac.

When I finally reached my apartment I launched myself out of the car, slamming the door closed behind me, and sprinted through the rain into the shelter of my building but I didn't stop running. My feet squeaked against the floor as they attacked the stairs with purpose. My fingers fumbled for the right key on my chain so when I reached my door I forced it into the lock, twisting it and then pushing the door open.

My breathing was heavy as I called out into the silence.

"Bella?" I looked in the lounge, my eyes scanning the open space. "Hello?" I stuck my head around the door to the kitchen but there was nobody there. My shoes were leaving wet footprints in my wake but that didn't matter to me then. I had to find her.

My mouth opened, prepared to call for Bella again, when I heard a noise from down the hall. I followed the sound to my room. My heart sank when all I found was the curtains flapping in the breeze that was blowing through my open window. My steps were heavy as I trudged to the final room, the bathroom, all hope of finding Bella here had evaporated. The door creaked open at my touch and I was once more met with an empty room.

I pressed my palms against the wall, leaning my forehead against it as I sucked in a ragged breath. My eyes closed and I lost myself in the silence, thinking of where else I could look for her.

As a last resort I decided I would go to my parents house, just in case she had sought out another familiar place for her safety and solitude.

_Bella's POV._

I dashed out of Edward's classroom as quickly as I could, fighting back tears as I heard him call my name, his desperation evident in his voice. What if he didn't believe me? What if he ignored my plea and did something stupid, risking his career or even his safety. I turned the corner without slowing down, making a last minute decision to ditch my gym class. I pushed through the doors into the cold, April air.

I crouched on the floor, rooting through my bag until I found my phone. I brought up Emmett's number and clicked call.

"Hey, Bells. What's up? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Erm well, I was wondering if you could come and get me from school?" I asked. I didn't want to drive right then, my truck wasn't very conspicuous.

"Sure thing. I'll be there in five."

"Thank you." He hung up and after turning my phone off I slumped against the brick wall, my eyes closed as brought my knees up to my chest, stuffing my hands between my legs to keep them warm.

I had thankfully escaped through one of the exits that nobody used during lesson hours which meant that I wouldn't be disturbed for a few minutes, although soon enough I would need to go and meet Emmett out at the front of school and try to make my departure go unnoticed by all members of staff.

When five minutes had passed I eased myself up off the uncomfortable concrete and slipped my bag onto my shoulder before hurrying around the building until I was in the car park. Emmett got out of the car when he saw me and I made my way quickly towards his car, keeping my head down and trying not to look suspicious.

Once I had begun moving towards Emmett he had climbed back into the car and pushed open the passenger door from the inside, ready for me to get in straight away. I pulled the door shut after me and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hey, thanks for coming." I started as he cranked up the heater. His eyes were then raised to meet mine and they danced with humour.

"So Swan finally skips some school," He teased. "It's an honour to be your partner in crime."

"But daddy, Emmett made me do it." I batted my eyelashes, putting on my most innocent voice and Emmett's booming laughter filled the car.

"That shit was convincing but I'm wounded." He held a hand to his heart, his expression pained, "couldn't you blame Ali instead?" I rolled my eyes with a giggle.

"Are you crazy? Blaming Alice for _anything_, whether she did it or not, is deadly."

"You're saying I'm not intimidating?" Emmett pouted as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Pretty much. You're just a big, cuddly teddy bear." I patted him arm, smiling at him sweetly and he simply raised his eyebrows at me.

"So what's the deal?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You should be in school."

"I just... needed to get out of there, you know?"

"Like you would not believe. You have to spice up your life a little. It's so predictable and repetitive to go to the same lessons, at the same time, Monday to Friday every single week. Seriously, where's the fun in that?" Emmett sounded genuinely put out by the true to life picture he had painted, his brow furrowed as he glared out of the wind screen.

"I know right? It's outrageous." My tone held mock scandal that Emmett didn't seem to notice.

"They need to rethink that. Change your classes around from time to time without warning. It would make school so much more fun." I couldn't hold back the giggle that burst from my lips at his ridiculous words and it caused Emmett to shoot me a puzzled look.

"I'm serious." He told me.

"I know, that's what's so funny." I answered with a grin.

"This is no way to repay my favour." He sulked as he parked up outside his house.

"I'm sorry, I really am grateful."

"I know, don't worry about it Bells. Did you want to come inside? I'll make pancakes?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me with an excited grin plastered on his lips.

"Emmett... you can't make pancakes." His face fell and he looked thoughtful.

"I forgot about that." He mused. "I make great vodka and coke though." He winked at me and I shook my head in disbelief. He sure was one of a kind and I loved him for it.

"Not today thanks, I'm just going to take a walk. Maybe I will pop in later, though."

"Okay, give me a call if you need anything."

"Will do, see you later."

Once out of the car I headed towards the nearby trees, winding my way through them as my feet crunched over twigs and leaves in the undergrowth. I was sheltered from the wind but the trees blocked out a lot of the light, which wasn't much, from the sky above.

Strangely, I felt safe in the middle of the forest. I guess it's because when you're surrounded by dim light and tree trunks it's difficult for anybody else to find you. There was no trail so it is unlikely that you will stumble across anybody. The bad side is that if you get lost it would take a long time for anyone to find you but I was safe enough. James wouldn't find me.

My thoughts strayed to Edward as I wondered what he was doing. Had he even read my 'assignment'? Maybe he'll think I am crazy. Perhaps I should have stayed. It's too late now, though. What's done is done. I know I was being a chicken by writing it down but it was so much easier, cowardly, but easier. I didn't have to see his face, hear the words drop from my lips. Admit to the truth. It had been hard telling Alice but I didn't want to watch Edward's expression as I finally revealed the truth. The lies broke everything but it doesn't mean the truth can fix them. That's just wishful thinking.

I had slowly begun wandering back towards my house as I thought and I pulled my phone out to check the time before realising I had turned it off after calling Emmett. I went through the process of switching it on only to be met with two voice mail messages.

The first was from Charlie:

"Bella, I just talked to Edward Cullen and Alice," He did _what _now? Oh, shit. What had they done? "They told me about Laurent... or James... and you need to be careful, Bella. I'm not in Forks, I had to leave early and I left a note at home but until I can make it back you're to stay with Mr Cullen. Call me to let me know you're safe and whatever you do, don't let James know that you've told anybody about him. He's wanted for rape and he's known to be mentally unstable, Bella. Just be careful, okay. I'll get there as soon as I can so see you soon."

Oh.

Fuck.

Edward read what I wrote, then. He doesn't realise what he's done. If they arrest James he will tell them about my relationship with Edward. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. I told him not to do anything stupid. I told him to trust me. But no. Alice, too. She has no excuse. She knew the whole story.

My breathing was shaky as the next message began to play, this one was from Alice. I could tell she was worried and mad but trying to hide it, trying to be calm. I didn't really think about them looking for me. It didn't even cross my mind.

It was odd hearing that I had to stay with Edward. A week ago that would have been excellent but right not I didn't really know where we stood. I know that I still love him. It had been horrible sitting in his class, I couldn't concentrate on anything and I felt his eyes on me frequently.

When he had set the assignment he stared straight at me, refusing to drop his gaze. had he known that I regretted ending things with him? Was it that he regretted starting things with me? I wouldn't be surprised.

I dialled Charlie's number first.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He questioned as soon as he picked up.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm so sorry dad." My voice cracked as guilt and shame washed over me.

"Oh, Bella. I'm just glad you're okay. You should have come to me, we could have worked something out. You can trust me."

"I know, dad. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. He had me backed into a corner."

"Alice told me everything and Cullen has agreed that you can stay with him until I get home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bella. You will be safe with him. James won't find you there." I bet he could if he wanted to.

"If you're sure, dad."

"Don't go anywhere on your own, okay? And be careful. James can't find out that anybody knows or he might panic and react without thinking. Remember he's dangerous Bella, he's not stable. Stay away from him."

"I will be fine, dad. I promise."

"See you soon, Bells. Call me if anything happens, okay?"

"Of course. I love you, dad."

"Love you, too, Bells."

Immediately after hanging up on Charlie I called Alice, feeling guilty for worrying her and needing to put her out of her misery. Now doubt she'd let me know how upset with me she is. She picked up on the first ring as though she had been waiting expectantly for the call. Obviously I wasn't the only one who had skipped class or at least some of it.

"Oh my God, Bella. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Alice. I'm sorry, I just needed some time."

"How _dare _you go off on your own. What were you thinking? We were all so worried! Anything could have happened to you! You have a psychopathic stalker for Christ's sake! You could have been killed." I knew she was right and I deserved everything she said but I couldn't help the line that escaped my lips.

"Or worse... _expelled._" So what if I quoted Harry Potter at inappropriate times? It's just one of those things. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds and I didn't know what to say. Eventually Alice's musical laughter reached my ears and I smiled, relieved.

"I love you, Bella, but you have terrible timing." She trilled and I could imagine her rolling her eyes at my antics.

"I really am sorry, Al. About everything."

"Don't worry about it."

"What are we going to do, though? James will tell the police about myself and Edward. I can't let that happen."

"You underestimate my genius once again, B. I told Charlie that James threatened to frame you and then Charlie told me that other girls had reported that James used lies to blackmail them, saying that the police wouldn't believe them."

"But what if he has proof?"

"Evidence can be fabricated. Charlie won't believe what James says. Have faith, Bella. There's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"I owe you so much, Alice."

"We're going shopping when this is over. No complaints."

"It would be my pleasure." I knew she would appreciate a shopping trip more than anything else I could give her as thanks. She was strange like that.

"I can't wait. Where are you now, though, Bella?" You can't be on your own."

"I'm in the woods by my house." I confessed, ready for another rant from Alice.

"Oh you have to be kidding me? Have you never seen a horror movie? Everything goes bad in the woods, especially when you're _alone_! Sometimes I worry for your sanity, I really do. I can't even begin to understand what goes on in your head."

"Thanks." I answered sarcastically despite knowing she was only worrying.

"I'll come pick you up from yours and I expect you to be out of those trees in two minutes or I will drag you out kicking and screaming. Woods are bad news."

"I'm nearly out so I will see you in a minute." She hummed in satisfaction and I ended the call, slipping my phone into my pocket.

I wasn't lying when I said I was nearly back at mine so within a minute I was shying away from the wind that whipped at my hair. I groaned when I ran my fingers through my tangled strands, only to find leaves and pieces of twigs in it. I tried to pick them out as I waited for Alice but it wasn't long before she skidded to a stop in front of me, her brakes squealing.

I swung the door open and clambered into the warm car. Alice practically jumped on me, her arms were thrown around my neck as she all but sat in my lap. I hugged her back awkwardly in the tight space, taken aback by her reaction.

"It's Bella... not Jasper. In case you were confused." She swatted my arm before sliding back into the driver's seat and smiling.

"Well I'll be damned, you're right!" She stuck her tongue out at me before starting the car, turning around and driving back the way she had arrived.

"Where are we going?" I asked her and she smiled slyly at me. "Alice?"

"_We're _not going anywhere. _You're _going to a certain Mr Cullen's apartment. He's your new personal body guard," She winked at me, "and I'm sure your body is one he is dying to 'guard'." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I frowned.

"Not any more, Alice." She scoffed, taking her eyes off the road to look at me as though I was crazy.

"Where you're concerned he's like a moth to a flame. He had a shit fit when he couldn't find you."

"I've already burned him, so to speak."

"You have a lot of making up to do, in theory, but I don't think he'll care."

We lapsed into contemplative silence until we arrived at our destination. Alice turned in her seat to grin at me like a kid at Christmas.

"Good luck, Bella." I took a moment to stare up at his building, thinking about backing out and demanding that Alice took me to her house instead. "Don't even think about it." Busted. Apparently I didn't have a choice.

I hopped out of the car and ran through the rain into Edward's building. My footfalls echoed off the walls as I launched myself up the flights of stairs, pulling the key out from under my shirt as I went. At last I reached his door and I fitted the key into the lock, without hesitation, before shoving the door open and barrelling through it.

My eyes immediately locked onto Edward who was just emerging from his bedroom at the end of the hall with a startled expression on his face. I paused, staring at him from where I stood. Within seconds relief flashed across his and then his gaze became intense as he began walking towards me. When I still didn't move he stopped, now only a few metres away from me.

I didn't care about the past any more, all I could think about was right here and now. I need Edward like I need air. Of their own accord my feet began moving, I was running to him and I didn't stop when I reached him. As though it was synchronised, Edward's hands wrapped around my legs as I jumped up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

Our lips crashed together in a heated kiss and tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against his lips.

"Bella." Edward moaned out my name, pulling my body impossibly closer to his. I fisted his hair in my right hand, still clinging to him with my other.

My tongue explored his mouth as our lips moved fervently together, making my thoughts go hazy as his taste intoxicated me. His fingers dug into my ass as he clung on tight.

"I love you."

* * *

**Well heck, that's by far my longest chapter. Does it make up for missing last week? I worked hard on this over the past couple of days.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and that PM I received yesterday :) **

**I'm mentioning WiddleWombat again because she is truly awesome. I can't give her enough praise. Give her your thanks but no hatred because I take all responsibility for anything you didn't like. **

**As usual, I'm on Twitter- SoWoahNow **


	22. Declarations

**So I left you with a bit of mystery at the last chapter so now it's time to find out who let those three little words slip...**

**Sorry this is a week late... again. I'd say I'm building the anticipation but really I just suck.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the Twilight characters but that doesn't mean I can't have my fun with them.**

**

* * *

**

The front door crashed open and my feet stop moving as I watched Bella tumble into the hallway with surprise. I blinked repeatedly, not believing that it was really her but she stood looking at me, her chocolate brown eyes just stared at me. It was really her.

I stalked towards her yet when she remained frozen to the spot my steps faltered until I, too, was standing still. It felt like there was electricity crackling in the air between us and I was desperate to close the distance but I reminded myself that I wasn't right for her. She wasn't mine any more. I waited for her to make the first move, looking for a sign and I was soon rewarded. She ran to me and my arms opened up for her just in time for her to jump into them.

I clung to her petite body as she wrapped herself around me and within seconds our lips were moulding themselves together, making me forget about everything except for myself and Bella in that precise moment. Bella's salty tears mingled with her taste and she whispered an apology against my lips.

"Bella," I hadn't meant for it to come out as a moan but I had no control any more, my body responded to her of its own accord. My arms hugged her closer to me as her hand tangled in my hair.

"I love you." If I hadn't seen her lips form the words I would have thought I had been imagining them. I stared at her in a stunned silence and she bit her lip, her eyes expressing her fright. I lifted my thumb, running it across her lip to release it from her teeth.

A smile spread across my face and I ran my fingers over her cheek.

"I love you, too." I confessed and I saw her surprise before she attacked my mouth with hers and her nails clawed at my shirt.

"I need you." she murmured, her eyes hooded.

"I'm yours." I told her truthfully. She owned me from that first detention. Her eyes didn't leave mine as she reached a hand between us to tug at the bottom of my shirt.

"Please."

"We shouldn't." I responded and as a flash of pain crossed her beautiful features the guilt cut through me. I'd do anything for her and yet here I was making her feel rejected. "Your dad's trusting me to look after you, it's not a good idea to do... that." I said, gesturing to her hands on my shirt as best I could in our current position.

She raised her eyebrows at me and extracted herself from my body to stand in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"If you don't want me any more that's fine but don't use my dad as an excuse."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. I'm not desperate. I won't force myself on you."

"Bella," I sighed, exasperated. How could she think I didn't want her? "Of course I want you, fuck, you're all I've wanted for the past few months but I don't want to get you into trouble." I explained to her.

"Were you planning on telling my dad you fucked his daughter while he was out of town?" She questioned.

"No, but-"

"Then he'll never know." Bella interrupted, taking a step towards me so there were only mere centimetres between our bodies. I could feel the heat from her body and her scent was surrounding me, making it difficult for me to focus on my argument.

"Please Bella, not today, not now." I begged, my voice strained. She cocked her head to the side, looking thoughtful for a moment before she stepped backwards with a small sigh.

"Okay, if that's what you want." She conceded, turning around and walking to the kitchen. "You hungry?" She called to me.

"S-sure." I stuttered, struggling to keep up with her mood change. I followed after her and watched as she raided the cupboards, scanning the various items and most likely choosing what to cook. It pleased me to know she was comfortable in my house and my presence, she behaved as though she was in her own home.

"Where did you go after my lesson?" I asked her.

"I went for a walk." She shrugged.

"Where?"

"The woods."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." She answered simply, gathering ingredients on the kitchen top.

"The woods are _dangerous._"

"So are roads." She retorted.

"Promise me you won't go anywhere alone until James has been arrested." I pleaded and Bella turned to look at me with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"I can't promise that."

"Please, Bella. I have to know you're safe."

"You could always tie me up. Then I wouldn't be going anywhere." She smirked at me and I couldn't stop the images of Bella tied to my bed that flooded my mind. I groaned, leaning my elbows on the kitchen counter and covering my face with my hands.

"Fuck."

"I promise I won't go anywhere alone." She laughed before continuing with her cooking.

"Thank you," The words came out in a frustrated sigh as my cock strained against my jeans.

I watched Bella moving gracefully around the kitchen as she threw various ingredients into the pan. As far as I could tell we were having lasagne for dinner and it smelt amazing.

"Shit, I need to call Alice!" I'd completely forgotten about that and she must be worried sick right now.

"She knows I'm here." Bella told me.

"You called her?"

"How do you think I got here?" She countered with a smile.

"I didn't think about that. I had... err... other things on my mind." I answered sheepishly, trying not to meet her gaze.

"You're not the only one." She muttered bitterly and barely loud enough for me to hear. I assumed it was meant for my ears.

Bella slid the lasagne into the oven before collecting the dirty pots up. She picked up the pan of tomato sauce and was walking across the kitchen when she slipped and in her attempt to regain her balance the pan tipped up, emptying half of the remaining contents over her top.

"Shit!" She hissed, slamming the pan down on the kitchen counter before grabbing some kitchen towel to swipe at the large red stain.

She threw the towel into the bin and then her hands went to the hem of her shirt. Before I knew it the material was being tugged up her body, revealing her smooth, flat stomach and then her dark blue lacy bra. My cock hardened while my eyes were transfixed by her body. Her skin was tinged red where the sauce had soaked through the thin material of her top.

"Do you have a machine at all?" Bella asked, snapping me from my blatant staring. She was holding up the shirt, a light blush on her cheeks telling me that she had seen my transfixed gaze.

"I errm, yeah. Sure." I stammered, holding my hand out for her top. She dropped it into my hand and I dashed out of the kitchen and down the hall to the laundry closet.

When I returned Bella's lip was between her teeth and she was leaning against the counter as though nothing was out of the ordinary. She looked over at me through her lashes and licked her lips before she pushed off from the counter and walked towards me at a slow, torturous pace. Her eyes never left mine as she moved to brush passed me in the doorway. I turned to watch her and was met with the beautiful sight of her delicate hips swaying as she crossed the lounge.

When she was half way across the room she looked back at me over her shoulder.

"I need to take a shower but I made a promise not to go anywhere alone." I'm sure there was a reason I wasn't touching her today but I can't quite remember what it was.

She carried on walking, reaching a hand up behind her to unclasp her bra, then she slid the straps of her shoulders and dropped the material to the floor before turning down the hallway and out of sight.

My cock was uncomfortably hard and I palmed it once through my jeans before stalking after Bella. I saw her disappear into my room and quickened my pace, lust burning through me. By the time I reached my room Bella's jeans were in a pile on the middle of the floor.

The door to the bathroom was pushed to but not closed and on the handle were a pair of dark blue, lacy boy shorts that matched the bra which was still in my lounge. The shower was turned on and without hesitation I pushed open the door gently to find Bella deliciously naked under the water spray, her back to me.

I shed my clothes with record speed, tossing them onto the floor before I clambered into the shower after her. I brushed her wet hair over her left shoulder and pressed a soft kiss onto the skin of her neck before nibbling a trail down to her shoulder. I gripped Bella's waist gently, pulling her to me so that her back was flush with my chest. Slowly, my hand snaked across her hip and up her stomach until it found her breast.

I rolled her pebbled nipple between my fingers, causing her to moan. My lips sucked the sensitive skin behind her ear and she tilted her head to the side to give me better access while arching her chest into my touch which caused her ass to press into my erection. My other hand moved down, tracing the skin to her sex. I slid a finger through her wet folds before circling her clit gently.

"Oh, Edward." She whimpered, bucking her hips as her breath came out as pants. I kneaded the flesh of her breast while pulling her closer to me. I ground my hips into her, desperate for the friction as my finger delved inside her. "_Fuck,_" She breathed and I inserted another finger, pumping in and out of her as the water dripped over our bodies. The base of my thumb rubbed against her sensitive nub as my fingers moved inside her. "More... faster." She begged and I increased the speed of my fingers plunging inside of her warmth.

My hand moved to her other breast, tugging and pinching her nipple and she threw her head back in pleasure. Her breathy moans were becoming louder and I knew she was getting closer to her release. I twisted my fingers inside her and her hips bucked to meet my movements until I felt her walls clamp down around my fingers and she twisted her hand into my hair as she came.

She brought my hand to her lips and kissed my palm before sucking one of the fingers that had been in her moments before into her mouth. I groaned as her tongue swirled around it, tasting herself on me. She turned around in my arms and I reached up to brush my fingers across her flushed cheeks.

"I want you in me." She scraped her nails down my chest and I ducked my head to capture her lips with mine. I groaned loudly into her mouth when her hand wrapped around my cock and stroked it firmly. I picked her up and she secured her legs around my waist, her hand still on my erection. I turned so that her back was pressed against the cold tile.

Bella pushed up on her legs so that she could position me at her entrance before she carefully lowered herself down again. My moan was muffled against her neck as I felt pleasure shoot through me at being inside her once more. It had been so long. Too long. I nipped at her ear lobe as I began moving inside her, gaining speed with every thrust. Bella clung to me, her nails digging into my shoulder.

I was soon pounding into her as though my life depended on it, wondering how I had coped without the feeling of her tight, warm core sheathing my cock. My hand would never do her justice.

I took her breast into my mouth, flicking her pebbled nipple with my tongue and grazing it with my teeth which caused her to moan sexily as she arched her back, pushing herself into me. I felt my orgasm building inside me as my cock throbbed. The whole scenario was so overwhelming that I knew I couldn't last much longer.

"Edward, _fuck_, harder." Bella panted and I slammed into her with force, our wet skin smacking together.

"Come for me, Bella." I breathed, blowing warm air onto her moist breast. I felt her clamp down around me which brought on my own release and I grunted as my orgasm crashed through me.

Bella slid down until she was standing on shaky legs, sandwiched between my body and the wall.

"I missed you." I confessed, leaning my forehead against hers and smoothing a hand over her hip.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"I don't deserve this or you. Especially not after the way I treated you." She mumbled, keeping her gaze down. I lifted her chin with my finger, forcing her to look at me and I saw the pain in her eyes.

"None of that matters, you did what you had to do. You've been so brave and strong, stronger than I ever would have expected. Don't blame yourself for what James has done."

"You're too good for me. I'm nothing but trouble." I could here her tone softening as I broke down her walls, which encouraged my persistence.

"No one is too good for you. You're worth it, Bella. I've never felt this way about anyone before, I didn't know I could. You're my world now and I love you." I meant every word and I would keep telling her until she believed it if I had to.

"You're delusional." She let a small, timid smile play upon her lips.

"You're too good to be true."

"That was seriously cheesy. I'm embarrassed for you."

"It's your fault, you make me like this."

"Now you're blaming the innocent party." She defended, her voice teasing.

"You, Miss Swan, are far from innocent." I sucked her ear lobe into my mouth, nipping at it gently with my teeth as Bella gasped out my name.

...

An indulgent smile spread across my face when I awoke in the morning to find Bella lying on her side, facing me and still fast asleep. I traced her peaceful features and her nose wrinkled but she still didn't wake. I trailed a finger down her bare arm and she simply rolled onto her back.

"Bella?" There was no response. I moved to straddle her, trying not to jostle the bed too much as I did so. I brought my lips to hers briefly before trailing kissing along her jaw. "Edward," She mumbled and I continued down her neck and along her collar bone.

"What are you doing?" She slurred.

"Waking you up." I informed her.

"It didn't work, try harder next time." She huffed, trying to roll back onto her side but her body was pinned in place by mine. I slid my knee between her legs to part them before my lips found Bella's once more and I kissed her, this time not as gently. She moaned into my mouth and her leg lifted as she hooked it over my hip. She ground into my growing erection, using her heel to pull me closer to her.

"That's more like it." She announced before snaking her tongue into my mouth.

There was a beeping sound from somewhere nearby that I chose to ignore but Bella squeaked, shoving me off her with surprising force.

"_Shit! _What time is it?" She scrambled off the bed looking around for the source of the noise and I groaned in defeat. I'd been quite enjoying myself.

"I don't know." I sighed, watching her kneeling on the floor and looking under the bed. It gave me a great view of her ass which just made me more frustrated since she seemed to have been distracted from the task at hand. She sat up a second later with her phone in her hand and she switched off the alarm before throwing it onto the bed beside me.

"We're going to be late!" She exclaimed, darting towards the bathroom before spinning around and making her way back to me, her eyes roaming over my half naked body. "No!" She shook her head and turned once more, this time entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

I stumbled to the kitchen, in dire need of a strong mug of coffee to get me going while Bella showered. I brewed enough for her and sipped greedily at my own, burning my mouth in the process. Under other circumstances I would have jumped at the chance to take another shower with Bella but I knew she had a point earlier, we were cutting it fine this morning, time wise.

There was a knock on the door and I panicked. What if it was Chief Swan? Or another officer? I couldn't be caught with Bella's clothes strewn across my apartment. There was another series of knocks and I dashed around franticly, picking up Bella's things.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I know you're in there now open this door _right now_!" Alice's voice screeched and I sighed in relief, throwing down the items in my arms and heading to the door. I was just about to open it when I realised I was only in a pair of boxers but with a shrug I yanked on the handle anyway, revealing the small pixie with an expression that clearly showed she was not amused.

"What the hell took you so long, Cullen? In fact, never mind. I don't want to know."

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she breezed passed me.

"I've got some of Bella's things. She can't go to school in the same clothes as yesterday, assuming you two managed to keep them in one piece." Alice trilled, holding up a bulging hand bag.

"Right... of course. She's in the shower."

"I'll go give them to her." I decided to just let her get on with it, at least somebody had been organised because Bella couldn't exactly turn up to school in one of my shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. It might raise a few questions amongst the staff and students.

...

Alice had driven Bella to school so that nobody became suspicious and she also promised to stay close to Bella throughout the day. At the end of the day Alice was going to drive Bella back to my apartment and I would meet them there. I was worried about the lessons where Bella wasn't with Jasper or Alice but we had made her promise that she wouldn't go anywhere on her own and she would call one of us if James showed up at one of her lessons, although we doubted he would.

I played a video for my third period class which had both Jasper and Alice in it and roughly half an hour in my phone buzzed in my pocket and I snatched it out desperately to find a text from Alice.

_Charlie told Bella he will be home around eight tonight. He will check in at the station first and then go to your apartment. You and B should keep it clean. Ax_

I knew she wasn't talking about washing dishes at the end of her text. I wished Bella could have been staying with me under other circumstances, ones which didn't involve her father returning, but unfortunately we weren't that lucky. It seemed as though everyone and everything were out to get us these days.

I looked up and my gaze met hers, I nodded slightly to let her know I got her text and I understood. Being away from Bella was making me nervous and I couldn't sit still, I was swivelling in my seat, my hands twisting together as I watched the hands on the clock tick round and round. Tick fucking tock. Why was it that time always dragged when you were desperate for it to go quicker? Sods law, I guess.

There were people muttering and I couldn't find it in me to stop them, I just wanted to see Bella but I would have to wait more than three hours for that. I was becoming addicted to her and it was ridiculous but I just couldn't help myself.

My phone buzzed once more and I rolled my eyes when I saw Alice's name flash on the screen again.

_Just text her, jeez. Ax_

She caught my eye and raised an eyebrow at me as though it was the obvious suggestion. It hadn't even crossed my mind but within seconds I was typing out a message to Bella.

_You're distracting me. -E_

_How? I'm all the way over here. -B_

_I can't stop thinking about you. -E_

_You're getting more corny by the hour. It's getting ridiculous. -B_

_Three hours and twenty three minutes is ridiculous. -E_

_Okay, I'll bite. What happens then? -B_

The credits began rolling on the video and the murmurs I'd been hearing broke out into full conversations between the students. I slid my phone into my pocket and switched off the video before clearing my throat to get the classes attention.

"Right, so in pairs or threes can you sum up what you've just seen including the influences of Audens work, his background and his writing style. You have ten minutes." My phone buzzed again and I pulled it out to find another text from Bella.

_?_

Somebody was impatient.

_Is that a promise? ;) And until I get you all to myself for a few hours. -E_

_It wasn't, but it is now. Now who's distracting who, eh? -B_

_It's still you. How much do you object to a lunch time detention? -E_

_I'll beg for one if I have to. -B_

_Fuck._

The bell rung, signalling the end of class. All of the students fled the room... except for Jasper and Alice.

"You don't mind if we stay in here for lunch, do you?" Alice asked. Cock blocker.

"Sure, why not." I sighed in resignation and Alice smirked at me.

"I'll go meet Bella and we'll come straight back, okay?" I simply nodded at her, slumping back in my seat. I was still pleased that I would get to see Bella but I didn't plan on having my brother and his girlfriend around. She so knew which party she was crashing.

I watched as Alice bounced happily out of the room, leaving myself and Jasper behind in the deserted classroom.

_Bella's POV._

I walked out of world history to find Alice tapping her foot and giving me a sympathetic look that I didn't understand until she opened her mouth and did me the honour of explaining.

"We're joining you and Edward for lunch, sorry but there's no arguing. It's decided." I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest and glaring at her.

"Why?" I demanded.

"You don't want to spend lunch with me?" She countered, pouting at me.

"Whatever, let's go." I gave in, knowing that if she wanted me to know her reasoning then she would have told me. There's no weaselling information out of Alice, unfortunately.

Alice skipped by my side all the way to Edward's classroom, appearing far to upbeat for my liking. Surely she has an off switch? Or perhaps not. Long live wishful thinking.

Thankfully it wasn't awkward spending lunch hour with my boyfriend (if that's what he is), his brother / my friend / my best friend's boyfriend, and my best friend. When you put it like that it sounds like something out of a sitcom not real life. But apparently anything goes in my life. There are no rules.

We all talked, joked and generally enjoyed ourselves. The atmosphere was relaxed and it felt as though it had always been like this, the four of us together. I was half expecting Emmett and Rosalie to stroll through the door. They didn't, of course. To tell you the truth I was sort of relieved, ever since the restaurant incident I had been afraid of running into Rosalie again. She was intimidating to say the least.

At the end of lunch I trudged reluctantly towards my trig class with Alice by my side once again. Even she didn't seem quite as cheery as she had done earlier. I slumped into my seat with Alice to my left and soon enough Angela slid into the seat on my right, dropping her bag to the floor.

Mike sauntered in moments later, his bruised eye still evident on his face.

"Newton, what's with the face paint?" Someone shouted across the room.

"Got into a fight." He answered casually but you could tell he wanted to talk about it.

"Who with?"

"This huge guy down on the Res, the fucking size of him. Lucky bugger managed to get a hit in."

"I don't look manly... do I?" I whispered, just loud enough for Angela and Alice to hear, trying my best to sound genuinely hurt.

"No, but you're man enough for me." Alice whispered with a wink.

"You're kidding, you gave Mike the black eye?" Angela gasped.

"What can I say? I know how to pack a punch." I giggled and the girls joined in.

"As for your size, Bella, there's nothing huge about you." Alice added.

"I would bet on there being nothing huge about Mike, too." Angela held up her pinky finger and wiggled it, causing us all to double up laughing once more.

"Hey girls, what's the joke?" Mike interrupted, approaching us. His previous conversation apparently finished.

"We were just talking about rockets." I smiled innocently up at him.

"I've had a small rocket ever since I was a kid." He told us sincerely and I saw Angela turn away out of the corner of my eye as I bit back my laughter. Alice was subtly wiggling her pinky under the table, a grin on her face.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I used to play with it all the time."

"But not any more?" Alice interjected, her tone serious.

"No... It broke." I couldn't hold back my giggles any longer and it started Alice off. Mike gave us a quizzical look and I could see Angela's body shaking.

The boy had no idea.

...

Two hours later I was finally free and really looking forward to getting back to Edward's apartment and having him all to myself for a while. Ever since he'd brought it up I'd been watching the clock and counting the minutes, feeling like a child waiting for Santa to arrive.

I said goodbye to Angela and stood in the hallway, waiting for Alice. She told me she would collect me from Biology at the end of the day. In my opinion they were all overreacting, I was still alive, James hadn't tried to harm me at all.

After ten minutes of waiting the hallways were completely deserted, not a soul in sight, and that included Alice. I took out my phone and dialled her numbed, listening impatiently to the rings. Perhaps she was kept behind after class? There was no answer, instead it went to voice mail and I hung up.

_I need to grab a book from my locker, meet you there. _

I sent the text to her and walked to the nearest staircase. I took my time climbing the stairs, expecting my phone to buzz any second with a text from Alice telling me she was on her way but it never came.

There was nobody around on this floor either. At the end of the day no one stuck around, they escaped the torture, fleeing from any reminders of it. That was the case for not only students but teachers. I would have called Edward but he would have mostly likely been driving by now, on his way to his apartment.

The same apartment I should have been on my way to.

After dawdling along several corridors I finally arrived at my beat up locker and twisted the dial to enter my code. The door swung open revealing my jumbled belongings, piled into the small space without care. I dug around, lifting up jumpers and pulling out a pair of gym shoes until I finally found the text book that I had been looking for. Its pages were torn and crumpled but it had been that way when the school gave it to me at the start of the year. Generations of biology students had been using this textbook and that much was evident.

I slammed my locker shut before hearing footsteps approaching from behind me. I turned around, assuming that Alice had finally shuffled her small ass up here. About time, too. But no...

It was James.

**

* * *

Quite a fluffy chapter, I know. I tried to make it a bit more fun to counteract all the doom and gloom that's been going on lately.**

**Thank you for the support and reviews and thank you for sticking with me, I know it's annoying when you have to wait for updates but I really appreciate you all.**

**I'd really like to know if someone recc'd this fic so I can send my love and thanks to you.**

**You can all find me on Twitter, my user is SoWoahNow **

**See you soon.**


	23. Retaliation

**Happy Halloween :)**

**So I'm back (late) once again with another new chappy for you all. It's all kicking off now. It took me longer than it should have to write so I hope it is worth it. Thank you for all the feedback I've had and I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I own copies of the books but the characters aren't mine.**

**

* * *

**_Last chapter..._

_There was nobody around on this floor either. At the end of the day no one stuck around, they escaped the torture, fleeing from any reminders of it. That was the case for not only students but teachers. I would have called Edward but he would have mostly likely been driving by now, on his way to his apartment._

_The same apartment I should have been on my way to._

_After dawdling along several corridors I finally arrived at my beat up locker and twisted the dial to enter my code. The door swung open revealing my jumbled belongings, piled into the small space without care. I dug around, lifting up jumpers and pulling out a pair of gym shoes until I finally found the text book that I had been looking for. Its pages were torn and crumpled but it had been that way when the school gave it to me at the start of the year. Generations of biology students had been using this textbook and that much was evident. _

_I slammed my locker shut before hearing footsteps approaching from behind me. I turned around, assuming that Alice had finally shuffled her small ass up here. About time, too. But no... _

_It was James._

_

* * *

_

After my fifth period gym lesson I found myself locked in the store cupboard, kicking myself for letting the door shut behind me when it was a well known fact that it frequently jammed. I screamed in frustration, pounding my fists against the door and shouting out for anyone that may have been nearby. If only coach Clapp hadn't asked me to put away the remainder of the badminton equipment when I was on my way out. I had already changed back into my clothes but since we had been dismissed early and I was the first out of the girls changing rooms I was asked to finish clearing away. Apparently it wasn't optional, either.

I had intended to throw everything into the store cupboard and escape to meet Bella, spending as little time as was physically possible on the task. Everything was going to plan until I lost my grip on the door and it slammed shut behind me.

I knew that Bella would be waiting for me and this just heightened the stress of the situation. She can be impatient and if I leave her too long she will, no doubt, wander off on her own, which is the last thing I want her to be doing right now. It's not safe, even if she doesn't quite understand that. Something didn't feel right to me and it was a bad sign.

Minutes went by but still nobody opened the door. I rammed my shoulder into it as hard as I could but it refused to budge. I repeated the motion a couple more times but my attempts were unsuccessful. _Shit_. I didn't like the way my skin was tingling, it was like a warning. I began kicking the door, my shouts still echoing in the small space. Surely someone could hear me. It had been around ten minutes of banging and yelling when I spotted the small window on the far wall near the top.

I eyed it warily, unsure of whether I would be able to fit through it. It was worth a try. I piled boxes on top of each other, pushing them under the window before climbing up them. When I was perched on the top I wrestled with the window latch which had clearly not been used in years, understandably. I tugged at it, using all my weight to shift it a millimetre at a time. It eventually unhooked and I wedged the window open as far as it would go, peering out of it to see the grass below. At least it wasn't concrete.

Turning around, I inched my feet out first, crawling backwards as quickly as I could. I wiggled further out, trying to find purchase on the wall with my shoes but heels aren't designed for scaling buildings, unsurprisingly. I clung to the window frame as I lowered myself as far as I could, my body dangling a metre or so above the ground. I let go of the ledge at the same time I used my feet to push away from the wall before I landed relatively gracefully on the ground in a crouch, steadying myself with my hand on the damp grass.

Stupidly, I had left my bag in the gym. My phone was in my bag. As I dashed around the school I decided to retrieve my bag before searching for Bella. If she had sent me a text to say she would meet me somewhere else then I would need my phone. I burst through the doors to the gym, snagging my bag from the floor by the door and span around, darting back down the corridor.

Slipping my phone out of the front pocket on my bag I read a new text from Bella.

_I need to grab a book from my locker, meet you there._

I swerved, turning back to charge up the nearest staircase while typing out a quick text to Jasper.

_Bella's locker, now. _

I turned the corner, stopping dead in my tracks and calling out Bella's name when I saw her with her fists clenched, stood in front of James who was bent forward.

_Edward's POV._

I noticed Alice's car still in the school lot as I reversed out of my parking space, feeling a strange sense of satisfaction knowing that I would beat Bella back to my apartment. Not long until I could have her to myself. If only Charlie wasn't due home tonight. If only James would piss the hell off.

There was an embarrassing grin spreading across my face as I realised it would hopefully all be over soon and I could forget about James and everything else, focusing solely on Bella.

I drove on autopilot, barely noticing the familiar route I was taking. I pulled up in front of my apartment in record time, jumping out of the car and practically running into the apartment building and up the stairs until I reached my door. I walked into the hallway, kicking off my shoes and discarding my bag on the floor.

Making my way into the kitchen, I pulled a beer out of the fridge and taking a swig as I leant on the counter, remembering how at ease Bella had seemed in this very room less than a twenty four hours before. A lot can happen in a day, apparently.

My eyes were trained on the clock on the wall as I waited... and waited. Ten minutes had dragged by but I began to worry; She should be here by now. My beer sat forgotten on the kitchen counter as I retraced my steps to the door, sliding my shoes back on and sprinting out of the door, back to my car.

I launched myself behind the wheel, accelerating down the road and back towards the school, ignoring the speed limit. Maybe I was overreacting, maybe everything was okay. It didn't feel okay, though.

I didn't pass Alice's car on my way back and when I pulled into the school lot again I saw it was exactly where it had been when I left. Jasper's car was next to it. There were only six cars still in the lot, indicating that the school would now be deserted, as usual. The car skidded to a stop and I ran to the entrance of the school I had been so desperate to leave less than half an hour before. I stumbled to a stop in the corridor as I realised I didn't know where to look, no idea of where they would be.

Seconds later, as I was about to head down the hallway to my right, the doors crashed open behind me, heavy footfalls slamming on the floor. I span around, coming face to face with Emmett Brandon.

"Where's Bella?"

"I don't know, Alice is supposed to be with her." I answered.

"_Shit!_" He hissed, punching the wall beside us. "That fucking bastard is here somewhere." He fumed.

"James?" I demanded, my panic evident.

"Yeah, _him_." Emmett sneered.

"We have to find her! _Now_!" I hissed, already setting off down the nearest turn. I slammed into Jasper who seemed just as rushed as we were. Emmett was by my side a moment later.

"Have you seen her?"

"Alice sent a message telling me to go to Bella's locker. It sounded urgent." Jasper puffed, catching his breath.

"Where's that?"

"Upstairs." He answered simply.

"This place has stairs?" Emmett cut in, his tone surprised. I'm not sure how since he was a student at this school a few years back. Both myself and Jasper chose to ignore his question.

"If you two go up the staircase at the end of the English hallway then I'll take the one around the corner. We can approach from both ends and assess the current situation, this is assuming James is here,"

"He is." Emmett informed him with a furious expression.

"If you're careful you may have the element of surprise, providing nobody sees you there." Jasper instructed methodically, his organisation skills impressive.

"Right, okay. We'll see you up there." I clapped my brother on the shoulder and he nodded, his demeanour as calm as it always is. "This way Emmett." I called, charging towards our staircase while Jasper carried on in the direction he had originally been going.

"Quiet." I mouthed as we reached the bottom of the staircase and Emmett nodded seriously in acknowledgement, letting out a lungful of air slowly. I indicated for him to follow me as I began to climb the stairs, one by one. I could hear voices at the top, Alice's ringing out clearly as it bounced off the walls in the open space. A few more steps and we should be able to see something.

I swallowed thickly when James' body came into view, Bella's pressed closely to it. It was a second before my eyes zoned in on the gun that James held against Bella's temple. If anything happened to her I would never forgive myself. I can't live without her.

_Emmett's POV._

I hadn't meant to hear Alice's conversation with Bella on Monday. I'd just got home and had planned on sneaking up on Al but I heard their voices from her room. I had paused outside, waiting for the perfect opportunity to burst in and scare them both shitless. It was as I waited that I actually heard the words Bella was saying.

"I'm not exactly sure what he wants but for now he's playing games. I'm still alive..." If Edward was messing around with Bella than my fist needed a private talk with him. Fucker.

"No, Bells, it's going to be fine. We'll sort this out, I promise." My sister mumbled, her voice so soft that I could barely make it out.

"Al, I don't know what to do. In less than twenty four hours he's turned my life on its head." She's not pregnant, is she? Charlie will have a shit fit.

"You said he had something to do with you breaking it off with Edward?" Wait... what? Who the fuck are we talking about here? Why are they being so cryptic? My hand was frozen in place on the door handle and I held my breath, waiting for more.

"I told James that I would tell Charlie everything but then James told me he knew about me and Edward. He instructed me to break up with Edward, saying that if I didn't then he would tell the police and I can't let him do that, Alice, he'll lose his job. I had to end it, there wasn't anything else to do. He hates me, Al. I was so horrible but I didn't know any other way. It hurt so much, his face... oh, God, his face, Alice. He looked so hurt and it's all my _fucking _fault." I've heard that name before... _James._

Oh hell no. The day she told me about Edward and I found out what happened to her at Jacob's party. James, the bastard who touched Bella.

I had retreated to my room in silence after that, glad that I had heard that part of their conversation. Bella should have come to me but I guess she had her reasons not to. Either way, I know now and that's what matters.

If James thought that I was going to sit back and wait for him to hurt her again then he clearly didn't know me very well. Which he doesn't. I decided right after I had eavesdropped that I would be keeping an eye on him. Every move he made, I intended to know about. I had to keep Bella safe.

I had spent the next couple of days staked out in my Jeep, laying low, keeping my head down while watching him doing grocery shopping, going to work and I even followed him home. Tuesday morning I ran into Charlie who was packing up some bags into the cruiser. I assumed he had been preparing for Wednesday when Alice said that Bella would stay over, but I soon found out that he was leaving in mere minutes, not hours.

Our conversation had been cut short as I made a mad dash through our rainy town, on a hunt for James. I sighed in relief when I spotted him in the police station. I hadn't been parked up outside long before Bella called, her voice pleading. I took her home, watching through the window as she walked into the woods, continuing to watch until she finally emerged from the trees.

Now I was cruising through the narrow streets, James' car screeching along in front of me as we navigated the busy roads. School's just finished and there were streams of vehicles going in all directions, horns honking and tyres squealing. I tried to keep close on James' tail but we had been separated by a couple of cars. We were coming up to the junction, three ways James could go and I made a point of keeping my eyes on him.

There was a blaring horn behind me, my eyes flicked to the rear view mirror automatically and I groaned when I saw it was only a close call for both pedestrian and car. I looked back in front, my eyes searching desperately for James' car but it was gone. Nowhere in sight. _Shit_.

I took the left turn, the one that would lead to Forks High. The roads were packed, the traffic stop start and my fist frequently made contact with the wheel, releasing my frustration. The car I was looking for was still nowhere in sight but I wasn't moving anywhere. I took one more fleeting look around me, just in case I had missed it somehow, before yanking my keys out and shooting out of the Jeep, leaving it in the road.

There was the rhythmic thud of my feet hitting the concrete with every step. This was something I could excel at but it would still take too long, I was a couple of miles away from the school.

As I neared the school the traffic had cleared completely, as was the daily routine. Upon arrival in the school lot the first thing I noticed was Alice's car, which meant that both her and Bella were still here. I scanned the area until my eyes landed on the car tucked away in the darkest corner. _His _car.

I pushed myself to run faster, willing my legs to move. I focused on the door straight ahead of myself as I sucked air into my lungs. It seemed to take forever until I was slamming into the building.

My pace slowed slightly when Edward Cullen turned to face me, when I was in front of him I skidded to a stop.

_Bella's POV._

"Hello there, beautiful." He sneered, approaching me slowly, casually.

"What do you want, James?" I demanded, stuffing my book into my bag without taking my eyes off him. Something didn't feel right, less so than usual.

"You, of course. It is finally time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the one that escaped. The _only _one. But not for long."

"Either you stop speaking in riddles or you shut your mouth full stop, okay?"

"I've waited long enough for this. I've won the game and I'm finally ready to claim my prize, Bella." His eyes raked over my form meaningfully, his eyes hungry. Not with the sexy intensity that Edward's held but with more of a predatory satisfaction that you would expect from a Hyena that was about to fight for the zebra carcass. I was a piece of meat.

"Don't even go there, James. I'm not yours to claim."

"That's where you're wrong, gorgeous," He purred, a sick smirk on his face "There's nobody here to save you now. I'll show you what happens when you try to outrun me, when you make the mistake of thinking _you _can beat me when nobody else has." He was now only a metre away from me and my fight or flight response had me standing my ground, even though my head was shouting at me to run. The chase would just be another part of his fun, I'd be playing right into his hands.

"I'm not afraid of you, James. Not any more."

"You should be." He punctuated these words by taking another step towards me and my breath hitched in my throat and I prayed he didn't notice. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of begging but I certainly wasn't going down without a fight. Charlie taught me better than that. Right now is when it really matters. James wasn't going to fuck me up any more than he already had.

"You repulse me. No wonder nobody would fuck you voluntarily." I spat, knowing I was treading on dangerous ground.

"Your attitude is getting irritating."

"So is the sound of your voice." I countered. His eyes flashed with anger and mine flicked involuntarily towards the staircase four metres to my right.

"I don't think so, you're not going anywhere until I'm done with you." He growled, pushing me back into the lockers and pressing himself into me. I felt his hardness jutting into my stomach, making my skin prickle in disgust as my stomach churned. "Soon you'll be begging me to stop, sobbing my name. I promise." He rasped in my ear and I took the opportunity to shove against his chest.

James staggered backwards a step or two and I clenched my fist, thumb on the outside, before swinging it with as much force as I could muster until it connected with his disgruntled face. The sound of impact resonated down the corridor and James hissed in pain. Soon after, my knee was colliding with James' groin and he huffed out a breath, keeling forward slightly as he clutched himself with a wince.

"Bella!" I span around to see Alice at the other end of the hallway, her eyes wide with a mix of fear and shock. A second later James' arm was wrapped tightly around me, my back flush against his chest. In the blink of an eye he had pulled out a gun, holding it against my temple.

"_Shit!_" I hissed, my body tensing up.

"You've not got much to say any more, do you?" He laughed, the sound cutting through me.

"Let her go, James." Alice pleaded, her voice much higher than usual.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

"I'm sure your mother would be so proud of you right now, James." I spat.

"Like father, like son. Or so they say." He responded.

"It's too late, just let Bella go." Alice encouraged, taking a step forwards.

"Don't move." James ordered, while taking a couple of steps backwards and dragging me with him. Jasper skidded around the corner and James backed away further.

"Alice... what...?"

"It's James." Alice breathed, her small body shaking. Jasper reached for her hand and she relaxed visibly at his touch.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper questioned, his gazed focussed on me, gauging my response. I nodded meekly at him, my heart pounding in my chest. We progressed even further backwards, increasing the distance between myself and my friends. "Taking Bella isn't going to achieve anything, James. It's not worth it." Jasper reasoned, his voice calm.

"You can have her back... later. If you're lucky I will even let her live." I shuddered at his words, my chest becoming tight as the fear finally set in.

Alice's expression set into one of determination as she placed one foot in front of the other, her gaze locked on James, her lips a thin line.

"Take me instead." Alice appealed, releasing Jasper's hand and moving forward.

"It's not you I want." James sneered, tugging me once more.

"Now isn't the time to be picky, James." Alice's began to move forward and James didn't even try to stop her. Jasper's hand was held out towards his petite girlfriend as she walked away from him with purpose, her head held high. Her heels clacked against the floor with every step, the sound ringing out, bouncing off the walls in the quiet air. I shook my head at my best friend, desperate for her to stop digging her own grave. She ignored me, of course, in true Alice style.

I clawed at the arm pinning me against James, my body trembling more with every step she took. She grew progressively closer but every once in a while James would increase the distance once more.

"Stop." He ordered, turning his gun on her. She did as he said, still composed.

"You should really think about what I'm offering." She pressed, dropping her bag to the floor and closing the distance by another metre.

"Alice." Jasper's voice held an obvious warning.

"You should listen to your boyfriend. One more step and pretty, little Bella Swan is no more." He threatened, the gun finding its way back to my temple.

This time Alice listened. "Wait!" She called out when James retreated again.

"Please, one minute." I added, relying on Alice to know what she was doing. This time her eyes met mine when she spoke.

"Do you remember on Monday I mentioned that article I read? I was telling you about hair then handbags. That was some of the best fashion advice I ever gave to you. I guess hair then handbags seem trivial to you now?"

"It doesn't, Alice. It never really did." I assured her, knowing what she wanted. Hair _then _handbags, she said. She was being specific. To anyone else she probably sounded defeated, her last words to me unimportant in their eyes. Perhaps Jasper would understand, to some extent, that Alice's words weren't what they seemed.

I slowly began sliding my hand towards my bag, inching closer as discretely as I could.

"And do you remember when we walked to the park with Emmett when we were younger and he made us look left and right before we crossed the road, then, and only then, could we cross, our hands in his." That wasn't all we had to do, we had to wait for his signal. Every time, once we had looked left and right he would shout "now". It was the routine we'd learnt.

My hand reached my bag, my fingers dipped inside, feeling around for the cold metal can of hair spray that I knew was in there.

"I remember." I nodded as I grasped the can in my bag, resting my finger on the button as I inched it out of my bag.

"Well wasn't that sweet," James sneered. Alice's eyes left mine, briefly focusing on a point behind myself and James before she looked back at Jasper who nodded minutely at her.

"_Now!_" She shouted and everything seemed to happen at once.

I raised my arm, pressing down on the button to spray the substance into James eyes, causing him to yell out in a mix of pain and surprise. I spun to swing my heavy bag into him with all the strength I could muster and he stumbled backwards into Emmett, who had just appeared. James thrashed against Emmett's grasp, propelling forward into me and pushing me to the ground. My head crashed against the floor and I watched on through blurry vision as Emmett pinned James to the floor, his fists connecting repeatedly with his captive. "Greasy... fucking... bastard!" Emmett growled out. Alice and Jasper dismissed the scene in front of me and were at my side in a flash as nausea swept through me, everything around me was tilting as though I was on a fishing boat out in a storm.

"Edward..." I mumbled as he leapt forward, as if from nowhere, trying to wrestle the gun from a grunting and bloodied James.

There was a loud bang, followed seconds after by a high pitched scream and much lower shouts.

"Edward!" Jasper called out, his voice panicked. That in itself drew my attention; Jasper was always calm.

"Oh _God!_" Alice wailed next to me.

"Do something!" Emmett bellowed, still holding James down. I felt the tears cascade down my cheeks as Edward's body crumpled.

"_Please!_" I cried, fighting the blackness that was threatening to consume me. "Edward?"

Jasper stumbled towards his brother and I pushed myself onto my knees, refusing to take my eyes off Edward for even a second despite his blurry appearance. I gripped the lockers next to me, raising unsteadily to my feet.

"Alice! Call an ambulance!" I barely registered Jasper's words as I stumbled forwards, using the lockers for support.

"Bella..." I recognised Edward's rough and strained voice as he whispered my name.

"Please no, _please_." I sobbed, "Ed-Edward." I fell back against the cold lockers as waves of nothingness washed over me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That chapter was a bit shorter because I didn't want to take it any further. I like my cliffies, okay? **

**There are two new points of view in there and I tried not to be repetitive but I thought that they were needed. A lot of you wondered where Alice was and I hope that was a satisfactory excuse for you. **

**Thank you for all of the support you have been showing as I have been trying to find my way with this story. I know I've been testing your patience and taking it in rather strange and unexpected directions but I love to know what you think of it all. **

**Once again this was a week late, forgive me, please? I'm doing my best and it's been hard getting all of this written. Hopefully I can catch up soon. I should have written a few chapters ahead before I started posting but I'm really disorganised. **

**Sorry for the long Author's note. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Twitter: SoWoahNow so you can harass me or ask me questions. You could listen to me rattle on, too... if you'd like. **


	24. Recovery

**And here it is, the next chapter! **

**I don't really know how many more chapters there will be of Distracted because I didn't really make a plan for it, you know? **

**I know I also need to go through and sort out all those typos and general mistakes I've made that apparently amuse a certain someone (WiddleWombat).**

**I just found out that Distracted has been nominated for Best Shock Value in the Avant Garde Awards which you can find by sticking this in your search bar: **http:/twilightfb-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ **Or the link is on my profile.**

**Thank you for nominating the story, whoever you are! Please go and check out all of the nominees and categories. There are loads of really great authors, stories and characters nominated :)**

**Now I'm going to eat some Halloween sweets and chocolate while you read...**

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Stephanie Meyer but I'd be kind of glad if it was. **

**

* * *

**

_Last chapter..._

_James thrashed against Emmett's grasp, propelling forward into me and pushing me to the ground. My head crashed against the floor and I watched on through blurry vision as Emmett pinned James to the floor, his fists connecting repeatedly with his captive. "Greasy... fucking... bastard!" Emmett growled out. Alice and Jasper dismissed the scene in front of me and were at my side in a flash as nausea swept through me, everything around me was tilting as though I was on a fishing boat out in a storm._

"_Edward..." I mumbled as he leapt forward, as if from nowhere, trying to wrestle the gun from a grunting and bloodied James._

_There was a loud bang, followed seconds after by a high pitched scream and much lower shouts. _

"_Edward!" Jasper called out, his voice panicked. That in itself drew my attention; Jasper was always calm. _

"_Oh God!" Alice wailed next to me._

"_Do something!" Emmett bellowed, still holding James down. I felt the tears cascade down my cheeks as Edward's body crumpled._

"_Please!" I cried, fighting the blackness that was threatening to consume me. "Edward?" _

_Jasper stumbled towards his brother and I pushed myself onto my knees, refusing to take my eyes off Edward for even a second despite his blurry appearance. I gripped the lockers next to me, raising unsteadily to my feet. _

"_Alice! Call an ambulance!" I barely registered Jasper's words as I stumbled forwards, using the lockers for support. _

"_Bella..." I recognised Edward's rough and strained voice as he whispered my name. _

"_Please no, please." I sobbed, "Ed-Edward." I fell back against the cold lockers as waves of nothingness washed over me._

_

* * *

_

"He'll be here in a few hours."

"Does he know?"

"No... I'll have to call him."

"I can do that, Al. You stay here."

"We'll see. He should still be on his flight."

"She is going to be okay."

"Why hasn't she woken up yet, Em? She has to wake up."

"Give it time, the Doc said it's normal with concussion and the scan shows there was no serious damage."

"I'm fed up of _waiting_! I feel so helpless."

The voices floated around me, teasing me, tempting me. It felt like a dream. A confusing dream. Whose were the voices? What did they mean? I seemed to be missing out, catching a snippet, missing the point. Why couldn't someone explain?

I felt like there was a bubble surrounding me, separating me from everything else around. After a few minutes I became more aware of my body and I could feel the pressure on my left hand. I curled my fingers slightly and there was a gasp.

My eyelids felt as though they were weighed down as I fought with them, trying to open them to escape the darkness. The cold, frightening darkness.

"Bella?" There was a whisper, sounding somewhat desperate. "Emmett, she squeezed my fingers."

I pried open my lids at last, squinting at the dazzlingly bright light above which reflected off my white surroundings.

"Oh _Bella_! Thank God."

I winced when I tried to turn my head, pain hitting me like a brick. There was pressure on my fingers and I returned it, still trying to shield my eyes from the blinding light.

"It's me, Alice. Can you hear me?"

"Alice." I smiled, giving up and closing my eyes. She brushed back my hair from my face gently with her small fingers.

"How're you doing, Bells?" A deep voice rumbled from further away.

"Not so good but I'll live." There was a squeak beside me and Alice burst into tears, small droplets of moisture dripping onto my encompassed hand. "Shh, Ali, it's okay." I soothed.

"I'll go get a doctor." Emmett mumbled before leaving the room.

The room was silent except for the beeping of the monitors I was attached to and Alice's quiet sniffling. I opened my eyes once more, this time finding that the brightness didn't hurt as much as it had before. There was a screen to my right and a wall to my left. On the night stand I saw a jug and realised how thirsty I felt.

"Could you pass me some water?" I asked and she nodded. I watched on as her hands shook while she fumbled through the task.

"What's wrong, Al?"

"Nothing." She shot back, far too quickly.

"Tell me." I pleaded as she passed me the glass with a straw. I gulped it down, never taking my eyes from her face.

"This is all my fault, Bella. None of it would have happened if- if... you'd both be fine." She whispered, tears threatening to spill in her pained eyes. Her mascara was smudged, trailing down her pale cheeks.

"Both? Alice, who?"

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed just as the door swung open and Doctor Cullen walked in, closely followed by Emmett.

"Bella, how do you feel?" He asked, his expression was soft but he looked tired.

"It hurts to move my head, the light hurts a bit and I've got a killer headache." I listed off, "The usual, really." I summed up.

"Yes, it's to be expected, I'm afraid. You hit your head harder than usual and so the symptoms will be more severe than you may be used to."

"Will I have to stay overnight again?"

"Yes, at least two nights this time. We have to monitor your condition in case there are any symptoms that come on later. You were unconscious for almost two hours, after all."

"I- Oh..." I'd been knocked out? That hadn't registered... I guess it explains a lot.

"Do you remember what happened, Bella?" He asked, his expression concerned as his eyes held mine.

"Yes, I-I... no..." I tripped over my words. I tried to remember but concentrating so hard increased the pain in my head. I looked around the room, taking in the three faces before the memories hit me, flash after flash of the earlier events.

I gasped in shock.

"No!" I screeched, "Where's Edward?" I demanded, my chest constricting as the image of his crumpled, bleeding body plastered itself to the forefront of my mind. My breathing was coming out in shallow pants and the tears burst forth, cascading down my cheeks.

"Shh, Bella." Carlisle rested a hand on my shoulder, holding me back against the bed as I fought to get out of the room. I needed to see Edward. "He's in surgery, Bella. He lost a lot of blood but they're doing everything they can for him. The bullet missed his vital organs and as gunshot wounds go he has been very lucky. His chances are looking good."

"But... but I saw him. He has to be okay! What have I done?" I sobbed hysterically and Emmett rushed forward, taking hold of my hand and stroking a large hand through my tangled hair.

"Listen to the doc, Bells. If he thought Edward's wounds were fatal he wouldn't be here right now, would he?" Em reasoned, looking me in the eyes. I took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as I wrapped my head around his words. They seemed reasonable. I nodded, resting back against the pillows.

"Are you sure?" I asked to the room as a whole, my voice quiet, my fear had not evaporated entirely.

"Yes, Bella. You need to rest now, it's been a tough day for you. I will come back as soon as there is any news of Edward." Carlisle assured me, his tone sincere yet soft.

"Please do." I whispered, "I'm really sorry, Dr Cullen, it's all my fault."

"No, it isn't. This is nobody's fault." He squeezed my shoulder gently before walking out of the room in silence.

"Get some sleep, Bells. You need to get better before you can worry about Edward." Emmett pulled a chair up by my bed, keeping my hand in his.

"We'll be here when you wake up." Alice mumbled, curling up on the sofa at the edge of the room.

"Thank you... for everything." I mumbled before losing myself to sleep.

...

Although I did manage to get some sleep I woke up frequently, eyeing the door each time as though willing Carlisle to walk through it with good news. I also found myself wishing that I had been dreaming the whole time and my skin was red where I had pinched myself to test the theory.

Alice was fast asleep on the sofa, a blanket draped over her small body, whereas Emmett was wide awake, still sat by my side.

My eyes opened once more and they automatically found the door and I was suddenly alert when I saw Dr Cullen in the door way, leaning against the frame with an exhausted smile on his handsome yet drawn face.

"Have you heard?" I questioned, my desperation evident.

"He's out of surgery and it went as well as we could have hoped. He won't be awake for a while but all his stats are looking good."

"Oh thank God!" I gushed, my eyes brimming with tears once again but I fought them back, there had been enough crying for one night. "That's so great to hear, Carlisle."

"That it is, Bella. It's not hospital procedure but I was thinking of bringing him down here, how does that sound?"

"Please?" I squeaked, half expecting him to laugh and tell me he was joking.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you when he wakes up." Carlisle's smile was knowing and I blushed under his gaze. Did he know? Had I been to obvious? Well he wasn't glaring at me with disgust so the chances were slim.

"Thank you." I muttered, smiling shyly back at him. He exited the room once more and I looked at Emmett who winked, a big grin on his face. "

Apparently dating the doc's son gets you special treatment." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"But he doesn't know about me and Edward." I argued feebly but Emmett only snorted in response.

"Shut up." I grumbled, glaring at him.

Fifteen minutes later Edward's bed was wheeled in and left on the other side of the screen. I stared at the hospital screen separating him from me and Emmett laughed before going over to move it back, providing me with an unobstructed view of Edward. He looked peaceful lying on his back with his eyes closed, his hair a tousled mess as usual. He was too pale for my liking though, it didn't look right. I felt somewhat reassured by the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Breathing was a good sign, at least.

I didn't want to take my eyes off him but a couple of minutes later Jasper, Esme and Rosalie shuffled into the room. Rosalie walked to Edward's bed, leaning on the wall and watching his still form. Jasper lifted Alice's feet and sat at the end of the couch she was still sleeping on. Esme on the other hand walked over to me, a sad smile on her face.

"You must be Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you, I'm sorry it's taken so long. I'm Esme Cullen." She greeted.

"Hello, Mrs Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you. How are you?" I responded.

"Please, dear, call me Esme. And never mind me, how do _you _feel? You've been through the wars."

"I'm doing okay, thank you. I've had worse." My eyes flicked to Edward and she patted my hand. "I'm sorry about Edward. If it wasn't for me-"

"Now don't start this. He'll love the battle scars, it's a man thing." She rolled her eyes but an affectionate smile lit up her face as she looked at her eldest son. "I'm just glad you're both going to be fine, I was so worried when Carlisle called. Where are you parents, Bella?" Esme asked with a worried glance around the room.

"Renee's lives in Phoenix and Charlie is on his way back. He went out of state for work... he should be home soon." I explained and Esme frowned.

"I need to call Charlie, he should have landed by now. He doesn't know where you are." Emmett interrupted, slowly rising out of his chair, stretching his stiff limbs before leaving.

"Is there anything you need? Are you hungry? I'd be happy to get you something." Esme interrogated, her mothering nature shining through.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. Really." I assured her.

"You really should drink something. I don't mean to hassle you but you must be parched."

"I guess so." I surrendered, reaching towards the glass on my night stand.

"Let me get that for you." She passed me the glass. "Let me know if you need anything, I'll be just over here." I nodded and smiled gratefully at her before taking several big gulps of water, drinking it down as though I had been stranded in a desert for days.

Alice had eventually woken up, startled by the amount of people who were now in the room. I watched on silently as Rosalie huffed before stalking out of the room on her obscenely high heels. My best friend glanced quickly around the room before slipping out after her with an apologetic smile to Jasper.

They returned at least ten minutes later, not long after Emmett, who had told me that he left Charlie a voice mail since he didn't pick up, presumably because he was driving. I was torn between wanting to see my father and not wanting to face his inquisition and possible reprimand once he found out what happened.

Every so often I would feel Rosalie's gaze on me but she wasn't glaring at me like I had grown accustomed to, but her lips were pursed and she looked as though she were having an internal struggle of some sort. Our eyes met but she averted her gaze immediately as though embarrassed but I decided to let it go, I wasn't in the mood to worry about her strange behaviour. I was simply waiting impatiently for Edward to wake up. He had to wake up soon, right? What if he wasn't okay? Perhaps that's why he hasn't woken up yet.

"Stop worrying, Bella." Jasper muttered, getting up from his place by Alice and walking over to my bedside.

"I can't. Not until we know for sure."

"We're not worried and you shouldn't be either. He's strong, he'll pull through. You're both strong."

"If he's faking it I will kill him. I swear to God I will." I huffed and Jasper chuckled. We both knew I was being ridiculous because for one, I would never even consider killing Edward. _Never_. And also because Edward can't fake being unconscious that well.

"Patience, Bella." Jasper smiled.

"Patience sucks."

"It will be worth it in the end."

"It better be." I sighed, my eyes finding there way to Edward once more.

Alice and Jasper left to get coffee and Esme opted to go with them. Emmett asked if I would be okay on my own, explaining that he needed some air. I encouraged him to go. He asked Rose if she wanted to go with him but she shook her head and we both watched his retreating form.

We were left in an awkward silence and I was tempted to close my eyes and pretend to sleep just to escape it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rosalie, her mouth opening and closing every few seconds as though she wanted to say something. My head was throbbing and I didn't feel the need to encourage a round of shouting from her so I kept quiet, leaving her to speak if she wanted to.

Her heels alerted me to her approach before I saw her moving. She still didn't say anything and I was worried she was planning on beating me with a baseball bat she had hidden who knows where. I realised I was holding my breath as she stopped a foot from my bed and I let it out slowly, trying not to appear nervous.

"Alice talked to me earlier..." She began and a part of me wondered if that was the story. Only a small part, though. "She told me everything that happened leading up to... to today." Rosalie was clearly trying to look at anything that wasn't me as she spoke. "She told me why you finished it with Edward. I know he's stubborn and your way of breaking up with him was brutal and therefore probably the only way that would have gotten through to him. You put yourself in danger for him and I don't doubt that he will think you were stupid for doing that, and maybe you were but thank you. If I had known your reasons I wouldn't have treated you the way I did that day in the restaurant... I might have still been a bit of a bitch," the corners of her lips twitched and she shrugged, "But I wouldn't have treated you like shit. You didn't deserve that and I'm glad I understand now. I wish you had told me, you just took what I gave and I admire you for that and for the way you have handled everything else James has thrown at you. I guess what I'm really trying to say is I'm sorry, I truly am."

There was a pause where neither of us spoke.

"I never held it against you. I knew that I deserved it after what I did to him. Call me crazy but I was relieved somebody told me how horrible I'd been, I needed to hear it even though I already knew it was true."

"That is pretty crazy. I don't understand why you would want to feel guilty. You took it like a man, though."

"People were treating me like I could do no wrong even though I hurt him, nobody stopped to tell me the truth. It didn't matter that I knew it."

"When I told you I hated you that day I didn't mishear you, did I? You really did say that you did, too." I answered despite the question being rhetorical.

"Yeah, I did say that. It was true... it sort of still is. It wasn't just my heart I broke the day I called things off with him. I never wanted to inflict that pain on him."

"I think he knew something was up with that James character. Or perhaps it had been wishful thinking on his part."

"Perhaps." I agreed with a small smile. "I don't want to be on bad terms with you, Rosalie. You're important to my friends."

"Of course. I can handle that."

"Thank you."

"You know, you're not so bad, Bella."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I think so." She agreed warily.

"The night of the storm when I stayed at your house..." She smirked, clearly remembering the same thing I was.

"I bet Edward enjoyed the shirt." She raised her eyebrows and I blushed. "I thought he would, the sexual tension between you was ridiculous so I thought I'd help things along." Her expression was smug as she took in the redness of my cheeks.

"Err... thanks, I think." I murmured awkwardly.

...

"Bells! There you are." Charlie burst into the room with a worried frown on his tired face. It was a moment before he acknowledged the other five people in the room who all proceeded to politely absorbed themselves in other tasks, giving us as much privacy as was possible in the space.

"Hey dad." I greeted with a grimace.

"How are you feeling? They said you were concussed? What happened?" He propelled the questions at me and I sighed.

"I'm okay, dad. Just a bang to the head, nothing new. It's a long story... do you mind if we save it for another time?"

"Sure, you've had a long day. What did the doctor say? Will you be coming home tonight?" His expression was doubtful, probably remembering the last concussion I had which kept me in hospital overnight.

"They are keeping me in for a few nights to monitor me. Apparently it was pretty bad this time."

"I shouldn't have gone away, Bells."

"Don't be ridiculous, you weren't to know this was going to happen. None of us were. You can't live based on what _might _happen. Your work is important, I understand that."

"What am I going to do with you? You will have your own room here soon enough, the amount of accidents you have." There was an indulgent smile on his face as he sat down in the chair Emmett had recently vacated.

"It's an odd place to be regular, that's for sure." I joked feebly and Charlie simply nodded. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the display before replacing it. "You don't have to hang around here, dad, there's not much to see. You must have things you need to sort out down at the station." I encouraged and he met my gaze before smiling apologetically at me.

"Are you sure? I can stay if you want me."

"It's fine, honestly." I assured him, rolling my eyes for emphasis.

"We'll keep an eye on her, Charlie. I'll call you if she needs you." Alice promised, her expression reassuring. Charlie sighed and with another glance in my direction he nodded and pushed out of the chair, thanking Alice and Emmett on his way out of the door and making sure, once more, that I was okay without him there. We had never had a dependant relationship and it didn't really suit us.

An hour later, visiting time was over and there were hugs and goodbyes before everyone filed out of the room. The silence was deafening despite the beeping monitors but I welcomed it after the long day as I had put on a brave face, ignoring the pain and exhaustion I was feeling. As the door shut I let out a big sigh, sinking back comfortably into the pillows behind me.

I ignored the pain as I rolled over onto my side so that I could see Edward. I fought the sleep that was closing my eyelids, refusing to take my eyes away from Edward's unconscious form as I lay there. It was a matter of minutes before I lost the battle and unwillingly fell into a restless sleep.

Some time during the night I awoke and was soon made aware of the laboured coughs coming from the other side of the room.

"Edward?" I called out uncertainly and there was a quiet groan in response. "Oh thank God, Edward." I felt the weight I'd been harbouring dissipate as I watched his chest heave up and down, indicating his consciousness.

"Bel..." He wheezed before coughs overtook him once more. He groaned in pain, his pale features strained. I pushed back my sheets, using the metal bar at the side of my bed to ease myself up from the mattress. I wasn't sure whether I was actually swaying or if it was just the dizziness. I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath as I slid, inch by inch, off the bed until my feet hit the cold tile floor. I wrapped one hand around the monitor I was hooked up to so that I could pull it along with me, deciding that I would get in trouble if I removed the needles.

"No." Edward protested weakly, but I had to touch him, I had to know he was okay.

"I'm fine." I lied automatically, gripping onto the bar as I waited for the dizziness to subside. It didn't but I focused on Edward's bed and the short space between us. My hands felt my way along the wall, supporting my weight as I felt nausea attack. My breathing was deep, my attempt to dispel the sick feeling growing with every step I took.

"Stop." I closed the distance between us at last, my head whirling. The combination of a pounding headache, nausea and dizziness had me disorientated and faint but I reached forward with determination, clinging to the rails on Edward's bed before unintentionally collapsing onto the chair there. I leant my forehead against the cool metal, still hanging onto it as though my life depended on it.

His fingers found there way into my hair, smoothing over what must have looked like a birds nest by now.

"Bella?" His quiet voice held concern and I slowly lifted my head to meet his worried gaze. I gave him a tight smile which only made him frown. I took his hand in mine and his fingers gave mine a weak squeeze, showing me just how drained he was.

"Don't talk, just rest." I instructed, rubbing circles on his palm with my thumb. There was a glass of water on his night stand and I reached for it before lifting it carefully to his lips and slowly pouring the liquid into his mouth. He drained the glass, licking the remaining water from his lips.

"Thank you." He murmured, raising my hand to place a soft kiss on my knuckles before sighing, the warm air making my skin tingle.

"Any time." We lapsed into a comfortable silence, happy to be with each other once more.

"Edward?" He hummed in acknowledgement, "Thank you for saving me."

"Any time." Edward had risked his life to save me, they all had. I owed them my life. It seems relatively trivial to have been so affected by James' initial attack when this time the outcome could have been fatal. Thankfully it wasn't and Edward came back... not only to the school but just now. "My beautiful damsel in distress." His lips turned up into a beautiful crooked grin that I couldn't help but trace with my fingertips.

"I guess that makes you my knight in shining armour."

"Always."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella." I stroked my fingers across his cheeks before pushing his hair back from his face. His skin was cool to the touch but I'd done biology for long enough to know that it is to be expected. I rose to my feet slowly, leaning forward to brush my lips briefly against Edwards.

"You need to see a doctor, your dad might still be here." My fingers released his, finding the call button instead. I ached from the loss of contact but we still had to be careful, nothing had changed.

It was less than a minute later that a nurse bustled into the room, giving me a stern look for being out of bed before checking the machines that Edward was hooked up to.

"Your father will be down in a minute, he's been catching some shut eye in one of the staff bedrooms." She explained and Edward thanked her with a genuine smile. "As for you, Miss Swan. You should be in bed, you are in no condition to be walking about. We don't want you doing damage to yourself, dear."

"Sorry." was all I could say for myself, paired with a guilty grimace.

Carlisle turned up soon after, his hair dishevelled and his clothes crumpled. He had dark circles under his eyes but the smile that graced his face was still disarmingly handsome.

"Son, you're awake." He was at Edward's side in seconds, giving him a once over and looking at the monitors.

"Yeah, at last."

"I wasn't actually expecting you to wake up for at least another twelve hours but you've always been impatient."

"I didn't want to keep you waiting, it's rude." Carlisle chuckled at Edward's words.

"You're mother will want to hear the good news, I should give her a call. Everything's looking as good as it can at the minute, we've just got to hope your good luck continues but I'm sure we have nothing to worry about."

"That's really good to hear. Sorry for the scare."

"It seems all your heroics paid off overall, son." Carlisle smiled proudly.

"It was worth it." Edward mumbled.

"Yes, it was." Carlisle's eyes found mine and he nodded barely noticeably and seemingly absent-mindedly. I looked away awkwardly, unable to shake the feeling that Dr Cullen knew more than I would like.

"Well, I've got some calls to make. You shouldn't technically be out of bed, Bella, but as long as your careful and don't over exert yourself then I don't see a problem. If you feel any worse then call for assistance and we will get you back into bed, okay?"

"Yes, Dr Cullen. Thank you."

"Not to worry. You know the drill with the morphine pump, I assume, Edward?"

"I do. I'll see you later, dad."

"I think your dad might know about us..." I admitted nervously.

"I think you might be onto something there." He answered with a shrug which led to him hissing in pain.

"Careful." I chided.

"It's nothing." He said, but the wince made it unconvincing.

"Remember the last time I was here?"

"Mmhm."

"I didn't want the pain meds even though I needed them."

"Don't even think about it, Bella." He warned.

"You can't rest if you're in pain." I pointed out, inching my hand towards the button.

"I'll be fine as long as I can see your beautiful face." He argued but I shook my head in disappointment.

"That, Mr Cullen, was pathetic. I'm pressing the button."

"Please don't?" He pouted, his brows pulling together in a frown.

"Too late." I whispered, "Sweet dreams."

"They'll be... anything but... sweet." He trailed off. Boy did his meds kick in fast. I laughed lightly, clenching my teeth against the increase in pain this caused.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A slow hospital chapter there for you but it was up on time this time so go me? Let me know what you thought :)**

**I wrote this quite quickly, I was proud. I'm trying to get ahead so there won't be late updates again but we will have to see how that goes.**

**Thank you for reading and thank you for reviews, alerts and favourites.**

**If you're on Twitter you can find me at SoWoahNow – Feel free to join in the fun :)**

**See you all next time!**


	25. Exceptions

**Last chapter was a bit slower... the aftermath. I have no more drama planned for now, if that makes you feel better! **

**I'm so, so sorry this chapter is so late! At first it was because I was far too busy but for the last week I had a virus on my computer and couldn't open the document to finish writing but it seems to have fixed itself now.**

**We had about 18" of snow here so I was pretty much stranded, the only reason I've managed to get this chapter up now in all honesty.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything is SM's. I don't even own the books, as such. I am looking after them for a friend... permanently. **

**

* * *

**

_Last chapter..._

"_It seems all your heroics paid off overall, son." Carlisle smiled proudly._

"_It was worth it." Edward mumbled._

"_Yes, it was." Carlisle's eyes found mine and he nodded barely noticeably and seemingly absent-mindedly. I looked away awkwardly, unable to shake the feeling that Dr Cullen knew more than I would like. _

"_Well, I've got some calls to make. You shouldn't technically be out of bed, Bella, but as long as your careful and don't over exert yourself then I don't see a problem. If you feel any worse then call for assistance and we will get you back into bed, okay?"_

"_Yes, Dr Cullen. Thank you."_

"_Not to worry. You know the drill with the morphine pump, I assume, Edward?" _

"_I do. I'll see you later, dad." _

"_I think your dad might know about us..." I admitted nervously._

"_I think you might be onto something there." He answered with a shrug which led to him hissing in pain. _

"_Careful." I chided._

"_It's nothing." He said, but the wince made it unconvincing. _

"_Remember the last time I was here?"_

"_Mmhm." _

"_I didn't want the pain meds even though I needed them." _

"_Don't even think about it, Bella." He warned._

"_You can't rest if you're in pain." I pointed out, inching my hand towards the button. _

"_I'll be fine as long as I can see your beautiful face." He argued but I shook my head in disappointment._

"_That, Mr Cullen, was pathetic. I'm pressing the button."_

"_Please don't?" He pouted, his brows pulling together in a frown._

"_Too late." I whispered, "Sweet dreams."_

"_They'll be... anything but... sweet." He trailed off. Boy did his meds kick in fast. I laughed lightly, clenching my teeth against the increase in pain this caused. _

_

* * *

_

Alice and Jasper's arrival on Thursday told us that the school had been closed. According to our visitors, the cops had finished taking pictures or whatever it was they were doing but now there was a clean up needed. It probably wouldn't have gone down too well if they left my pool of blood in the hallway.

Emmett was also around for a lot of the day but Rose had to work, sending a promise of visiting later. Really I would have liked to simply rest in the hospital room with Bella but I couldn't bear telling my family to leave. I could tell Bella was also exhausted, her sighs frequent and plenty of yawns stifled.

Normally Alice would have picked up on those sorts of things but it would seem she was too relieved that we had all made it out of the James commotion alive to pay attention to the current scene. Emmett helped to make the atmosphere light and the hours passed with various forms of entertainment from him, whether intentional or not, while Jasper sat quietly on the end of Bella's bed.

To anyone else Jasper would probably appear the same but I could sense the slight difference in his behaviour. He seemed to be more withdrawn, zoning out instead of calm and relaxed. I wanted to talk to him but there was never an opportunity for us to be alone. I'd just have to wait.

Charlie paid Bella a brief visit, informing us that James had been transported to Seattle prison where they had the facilities to keep him. Forks wasn't designed for his kind of criminal. Jasper, Emmett and Alice were going to the station for interviews some time during the day and I was guiltily looking forward to the peace and quiet. Myself and Bella would be questioned some time over the next couple of days but they were delaying it to ensure we were in a fit state. Particularly Bella, since her head injuries had already affected her memory. She confessed that she hadn't remembered what happened until a while after she woke up.

Chief Swan didn't mention anything about accusations so hopefully Bella and I wouldn't come under scrutiny as people poked their noses into our slightly illegal private life. Or perhaps James was buying him time. We could only wait and see.

Bella insisted she was feeling fine whenever I asked but I couldn't find it in me to believe her. I watched her expressions and the occasional tense of her jaw as she gritted her teeth. When Carlisle came to check on her she also told him she was doing fine but he pressed the matter, reminding her that she had to tell him the truth so that he could give his professional opinion as to whether she was well enough to be safely discharged from the hospital. She confessed in a whisper that it felt like someone was drilling in her head and quick movements still caused her pain. The nausea had apparently gone and the dizziness was minimal if she got up to go to go anywhere.

Late on Thursday the room was emptied, except for Bella, and the screen was put between us so that my wound could be cleaned and the bandages replaced. I observed the process with interest, taking in the sight of the nasty, red mark on my stomach, complete with stitches. The cleaning was uncomfortable, the injury was sensitive and it hurt to touch. My teeth were clenched and my fingers gripped onto the bed sheets but I tried to hold back my hisses of pain, not wanting to cause Bella to worry more than she already did.

After everything she had been through I thought Bella had been coping well, better then I ever would have expected. It seemed to be as though she saw things with James as only a small bump in the road but I'd known she was strong mentally. And stubborn. We can't forget stubborn.

Even though all I had wanted throughout the day was to go to sleep I found that now the time had come where I finally could, my body wouldn't cooperate. Instead, I trained my eyes on Bella's sleeping form, so peaceful. She deserved the peace, at last. Not just after a day of none stop visitors but after the weeks of manipulation and pain she had gone through. I was proud of her and as cliché as it sounds, she is everything I've ever wanted.

Hours into the night I was still awake and I jumped slightly, startled, as Bella cried out.

"No! Not him... mine... me." She tossed on the bed, kicking at the sheets.

"Bella?" I called to her.

"Please don't." She whimpered, her body shaking.

"Bella! Wake up." I urged, unable to go to her. "Please, Bella."

"Wait... too late."

"Bella!" I shouted.

"Wh-what?" She sat up, looking at me with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, panicked.

"You were talking." I informed her and she responded with a blush and a grimace.

"Sorry." She apologised, her eyes downcast.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was just a dream." She shrugged, lying back down and turning her back to me.

"You didn't sound fine."

"Go to sleep, Edward." She dismissed as she curled her legs up.

"Don't shut me out, Bella." My plea was met with silence and I clung to the hope that this was temporary, that Bella just had to deal with this herself before she could let me in.

...

On Saturday morning Bella was discharged from hospital, leaving me alone in our room, longing for her company. Being stuck here hadn't been so bad when she had been there to talk to but now everything seemed more tedious and repetitive. The food was terrible and I was desperate for a proper home cooked meal. After spending three days with Bella it was difficult to adjust to not having her around and I wished I didn't have to. This made me realise that I couldn't imagine my life without Bella now, nothing was the same.

Carlisle came in to check on me from time to time, along with other nurses and they were positive that everything was fine. The wound was cleaned regularly and I could see the gradual change in its appearance for myself.

Esme turned up for a few hours at a time, bringing with her stacks of books and magazines to amuse me with as well as stories of the outside world. She had cleaned my flat, apparently, clearing out the food from the fridge and making it "presentable". I didn't know there had been anything wrong with the state of my place but who was I to argue. She was mothering me and I knew she needed to.

She told me how proud she was of me but that's not exactly how I saw it. I hadn't been brave, I'd been stupid. But that didn't mean I regretted what I had done, not one bit. I would take a bullet again and again if it meant protecting Bella. Or any of my family, for that matter. Maybe we had gone about it wrong but when we knew I was going to be fine then there was no reason to regret my actions. I'd hope that anyone of the other would have done the same. In fact, I know they would have.

Bella had not returned to the hospital by Sunday evening but Jasper had informed me that Alice and Emmett were with her, attempting to cheer her up before she returned to school on Monday. We hadn't discussed her bad dream from Thursday night. Or the one from Friday night. Knowing her she would be pushing it to the back of her mind, pretending it wasn't happening.

I'd been flicking through a sports magazine when Esme knocked on the door Sunday night. She slipped into the room with a gentle smile on her face, a cup of coffee in both hands. As she approached my bed she held one out to me.

"It's decaffeinated." She assured me as though I'd asked, but I took it from her gratefully. There was only so much water I could drink.

"Thank you. What brings you to my humble lodgings so late in the day?" I inquired, taking a sip of the hot liquid and letting it slide down my throat.

"I thought you might like some company."

"Yes, that would be nice, but I know that look, what is it?" I pressed, she was building up to something, her expression was thoughtful as her gaze fixed absent-mindedly on the wall across from her.

"I wanted to talk to you about Isabella."

"You did?" I asked, only mildly surprised. I had a feeling I knew exactly where this was going. Unfortunately nothing got past my mother.

"She's a lovely girl, Edward."

"Yes, she is."

"You like her a lot."

I let out a sigh. "Yeah, I do." I answered, meeting my mother's gaze.

"It is against the law for a teacher to have a relationship with a student. I know for a fact that you can be stubborn when there is something you want and I get the impression that the same goes for Isabella. I doubt you need reminding but be careful, Edward. It is more than just your futures on the line here."

"Thank you, I understand."

"She really likes you, too, Edward. I can see she's good for you. You're happier when you're around her. It's like you were made for each other." Esme had a soft smile on her face, her eyes were glistening with tears.

"I know, it feels that way. She will graduate in a few months."

"When you're better you can bring her over for a family dinner, Alice and Emmett would come too, of course. Myself and your father would love to get to know her."

"That would be nice," I smiled, glad that my parents accepted our relationship. "I guess dad knows, too, then?"

"Yes, he does. The way you are together speaks for itself. You need to keep an eye on that, we wouldn't want Chief Swan catching on, or anyone else for that matter. Public interactions should be kept to a minimum. Not long to wait now." She patted my hand before tucking her hair behind her ears and standing up. "You get some rest now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, mom."

...

On Monday Bella, Alice and Jasper were all back at school and Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were working. I slept for as long as was physically possible, whiling away the slow hours by myself. I once again found myself flicking through a book and listening to my Ipod that Esme had brought in a few days earlier. The music was blaring through the headphones, blocking out the sounds of the hospital beyond my room and I closed my eyes, sinking back into my pillow and drumming my fingers against the mattress in beat with the song.

Soft, warm lips met mine and for a moment I thought I was dreaming once more. I snaked my hands into long, silky hair, holding the lips in place. I felt fingers gripping my hair and I moaned, opening my eyes to find Bella's beautiful, flushed face. She pulled away, breathless, and met my gaze with dark, brown eyes. I refused to release her hair, keeping her face close to mine as I smirked at her, licking my lips hungrily. Damn, I wanted her.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen." She breathed.

"It is now." I retorted, claiming her lips once more.

"I've missed you."

"Sorry, Alice held me hostage."

"Fucking pixie!" I growled and she raised her eyebrows at me. "What?"

"She's my best friend."

"Why should she get you all to herself?"

"Didn't you get enough of me Thursday and Friday?" She asked, sitting down in the chair by my bed and taking a sip from my glass of water.

"Nowhere near. It just made me want you more than ever." She blushed, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. "Are you trying to kill me?" I groaned.

"Well the last attempt didn't succeed." She teased, indicating to the hospital bed.

"Better luck next time."

"Thanks, you're kind of indestructible."

"I need to be to look after you."

"Hey! I'm not that bad." She argued, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're a regular at the hospital, I'm sure you're on first name terms with most of the staff."

"I am not. It's not my fault I'm just a little bit clumsy." She defended.

"Are you sure you don't secretly enjoy coming here?"

"The thing is... there's this really hot doctor and every time I see him I just want to tear his clothes off."

"I knew you didn't come to see me." I sighed, pouting.

"Busted. You're not so bad to look at, though." She smirked, raking her eyes shamelessly over me.

"You'll pay for this, you know." I warned.

"When are you going to get discharged?"

"In a few days, hopefully."

"Thank fuck for that."

"A bit impatient, aren't you?"

"There's no privacy around here." She huffed.

"You want me all to yourself?"

"I'm bored of this hospital."

"I can think of a few ways to entertain you."

"Are any of them rated PG?"

"No..."

"Then I will settle for talking to you."

"If your sure?"

"Considering where we are I think it's for the best."

"I don't know how much longer I can last, you know!"

"You're not the only one. Why did you have to go and get yourself shot?"

"I was rescuing my damsel in distress."

"Why thank you, kind sir."

"It was my pleasure. Is there a kiss to express you gratitude?" She stood, leaning across my bed and bringing her lips to mine for a chaste kiss but I pulled her closer, sucking her bottom lip into my mouth and relishing the taste of her. I moved my hand to cup her breast, causing her to moan deliciously.

She tugged my hand from behind her neck and backed away, looking slightly dazed.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"We can't do this here, Edward. I'm already getting carried away."

"You're right but I just can't control myself around you."

"I know, it's not easy for me, either."

"I really need to find out when I can get out of here."

"Your health is the priority, Edward. Let them do their jobs." She told me, running a hand through her hair to get the tangles out.

"I feel fine now. I can recover just as well at home as I can here." I assured her, still able to taste her on my tongue.

"That's not for you to decide. Anyway, I've got to get going. Charlie will be back from work soon." She informed me.

"Okay, will you be back tomorrow?" I didn't want to be pushy but my addiction to her was taking over.

"I think so, don't have too much fun when I'm gone." She smiled, slinging her bag onto her shoulder.

"I'll try not to but some of the nurses are a riot." I grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Bye Edward."

"Goodbye, Miss Swan. If you see Carlisle can you send him my way? We have some matters to discuss." Such as my release.

"Will do." She called back as she walked across the room and my eyes were trained on the slight sway on her hips. It had been a long week.

...

On Tuesday Bella returned once more, this time with Jasper and Alice. I was pleased to see them all but it meant I had to keep myself in check around Bella. Groping her when in company wasn't on my to do list.

I broke the good news to them all, that I would be going home Midday on Wednesday. I couldn't wait to be back in the familiar surroundings of my apartment where I had proper facilities at hand and the means to make a good meal.

Carlisle had told me that I must still take it easy, making sure I get plenty of rest so that I could continue to recover and he also told me that I wouldn't be going to work for at least a couple more weeks. I had begun walking short distances, building up my strength once more. It was uncomfortable but definitely manageable.

Both Esme and Carlisle came to my hospital room on Wednesday with a bag to pack up the belongings that were now strewn across the small space. Carlisle pushed me through the hospital corridors in a wheelchair with Esme by my side. Once out in the car park we walked the short distance to my parents car and Esme held the door for me as I slid gingerly into the back seat. It felt good to get fresh air and be out in the open once again, it seemed more like months than days since I had been exposed to the rainy weather of Forks.

Once we arrived at my apartment Esme took my bag once more while Carlisle helped me. The stairs were a challenge and I found myself leaning against Carlisle as we took the steps one by one at a slow pace. I didn't intend to use those for a while.

I was deposited on the sofa as the kettle was boiled and lunch was prepared. It was a strange feeling, having people wait on me in my own apartment. It wasn't like when I was younger and my parents were looking after me because I'm a grown man now, I've spent years doing everything for myself.

Although I'd barely done anything but sleep recently, the small amount of exercise I had done to make it home had tired me out and I felt my eyelids drooping. My parents noticed my exhaustion and left after offering to help me to my room, which was an offer I declined, opting instead to remain on the sofa for now. I settled down, pulling a cushion under my head and switching off the television before closing my eyes and soon dozing off into a much needed sleep.

I awoke to a dark and silent apartment and slowly eased myself up into a sitting position, glancing around me slightly disorientated. It felt odd to wake up here when I had been away for so long, I had been expecting the white hospital walls to be glaring at me.

Switching on lights as I went, I headed to the bathroom and once I had finished up in there I went to the kitchen in search of some food. The cupboards and fridge were fully stocked and I was certain I had my mother to thank for that.

In the freezer I found some lasagne and pulled out a portion, sticking it in the oven to heat up. The smell soon filled the apartment and had my mouth watering. I'd been wanting this for a week and the time was finally here. I shovelled the food into my mouth as though I hadn't eaten in weeks and since I didn't actually count what the hospital served as food then I really hadn't eaten in a week.

I was gulping down a glass of water and my pain medication when the phone rang. I snatched it up, assuming it would be Esme checking that I was still alive and I had eaten but it wasn't my mother's voice on the line, it was Bella's.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edward. It's Bella." I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"This is a pleasant surprise." I told her genuinely, not that I hadn't wanted to talk to Esme.

"How is it being back at home?" She asked as I sunk back onto the sofa.

"Brilliant. I've missed it, that's for sure. There's nothing like waking up on your own sofa."

"What's wrong with your bed?"

"Nothing if you're in it but it was so far away."

"You're getting lazy." She teased and I could hear the smile from her tone.

"I know how you can help me with that."

"Of course you do. Since we're sort of on the topic, I have something to tell you."

"You bought me a pedometer?"

"What? No. Charlie's going to Seattle tomorrow and he will be gone for a few days. They've asked him to help with the case on James."

"Is this some cruel joke?"

"No, he's all packed and ready to go."

"You can stay here... that's if you wanted to." I offered, hoping she would accept.

"I'd love to. Somebody has to keep an eye on you, don't they."

"They do, and you're definitely the best person for the job. I'm seriously tempted to write your dad a note to thank him for leaving town... he might get a bit suspicious though."

"Just a bit."

"I think somebody out there has answered my prayers. Or maybe I'm dreaming... I'm not dreaming, right?"

"Oh, I don't know. Pinch yourself and you will soon find out!" She laughed.

"Ouch. There's no doubt about it, I'm awake." I informed her and I knew she would be rolling her eyes at my antics.

"It's good to know."

"I thought you would like to know."

"You were right. Maybe."

"I'm always right, you should have learned that by know, Miss Swan."

"Somebody is getting a bit ahead of themselves over there."

"Now who might you be talking about? Not me, I hope. I would have to punish you for being so rude."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes. I don't take that sort of behaviour lightly."

"Well I will arrive promptly after school tomorrow for my punishment, Mr. Cullen."

"Don't be late."

"What if I am?"

"The punishment will be far more severe."

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"No, definitely not. I will see you tomorrow, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

"It will be, I'm sure."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So that was the 25th chapter! To think this was going to be a one chapter shindig at first. It was shorter than expected but it's almost midnight and I wanted to get this up today since I'm not around tomorrow.**

**Feel free to let me know what you think by review, pm, Twitter or Facebook. **

**My Twitter user name is SoWoahNow and the link to my Facebook is on my profile :)**

**I'm just going to stay here and snuggle in my bed socks and pyjamas until I can get out. :) **


	26. Temptation

**So I'm late again but last week flew by. It was crazy. Will you forgive me quicker if I tell you I'm ill, exhausted and far too busy? No? Well it was worth a try. **

**Only FIVE days to go so Merry Christmas to all of you. I'm away for New Year so I'm not sure what's happening with updates around then, I will apparently have internet but we'll see how true that is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I might be getting the Eclipse DVD for Christmas.**

**

* * *

**

_Last Chapter..._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Edward. It's Bella." I smiled at the sound of her voice._

"_This is a pleasant surprise." I told her genuinely, not that I hadn't wanted to talk to Esme._

"_How is it being back at home?" She asked as I sunk back onto the sofa._

"_Brilliant. I've missed it, that's for sure. There's nothing like waking up on your own sofa."_

"_What's wrong with your bed?"_

"_Nothing if you're in it but it was so far away."_

"_You're getting lazy." She teased and I could hear the smile from her tone._

"_I know how you can help me with that."_

"_Of course you do. Since we're sort of on the topic, I have something to tell you."_

"_You bought me a pedometer?"_

"_What? No. Charlie's going to Seattle tomorrow and he will be gone for a few days. They've asked him to help with the case on James."_

"_Is this some cruel joke?" _

"_No, he's all packed and ready to go."_

"_You can stay here... that's if you wanted to." I offered, hoping she would accept._

"_I'd love to. Somebody has to keep an eye on you, don't they." _

"_They do, and you're definitely the best person for the job. I'm seriously tempted to write your dad a note to thank him for leaving town... he might get a bit suspicious though."_

"_Just a bit."_

"_I think somebody out there has answered my prayers. Or maybe I'm dreaming... I'm not dreaming, right?"_

"_Oh, I don't know. Pinch yourself and you will soon find out!" She laughed._

"_Ouch. There's no doubt about it, I'm awake." I informed her and I knew she would be rolling her eyes at my antics. _

"_It's good to know."_

"_I thought you would like to know."_

"_You were right. Maybe."_

"_I'm always right, you should have learned that by know, Miss Swan."_

"_Somebody is getting a bit ahead of themselves over there."_

"_Now who might you be talking about? Not me, I hope. I would have to punish you for being so rude."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Oh yes. I don't take that sort of behaviour lightly."_

"_Well I will arrive promptly after school tomorrow for my punishment, Mr. Cullen."_

"Don't be late._"_

_

* * *

_

Despite having told Edward I would go straight to his apartment once school had finished I decided to take a detour, returning home as quickly as the speed limit and school traffic allowed.

One glance at the driveway confirmed that Charlie had left like he had said and I dashed into the house and up the stairs, throwing my bag to the floor in my room as I retrieved my towels for a shower. Within sixty seconds I was standing under the steaming spray, allowing the water to wash over me for a short while before washing and conditioning my hair.

After spending no more than five minutes in the shower I was stepping out and towelling off. I wrapped the towel around me before going back into my bedroom and rooting around in my wardrobe for the clothes Alice had thrust upon me the day before.

It wasn't long before I was dressed, my hair dry and a little bit of mascara applied to my lashes. I tipped the school books out of my bag, rushing down the stairs and out of the house while trying not to fall in the heels I had been ordered to wear.

A mixture of nerves and excitement had me drumming my fingers against the steering wheel, my eyes darting from left to right as I navigated the roads of Forks. By the time I arrived at Edward's apartment I was thirty minutes later than I should have been and it was unlikely that he hadn't noticed. He'd soon know why, though.

I slid out of the truck, using the door to balance myself before I made my way into his building, the excitement deteriorating as I became more and more self conscious with every step I took towards him. My phone chimed in my bag and I stopped in my tracks to pull it out and check the message, not wanting to risk it by continuing up the stairs.

_Knock him dead, gorgeous -A_

I dropped the phone back into my bag without responding to Alice's message. After what seemed to be ten flights of stairs, but was only a couple, I was contemplating turning around and running back to the safety of my home. I took a deep breath in a futile attempt to settle my nerves before knocking on the door in front of me.

Counting to ten in my head I waited for Edward to answer but he never did. Pulling the chain from around my neck, I pushed the key into the lock and the door clicked open. I gingerly turned the handle, looking around for any sign of him as I entered the silent apartment.

"Edward?" I called, listening carefully for any response. "Hello?" Maybe he wasn't here?

"Bella? Is that you?" His voice responded, hoarse and muted.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?" My fingers fumbled with the tie on my knee length coat, and then the buttons.

"In my room." Was his reply as I hung my coat up and smoothed my hair from my face.

The heels sunk slightly into the carpet, making it harder to walk down the hallway to the apartment's only bedroom. The door was pushed to and I closed my eyes, whispering to myself, "Grow a pair, Swan," before opening the door to reveal Edward sat up against the pillows on his bed, wearing a pair of sweats and an old tee.

_**Edward's POV.**_

I raked my eyes over her as she stood in the doorway, a blush covering her cheeks as she looked at the floor, clearly nervous.

"_Shit!" _I breathed, licking my lips as I took in the red high heels at her feet, then trailing my gaze up her creamy legs until I found the hem of her white dress that came to just below her ass and clung to her almost like a second skin.

There was a line of buttons all the way up the front of the dress, leading up to the low cut V which exposed her cleavage. Her curves were accentuated by the close fitting material and her breasts were begging for attention.

Above her left breast was a red cross and the collar was lined in the same colour. My very own nurse.

"That's fucking hot." I told her as my eyes finally met hers.

"Thank you." She whispered, herself consciousness contradicting her bold outfit.

"A nurse is just what I needed,"

"Oh?"

"Yes, I think there's a way you can make me feel much better, Nurse Swan."

"I'm at your service, Mr Cullen." A small smile crept onto her face as her courage built.

"Come here." I urged, patting a space on the bed beside me. She sauntered towards me, her hips swaying, until she reached the bed. She then sat down beside me, her body angled towards mine.

"What can I do for you?" She licked her lips, her eyes on mine.

"My lips hurt."

"Well I guess I better kiss them better." She smirked, leaning forwards and pressing her lips into mine, her body pressing against mine in the most delicious way. My hand slid up the back of her thigh to her ass and I pulled her closer, moaning into her mouth as our kiss deepened, her tongue probing my mouth. She gripped one hand on the headboard, the other tangling in my hair. My fingers gripped the soft flesh, refusing to release her.

After a while we pulled apart, sucking much needed air into our lungs, our foreheads resting against each other.

"Is that better?" Bella teased, pulling her hand from my hair and moving back to sit on the bed once more.

"Much better. You work miracles." My phone started to buzz on the desk and I groaned in annoyance. Somebody had terrible timing.

Bella slid off the bed, crossing the room and leaning over the desk to reach my phone, her ass was stuck out with the dress riding up slightly and I sucked in a breath, appreciating the sight before me. Bella glanced over her shoulder, smirking at the effect she was having on me that was clearly visible in my sweats.

She threw the phone to me and I caught it with the tips on my fingers as the screen flashed, telling me that it was Esme phoning.

"Hey, mom." I answered, holding the phone to my ear. Bella was directly across from me and she reached her hands up to the top button of her dress, slowly undoing it while biting her lip and looking over at me through her thick, dark lashes. I gulped, my eyes focusing on the new skin that had been revealed.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." I choked out as the next button was down was undone. My teeth clenched and I stifled a growl as I realised that where there should have been the material of her bra visible, there was only skin. Skin that I was desperate to touch, to taste, to claim.

"No, the cupboards are all stocked." Bella adjusted her dress, smoothing it down before stalking towards me sexily.

"I'll see you tomorrow, mom." I clicked the phone off, throwing it away from me as Bella climbed onto the bed on all fours, crawling towards me and providing me with an excellent view.

"I'm going to take very good care of you, Mr Cullen." She purred as she moved to straddle my lap.

"I'll do anything you say, Nurse Swan." I retorted as she sucked my ear lobe into her mouth, nipping it gently with her teeth.

"After such an injury I think it's necessary to check that everything is still working okay."

"What did you have in mind?" I prompted, tracing a finger down her arm.

"I'll start by examining your chest, so this will have to go." She tugged at my shirt, lifting it over my head with my help.

Bella ran her nails down my chest to my bandage, then up again. She brought her lips to my shoulder, leaving a train of soft kisses along my collar bone, the proceeding to lick along the planes of my chest. She moved her hand to my nipples, dragging her nails across the sensitive flesh and causing me to moan unexpectedly.

My fists clenched as I gave in to the sensations she was inflicting upon my body. She nipped at the flesh of my arm, finally reaching the inside of my elbow and sucking on it. Her tongue moved over it to sooth the flesh before she began to shuffle backwards on the bed, allowing her better access.

Her fingers traced the waistband of my sweats ever so slowly as I waited impatiently for her to move lower, to exactly where I needed her most. Eventually she began to inch the fabric over my hips and with my help she moved them down, tugging them down my thighs and further, until she had completely removed them. They were thrown to the side while Bella raised an eyebrow at me, acknowledging that I had forgone underwear today.

"Your blood circulation seems to be okay." She informed me, her eyes not leaving my hard cock.

"Thank fuck for that." I mumbled, reaching for the clasps on her dress but she hit my hand away.

"Not yet, be patient. I have to look after you, first. I have to do my job properly." She chided. I watched on as she bent forward, wrapping her hand around my erection before darting her tongue out to taste the precum on the tip. I moaned, my breathing coming quicker already. She smiled coyly up at me before taking the tip into her hot mouth, her lips moulding perfectly to me.

My hands went to her fair, fisting handfuls, as she scraped her teeth across my sensitive flesh, causing me to buck my hips. She took more of me into her mouth, swirling her tongue and sucking while her hand pumped the base. I guided her head up and down, pulling harder than intended when her teeth met my tip once more, but my actions only made her moan around my cock, the vibration doing wonderful things to my body.

My hips bucked up to meet her mouth as she moved, her hand still grasping the base. I felt my orgasm building and pulled her away, only to be met with her sexy-as-fuck, smug smile. She prowled closer, bringing her mouth to mine and sucking my bottom lip into her mouth before pulling away again.

"This dress needs to go." I growled as she sat back on her heels, watching me.

"Well what are you waiting for, Mr Cullen?" My hands moved immediately to the top clasp, fumbling as quickly as I could with the rest. It would seem I wasn't the only one going commando today. I pushed the material off her shoulders and she nudged it to the floor, sitting gloriously naked in from of me. I pulled her forward, taking her breast in my mouth while massaging the other with my hand. My tongue swirled around her peak while my hand rolled her pebbled nub between my fingers.

Bella was moaning, her head thrown back with her chest thrust forward. I nipped at the skin on the swell of her breast, kissing up to her jaw and inhaling her scent. I sucked on the sensitive spot behind her ear and she mewled in response.

"Stop teasing." She urged, her nails digging into my shoulders. Not wanting to disappoint her I moved my hands to her hips, shifting her forwards until she was positioned above my cock. She lowered herself quickly and unexpectedly, then taking a moment to adjust before rocking backwards.

Her breasts bounced as she moved up and down over me. There was a light flush across her cheeks and chest and she was gripping onto the headboard behind me while my hands remained on her hips, helping her movement. I began to meet her thrusts, feeling myself go deeper and making Bella cry out, her hooded eyes fixed on mine.

"Fuck... yes!" She panted out as she slammed down on me harder, our skin smacking together audibly.

"Come on, baby... harder...yes!" I growled, my grip on her tightening as I felt my orgasm building. I reached between us to rub her clit while watching mesmerised as she slid on and off my cock, her warmth engulfing me. She moaned my name as I felt her inner walls contract around me, making her impossible tighter. Her orgasm triggered my own and I shot my load inside her, streaming out a list of profanities as I did so before she stopped moving, sucking in shallow breaths, her chest heaving.

"Fuck that was good." She smiled, leaning in to kiss me gently, the action a start contrast to the hot, needy sex we had just had.

"You can say that again." I replied, running my hands up and down her sides, loving the feeling of her smooth skin. "You're so beautiful." I whispered, cupping her face and stroking my thumb across her warm cheek which turned a deeper shade of red in her embarrassment.

"I think your workout for today was very successful." She grinned.

"Regular exercise is necessary to build me up to the fitness level I was at before."

"I quite agree. You're an excellent patient." She slid over so that she was sat nest to me on the bed and curled into my side and I wrapped my arm around her, holding her close, with my cheek resting on the top of her head. I couldn't get enough of her scent, she smelled good enough to eat.

"Esme wants you to come round for dinner with the whole family at some point. She will invite Emmett and Alice, too. She wants to get to know you, so does dad."

"Wait, back up a second there." She pulled away, looking at me with a stunned expression. "They know about us?" She looked like a rabbit caught in headlights as she waited for my response.

"Yeah, her and Carlisle caught on somehow." I admitted, playing it off as nothing big.

"Edward! They can't know! Oh my God, they're going to hate me! What must they think? Oh, this so can't be happening." She looked close to tears and I held her in place as she tried to move off the bed.

"Calm down, Bella. It's okay. They understand to an extent. They don't think it's ideal but really Esme is happy for me."

"She's happy that you're risking your career for a school girl?" Bella scoffed, disbelieving.

"No, she's happy that I've found somebody who is perfect for me, somebody that I love." I told her, pulling her back down next to me.

"But it's illegal, Edward." She stressed, fidgeting in my arms.

"I'm pretty sure they know that, Bella. They would rather I wasn't with a student but they know how I feel about you and they like you already. It isn't long until graduation, as long as we're careful then it doesn't matter. I don't want to lose you, Bella."

"Are you sure they're okay with it? Charlie can't find out, Edward. He'd never understand. Hell, he'd probably arrest you right there and then." I chuckled, slightly nervous from knowing she was probably right. I didn't want to have to face Chief Swan.

"Positive, Bella. They wouldn't invite you for dinner if they weren't. You have nothing to worry about and trust me, I don't want your father to find out either. I value my life and my freedom."

"I don't know, you might be able to pull off the prison uniform." She teased.

"I'd rather not be in the position to find out."

"There are other positions I'd like you in." She whispered, leaning up to kiss my jaw.

"There's no stopping you today, you're on fire." I laughed, turning my head to meet her lips.

"I've been deprived of this for much too long, it's been driving me crazy. You turn me into some crazed sex addict."

"You have the same effect on me. Normally this part of a relationship becomes less intense with time, but that doesn't seem to be the way it is for us."

"I'm glad. I don't think I will ever get tired of this, everything with you is just so good." She admitted, playing with my fingers.

"I can't wait to be able to take you out on a proper date. Our relationship hasn't exactly gone down the traditional route."

"Are you a closet romantic, Mr Cullen? I thought all guys wanted was sex. Nothing about our relationship is exactly traditional but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Something like that. The sex is great but I want it to be more than that with you."

"So do I. Maybe we could break all the rules and have sex on the first date." She suggested with a giggle and I found myself wanting the opportunity to take her out more and more but it was frustrating to know I still had to wait. Now the idea was fixed in my head I was quickly becoming impatient. The first date would have to be perfect to make up for waiting so long. It wouldn't be your normal date, Bella was worth more, she was special. Once again I was sounding sappy but love did crazy things to my system, apparently.

"Hmm talking of rule breaking, I'm sure I told you to arrive on time today."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered sweetly.

"You were half an hour late and do you remember what I said would happen if you were late, Isabella?" I asked, running my hand along her bare thigh.

"You'll have to refresh my memory, sir."

"I said I would have to punish you. Get on your hands and knees, Bella, facing the left." I instructed and she did as I said, her firm ass facing me.

"Are you ready, Isabella?"

"Yes," She squeaked.

I raised my hand and smacked her ass lightly and she moaned loudly, surprising us both. I pulled my hand back and repeated the motion, receiving the same response as before.

"Do you like being spanked?" God, it was hot.

"Oh fuck yes." She breathed, her voice shaking. I was sporting a semi now, turned on by her reactions more than I could have thought possible.

"You naughty girl, Isabella, you're not as innocent as you seem." My hand connected with her ass once more.

"Fuck." She groaned out and I smoothed my hand over the pink skin.

"Turn around." Once she had done as I requested I motioned for her to come to me and she moved so she was sat with her legs on either side of mine, as she had done earlier. She leant back on the palms of her hands, her body spread out before me and looking sexier than should be allowed.

I trailed my finger up from her knee to her hip before following the juncture at the top of her thigh. Her breathing was becoming shallow in her anticipation as she watched my hand marking it's path. I dipped my finger between her folds, feeling the moisture that had built there.

"Did your punishment make you this wet?" I asked, circling her clit.

"Oh... yes, shit!" I drew the finger into my mouth, tasting her juices. She slammed her mouth to mine, twisting her tongue with my own and tasting herself. Her hand grabbed mine, guiding it down from her breasts, across her stomach and back to her lower lips. I continued to tease her by stroking my finger back and forth.

"Please, Edward..." She begged, her frustration evident in her tone.

"What do you want, Bella? Tell me what you want." I urged.

"I want you to pump your fingers in me, Edward. I want to fucking come." She growled and fuck, if I wasn't turned on right now. Hearing her talk dirty made my cock ache for her and I stroked my throbbing erection, needing release.

I thrust two fingers into her dripping core before pulling them back out. She hissed at the loss but I soon filled her again, making her cry out in pleasure while my other hand began to pump my cock. Bella's fingers curled in the sheets, fisting them in her small hands as she bit her lips, her eyes closed.

"Faster, Edward." She pleaded, her hips rocking slightly in time with my movements. I quickened the motion, rubbing her sensitive nub with my thumb at the same time. Her mewls were encouraging me and mingled with my own moans as I tightened my grip on myself, pumping faster.

Bella's eyes opened, staring straight at me touching myself. "That's so fucking hot." She panted, never moving her eyes away. One of her hands released the bed covers and she brought it up to her breast, pinching the nipple between her fingers, her lips parted. I couldn't get over how beautiful she looked at that moment.

I twisted my fingers inside her, curling them to his the spot that brought her climax quicker. She gyrated her hips once and then I felt her tighten around my fingers, her orgasm hitting her only moments before my own as my seed shot onto her stomach as she watched. I slid my fingers out of her warm core and she grabbed my hand, bringing it to her mouth and she swirled her tongue around my fingers, licking off her juices.

She looked down at her stomach and smirked.

"Sorry," I mumbled but she only rolled her eyes.

"Don't apologise. It was hot watching you touch us both at the same time." She admitted, a blush colouring her cheeks.

"God, I love you."

"I'm Bella, not God, and I love you, too, Edward." She giggled and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"I'll go get a cloth to clean you up."

"No- I'll go." She insisted, pushing me back against the headboard before climbing off me and crossing the room to the bathroom.

She disappeared inside and I heard the tap running. A few minutes later she reappeared, still gloriously naked.

"You're by far the best nurse I've ever had." I informed her with a smirk and she grinned back at me.

"I should hope none of the other nurses give you this sort of treatment." She joked.

"No, but I'm thinking they should." I teased back and she raised her eyebrows.

"Nuh uh, I don't think so. You're mine." She stuck her tongue out, an action I am sure she picked up from Alice.

"I can't complain. I think I'm going to need your help recovering."

"I think so, too. I will come back tomorrow to see how you're doing."

"You better. Will you stay with me tonight?" I inquired hopefully and she smiled.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Smut, smut and more smut in that chapter. I don't think there's been enough recently. **

**By the way, in case anybody thought otherwise- this isn't going to turn into a dom/sub style story with BDSM, spanking was just for fun ;)  
**

**I meant to update yesterday but I didn't exactly finish the chapter so I was determined to get it up today instead. **

**I hope you all have a brilliant Christmas and enjoy the festive season. In case I don't update before New Year- Enjoy yourselves and don't do anything I wouldn't do! **

**Thank you for reading and thank you for all of the reviews I've had, I really appreciate it.**

**As usual, you can find me on Twitter (SoWoahNow) or on Facebook (Callie WoahNow Jordan - link on my profile!)**

**See you soon x**


	27. Admissions

**Hey... [smiles sheepishly] It's been a while. As always I am ridiculously sorry but time flies when you're having fun. Okay, so I've been busy with rubbish stuff too. As I mentioned, I went away for New Year and although my laptop went with me it was only used for the occasional Twitter or Facebook updates. **

**I hope you all had excellent Christmases and New Years. There are a lot of terrible weather related disasters in countries at the minute and I hope you are all okay, my thoughts are with those affected in any way. **

**While I'm rambling I'd like to tell you about Fandoms Fight the Floods where you can donate money or writing to support the efforts to help people in Queensland who are suffering from extreme floods. Their Twitter account is Fandoms4floods and through this you can find their blog with more information.**

**If there are any other great causes in fan fiction at the minute I'd love to hear about them.**

**Anyway, enough of that. Here's the next chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer knows how to make millions of girls swoon, I simply use that to my advantage.

* * *

**

"I don't see why you don't keep some clothes at his place, Bella." Alice sighed, shaking her head. She had driven over to his this morning with spare clothes for me since I hadn't even thought about it last night and I definitely couldn't turn up to school in a sexy nurse outfit.

"I just... isn't that a bit..." I struggled for words but Alice quickly interjected.

"No, it isn't. He won't mind, it's not as though you're moving in. One day I might not be there to save you when you get up in the morning and the high school students of Forks will get a shock if your attire is anything like yesterday's."

"I'll put some stuff in my truck and leave it at that." I insisted and Alice put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at me to express her opinion.

"That's it." She huffed, finally.

"What?" I questioned, thoroughly confused by her outburst. Did I miss something?

"If you're not going to take stuff over then I will." She stated, matter of factly and I shook my head, desperately, in response.

"Please, Alice, no."

"I can't believe you sometimes, Bella. You just don't make any sense." I rolled my eyes, carrying on walking towards her car.

"You're just making a big deal out of nothing, Alice. It isn't necessary, really."

"_I'm _making a big deal out of nothing? No. It's you. Do you think he's going to throw you out because you wanted to leave some of your shit at his? That he will think you're trying to move in and have his babies?"

"No... I mean, maybe? I don't know, Alice. It feels weird, is all." She clearly didn't understand what I meant and I couldn't blame her, because I wasn't too sure myself. Not that I was going to admit that to her, but knowing my luck she had known I was confused before I did.

"I give up." She declared, holding her hands up with the palms facing outwards.

"Good."

"For now."

Forever, Al."

"Whatever." By the sounds of it she hadn't given up yet. I slid into the passenger seat of her car, clipping in my belt and watching the stream of students crossing the lot to get to their various cars.

"It's graduation soon." Alice stated, observing the familiar scene with a small frown.

"It's about time, too."

"High school seems so much better when you're faced with leaving everything you know and love behind." She whispered, starting the engine.

"You can't tell me you actually love Forks?"

"Not Forks as such, Bella. More the people... friends and family." We hadn't talked much about graduation, choosing instead to avoid the inevitable tears and distress. I didn't want to acknowledge graduation until it was staring me in the face.

"You make it sound as though once you've left, you're never coming back." I teased while Alice's fingers gripped the wheel, her eyes somewhat vacant as she started out. "What is it, Alice?" She blinked a few times, bringing herself back to the present.

"Are you coming back, Bella?" Her voice was quiet, pleading, and I couldn't begin to understand what was going through her head right then.

"I was always going to come back, Ali. That's the plan, remember?"

"The plan." She repeated, "I remember." She giggled softly, turning her head to look at me.

"Once we've left I don't think it will ever feel right to come back." She continued, reversing out of her parking space and driving away from the school.

"Not to live here, no, but visits wouldn't be so bad." I pointed out, watching the blur of the trees as Alice pressed her foot to the accelerator.

When we pulled up in front of Alice's house I hopped out of the car, pushing the door closed behind me and slinging my bag onto my shoulder.

"Don't forget to pack clothes." Alice reminded, walking around the front of the car to stand in front of me on the drive.

"I'll pack them but-"

"And shampoo. You don't want to smell like man."

"they're not staying-"

"A toothbrush, too."

"at his apartment." I finally finished my sentence between her interruptions.

"If you say so."

"I do."

"When's Charlie coming back?" She swiftly changed the topic, looking over to my house across the street.

"I'm not sure. The start of next week, maybe? He said he would call and let me know."

"Make the most of Edward, then." She wiggled her eyebrows and I blushed, sticking my hands into my pockets.

"Sure. I'll see you later." I smiled at her, turning away from her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, an amused smirk of her face.

"Probably..." I frowned, trying to think of what it was she was referring to.

"Where's your truck?" She prompted and I groaned, turning to look at the space it would usually be parked.

"I completely forgot."

"You have ten minutes to get your things together before I go to Jasper's. If you're not stood here, one hundred percent ready, then you can say hello to an Edward free night!" She ordered, grinning wickedly at me as she turned and skipped into her house.

I jogged to my front door, shoving my key into the lock and letting myself in. Without removing my shoes, I ran up the stairs and got to work throwing the bare essentials into my backpack. After catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror I tugged my fingers through my hair, pulling it back into a bobble.

With three minutes left I snatched up my toothbrush and cleaned my teeth before adding it to the collection of belongings that was heading for Edward's apartment. I was waiting for Alice by her front door, my back against the wall as I sat on her porch.

She giggled as she danced through she door and to her car. "A little bit eager, are you?" She asked as I quickly followed her, sliding into the cool, leather seat.

"No. I'm just punctual." I defended, my fingers twisting impatiently in my lap.

"Well if you're sure." She teased, turning onto the road and cruising further out of town.

The minute she pulled up I was unleashing my seatbelt and practically fleeing the car, startling even myself with my overenthusiastic actions.

"Liar." Alice called after me, winding down her window.

"I'm running late." I giggled, my feet thundering across the pavement.

"Be good." She shot back, reversing and pulling away. I wasn't the only one who wanted to see their boyfriend.

I stood puffing and panting at the top of the stairs for a few seconds, wanting to seem remotely calm and collected when I saw Edward. I fanned my face with my hand, trying to cool my overheated skin and remove the red tinge that I just knew would have settled on my cheeks. My behaviour felt like something out of a teen movie, not my life.

The door swung open and my head snapped up to find Edward leaning on the wall, the door propped open by his foot. He had on a pair of sweats, which hung low on his hips, and a tight black tee.

"Hello." He greeted with a smirk on his face and amusement evident in his tone. He looked at my flustered appearance with a raised eyebrow and the blush I had been trying to lose was spreading further over my skin, but this time from embarrassment at being caught trying to compose myself.

"Hey." I coughed out, straightening up and trying to normalise my erratic breathing.

"Were you planning on standing out here all night?"

"Yes, I quite like the view of the entranceway from up here. It makes me feel powerful." I answered, pursing my lips and narrowing my eyes at the smile he was trying not to show.

"Well, if that's what you want." He provoked, stepping back to let the door slam shut. I may have growled a little in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration.

I crept across the landing, slipping into the alcove a few paces from his door, pressing my back firmly against the wall. My eyes locked on a spot right in front of my as I listened carefully for any sound that would indicate Edward's return. My breathing was finally back to normal and I quietly sucked air in and out of my lungs.

After roughly thirty seconds I heard the tell tale sound of a door clicking open and suppressed a smile as I imagined Edward's expression when he didn't see me outside.

"Bella?" He whispered and then I heard something heavy slide across the floor moments before he stepped out of his apartment. The door didn't shut so it must have been him propping it open with something that I had heard. His bare feet padded over to the railings and I held my breath, tiptoeing out of my hiding place and slipping into his open apartment, praying he didn't turn around.

Just as I was rounding the corner I caught a glimpse of him leaning over the railings and looking down to the floors below. I told him it was a good view, I thought with a smile as I took careful steps down the hallway and into his bedroom.

I heard the front door shut before I heard him. He was mumbling to himself, pacing around from what I could tell from my position, sprawled fully clothed across his comfortable bed.

"Where the fuck is she..." A satisfied grin spread across my face. If only he knew. "...shut the door... magic... damn it." I missed snippets of what he was saying as his steps took him further away.

I waited patiently, wriggling until I was settled snugly in the bed, my hair fanned out around me as I lay on my side, one arm under my head. I made sure I could keep an eye on the door as I revelled in the warmth. If he didn't find me soon then I would let him know I was here.

There was a muffled chime from somewhere near my head and I reached a hand up to feel under the pillows until I came into contact with his mobile phone. Well that's an interesting place to keep it. I left it where it was, inhaling his scent from around me. That's when I heard the soft thud of footsteps getting closer. He must have heard his phone signalling the text message. Perhaps he thought it was from me.

My gaze remained on the door and I tried to keep my face straight as I waited the last few seconds before he entered the room, tapping the door open. He froze when he saw me, taking a moment to digest the fact that I was the last place he had expected me to be. I bit back a smug grin as his face slowly turned into a confused and thoughtful look. One hand lifted from his side, skimming through his thick, dishevelled hair as he blew out a puff of air through his parted lips.

"I thought you had gone." He finally stated as I pushed myself up into a sitting position, leaning back on my hands.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"How did you get in? I was near the door the whole time." He questioned with a furrowed brow, crossing the room to crawl onto the bed, prowling closer to me with his eyes fixed on mine.

"The world works in mysterious ways, Mr Cullen." I responded, evading his question in the hopes I could sneak into his apartment in a similar way in the future if I needed to.

"I'm glad you didn't go." He whispered huskily in my ear, grazing his lips against the shell.

"So am I." I breathed, an excited shiver running through me. His teeth nipped at my ear lobe before he sucked it into his warm mouth. My fingers lifted involuntarily to knot themselves in his hair, holding him close to me. His lips left my skin and he used the weight of his body to push me backwards until I was lying flat against the bed.

He trailed the backs of his fingers up my side, using his other arm to support his weight. I watched, transfixed, as his hand moved to my breast, squeezing it gently before drawing circles around my nipple through my layers of clothing. My gaze travelled from my body to his, trawling up over the hard planes of his chest and stomach that were vaguely visible from the outline of his tee, to his chiselled jaw which was clenched with strain. He winced slightly and I quickly moved my hand to his, stopping his movements before using our entwined hands to push his chest until he fell backwards onto the bed.

I gave him a disapproving look in repose to his questioning one.

"What?" He demanded, smoothing a finger over my lips.

"You're supposed to be relaxing, not causing yourself unnecessary discomfort." I chided.

"I think you will find I was comfortable where I was, with your body trapped beneath mine." He smirked, grasping my waist and rolling me on top of him. I straddled his hips, resting my weight on my elbows which brought my face mere inches from his.

He lifted his hands to my ass, using it to push me forward so his lips could capture mine in a slow, searing kiss. Edward gripped the soft flesh tighter and I moaned loudly, the sound punctuating the silence in the room. My body tingled as he pressed his thumb along the seam in my jeans which led him over my core; right where I needed him to be. Heat coursed through my excited body, burning from head to toe and causes my skin to prick as my blood rushed to the surface, desperate for the surrounding air to cool it.

I pushed my hips forward, delighting in the pressure this asserted on my throbbing clit.

"_More._" I begged, resting my forehead against his as I sucked in much needed air. I felt the moisture building between my legs and Edward's hand cupped my sex through the obstructive material of my jeans. I clenched my teeth in sheer pleasure as I ground myself into his hand, producing a familiar fluttering sensation in the pit of my stomach.

Long fingers fumbled blindly with the buttons on my jeans before finally undoing them and pushing the denim as far over my hips as he could from where he lay. I scrambled off the bed, kicking them off before clambering back into my previous position and running my tongue hungrily along Edward's exposed collar bone and tasting his salty skin. His head tilted back, exposing his neck, as he slid my knickers to the side and stroked my wet folds.

I nipped, sucked and kissed the taut flesh he offered me while rocking my hips into his touch, his fingers thrusting in and out of my core. The coil in my stomach tightened every time his fingers filled me. My eyes closed and I buried my face in his shoulder, surrounding myself with the delicious scent of Edward. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more he curled his fingers inside me and pressed his thumb into my swollen clit, pushing me over the edge of a metaphorical cliff. My teeth sank into his shoulder as I swallowed a scream from the intensity of my orgasm.

Edward slowly withdrew his fingers from me and I lay down on the bed beside him, staring up at the white ceiling. He snatched a tissue from the night stand and wiped my juices from his fingers. My heavy breathing was the only sound as we lay there peacefully but my eyelids began to droop tiredly so I eased myself up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and standing up, stretching my arms above me and yawning.

"Get some rest." Edward suggested from his position on the bed. His eyes were on me as I turned to face him and I shook my head with a small smile.

"No, I don't want to sleep."

"So stubborn." He mumbled, grinning at me. He looked so damn sexy with one arm tucked behind his head, his right leg bent with his knee facing the ceiling and a sliver of his toned stomach poking out from below his tee and bandage.

"Watch it, you!" I warned, padding across the room to the door, turning to stick my tongue out at him before continuing through his apartment, into the well-stocked kitchen.

"Where did you go?" His voice boomed from the bedroom, sounding indignant.

"You'll have to come find me."

I searched through various drawers in search of a take out menu, humming to myself as I did so. I squealed involuntarily as arms wrapped around my stomach, pulling me backwards. I stumbled, falling into Edward's chest where he held me, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"It would seem I found you." He declared, sliding his hand under my top and holding it flat against my stomach.

"I've got quite the detective on my hands, haven't I." I teased, relaxing into his gentle touch.

"I specialise in personal investigation."

"Well you must be _very _good at it, Mr Cullen." He hummed in affirmation, placing a kiss on top of my head while rubbing slow circles onto my stomach.

We stood like that for several minutes before Edward's hunger made itself known. I tried to pull away from him so I could continue my search for a menu but he clung onto me, shuffling us both forwards instead.

"This isn't working." I complained with a giggle as he bumped into me for the third time.

"I have a solution." He told me. Without warning he lifted me, putting me down with my feet balanced on top of his. His strong arms held me securely to him as I pointed him towards a drawer. I rifled through it, finding only dish cloths and oven mitts.

"What are you actually looking for?" He questioned, his breath tickling my ear.

"The take out menus." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Well why didn't you say so! They're over here." He spun us around and our pace was slow as we crossed the room to the fridge where several pieces of paper were held to the metal with mismatching magnets.

"I think I knew that." I informed him, thinking back to all the times I had been in his kitchen.

"It wouldn't surprise me, they're not exactly hidden." He teased.

"Leave me alone, my brain is fuzzy." I huffed, grabbing a list of pizzas from in front of me.

"Do you find my presence _that _intoxicating?"

"Ha! No." I scoffed, taking him by surprise as I hopped away from him and ran out of the room.

"Hey! Get back here, you!" He yelled after me as I ran around the table, using it to separate myself from him. He feigned lunging to the right and I jumped to the left. He slowly began circling the table and I put distance between us each time, my steps matching his.

"You shouldn't be exerting yourself." I pointed out, my gaze watching him closely.

"You shouldn't be running. You'll never win." He smirked, his eyes alight with mischief.

I made a run for it and Edward pounced, tackling me onto the sofa with his body perched above mine, a smug grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around me and rolled us onto our sides so we were face to face. He tickled my sides relentlessly and I wriggled about, giggling.

"Stop!" I screeched, trying to get away from him. His fingers snaked under my shirt, attacking the hidden flesh.

"Oh my God, please!" I panted, grabbing at his wrists unsuccessfully.

"Please what?" He teased.

"Please stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop tickling me!" My voice was a high pitched squeal as my body continued to writhe in response to his ministrations.

I rolled on top of Edward before jumping off him and backing away slowly. He moved into a sitting position opposite me with a predatory expression on his face. My legs hit the coffee table and I stumbled backwards, landing on it. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I pouted at Edward, giving him my best puppy dog eyes as he pushed himself up from the sofa and took a step towards me. Just then there was knock on the door and he paused, his eyes flashing to his right and I could see him debating whether or not to answer. He gestured towards his room with a nod of his head and I jumped up, sprinting down the hallway and closing the door behind me. I hunted down my jeans and slid them on, trying not to make a sound as I pressed my ear to the bedroom door, listening for any indication of who had knocked.

I couldn't hear anything and gave up, sitting perched on the edge of his bed, tucking my legs up to my chest as I waited. It wasn't long before Edward poked his head into the room, his lips mashed together as he tried not to laugh.

"What?" I demanded impatiently, dropping my legs to the floor.

"It was the French lady from the floor above. She came to check that everything was okay because she heard screaming. She probably thought I was attacking a poor, defenceless girl."

"You _were _attacking a poor, defenceless girl!" I huffed, glaring at him and pursing my lips. My actions were rewarded with a smirk from Edward as he raised his eyebrows at me.

"I think I managed to reassure her, don't worry."

"Do you speak French?" I questioned.

"A little, enough to get by and enough to explain that you're scared of spiders."

"That's what you told her?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Scared of spiders?" I scrunched my face up and nodded, causing Edward to smile and shake his head.

"They're harmless."

"Ha! They are so not. They have all those legs and they're hairy, and don't get me started on how fast they run."

"It's more scared of you than you are of it."

"Wrong. So wrong. You better be good at catching spiders or that's it for us." He better not think I'm joking.

"Luckily for you I'm the countries top spider catcher."

"That better not be sarcasm, Mr Cullen!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nope, I swear it's true. No spider gets passed me." He assured me, reaching a hand out to help me up from the bed. He led me back to the sofa sitting with his back against the arm so that he was facing me, cross legged. I mirrored his position, my knees a foot from his.

"What now?" I asked, pushing my hair off my forehead.

"I want to get to know you better." He told me, taking one of my hands in his and drawing shapes on my palm.

"Okay. I know how we can do this." I grinned, bouncing in my seat a little.

"Go on..." He encouraged, waiting for my suggestion.

"We can play I never."

"Sounds like a plan." He responded, once again getting up from the sofa so he could get what we needed from the kitchen.

"Don't forget the pizza!" I called after him.

"What do you want?"

"Meat feast?"

"You have excellent taste, Miss Swan."

He settled back onto the sofa five minutes later, setting down a carton and two shot glasses on the table in front of us.

"You first." I grinned and he rolled his eyes, filling up two shot glasses before speaking.

"I never lied about my age." He grinned and I knocked back a shot of orange juice. We had to improvise since he was on medication and I certainly wasn't getting drunk on my own, although Edward hadn't been opposed to the idea.

"Come out with it!" I urged, giggling.

"There was this extremely drunk woman when I was in England. She must have been the cougar extroardinaire because she started slurring out lines that made me cringe so I told her I was fourteen, just to get her off me. It worked, thank God. My friends never let me live it down." I cackled in response, he looked terrified simply remembering it.

"I never entered a sex shop." Edward raised his eyebrows, not taking a drink.

"Now this I have to hear. Did you buy anything?" There was an interested and excited expression amongst his smirk.

"Alice decided not long after my 18th birthday that we had to celebrate it and naturally she thought a trip to the adult store was the best way." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I remembered her persistence. "She dragged me inside and insisted that I buy something 'just because I could,' and so she grabbed a rabbit, slid it onto the counter and shoved me forward, literally." Edward was trying to hold back his laughter as I continued with the story. "I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights as I stood there, fumbling around for the money to pay as this middle aged man stood with a greasy smile on his face. I practically ran out of the store. Alice found it hysterical, as you would expect." I huffed, Alice was such a traitor.

"The chief's daughter in an adult store, who would have thought it." He teased and I smacked his arm, scowling.

"Shut it, you."

"About your purchase... what happened to it?" He cocked an eyebrow, awaiting my response.

"All I'm going to say is that it didn't go to waste." I muttered, blushing and fixing my gaze on the carpet. Edward groaned, closing his eyes and tugging at his hair.

"You're torturing me." He complained, gritting his teeth as his jaw strained. He took a deep breath, letting it out in a puff before opening his eyes again and shaking his head as though trying to clear his thoughts.

"Okay..." He began, thinking, "I never went skinny dipping." I was lost in fantasies of naked Edward for a few minutes before he cleared his throat, attracting my attention. Another tell tale blush spread across my cheeks, the skin heated and red.

"I didn't think you were the type." I stated, acting as though nothing had happened even though his expression told me he knew exactly what had been on my mind when he interrupted.

"Is that so?" I nodded in response, tugging my bottom lip between my teeth as my mind clouded again. "Bella?" He waved a hand in front of my vacant eyes, a full blown smirk on his red lips. My tongue darted out to wet my lips and I gulped, my eyes meeting his.

"What's the story?" I prompted.

He took a moment to think before he recounted the story of his skinny dipping to me.

"When I was nineteen I took a trip to the coast with some friends from high university and we were playing truth or dare on the beach one night after a few drinks and naturally, when the bottle had landed on me I went for dare. That's it really, it was fucking freezing, I can tell you. It's safe to say that even in summer you don't want to go swimming naked in England. Very bad move."

"You should do it in America... the water might be warmer." I murmured.

"Only if you agree to do it with me." He declared and I found myself nodding with a shy smile. I had no doubt in my mind that he would hold me to this agreement and bring it up when I least expected it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That took me much longer to write than I had anticipated. It's another slow, fluffy chapter, focusing on Edward and Bella some more. **

**I'm working on a few other things at the minute so don't be surprised if there is a late update again. And try not to hate me for it, either. **

**Thank you for all the reviews etc and hello to the new readers! You can contact me on Twitter or Facebook – all the information is on my profile. I'd also like to thank everyone who has stuck with me and been very patient!**

**A few rec's while I'm here, so that you have something to read when I'm hibernating:**

**Bribie by WiddleWombat ****– **_**Bella finds true love with handsome Aussie Edward when she moves to a tropical Australian island to be with her pregnant mother. Problem is he is the island's most eligible bachelor and Bella is a magnet for trouble. M for lemons. Fully Beta'd.**_

**High Anxiety by EdwardsBloodType – **_**Cute, trendy Bella returns home to escape the heartache of her past. She immediately befriends neighbors Jasper and Edward, bonding with them in the treehouse out back. Bella and Edward discover they have more in common than they ever dreamed of. AH A/U complete. **_

**Forever, Edward by Edwardslove82 – **_**EPOV. Edward keeps a sexy journal for Bella. Journal entries and love letters from Edward. Canon. M for Lemons. Sexually Explicit Content.**_

**If you have any questions or anything please don't hesitate to get in touch. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon.**

**See you soon :)**


	28. Luxurious

**I know it's been a while, I've been ridiculously busy, as usual. I know it's the same excuse every time, but it's true. If you're looking for someone to blame I'll send you to EdwardsLove82... Just kidding... sort of ;) We've been working on a lot of projects at the minute so I apologise for side lining Distracted. (There's a lot of information on my profile!)**

**We entered the Love is in the Air contest! If your looking for lemons and great stories this is the place to go. Voting finishes today, but here's the link if you're interested: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2675313/**

**Thank you for all of you who are still reading and have put up with all my slacking and hello to all the new readers Waves **

**I submitted my contribution, _The Sun Shines for Strangers, _for Fandoms Fight the Floods. You can still donate to receive a collection of excellent stories from a variety of fandoms. For more information you can find them on Twitter Fandoms4floods :)**

**Myself, Epirment, EdwardsLove82 and AmandaDcCullen are hosting a competition called Edward Gets Fic'd. Here's the link for that if you are interested or would like to see the entries: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2752317/EdwardGetsFicd_Contest**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but that doesn't stop me wishing I did. Like those Cullen men, I wouldn't mind owning them. ;)**

**

* * *

**

_Last chapter..._

"_Okay..." He began, thinking, "I never went skinny dipping." I was lost in fantasies of naked Edward for a few minutes before he cleared his throat, attracting my attention. Another tell tale blush spread across my cheeks, the skin heated and red. _

"_I didn't think you were the type." I stated, acting as though nothing had happened even though his expression told me he knew exactly what had been on my mind when he interrupted. _

"_Is that so?" I nodded in response, tugging my bottom lip between my teeth as my mind clouded again. "Bella?" He waved a hand in front of my vacant eyes, a full blown smirk on his red lips. My tongue darted out to wet my lips and I gulped, my eyes meeting his. _

"_What's the story?" I prompted._

_He took a moment to think before he recounted the story of his skinny dipping to me._

"_When I was nineteen I took a trip to the coast with some friends from university and we were playing truth or dare on the beach one night after a few drinks and naturally, when the bottle had landed on me I went for dare. That's it really, it was fucking freezing, I can tell you. It's safe to say that even in summer you don't want to go swimming naked in England. Very bad move." _

"_You should do it in America... the water might be warmer." I murmured._

"_Only if you agree to do it with me." He declared and I found myself nodding with a shy smile. I had no doubt in my mind that he would hold me to this agreement and bring it up when I least expected it._

_

* * *

_

We slept in late on Saturday, curling into each other under the covers. By the time we awoke, the sun was shining through the curtains, dazzling my tired eyes. I groaned and stretched, arching away from Edward and accidentally kicking him in the process.

"Huh?" He mumbled, blinking several times and scrunching his face up. "What was that for?"

"Sorry." I murmured with a yawn.

"That hurt." He pouted adorably.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" I offered jokingly.

"Well, if you don't mind." He smiled, his eyes closed as he swung his leg over me hip.

"Unfortunately I can't reach. Such a shame." I told him, patting his leg.

"You're going to have to make it up to me somehow." I wriggled closer to him, my body flush with his. He wrapped his arms around me and I brought my lips to his. The kiss started out slow, soon escalating. Our limbs were tangled together and he rolled us over, positioning himself above me with our lips still connected. His tongue probed my mouth, our moans mingling.

"Shit, I should kick you more often." I groaned as he ground his hips into mine, his arousal evident through the thin material of the boxer shorts he had slept in. I pushed against his shoulders, rolling him onto his back and straddling his hips. One hand reached between us to wrap around his shaft, stroking it through his underwear. His resultant groan sent tingles through my body, straight to my core.

His hips jerked into my grasp and I crawled backwards, pulling his boxers with me. He kicked them off and I licked my lips, smirking up at his hungry expression. As though in slow motion, I took him in my mouth. My tongue swirled around his tip, once, twice, before I moved my head further down. He hit the back of my throat and I pulled back, dragging my teeth over the smooth skin as my fingers squeezed the base.

"Shit, Bella. So... good." His face was twisted in pleasure as I continued my ministrations. I sucked on his cock and he grunted, thrusting into my mouth. My hand stroked up and down, in time with the bobbing of my head. I rolled his balls between the fingers of my other hand, massaging and squeezing them. His growls and moans were making me wetter, the moisture pooling between my legs. The bucking of his hips became more erratic as my teeth grazed his sensitive head.

"Don't... I'm close." I hummed around him and a strong hand wrapped itself in my hair, halting my actions as his cock twitched. I released him with a smile, looking into his hooded eyes. "I want to be in you." He panted, untangling his fingers from my hair and guiding me up his body.

"I need a bath." I teased, hitching my left leg back over his so I was knelt beside him. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of my pyjama shorts, tugging me back.

"I think you've forgotten something."

"Oh? And what might that be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"This." His hand reached for mine and he directed it to his erection, palming it.

"Well that's hard to miss!" I laughed as he rolled us over, pinning my hands above my head. He rubbed himself against my covered core and my hips bucked involuntarily to meet his.

"Too many clothes." He growled, working my shorts over my hips with one hand. He got them to my knees and I slid my legs out of them, knocking them to the floor. He brought his lips to mine and they moved frantically together.

"Please Edward." I begged against his lips. He lined himself up with my entrance before thrusting forwards and making me cry out. I clenched my inner walls enough for his breath to catch in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth, before pulling out slowly. He was already close to the edge and I was desperate to meet him there.

"You're killing me." He groaned, slamming into me once more.

His pace was slow, but his thrusts were hard, burying him deep inside me each time. I whimpered when he pulled out, gasping when he filled me once more. He nipped at my pebbled nipples through my tank top, making my cling to him in desperate pleasure, silently begging him not to stop. There was a bang and my eyes went wide, taking in the amused glint in his lust filled eyes.

"Headboard." He grunted in explanation. My orgasm was fast approaching and Edward knew it. He brought his talented fingers to my aching clit, rubbing fast circles.

"Oh!" I gasped, tilting my hips until his met mine at the perfect angle. The coil inside of me unravelled and I fell apart beneath Edward, gasping and moaning as I came. His hands still held mine, laying me out before him.

I saw his climax on his face before I felt him release inside me, his body collapsing on top of mine in a tired, sweaty mess. I stroked my fingers through his hair, pushing stray strands from his face. He let out a contented sigh, which brought a smile to my lips.

"I love you Swan."

"I love you Cullen."

...

Edward had fallen asleep once more, his arm pinning me to the bed with my back pressed to his chest. I had been wide awake, happily lying by his side. It wasn't long before the heat radiating from him was making me far to hot and I carefully slithered from his grasp. After a moment of deliberation, I slipped on my shorts and padded to the kitchen.

I gulped down a glass of juice and shovelled cereal hungrily into my mouth. Once I'd finished, I made my way to the bathroom and closed the door, trying not to wake Edward. I started running a bath, pouring in plenty of bubble bath and swirling it through the water to create a thick layer of bubbles. After retrieving my Ipod, I stripped out of my pyjamas and climbed carefully into the tub, allowing the warm water to hug my bare skin. A half moan, half sigh escaped my lips as I allowed my muscles to relax, my eyes closed and music playing softly in my ears.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed before there was a nip at the shell of my ear and I jumped. My heart beat accelerated momentarily before I opened my eyes to see Edward with a cheeky grin on his face. I'd been so out of it, drifting off into my own little world, that I didn't realise he had woken up. Clearly his actions had the desired effect because he now looked smug.

I plucked a headphone out of my ear and glared at him.

"That was cruel." I huffed, turning off my music and dropping my Ipod onto the floor.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He inquired, ignoring my statement while drawing his finger back and forth through the fragrant bubbles.

"Not at all." I answered truthfully, lifting my hand to flick water in his unshaven face. The light dusting of stubble definitely suited him.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Yes, as it happens. Call it payback." He rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out in return.

He indicated for me to shift forwards and once I had he stepped gingerly into the bath behind me before sinking down. I leant back into him and his arms wrapped around me. He kissed my neck before resting his chin on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to speak, releasing a gust of air instead.

"What is it?" He asked, turning his face towards mine.

"We need to talk." I told him, mentally preparing myself for the conversation that would follow.

"Okay... that sounds ominous. Go on." He prompted, his hold on me tightening almost imperceptibly with what I assumed to be either concern or nerves.

"I've been putting this conversation off for weeks, months even, because I didn't want to think about it. The thing is, graduation is six weeks tomorrow..." I paused, letting that sink in. It was likely that he knew this already but I wanted to make sure.

"You're afraid, right? Afraid of what this will mean for us?" He guessed and I nodded, before mumbling a confirmation. "I won't stop loving you, Bella. The only thing graduation changes is that I will be able to take you out on a real date, we won't have to hide our relationship any more."

"What if it doesn't work out?" I questioned, fearful of his answer. We've been trapped in our own private bubble, things could be so much different when reality hits us like a ton of bricks. People will know and people will judge. Charlie included. There was a niggling worry in the pit of my stomach, the uncertainty of whether we were strong enough to defend ourselves to the population of Forks.

"Of course it will work out, Bella. What I feel for you is real, it always has been. I'm not saying it is going to be easy, not at first, but I love you Bella, everything about you, and that is what matters. The last few days with you has only made me love you more and I don't want to give you up, ever." He entwined our fingers, bringing my knuckles to his lips. A tear slid down my cheek and I relaxed into him.

"I love you, Edward, so much. I never expected this between us, but I'm glad it happened. You have taken so many risks for me and I can't tell you how much it means to me. Thank you for being there, always." I knew I was turning mushy and emotional but I had to say it, however cheesy the words sounded as they left my lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, you've been worth it, just like I knew you would be." He told me, kissing the top of my head.

"We can make long distance work. It won't be for long, only a few years." I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince him but it wasn't entirely working.

"What are you on about, silly?" His voice was light and his nose traced the outside of my ear. I knew if I turned to look he would be smiling.

"College, Edward. I'm going to college." I sighed. Did he not realise? I couldn't stay in Forks forever.

"Of course you are, but what made you think you're going alone?"

"Do you mean...?" I trailed off suggestively, not daring myself to hope. I must have got the wrong end of the stick, he wasn't this stupid.

"I'm coming with you, anywhere, always. That's if you'll let me?" His voice was confident, as though he was stating the most obvious thing in the world. I scoffed in disbelief.

"You don't even know where I'm going." I argued, waiting him to retract his declaration.

"I don't care." He answered simply, squeezing my hand.

"You have a job."

"I'll get a new one."

"Are you sure?" My voice was quiet and unsure.

"Yes, yes and yes. Where are we going?" He asked, a hint of excitement evident in his tone. I giggled, turning my head to press my lips to his.

"You'll have to wait and see." I taunted, turning around to kneel between his legs before my mouth moved against his once more.

"You tease. You will have to tell me sooner or later, you know." His hands clung to my hips as he slid me closer to him, the water sloshing around us.

"Later." I mumbled into his neck as I began a trail of nips and licks across the skin.

...

We were sprawled across the sofa, our limbs tangled together as we watched a film. A bowl of popcorn was nestled between us and we were snuggled under blankets, surrounded by pillows and cushions. When we caught each other's eye we smiled shyly in the darkened room before returning out attention to the television screen.

I still couldn't get my head around him coming to college with me. Not in a bad way, though. I was more excited than I could begin to explain and all my previous worries seemed ridiculous. Now I knew that I wouldn't be alone, I wouldn't be thrown in at the deep end. I was timid by nature and making friends and meeting new people was hard for me but Edward would we be with me, we could do this together.

There was the doubt buried inside me. What if he changed his mind? What if things didn't go as well as we hoped once our relationship was more public? Part of me wanted to hide out in our own little world, clinging onto moments like this, instead of facing the world. I was afraid of all the comments, not that I care what people think, but that doesn't mean I want to hear it.

Plenty of people would be jealous of me, I'm sure. Students in my year, other women in Forks. I wasn't oblivious to the attention Edward received from them, their flirting and insinuations. I would have competition, although maybe they would leave him alone when they knew he was taken. Or maybe not. Probably not.

I'd hit the jackpot with the beautiful, kind, loyal, caring man beside me. I knew that. I love him in a way I never knew was possible and somehow I knew I always would. He was everything to me and it was frightening but I was determined to take things a day at a time, to not over think or move too fast. We had been trying, bit by bit, to get to know each other better. Our relationship wasn't about sex, even if that's how it started out, but the sex was good. The sex was more than good. It was as though we were addicted to each other, our bodies desperate for the other's touch.

As of yet I didn't know where I would be going to college. A handful of offers had arrived in the mail, sitting in a pile on my desk at home. I didn't know where I wanted to go but certain places enticed me more than others, drawing my attention. Soon I would decide, very soon. Then I would have to tell Edward. I felt more pressure knowing that it wasn't just my life I was changing, it was his too. What if he didn't like the place I chose? What would that mean?

I sighed, shaking my head slightly at my over-thinking. Edward looked at me, clearly knowing that my focus was no longer on the film, instead immersed in my own complicated thoughts. A finger stroked the back of my hand, caressing it gently. I flexed my fingers, watching. He was waiting to see if I would say anything without encouragement, while also trying to relax me.

"What's on your mind?" He asked after a minute or two.

"You... us." I told him vaguely, unwilling to voice the details. He smiled at me, the excitement I glimpsed earlier had returned.

"I love you." He growled, shifting onto his hands and knees to crawl towards me, like a stalking predator. The emotion in his eyes made my breathing ragged as my body pulsed with desire.

He pinned me to the sofa with his weight, his body flush with mine. I felt his erection pressing against my thigh and I resisted the urge to giggle. We couldn't get enough of each other. I think he sensed my amusement and he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I feel like a horny teenager again." He admitted with a sigh and I smiled in response, reaching down to cup him through his sweat pants.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." I breathed as he rocked into my touch. His mouth found mine in a frenzy, lips and tongues moving together. One of us moaned. Perhaps we both did, I didn't know any more, my mind was clouded with lust.

There was a knock on the door, quiet enough that we could pretend we didn't hear it. My free hand slid under Edward's tee, pushing it up, allowing me to freely run my fingers over his toned chest. I ghosted my fingers over his nipples and he hissed, his hips grinding into my hand in response.

There was a louder knock this time and Edward groaned and I could see the conflict in his eyes. He was torn, knowing he should see who it is but wanting to carry on. I would let him decide. His hand hitched my leg over his hip, indicating his decision. A more persistent knock resonated through the room, making it harder to ignore.

"For fuck sake would they shut up already." He cursed, pulling away from me with a frustrated expression, his jaw tense.

"You're not expecting anyone, are you?" I checked, wondering who would be calling round mid afternoon on a Saturday. It better not be Alice making one of her impromptu visits or she would be one dead pixie.

"No, nobody." His voice was more relaxed, but not entirely, as he climbed off the sofa, adjusting himself in an attempt to hide his obvious arousal. "Coming!" He shouted. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the irony of his words. This better be an emergency.

I couldn't be seen from the doorway, otherwise I would have retreated to his bedroom. It could be anyone at the door and we didn't want to be caught. Especially not this close to graduation, we'd made it this many months. I held my breath, muting the film and listening as he slid the latch across and turned the handle.

"Oh thank God for that, we thought something had happened to you when you didn't answer!" A female voice exclaimed.

"No, I'm all good. We were just watching a film and didn't hear the door." He lied smoothly, his tone pleasant. I smoothed my hair down and pushed the blanket off me, sitting straight.

"We? Is Bella here?" The woman inquired. My thoughts whirled until I finally realised it must be Esme. That or someone else had discovered our secret.

"Yeah, she's through there. Did you want to come in?" Edward offered.

There was the clacking of heels before the met the carpeted floor and I looked up expectantly, hoping I wouldn't give Esme any reason to doubt Edward's lie. How embarrassing would it be if she knew what we had been doing as she stood right outside?

Instead of only Esme coming into view, Carlisle followed her, a smile on his face.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again." He greeted me, walking over to kiss my cheek.

"You too." I mumbled nervously.

"Hello sweetie, how are you?" Esme's motherly smile lit up her face as she leant down to hug me.

"Good thank you, how are you both?" I inquired, smiling shyly at Edward's parents as he shuffled into the room, an apology evident in his eyes. I shook my head at him slightly, telling him that it was okay.

"Great, thank you for asking. How's the recovery coming along, Edward?" Esme turned to her son with genuine concern in her tone.

"I'm feeling much better, it doesn't hurt all that much any more although I guess that could be the drugs." He shrugged, "I will be back to work in no time, hopefully."

"Yes, the pain killers are most likely covering up the residual discomfort yet it will get better soon. Just don't push yourself too hard, son. You need time to make sure you recover fully, back to your original health. The school will understand that, a gun shot wound is very serious and takes time to heal." Carlisle was in doctor mode, with a hint of father. His parents cared a lot for him and I also appreciated the warm welcome they gave me, few parents would in this situation.

"Of course they will, but there's only so long I can stare at the same four walls. I've being going mad since the accident." He defended before turning to me, "Not when you're here, though." He clarified, protecting my feelings. I understood his situation. I hate feeling trapped, even if I don't want to go out, I hate feeling as though I _can't_.

"Has Edward told you that we would like you to come over for dinner with the whole family, and Emmett and Alice, too, when he is feeling up to it?" Esme inquired, her voice gentle as always.

"He did, yes. Thank you so much for inviting me, I look forward to it." I answered, somewhat relieved that my friends would be there. Meeting the parents is frightening, even though I have already done that part I can't help the nerves that settle in my stomach as I contemplate a whole meal alone with the Cullens. Even with Jasper there it would be hard to cope, especially considering how intimidating Rosalie can be.

"It's our pleasure dear. We want to welcome you to the family properly and get to know you. Edward has been keeping you all to himself, although we understand why. You're situation is ideal and normally I would discourage it but I see the way you look at each other, the love you have, and I could never find it in me to try and come between that. You make him so happy and that's all a mother could want for her child." She sat down beside me, resting a hand on my knee and squeezing it lightly.

"He makes me happy too." I murmured, just loud enough for her to hear. Edward and Carlisle had immersed themselves in their own conversation and therefore they were unlikely to be listening to ours, or noticing the serious tone it had taken.

"Thank you so much, Bella, for taking care of him." Her eyes told me she meant more than just the past few days since he had been released, and I broke her gaze, directing it at the twisting hands in my lap. I hadn't taken care of him, not really. He was the one taking care of me, more than he should have had to, and I would always feel guilty for that.

"Thank you for letting me. I appreciate the chance you have given us and I don't want to let you down again. Things haven't worked out for us the way I had hoped they would in the past, but I'm determined to change that. I want to show him the love he's shown me. He's a wonderful man, Esme." It felt strange to be having a heart to heart with my boyfriend's mother, especially considering I had never had one with my own mother, yet it somehow felt right.

Maybe I could be part of this family after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well there you are. Another cup of citrus with a hint of cock blocking. My early night went down the drain because I was determined to get this posted tonight, I figured I owed it to all of my dedicated readers. Once again I apologise for how late this was, I'm embarrassed by how much of a slacker I am.**

**Thank you for all of the kind reviews you have left me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to leave another one.**

**I have been asked if Edward will be teaching again soon (apparently a certain someone misses classroom lemons) and yes, as I hinted at not so subtly, he will be returning to work soon. Fully recovered, of course. We want to take care of our Edward.**

**I touched on more serious topics in this chapter, but I wanted to keep it light and fluffy still. There will be more serious conversations coming and the end is approaching, just to warn you. **

**Any idea where Bella should go to college? It doesn't have to be America, I'm open to any suggestions.**

**I just want to remind you about the information I gave you at the start. If you've forgotten, scroll up. Leaving a review scrolls to the top for you. You know, if you wanted to :)**

**See you soon and thank you for reading! **


	29. Misconceptions

**Hello :) It's good to be back! I've been so busy and unwell lately that I've struggled to find time and motivation to write. By now, I'm sure you all know I'm a total slacker, despite my attempts at appearing productive. **

**A huge sorry to Gabby (BeautifullEyess) because I told her this chapter would be up over two weeks ago! Also, thank you to her for giving me a kick up the ass and reminding me I needed to keep writing! If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be reading this right now... in fact, it's still a miracle that you are! **

**Hugs and love to Nicci for keeping me amused and writing with me. I absolutely adore her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga but I'm borrowing SM's characters anyway.**

* * *

Last Chapter...

"_He makes me happy too." I murmured, just loud enough for her to hear. Edward and Carlisle had immersed themselves in their own conversation and therefore they were unlikely to be listening to ours, or noticing the serious tone it had taken._

"_Thank you so much, Bella, for taking care of him." Her eyes told me she meant more than just the past few days since he had been released, and I broke her gaze, directing it at the twisting hands in my lap. I hadn't taken care of him, not really. He was the one taking care of me, more than he should have had to, and I would always feel guilty for that._

"_Thank you for letting me. I appreciate the chance you have given us and I don't want to let you down again. Things haven't worked out for us the way I had hoped they would in the past, but I'm determined to change that. I want to show him the love he's shown me. He's a wonderful man, Esme." It felt strange to be having a heart to heart with my boyfriend's mother, especially considering I had never had one with my own mother, yet it somehow felt right. _

_Maybe I could be part of this family after all. _

* * *

Charlie had returned home from Seattle on Monday afternoon and, despite my displeasure, Bella had returned to her abandoned home that morning before school. I'd grown used to having her around, forgetting that my apartment wasn't her permanent home. She had rolled her eyes when I gave her a final, reluctant kiss goodbye as she left with a groggy smile on her face.

Sunday night, she had promised to come round as soon as she could, but we both knew that with Charlie around it wouldn't be as easy as it had been. The moment she walked out my front door, I was at a loss for what to do. Bella had been keeping me company and stopping me from going insane in my confined apartment.

I had tucked myself back into bed, wrapping the covers around me like a cocoon in the hope that I wouldn't miss her warmth and soft flesh. I was to worn out it sort of worked.

A week later and I am stringing a tie around my neck after lifting the collar of my shirt. My hands moved deftly, tying the knot and straightening it out before smoothing down the collar. The formal attire was my feeble attempt at distracting people from the reason for my absence as of late. I despised the questions that hadn't even been asked yet. Trying to find a sense of normality from the abnormal wouldn't seem logical, but it did to me.

For the time being, I will only be working part time, teaching certain lessons. While it had only been a week and a half since the incident, it seemed I had been away so much longer. My weekend with Bella had passed in minutes but the rest of the week had trudged on, taking its sweet time. I craved a distraction from my boredom, one distraction in particular, but she never made it back to my apartment. We texted back and forth and sometimes, if there was nobody around, she would call. I took every opportunity to learn more about her and her past, but we dodged the subject of her future once more.

Eventually, I had emerged from my place, making a trip to the store for supplies. After the initial taste of freedom I couldn't get enough. I started to take regular walks through Forks, enjoying the quiet streets while everyone was either at work or school. Carlisle had told me that the exercise would do me good as long as I didn't try to work too hard. "Don't run before you can walk." He told me. He hadn't meant it in the literal sense, but that worked too.

Esme demanded I went round for dinner a few times last week, telling me that I needed a proper meal to keep up my strength. Although there was no room to decline, I welcomed the chance to be in others' company, having become a recluse of sorts, hidden away in my room. I worried that I would soon start talking to myself and after that it would be hard to claim I had all my marbles.

Glancing at my watch, I realised I needed to make a move if I was going to arrive on time.

My first stop, once I had pulled up in the school lot, was the teacher's lounge. I was in desperate need of a coffee before I faced the day ahead. I had no doubt I would be the focus of many whispers today. That's the way high school works. Apparently, the students were not informed of the specifics of what had happened in their school that afternoon; they had only been told that there were no fatalities but there had been an arrest and all was now safe.

Naturally, students had their theories and speculations. It had been assumed Bella was involved due to her brief absence and, of course, my own absence linked me to the event.

I was greeted with smiles and nods, colleagues welcoming me back and inquiring about my health. I felt like an animal being scrutinised in the zoo, all eyes on me. I knew I was exaggerating and the concern was touching but would soon become suffocating. I knew that I was fine but apparently everybody else wanted to hear those words from my lips. Hopefully the interest would be soon lost and people would forget.

My mug of coffee was wrapped in my hands as I absorbed the warmth, feeling a light burn in my fingertips. I blew on the liquid, trying to cool it to a temperature I could drink, but the process was slow. I leant against the wall by the window, my eyes roaming over the concrete expanse outside and the trees beyond. Leaves whipped around in the breeze, the overcast sky creating an ominous scene outside. The rain was coming, that much was clear. Nobody would be surprised by this, of course. In Forks it always rains.

I sipped carefully at my coffee, my tired eyes drooping as my mind wandered.

Carlisle warned me that it would be a matter of months, not weeks, until I was back to full health and the idea was frustrating. I was used to living a relatively active lifestyle and I would have to get used to doing less now that I was out and about again. I was told that I can start off slowly, do a bit at a time and build up my strength. If I push myself too hard, too soon, then I could be back to step one. To save Bella, I would to it all again.

My morning lessons passed quickly, yet I wasn't in school for the afternoon. I had taken on a more serious attitude to stop the students from distracting themselves with questions and mutterings about what had happened. I kept them on track for the lesson, dismissing their prying and keeping my mind on track.

The rain was pattering against the windows of the school and as I emerged from the building, I ran to my car with my head bowed against the weather. I drove the short distance home and after some lunch I pulled on a pair of jeans, a tee, a hoody and a rain coat. I had decided to take a walk while I had the afternoon off, despite the terrible weather.

I wound my way through the side streets of Forks, which bore great resemblance to the main streets, and pulled up on a dirt track by the trees. I knew this area well and I knew there was a path through the forest which would lead me safely in the gloomy light. Breathing in the damp, earthy smell, I slammed and locked the car door, dropping the keys into my pocket.

With me, I had a rucksack filled with a bottle of water and some high energy bars, as well as my pain medication- just in case. It was better to be prepared. I didn't intend to be out for long but I wanted to get some fresh air and stretch my legs and I always loved weaving my way through the trees, knowing I was most likely the only person for miles.

Under the cover of the trees, the rain did not seem as bad. It trickled through the leaves and dripped sporadically onto me. My boots squelched in the mud with every step I took but I plugged in my headphones and tuned out the dripping of the rain and the other sounds around me.

The rain was picking up, I knew that much. I could imagine the sheets of water slicing at the open ground or battering the tree tops. The thought put me off returning from the forest, the bad weather seemed further away in here.

My thoughts weren't of anything in particular as I walked, I let them drift as my mind switched off. The path was familiar and I didn't need to look to know exactly where I was going.

I was growing tired and checked my watch, discovering that I had been walking for over an hour. I settled on a nearby fallen tree trunk, pulling a bottle of water from my bag and gulping the contents. I swallowed my medication and ate an energy bar, welcoming the chance to rest.

Within ten minutes I was up again, setting a steady pace along the path had only just trodden. There was a smile on my face as I realised I would be seeing Bella tomorrow, albeit in class. I had missed her recently, her absence feeling strange. Soon I would need to inform the high school that I was leaving, even if I have no idea where it is I will be going. Bella seemed to doubt my promise to follow her wherever she went to college and I needed her to understand that I meant every word. It would be nice to move away from Forks and I think it would be the best for both of us now. Soon I would have to press her for information, pry details from her on where she wanted to go to college.

I was hoping that, in her own time, Bella would let me know her decision. I didn't want to pressure her. She may not even be certain of her choice yet. It was driving me insane, not knowing. I had waited months to find out and I had spent several nights worrying that she would not want me to taint her college experience. If she told me that she did not want me there, then I would not go. She had to mean it though, of course. I know that she would mostly likely tell me to stay here and keep my job because she is considerate and unselfish, wanting the best for everyone else. At the risk of sounding like a big girl's blouse- she is the best for me. My family can see that and so can I, it seems Bella is the only one that can't. I can completely understand the reasoning behind her thoughts because if I was in her shoes, I would be feeling the same way. This doesn't mean I accept her thoughts. Not at all.

My limbs, in particular my legs, were becoming heavy, feeling as though they were weighing me down. It took more and more effort to move them and I tried to concentrate on something else entirely to distract myself from the struggle as I continued to trudge stubbornly back to my car. Maybe I had tried to do too much in one day, although I hadn't realised how far I had gone, I had merely been distracted. The distance I had covered was definitely not intentional and I regretted it now as I felt as though for every step I took, something was pushing me back again.

I sighed and tried to shake the feeling from my aching muscles, limb by limb. I leaned into a tree and massaged my legs before gulping at my water and demolishing another energy bar, even though I doubted it would work. I knew I didn't have to far to go but exhaustion was sweeping quickly through me. I didn't know whether to rest or keep going. Usually resting makes it harder to start up again, but I didn't know if I was physically able to continue.

I growled, pummelling my fist against the tree trunk, the bark grating the skin on my knuckles as my frustration burst forth. It felt as though everything had hit me hard today, taunting my new found weakness and reminding me of the circumstances that had caused this. If it wasn't for James, I wouldn't be here right now, I wouldn't be reminding my body how to function properly as it thwarted my attempts of normalcy once more.

I took a deep, calming breath and pressed my forehead into the damp, mossy tree. My eyes were scrunched shut and my teeth were gritted. Slowly, I uncurled my fingers, holding them flat against the wood before pushing myself away, swaying ever so slightly.

I trudged forward, swiping away sweat as it rolled down my forehead. Or maybe it was rain. My thoughts were concentrated on where I was going, trying to stop myself from tripping or walking into something. My efforts were successful and I sighed with relief when my car came into the view; I didn't even care that rain was pelting it from all angles since I had left it out in the open.

Unlocking the door, I swung it open and fell into the front seat. After a few seconds, I reached out for the handle and tugged the door shut with a bang that was barely audible amongst the thunder that rumbled angrily around me. I shrugged out of my coat and leant into the back of the car to retrieve a warm, dry fleece.

With the radio playing, I shut my eyes and finally allowed my body to relax, feeling it fall into the comfort of sleep before my mind zoned out from reality.

...

Bang. Bang. Bang.

The sound was relentless and disrupted my rest. My bleary and sleep fogged mind struggled to accept the noisy return to reality. It was several seconds before I prised my eyes open and squinted through the darkness, trying to work out where exactly I was.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

I was in a car. My car. I peered out of the window but my view was blocked by a body. Tilting my head up, I found the figure's face and my lips lifted into a smile when I saw Bella's familiar chocolate eyes. My joy quickly fell to concern when I noticed the anxiety in her expression. I pushed the door open, the door unlocking as I pressed the handle.

Bella moved into the gap which exposed me to the torrential rain; She crouched at my side, a soft, cold hand reaching out to cup my cheek.

"Thank God, Edward. Are you alright?" I placed my hand over hers, offering my warmth.

"I'm fine. Why?" I stretched out a hand to pull her up, trying to get her into the car. She took a strong stance, resisting my efforts to get her out of the bad weather.

"I'll get you all wet." She protested, but with a sharp tug she tumbled onto my lap with a surprised squeak. The door was shut once more and I held her close to me, curled up. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my neck.

"I thought... I thought you were..." A sob escaped her and I felt the warm tears against my exposed skin.

"Shh I'm fine, I'm fine." I soothed, kissing her temple.

"You scared me." She whispered, clinging to me.

"I just got a little tired, nothing to fret about B." I assured her, trying to peel off her wet coat with her arms still locked around me. "Lets get this off." She reluctantly released me to slide her arms out and I tossed the coat into the back.

"Please be careful, Edward. You have to take things easy. You know this. Recovery takes time, you have to listen to Doctor Cullen. I can't lose you, I don't know what I'd do." She sounded so sad and it tore at my heart. I felt guilty for doing this to her. I never intended for her to see me like this, so exhausted and weak. I had to be strong for her.

"You shouldn't have been driving in the storm." I told her and I'm pretty sure she growled.

"I was on my way back from school. A tree had come down on one of the other roads so I took a detour. I saw your car parked up when I drove passed the end there. I thought the worst. I can't believe your okay. When I saw you lying here... so still. It wasn't pleasant." She explained quietly, lifting her head to look at me. "You're so pale."

Bella's fingers lightly dusted over my skin, tracing what I assumed would be dark circles under my eyes. She brushed my hair away from my face with the back of her hand, testing my temperature against her skin.

"You're running a little warm, I should get you home."

"It's nothing, just too many layers."

"As much as I'd like to believe you, I think it best we get you some rest." She began getting out of the car and my fingers jumped to her wrist, holding her in place.

"Where are you going?" I demanded, a frown forming on my face.

"_We're _going to my truck." She jerked a thumb to the left and I saw her red Chevy parked a few metres behind me. I opened my mouth to protest but she covered it with her hand. "You're in no state to drive, Edward." I let out a gust of air, surrendering in a lost battle.

I clambered out of the car behind her, stretching my aching muscles, hearing my joints pop. There was a river of rain water running by the side of the road, evidence of the storm.

"I'll grab your coat." I leant over the back seats to snatch up her damp coat. When I straightened up she was staring at me.

"Well, that was a fine sight."

"What was?" I asked, puzzled by her teasing tone.

"You have a very nice ass." She grinned, winking and turning to walk to her truck, leaving me speechless at the side of the road, gawking after her swaying hips.

When I came back to my senses, I stalked after her, gripping her hip with a hand once I caught up.

"Were you checking me out, Miss Swan?" I questioned, Bella's back to me. I took a step closer to her, my chest flush with her back. I dipped my head, my mouth next to her ear.

"It would have been rude not to." She answered, her voice low.

"And you liked what you saw?" I prompted, my hips pressed into her curved ass. I splayed my fingers across her stomach, holding her body to mine. My teeth nipped gently at her ear as I awaited her answer.

"Yes." She sighed quietly.

"What was that?"

"Fuck yes, I liked what I saw. I love your ass... your chest... your lips. Oh, that tongue of yours... your long, talented fingers and definitely your..." She slid a hand behind her, confidant fingers palming my erection and eliciting a growl from me. "Cock." She breathed.

I span her body around, pressing her against the door of her truck. Our faces were millimetres apart, our eyes locked as need swamped us both.

"Not here." Bella's soft voice whispered, her breath fanning across my face. I pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, unable to resist, wanting more.

"Not here." I agreed, reluctantly stepping away. Bella dipped under my arms and walked around to the other side of the vehicle, climbing in carefully. A few seconds later and I was beside her, staring into the dreary scene before us and tensing my fists, holding in the animal that was threatening to expose itself. My need for Bella was maddening and uncontrollable. I don't think I would ever get used to it or her enticing ways.

"Edward?" I felt a hand on my thigh as I heard the voice. I blinked repeatedly before my eyes found hers. "You fell asleep again." There was a sadness in her smile that I didn't like. It wasn't pity, and I appreciated that. "I worry about you." She admitted, averting her gaze and inching further from me, as though afraid of my reaction or scared to be so open with her feelings. I clasped her hand in mine, running my thumb across the smooth skin.

"I'm sorry. Please don't worry about me, Bella. It's nothing serious." I wanted to see her carefree smile, not the worry lines which were far more common these days.

"I hope not. Although I don't mind looking after you." She teased and I knew our thoughts were in the same place, picturing the nurses uniform.

"I very much enjoy being entirely under your care Miss Swan. It was quite... beneficial."

"I saw results almost immediately." She agreed, licking her lips. In the momentary silence that followed, a small sigh left her lips. "I'm sorry. I want you. Fuck, I want you so damn bad right now. It's just..."

"You think too much." I smiled gently at her.

"You've had enough exercise for one day." She frowned.

"Well, if I'd known that your kind of exercise was an option, I would never have gone for my hike in the woods." I joked with a wink, eliciting the desired smile from her.

"I'll make sure to let you know in advance next time."

"Will there be a next time?" I inquired hopefully and I received an eye roll.

"There's always a next time. I wouldn't be passing up the opportunity to increase my fitness with you."

"I'm very glad to hear it. I will have to get you on a strict exercise regime as soon as possible." I answered seriously. This was no joke.

"What if I can't stick to it?"

"Then you will be punished appropriately, of course." I told her with a smirk, enjoying the way she bit her lip.

"I look forward to it." She replied, hopping out of the truck and walking to my door. My exit was slower as I landed on unsteady legs. Bella was unwilling to leave my side and I knew she was afraid I would collapse. I wasn't sure that I wouldn't. I groaned when I thought of the flights of stairs I was about to encounter. If only my flat had been on the ground floor.

"Are you okay?" Bella demanded, her concern clear in those brown eyes of hers.

"I fucking hate stairs." I grumbled, pouting. She giggled at my complaint, or perhaps at my expression; I didn't know.

"You're as bad as an old lady." She informed me and I huffed, feigning offence.

"That's cruel." Bella hummed in response.

"Maybe you'll have to punish me for that." She teased, grinning.

"Don't tempt me, Swan. I don't have the will power, or desire, to resist."

We climbed the stairs one at a time, taking a ridiculously long amount of time. Bella talked to me the entire time, distracting me from the struggle. I knew I would have been able to sprint up them if the prize had been a naked Bella sprawled across my bed. Or even my sofa. I'm not that fussy.

Bella offered to push me up the stairs but I think she secretly just wanted another look at my ass. I was onto her now. Instead, I told her to lead the way. It wasn't my fault her ass was at eye level. Really, there was no way for me to avoid admiring it. I tried... okay, so I didn't try. It was mesmerising to watch and my dick thought so too. It was straining to get closer and it was uncomfortable. Bella had no idea what she was doing to me, surprisingly enough.

We were finally outside my door and it had taken at least double the time it usually did to get there. I was out of breath and leaning against the wall as Bella fumbled with the key, her tongue poked out in concentration as she tried to fit the key into the lock. Apparently it was harder than it looked. When she finally succeeded, she swung the door open and held it wide for me to pass.

Once we were in the privacy of my apartment, she shrugged off her coat, hanging it over the back of a chair. She took my hand and led me to the bedroom, her fingers holding tightly onto mine. She pushed me down to sit on the bed and tugged off my fleece. Slowly my layers were removed and she got to my jeans, unbuckling the belt and pulling the denim over my hips and down my legs. She stopped when I was left only in my boxer shorts and she indicated for me to stand up. When I did, she pulled back the duvet and nodded her head silently back towards the bed. I climbed in, wrapping the covers around myself as I looked up at her.

She struggled to remove her damp clothing, kicking at her jeans as the denim clung stubbornly to her skin. When she was down to her underwear, I wriggled backwards to make room for her before holding up the duvet and allowing her to slide into bed. I pulled her back to me, my arms wrapped around her.

We stayed there, in our warm bubble, and I drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes, revelling in the feel of her soft body curled against mine. I had missed this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. **

**If you are looking for something to read:**

**_Best Night of my Life_ by Jordan929 – This was the winner of the Edward Gets Ficd contest and you definitely have to read this! It's amazing. We popped his smut cherry :') Don't forget to drop him a review and love! **

**_Forever, Edward_ by EdwardsLove82 – Hot smut and romance in Edward's point of view. This story was an excellent idea, written in an original way. Leave a review for her!**

**Myself and EdwardsLove82 have written a submission for the Awkward Turtle Contest together and I will post a link on my profile if you want to check it out. **

**Also, there's still time to write a contribution for Fandoms Fight the Tsunami or you can make a donation to receive the finished compilation next month! There are many excellent authors writing for this cause and there's me, too :) **

**Thank you to everyone who has been leaving me lovely and encouraging reviews, I read every one of them! In relation to this... I tried to send a message to a certain somebody who left a review (and has a lot of amusing chat up lines on their profile) but your PMs are disabled... bummer! **

**Hopefully I will be getting the next update posted soon. As in... less than a month! I will do my very best but don't hate me if I don't, I try my best! **

**Callie x **


	30. Questions

**Hello :) **

**It's good to be back to posting and I'm hoping there will be more frequent updates. Although, it wouldn't be hard to update more frequently, I think it's been three months or so. **

**First of all, I'm so, so sorry for taking this long to update. It's not on. I've been so busy, even more so recently, and I've been neglecting this fic. I'm going to try and catch up, so hang in there... if anyone's still reading. **

**In case you're interested, booking holidays is stressful! It's best left to other people. How better to take my mind off it than to write a chapter for you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.**

**You might want to reread chapter 29, since it was posted so long ago, but if not then here you are.**

* * *

_Last chapter..._

_We were finally outside my door and it had taken at least double the time it usually did to get there. I was out of breath and leaning against the wall as Bella fumbled with the key, her tongue poked out in concentration as she tried to fit the key into the lock. Apparently it was harder than it looked. When she finally succeeded, she swung the door open and held it wide for me to pass. _

_Once we were in the privacy of my apartment, she shrugged off her coat, hanging it over the back of a chair. She took my hand and led me to the bedroom, her fingers holding tightly onto mine. She pushed me down to sit on the bed and tugged off my fleece. Slowly my layers were removed and she got to my jeans, unbuckling the belt and pulling the denim over my hips and down my legs. She stopped when I was left only in my boxer shorts and she indicated for me to stand up. When I did, she pulled back the duvet and nodded her head silently back towards the bed. I climbed in, wrapping the covers around myself as I looked up at her. _

_She struggled to remove her damp clothing, kicking at her jeans as the denim clung stubbornly to her skin. When she was down to her underwear, I wriggled backwards to make room for her before holding up the duvet and allowing her to slide into bed. I pulled her back to me, my arms wrapped around her. _

_We stayed there, in our warm bubble, and I drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes, revelling in the feel of her soft body curled against mine. I had missed this._

* * *

I awoke overheated with not only a duvet, but also a heavy body covering me. Legs were tangled and arms were splayed, my head nuzzled into a shoulder and only the sound of our breathing around us.

"Edward?" I hissed, lifting my head to observe his face for any sign he had heard me. His hair flopped over his face and his lips were puckered, but his eyes remained closed. I tried to extricate myself from him, battling with various limbs. The more I moved, the closer he snuggled to me. Had I not been sweating like a pig, I may have found it cute. Well, okay, I did find it cute.

I shimmied a little way down the bed, low enough that I could duck under his entrapping arm and hoist myself up onto my elbows to assess the situation.

His leg was hooked around mine... or maybe it was the other way around, I'm not entirely sure. I'll claim to be faultless. After further inspection, I discovered a problem. Another one, potentially a big one. My knee was mere inches from the goods. You know the ones I mean. The only way I could disentangle myself would be to bring my leg up and unhook it from underneath his.

Fuck.

Trust Bella Swan to get herself into a risky situation while sleeping. It's a natural skill, you just can't learn how to do this shit.

With a heaving sigh, I set about my challenge. I didn't even dare to breathe as I slid my leg upwards a millimetre at a time.

That's when I felt it. Not _that_, but the tickle in my nose. I scrunched up my face, trying to dislodge the urge to sneeze. I wriggled my nose. It was building up and there was nothing I could do. I sucked in a breath before my body convulsed from the force of the sneeze, leaving behind a strange sense of satisfaction and a loud groan.

Edward jumped grunting a string of expletives, his torso curling in on itself.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." My eyes were wide, most likely giving me the appearance of a startled deer.

"That... hurt." He ground out, his voice hoarse. I rolled away from him, clambering onto my knees, unsure of what to do.

"I didn't mean to, shit, I'm so sorry. I sneezed and I couldn't stop it. I was trying not to wake you." I was rambling, a grimace on my face as Edward scrunched his face up, letting out a puff of air and slowly unfurling himself.

"I think I'm awake." He let out a quiet laugh and stretched his body out with a soft moan.

"That feels good. I ache all over. There was one place that didn't hurt, but I think you solved that problem." At the look on my face he rolled his eyes. "No lasting damage, you can stop feeling guilty."

"But I-"

"As long as you promise to wake me instead of attempting something that risk again, I forgive you." He teased with a lazy smile, breaking into a yawn as he finished speaking.

"I promise."

"Come here." I shuffled closer on my knees, afraid to get to close in case I did more harm. He raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "Are you going to make me come over there and get you?"

I nodded, keeping the smile from my face while he smirked, mischief glinting in his eyes.

I didn't move as he lifted himself from the mattress, balancing on his feet in a crouch, looking predatory. My eyes stayed on him as he prowled forwards, pausing momentarily before launching himself at me and tackling me onto the bed. We were rolling in the proverbial hay, tumbling and laughing.

He somehow nestled himself between my legs, leaving me splayed on my back, knees bent and hands gripping his back. The laughter stopped in a battle of lips and tongues, our kisses frantic and desperate. Edward's hard length pressed against my centre and his hips rocked, drawing a wanton moan from me. His hands explored the skin beneath my tank top, spanning across my heated flesh and feeding the fire that began to burn in the pit of my stomach.

There was no rhythm to the bucking of my hips, my body only registered a desperate need for more. We were like a pair of horny teenagers with our uncoordinated movements and scramble for relief. In all fairness, I am a horny teenager. My fingers sought out his ass, digging in to urge him closer.

"Oh yes..." I breathed, tossing my head back and exposing my neck to Edward's nips and licks.

My phone started to ring, the chiming sounding smug to my ears. I knew I should answer, thinking it could be important.

"I need... to get... that." I panted, without halting my thrusts.

"Later." Edward dismissed, biting gently on my shoulder before soothing the marks with his tongue.

I almost left reality behind, falling into a vast expanse of Edward; taste, scent, touch... everything. I was so close to leaving everything else behind and allowing him to consume me in that moment, but my eyes involuntarily landed on the clock, the digits bringing me crashing back to earth and out of my Edward induced bubble.

"Shit." I pushed him off me, clambering to my pile of clothes to dig out my mobile from the pocket of my jeans.

_Charlie._

I answered the call, looking fearfully over my shoulder at Edward who looked adorably confused.

"Hey, dad." I squeaked and realisation dawned on Edward's face. He ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stand on end more so than it had been before.

"Bells? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is something wrong?" I closed my eyes, knowing exactly why he was calling. I was usually at home and tucked up in bed by now, I hadn't even told him I wasn't coming home. I had been too distracted with my concern for Edward and it had felt natural to climb into his bed, tucked into his embrace.

"I thought you would be home, I just got back from the station. Are you with Alice?" I didn't want to lie to Charlie, but the truth would leave me in a sticky situation. It would leave Edward with even more questions to answer.

"No, something came up. I didn't make it home, I didn't mean to worry you, I lost track of time. I'll be right home."

"Okay, Bells. I'll see you soon, drive safe."

"Bye." I hung up, flinging my phone to the floor and releasing a frustrated groan.

"Does he suspect something?" Edward asked, taking a seat beside me on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. I don't think he does, but with Charlie it's always hard to tell. He's a cop, after all."

"I'm sure it will be fine." He reassured me and I let my head fall to his shoulder, taking comfort in the contact.

"I always lose track of time with you. It was so stupid, I shouldn't be so careless."

"It's not long now, we will make it through undetected. I quite enjoy the sneaking around." He whispered the last part in my ear, nibbling on my ear lobe, his warm breath fanning over my skin and making me shiver in pleasure.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I teased, drawing circles on his thigh with my finger.

"If you don't stop that, you won't be making it home tonight." He warned, his voice low and thick with lust.

"That would be such a shame." My tone was laced with sarcasm as I inched my finger higher. He grabbed at my wrist with a huff, bumping his shoulder against mine.

"Tease." He growled, standing and pulling me with him.

"I better get you dressed." He declared.

"I prefer it when you take my clothes off." I bit my lip, looking up at him through my lashes.

He stepped closer, pushing me backwards with his body flush against mine. I hit the wall and arched into Edward, my breasts rubbing against his chest. His lips caught mine in a fierce kiss, bruising and needy. He suddenly stepped back and pointed to the clothes on the floor.

"Get dressed. I can't control myself around you."

...

My keys jangled as I tried to find the right one, wedging it forcefully into the lock and twisting until it clicked into place. With a sigh, I stepped into the house, kicking off my shoes by the door and walking through the house, my bag trailing by my side, hanging limply from my hand.

"Dad?" I called out, walking towards the sound of the television blaring. I ducked my head around the door, but Charlie wasn't in there. As I turned to go to the kitchen, he appeared behind me, a fresh beer in hand with the condensation clinging to the glass. He took a swig of it, the neck of the bottle balanced between his thumb and fore finger.

"Hey, Bells. You get home okay?" He greeted awkwardly, glancing over my shoulder at the game playing on the television.

"Yeah, the storm didn't do too much damage."

"The odd tree, here and there. Were you at a friend's place?"

This was it. Either way I wasn't going to admit the whole truth, but some of it might be best. When your father's the chief of police, there's no way of knowing how much information he has. Sometimes, I think he has eyes and ears everywhere. This hadn't bothered me before, considering we already lived in such a small town, where everybody knew everyone else's business, but now I had a secret that needed to be kept.

"I was with Mr. Cullen." I told him calmly, trying to come across as casual and hopefully succeeding.

"It's a bit late to be at school, isn't it?" I could hear the suspicion layered in his gruff tone and I was praying that I wouldn't blow it. If ever I needed to be a good actress, now was the time.

"We weren't at school. I saw a car by the side of the road on my way home and went to check it out. I found him looking worse for wear and I drove him back to his apartment." I explained, all in one breath. I studied Charlie's expression carefully, looking for any sign that he didn't believe me. So far, this was the truth. It was the questions that would follow that would need this lies.

"You didn't come straight home." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He already knew the answer.

"No, I didn't."

"What were you doing all evening?"

"He slept, dad."

"And you needed to stay there?" His tone was accusing, dad mode was in full force. Charlie wasn't used to being the protective father and I knew he meant well, but I wish he would drop it.

"I was worried about him, you didn't see him dad. I was afraid to leave him alone with the state he was in."

"What was wrong with him?" I felt like I was in the interrogation room down at the station, put on the spot with the ongoing stream of questions. I don't recall Charlie ever being this vocal before.

"As far as I know he had been walking in the woods and after... everything, he'd done too much too soon. He was drained."

"Irresponsible boy, his father's chief surgeon." Charlie grumbled and I tried feebly to defend Edward.

"I'm sure it wasn't intentional, dad. He's had a lot to adjust to, we all have." My voice was quiet and I found a fascinating speck on the floor.

"I know, Bells. Just be careful. Rumours spread like wildfire in a town like this and I don't want that dragging you under, I want the best for you." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders in an awkward hug which I returned, sighing in relief as the inquisition seemed to be over. "Don't feel as though you owe that Cullen boy anything." He added as a parting comment, slipping past me into the front room, taking his usual seat in the well worn arm chair.

"Night, dad." I called out to him and he grunted in response, too absorbed in the game to really pay attention.

I quickly dodged up the stairs and into my room, easing the door shut behind me before leaning against it with my head pushed back.

As I stood there, I wondered if there were any rumours about myself and Edward being thrown around town. It wouldn't surprise me, but I hadn't heard anything. Perhaps Charlie had and there was more to his warning than I had initially thought.

I stripped down, climbing into my pyjamas and cleaning my teeth before tucking myself into my bed, wrapping the duvet snugly around my body and wishing it was Edward. I'd become so desperate and soppy since this thing between us had begun, I behaved in ways I had sworn I never would and it would have been unsettling, had I not justified myself completely. Actually, I was making feeble excuses.

My phone beeped and I reached for it, finding Edward's name flashing at me. There was a small smile toying with my lips and I rolled my eyes at myself. I never got this way when Alice text me, maybe I should. If she knew, she might be offended.

_I can't sleep now. Did the Chief say anything?_

I didn't know how to interpret his initial statement. Was he not tired after our prolonged nap? Was he struggling to be in bed alone, as I was? Or maybe he was just worried that Charlie had discovered our secret and was going to come after him with his shot gun in the morning? I wouldn't put it past Charlie to do that.

_Neither can I. I prefer your bed. Charlie asked questions, but I think he believed me._

Let him take that how he wants.

_My bed misses you. Did you put him off our sordid trail? ;)_

_It better do. Tell your bed I miss it too :) I think so, he tells me I don't owe you anything, though._

I switched my phone onto silent so that Charlie wouldn't hear the continual beeping. It only vibrated as Edward's next message came through.

_Should I be jealous of the relationship between you and my bed? He's right, you know. You don't even need to look after me. _

_Are you jealous? I enjoy looking after you, Mr. Cullen._

_Yes. When it comes to you, I'm always jealous. I enjoy you looking after me, too. More than I should. _

I knew his words were more than innocent and the ache for him was growing, my belly fluttering as I imagined his husky voice, thick with lust, whispering those words in my ear.

_I think I like it when you're jealous. I guess you owe me for my services, then?_

_You do, huh? How much? I do, Nurse Swan. Do you know how you would like your payment to be delivered?_

_Yes. More than I should. I know exactly how I want my payment delivered. _

_How?_

_Hard and fast._

I closed my eyes, rubbing my legs together, completely shocked at my bold response. I was frustrated, having been cockblocked by my oblivious father earlier and having been away from Edward for far too long. I craved his touch and the release it would bring, but the extent of my need had startled me as my fingers took over, typing out the words and sending them. Upping the game we had begun, skirting around the issue with double meanings and flirtatious words.

A couple of minutes passed by and was nervous. Had I made things awkward? I didn't mean to, it just happened. I was clutching my phone in hand, watching the minutes tick by, unsure of what to do. I eventually decided to send another text. Perhaps he had fallen asleep and hadn't read it? Or maybe he had put his phone down and gone into another room? Was I making excuses for him? Yes. Perhaps I was suffering from a severe case of wishful thinking.

_Edward? _

I fell asleep with my phone tightly wrapped in my hand, waiting for a response from him. I'd learned my lesson. Don't show your kind-of boyfriend what a dirty pervert you are. I don't think I could face him again after that. I groaned at the thought of my English lesson tomorrow, almost strangling my pillow as I frowned into the darkness.

...

With no reply by morning, I switched my phone off and left it on my bed as I left for school, determined not to let it distract me. I knew I would be checking it as often as possible if I took it with me and really, unless I needed to call Charlie and let him know I would be late, I wouldn't need it. I knew I would be home on time tonight. If my thoughts weren't too scattered, I may even get some studying done.

Charlie had left for the station before I even woke up, so there was nobody to say goodbye to as I ran out of the house and into my truck, starting it up and driving to school. I took the longer route to avoid being early to school. I had left earlier than usual in my distracted haste.

I found myself following the route I had taken yesterday, accidentally driving down the road where I had discovered Edward. Okay, so maybe there was nothing accidental about it, but I wanted to know if his car was still there. If it wasn't, the chances were he was at school. If it was, he may not be there yet, or he got a lift from someone else. As you can see, it didn't matter either way. I was simply a curious being.

The road was deserted, not a car in sight.

Later, when Alice asked what had me so out of it, I refused to tell, earning myself a huff and pout from my best friend. I was too embarrassed to speak a word about last night. God, what if he told Jasper? No, I was sure he wouldn't do that. He wasn't that cruel. I was probably blowing this completely out of proportion but my mind was in a world of its own, creating explanations and scenarios. Most of them involving my messages having been lost before he had the chance to read them. These thoughts made me feel better.

By the end of lunch I was a jittery mess, I couldn't sit still and Alice had been threatening to sit on my lap to stop my knees from bouncing.

"Honestly Bella, what's up with you today?" She demanded, hip jutting out to the side with her hand resting on it. I was waiting for her foot to start tapping and I wasn't disappointed.

"It's nothing, Alice. My mind is just all over the place, just one of those days." I assured her with a shrug and she sighed.

"If you say so." I could tell she didn't believe me, but she wasn't going to push me. For that I was grateful, especially since Jasper was stood a foot away. I wasn't going to confess to sending his brother dirty texts, imagine how that would go down. I cringed just thinking about it.

We all split up as we went to class and I held my breath in anticipation as I walked into the room, letting it out in a gush when I saw that it wasn't Edward sat at the front of the class. I wondered where he was, assuming his part-time schedule had left him with Tuesday afternoons off.

We were going over material we had covered at the start of the year, making sure our memories were refreshed in time for finals in a month. I welcomed the end of the school year, despite the exams I would have to sit. They had never bothered me too much anyway, unlike other people who crumbled under the pressure. I wasn't boasting, it was simply a fact. I worked hard throughout the year to commit everything to detail, going over it in my own time. I had a lot more spare time before I had started this relationship with Edward and I hadn't struggled to keep my thoughts in check because they hadn't been determined to stray to my English teacher. I'd never been too fond of Mr. Humphries anyway. He was old and he was bitter, often spouting nonsense. I don't think teaching had been the profession for him.

I trudged to my gym class when the bell sounded. My eagerness to see Angela didn't manage to encourage me to approach the changing rooms any quicker.

We spent the entirety of the hour grumbling and chatting, while I avoided danger in the form of badminton rackets. I could take someone's eye out with one of those. Angela took my mind off my worries and I left the locker room with a smile on my face. Things quickly changed when I heard Jessica discussing Edward. I didn't bother to listen in to her gossiping, the damage had been done. I stormed through the school until I came to the music rooms. With school being over, the rooms were completely deserted and the lights were shut off. I crept into one, pushing the door shut behind me and leaving myself coated in darkness.

I could make out shapes and crossed the large room until I reached the piano. I felt for the stool, carefully taking a seat on it and lifting the lid of the piano. I ran my fingers gently over the keys, making no sound.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember my favourite sheet of music, recalling the look of the notes lying gracefully across the scale, printed with precision. I took a breath, in and out.

Without opening my eyes, I let my fingers dance across the keys, finding their own way. I knew the keys well, finding them from memory, my mind drifting off as my fingers played out the elegant tune. I hadn't played the piano in years. Grandma Swan had taught me when I was much younger and every summer I would learn something new, but I always came back to this piece.

The music filled the room, loud and intruding, yet so peaceful. I welcomed it, letting it was through me and remind me of the sunshine caressing the piano in grandma Swan's front room on those warm summer days. I could almost smell the freshly cut grass and her chocolate brownies, made from her own recipe. A smile ghosted across my lips as I remembered her sat out on the lawn, a cold glass of rum and coke by her side as she drew whatever took her fancy, always taking the time to show me once she had finished.

I decided then and there that I would phone her when I was home and ask to stay during the Summer. I felt guilty for being too caught up in myself to call before. She always welcomed me with open arms and a conspiratorial wink, shooing Charlie away when he used to drop me off, telling him to come back in a week or two.

Without faltering, I began the next tune, leaving no gap of silence between the two, instead blending them together as though that was how they were meant to be. The tempo was quicker and I hummed along with the piano, only audible to my own ears.

My fingers crashed on the keys when two hands gripped my hips unexpectedly and I let out a startled cry, my heart beating frantically.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Who do you think it is taking Bella by surprise? Good or bad? **

**This chapter was a little short, but I wanted to pause there, and not just because I enjoy a cliffie every now and again. I know how much WiddleWombat likes cliffhangers too ;) **

**I hope you liked the chapter and think it was (sort of) worth the wait. I wouldn't want to disappoint you all. I love a cheeky bit of flirting. **

**I am going away tomorrow, until Wednesday. Then I'm going away on Sunday until Thursday. You'll have a while to wait for another update, just so you know. Not as long as this time. Three months, I'm told. Sorry guys.**

**If you're not already reading it, Dog Tags and White T-shirts by myself and Nicci started posting a few weeks ago. It's under the penname LoveLikeWoah, so go check it out! **

**Recently I have been a bit slack with the review replying, I do read them all, it's just sometimes I'm running late and don't have time to reply and then I forget. Bad excuse, but I appreciate all your reviews.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me, I hope to see you all again soon.**


	31. Wanting

**See how quickly I got this chapter posted? Ahem. It only took me a few weeks, but not months. That's something right? I'm going to see if I can write quicker in future but I don't want to get your hopes up just to knock them right back down again. Simply telling it how it is. **

**I had fun writing this chapter, which is probably why it's up much quicker. Around all the holidays it was hard finding time. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Nicci and she knows exactly why ;) **

**A quick thanks to everybody that keep on reminding me to write this fic, you'd never get chapters if it weren't for them. Sometimes even I am shocked by how terrible my memory is.**

**There be smut ahead, you have been warned.**

**I will stop rambling on now and let you read. **

**Disclaimer: It's Stephenie Meyer's name on the front of all those books, as much as I wish it was mine. **

* * *

_Last chapter..._

_The music filled the room, loud and intruding, yet so peaceful. I welcomed it, letting it was through me and remind me of the sunshine caressing the piano in grandma Swan's front room on those warm summer days. I could almost smell the freshly cut grass and her chocolate brownies, made from her own recipe. A smile ghosted across my lips as I remembered her sat out on the lawn, a cold glass of rum and coke by her side as she drew whatever took her fancy, always taking the time to show me once she had finished. _

_I decided then and there that I would phone her when I was home and ask to stay during the Summer. I felt guilty for being too caught up in myself to call before. She always welcomed me with open arms and a conspiratorial wink, shooing Charlie away when he used to drop me off, telling him to come back in a week or two. _

_Without faltering, I began the next tune, leaving no gap of silence between the two, instead blending them together as though that was how they were meant to be. The tempo was quicker and I hummed along with the piano, only audible to my own ears. _

_My fingers crashed on the keys when two hands gripped my hips unexpectedly and I let out a startled cry, my heart beating frantically._

* * *

"Shh." The low voice soothed. A warm, toned body pressed flush against my back and my heart was fighting to escape the confines of my chest. "I didn't know you played the piano, Miss. Swan."

"Edward?" I squeaked, cringing at the pitch of my voice.

"Were you expecting somebody else?"

"I wasn't expecting anybody." I breathed, taking my fingers from the ivory keys.

"Good."

"Why are you here?"

"I saw you come in here." He answered bluntly, not giving any more explanation.

"I thought you weren't..." I trailed off.

"What?" He prompted. My body was tense as his fingers played across the flesh of my hips, his warm breath tickling the top of my head each time he spoke.

"You never texted back." I whispered nervously, awaiting his rejection, despite his behaviour indicating otherwise.

"I didn't?" I shook my head. "Shit, I'm sorry. I got a little... distracted." His thumbs delved under the hem of my shirt, smoothing over the skin, sending heat through my body. He groaned as I felt his length pressing into me. "Do you know how turned on I was last night? What I wanted to do to you?"

I leant back into him, shaking my head and closing my eyes as his fingers progressed further up to my waist, teasing my skin. I rubbed my legs together, trying to find some friction as his low words were mumbled in my ear huskily.

"No." I barely made a sound, every inch of my body aching to be touched.

"So damn much. I needed you, to touch you... to taste you." I moaned, my fingers gripping the piano stool I was sat on, trying to keep my need at bay. "The image of ploughing into you hard and fast has plagued me ever since I read your words and I've been hard for you every minute. Such dirty words."

"Please." I begged, juices pooling between my legs, my desire growing with each word he spoke. He knew what he was doing to me, this was payback.

"I forgot to reply to you because I was too busy solving the large problem you created." He rocked his hips forward, reaching around me to lower the lid of the piano. He had never spoken like this to me and there was no hiding the effect his words were having. I craved more of his dirty words and promises.

"I would have helped you."

"You can help me now, Miss. Swan. Do you want to help?"

"Yes, please."

"Stand up." He commanded, removing his hands from the skin of my waist and inching backwards, allowing me space to manoeuvre, space I didn't want. As I stood, I was trapped between the piano and the stool.

Edward reached up to release my hair from the tie, leaving it to fall across my shoulders and down my back.

"So sexy." He mumbled, his fingers finding the hem of my shirt once again, this time lifting it. I raised my arms to allow him to remove it and he dropped it to the side. The palms of his hands ran flat across my stomach, skimming the undersides of my breasts with his searching fingers without saying a word.

He explored my back next, one hand pushing the centre of my spine, bending me forward. I rested my forearms on the cool, smooth surface to support myself. Heat radiated from his chest as he brought it flat against my back, closing the distance between his lips and my ear.

"I could take you like this, burying deep inside you with each thrust, making you call my name." He taunted, brushing my hair to the side so he could suck on my neck. "But I want to see your face when I make you come, the way your eyes roll back and your jaw falls slack, the pleasure coursing through you. I want to see what I do to you." My responding moan was embarrassingly loud and if he didn't ease the tension building soon, I was going to combust.

"Fuck." He groaned, his lips and tongue finding the sensitive spot behind my ear. I stretched my arm out behind me, trying to grab hold of him anywhere I could. He wrapped his fingers around my wrists, holding them securely together, out of reach of him. I grumbled in frustration, twisting in his grip, desperate to free myself. "Not so fast, beautiful."

"Edward, please. I can't... I need... please." I could barely string a sentence together, my thoughts scattered and my cheeks flushed. I was sucking in ragged breaths, my chest heaving with each inhale.

"Turn around."

Edward let go of my hands so I could turn to face him, but when I went to loosen his tie, he shook his head.

"No touching. It's been torture not being able to touch you since that text arrived, now I'm going to show you what it was like." He told me, his hands finding the button on my shorts and quickly undoing it before gliding the zipper down and helping me to shimmy the denim over my hips. He lifted my leg, resting my foot on the chair as he unbuckled my sandals, before doing the same with my other foot and adding my shoes and shorts to the growing pile of clothes.

Edward nudges the bench out of the way and ensnares me in his grasp, strong arms circling my waist and holding me close. He brings his lips to mine, fierce and demanding, leaving no room for the intensity to build as he forces my lips to mould to his. I submit to him, his tongue dominating mine as it explores my mouth, eliciting a hungry moan from me. My fingers cling to the fabric of his hips and he lets them, despite the ban on touching. Maybe he didn't notice, but I did. They were the only thing holding me in place, attaching me to him. I didn't feel close enough and I tried to find away to satisfy myself, increasing the proximity.

His hips jerked, pressing his hard cock into me, but not where I wanted it most. As his hands began to explore, he pulled his lips away from mine, pressing them to my jaw, combining kisses with teeth and tongue.

When his hands found purchase on my ass he urged my pelvis forward and I ground into him, whimpering with need. He growled, deft fingers fumbling with the scrap of material still covering my ass. Trying not to create any distance between our bodies, he tugged and pushed at my underwear until the knickers dropped to the floor at my feet.

Edward lifted me, setting my bare ass down on the cool lid of the piano, causing me to hiss at the sensation.

"Fuck... cold." I ground out, but Edward ignored me, pushing my knees further apart, as far as they would go, so he could step between them. His clothed erection was level with my core, and I shifted, trying to find the contact I craved.

"So naughty." He mumbled, his palms crashing onto the surface either side of my hips as his mouth attacked my neck, finding the places that found pleasure shooting through every inch of me, rasping breaths escaping my lungs.

With his hands on my knees, he lowered himself to the ground, a mischievous and enticing smirk on his face as I caught on to what he was doing.

A trail of kisses began at my knee, carrying on up the inside of my thigh until he reached the apex of my thighs. He paused, one finger finding the moisture, spreading it and circling my clit.

"Oh, God." I moaned.

Without warning, his finger entered me, pumping furiously. I writhed, pleading for more. A strangled gasp left my lips when his tongue licked my clit, circling and teasing. He grazed the sensitive nub with his teeth and my hands reached for his hair, preventing him from moving. He stopped his ministrations immediately, his fingers stationary inside me as he eased his head backwards, licking my juices from his lips.

"Hands, Miss. Swan." He warned, his dark eyes meeting mine. I retracted my hand unwillingly, clutching at the sleek edge of the piano lid instead.

"Just... fuck... tongue." I panted, tilting my hips forward without shame. I almost sighed in relief when his hand started moving again, holding back a groan when a second finger joined the first at the same time his mouth found its way back to my aching clit.

My chest heaved, my bra clad breasts rising and falling with the motion. Each breath was becoming shallower than the one before as I felt all the sensations bundling into one in the pit of my stomach, reaching an edge that I wanted, needed to plunge over.

"I'm... Edward... now, more... yes." I rambled, my head tossing from side to side.

He slowed quickly, gradually pulling away and I whimpered, startled at the loss of my release when I had been so close. With my eyes closed, I waited for his next move, but when there was none, I peeked at him, a smug grin adorning his handsome face.

Bringing his fingers to his glistening lips, he licked them clean purposefully, his eyes trained on mine. I knew he could see my confusion and I didn't even want to consider what was going on in his head right then.

I didn't move a muscle, enacting the role of the prey in this animalistic scenario.

Edward hummed quietly as he finished licking his fingers clean, placing them in his lap as he sat back on his haunches, watching me, watching him. My breathing was evening out, but my body continued to tremble. I felt myself drifting further from the precipice of the orgasm that had been building rapidly, a strong force inside of me.

When I collected myself, I glared at him in warning. He wouldn't dare.

He smirked at my expression while hauling himself to his feet. I didn't even blink and neither did he. Making me wait, he stood unmoving, giving no indication as to what he would do next.

With my heart pounding and my frustration rising, I barely managed to contain the sigh of relief when he toed off his shoes at the same time his hands moved to his belt, making quick work of undoing both the buckle and the buttons on his trousers.

I shifted my body, leaning back on my elbows to enjoy the show. He hastily removed his trousers and then I observed as his long, talented fingers fiddled with his shirt buttons, opening them one by one to expose the undershirt beneath. I was becoming tired of waiting, now I had finally accepted that I would be getting my release after all. I usually wasn't this self absorbed, but, to put it bluntly, I was horny. Edward had ignited a fire in me that was still simmering, preparing to burn bright again when fingers, lips and skin found skin. His skin, to be precise.

Edward shrugged out of his shirt and used the hem of his undershirt to tug it over his head, working the muscles in his arms and exposing his toned torso at the same time. I licked my lips, dying to taste his skin instead.

"Are you ready for your payment?" He murmured, standing before me in his naked glory. He was a sight to be seen, I assure you, but he was all mine.

"Fuck, yes." I growled.

With one step, he was stood infront of me. With two steps, the head of his cock was aligned with my entrance. All it took was a shift of my hips and a responding thrust of his for him to enter me. I groaned unashamedly, my back arching with the pleasure. His hips rocked backwards before he pushed back into me, hard and fast, just as I had asked.

He wrapped his hands around my wrists, raising them above my head, causing my chest to thrust forward with the odd angle. He held them in place with one hand, bringing his other to my waist. His grip was rough, no doubt leaving a mark on my skin. I could protest, but I found that I didn't want to.

Edward's toned body curved over mine, but not touching. I bent my legs, using the leverage to inch my ass further forward, causing him to hit deeper and right _there_.

"Oh, fuck, yes! There, right there." I gasped with more than a hint of desperation.

"Shh, I don't want anybody else to hear you crying out. That's for me, only me." He covered my mouth with his to silent the pleas and moans I was making unintentionally.

My hips jerked of their own volition, my rhythm unsteady and uncoordinated. The hand on my waist tried to synchronise my motions, matching them to his. He was fighting a lost cause as my body reached the precipice, grasping onto the nearing orgasm with both hands and refusing to let go. This time, I would get my release.

"Bella..." It was a strained whisper and it told me what I needed to hear. He was just as close as I was, trying to hold himself together and remain in control. I could see the effort his was exerting, written across his face, evident in his tensed jaw.

I clenched my walls around him, silently encouraging him to let go. I was rewarded with a grunt and his eyes flashed to mine, burning into me. I could feel my body giving way to the intense pleasure threatening to explode through every nerve ending, every cell. Each time he filled me, hitting at the right angle, I gave in just a little bit more, preparing.

With a few more thrusts, I felt my orgasm rocket through me, intense and forceful. The build up caused it to hit me harder, even more pleasurable than normal. Edward stifled my screams with his lips, his eyes scrunched closed as he came undone in front of me before I had chance to catch my breath.

He remained inside me as his forehead pressed against mine. I closed my eyes and we took a few minutes, unmoving, to collect ourselves and come down from our highs.

As my body cooled, goosebumps appeared on my skin and a chill shot through me. Edward pulled out of my and wrapped his arms tighter around me momentarily before moving away.

"You're cold, we should get dressed and get out of here." He suggested and I nodded.

I waited a few moments, watching him gather up the stray clothes, then joined him in redressing.

"I'm sorry I didn't text you back last night." He mumbled against my skin as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I think you more than made up for it." I teased, wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling my head into his chest. He chuckled, his arms winding around me and resting on my ass. He squeezed my ass and I hummed in response. "I need to get home." I sighed, making no move to extricate myself from Edward.

"I know." He answered simply and I pulled away, smiling at him.

"I'll see you later," I told him, giving him one last kiss before I turned and left the room.

I checked to make sure there was nobody around before walking down the corridor, finding my way to the car park easily.

...

I moved the stool back in front of the piano and sank down onto it, resting my elbows on my knees and pressing my face into upturned palms.

I don't know what had come over me, but it was some sort of feral need for Bella that left me behaving like a sex-depraved animal. The thing is, she liked it. At least I think she did. With a defeated sigh, I arose from my seat several minutes later. Once again, I was craving more of Bella and I knew that I would have to wait.

Not only did I miss sex, and everything along those lines, with Bella, but I also missed talking to her, learning more from both her words and her expressions. She is something else entirely and the thought of never being able to get enough of her is somewhat frightening. This time last year I never would have guessed I would be in love with an eighteen year old student and had somebody suggested it, I would have scoffed at the absurdity, expressing the offence I derived from the accusation. Bella has taught me not to take things at face value and not to judge, even if she doesn't know it.

Walking out of the music room, I didn't bother to be quiet. It was unlikely anybody was around and if they were, they wouldn't bother me. Or so I thought.

"Edward?"

I looked up, having had my gaze fixed on the floor, to find Kate smiling at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Kate."

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"You know how I adore your piano." I offered in way of explanation. She laughed, her smile broadening into a grin.

"Bullshit. We're going for a drink."

"I remember the days when I had an option." I sighed, teasing.

"Lies. You never had an option, Edward." She smirked and I shook my head in amusement, knowing she was right.

"What's the occasion?"

"You're here... I'm here..." I waited for her to continue but when she didn't, I laughed, rolling my eyes at her.

"I should have known you wouldn't need an excuse."

"Hey, don't question my reasons. I think I put my point across." She argued back, hitching the straps of her bag further onto her shoulder as she indicated for us to start walking.

I held my hands up defensively.

"I would never question your reasons. I value my safety too much."

"That's what I like to hear."

"You sure know how to put a man in his place."

"I've had plenty of practise on my husband, the poor guy didn't know what he was getting himself into."

"I feel his pain, but I don't envy him."

"I don't know what you mean, I'm the best wife a man could ask for."

I hummed in response, managing to sound sarcastic without words.

"Sometimes, I just don't think I'm appreciated enough." She sighed dramatically, her tone light and playful.

"Neither am I, Kate. We should start a society about this."

"I'll drink to that." She cheered, giggling. "Well, maybe once we're at the bar." She surrendered after raising an imaginary glass.

"And here I was thinking you had your flask of the good stuff hidden away in your bag."

"Now that would have been awesome, but sadly not. That's reserved for special occasions."

We arrived at her car and she pulled out her keys, unlocking it.

"I'll meet you there." I told her, starting to walk away.

"No detours, mister!" She called after me before climbing into the drivers seat and starting the engine.

A thought struck me as I crossed the short distance to my car and I quickly pulled out my phone, typing a message to Bella.

_Did Kate see you near the music rooms?_

Stuffing the device back into my pocket, I slid into my car and pulled away from the school. Whenever I went for drinks with Kate, we always went to the same bar, so I knew where I was going and which streets to take. I could get there in my sleep, not that I would try that.

I felt the vibration in my pocket, but resisted the urge to check the message until I parked up in front of the bar.

_Kate? I didn't see anyone._

It didn't seem as though she had known anything, but with Kate you never know. She is good at hiding things and now I was nervous about meeting her. I glanced over at her car, seeing that she wasn't in it.

_Mrs. Denali, the music teacher. _

_No, why? Did she see something?_

_I don't think so... I will let you know later if she says anything._

_You're with her now?_

_We're going for drinks._

_Lucky you!_

_Jealous?_

_A little._

I smiled at that. It was good to know that I wasn't the only one that got jealous and I was also somewhat smug about her jealousy. I must admit, it's kind of hot.

As soon as I entered the place, Kate waved me over to a small table, partially in the shadows by the far wall. There were already two glasses on the table and I raised my eyebrows at her, eyeing the drink. She spoke as I approached, answering my questioning glance.

"I ordered you a Jack on the rocks."

"Straight onto the good stuff?" I asked, sitting across from her and taking a sip.

"I thought I would push the boat out today."

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can get into my pants?" I teased, flashing her a grin and causing her to laugh.

"Subtlety clearly isn't my strong point."

"I knew it!" I declared, pointing at her accusingly, fighting a smile.

"It's been my plan all along."

"Well, I don't blame you. Who doesn't want a piece of me?" I winked and she swatted my arm.

"Somebody needs to keep an eye on their rapidly growing ego."

"So now you want to talk about things that are rapidly growing? You're not the innocent woman I thought you were." I shook my head dejectedly and she smirked.

"Innocent is a foreign concept to me and don't act like that's news to you, Cullen."

"You're right, I always knew you were far from innocent. It's one of the things I love about you." I admitted, taking another careful sip of my drink, remembering the medication I was on.

Although, while on medication, doctors advise their patients not to drink, from what I've heard, it does no serious harm. However, alcohol has more of an affect and getting drunk takes fewer drinks. With work tomorrow, getting wasted wasn't a good idea, I would have to save that for another time, perhaps when Kate's husband could join us. I'd been out with them several times since I moved to Forks and they were excellent company.

"Now... down to business." She stated after a pause, taking a drink.

I hummed in acknowledgement, meeting her gaze and mashing my lips together. I was wary of what she wanted to say, but I didn't want to appear guilty. She would always be met with the same expression when she muttered those four words. The phrase was one she used from time to time, usually when she wanted to pry into my life, particularly my relationships or lack of. Perhaps she had seen Bella and now I was going to get a lecture, or worse. Maybe she was about to tell me that she had to tell the head or Chief Swan what she knew, and that had my stomach in knots.

"Who is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl that's had your spirits high and a disgustingly happy expression glued to your face more often than not?" She was never one to beat around the bush and I enjoyed the way she expressed herself, so blunt and fierce.

"Her name is Smudge and she's the cutest little thing ever. It was love in first sight and my life has never been the same since. Who knew dogs could be so fulfilling?"

"I've missed your sarcastic humour. Nobody bullshits quite like you do. Now, would you like to be serious or would you like me to introduce my knee to your balls?"

She was serious. Well, shit. I pressed my legs together to protect myself, inching my chair a little further backwards and out of her reach. You don't joke about kneeing a guy in the goods, trust me on that. It's just not funny.

"We're keeping it under the radar." I offered, hoping she would drop it.

"Edward, what are you hiding?"

That, right there, was a loaded question.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I apologise because this chapter took me a little longer than intended to write and I'm quite disappointed with myself.**

**A lot of that was smut, as in, fifty percent, and I don't know what you will think to that. It wasn't my plan when I started writing, but I just couldn't stop. Thoughts? It probably won't happen again.**

**Do you think Kate knows more than she's let on to Edward so far? And will he tell her anything?**

**I want to wish Widdle Wombat a happy birthday. She's amazing and her reviews always make me crack a smile and laugh like a fool. **

**Thanks for all of those who reviewed, I appreciate everyone who has stuck with me when I left you hanging for so long. Big hugs and smooches all round.**

**See you all again soon,**

**Cal x**


	32. Opportunities

**Hello my fantabulous readers. I'm a little enthusiastic. I think it's lack of sleep, but that's questionable.**

**Anyway, onto more important topics which don't involve my nonsensical ramblings.**

**First of all, Rest in peace to all those lost in 9/11 ten years ago. My thoughts are with family, friends and others who were affected.  
**

**Here is the next chapter of Distracted for you all. I am trying to get more chapters under my belt so I am prepared for my frustratingly busy life, weekends included! This way, you shouldn't be made to wait too long for updates. To specify, I mean too many months, not too many weeks. Just to clear that up.**

**Now, for the main event. I'm unveiling chapter 32 of Distracted and hoping that you will enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch. Wishful thinking tells me otherwise.**

* * *

_Last chapter..._

"_Who?"_

"_The girl that's had your spirits high and a disgustingly happy expression glued to your face more often than not?" She was never one to beat around the bush and I enjoyed the way she expressed herself, so blunt and fierce._

"_Her name is Smudge and she's the cutest little thing ever. It was love in first sight and my life has never been the same since. Who knew dogs could be so fulfilling?" _

"_I've missed your sarcastic humour. Nobody bullshits quite like you do. Now, would you like to be serious or would you like me to introduce my knee to your balls?" _

_She was serious. Well, shit. I pressed my legs together to protect myself, inching my chair a little further backwards and out of her reach. You don't joke about kneeing a guy in the goods, trust me on that. It's just not funny. _

"_We're keeping it under the radar." I offered, hoping she would drop it._

"_Edward, what are you hiding?" _

_That, right there, was a loaded question._

* * *

I laughed. I mean, what else could I do. It wasn't a guilty laugh and I gave myself a mental pat on the back for that. I didn't want to dig myself a hole.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." I joked.

"If you start calling me Kat, that's going to be the end of our friendship." The slight curl to her lips gave away her false claim.

"You wound me, Katie." I sighed, clutching a hand to my heart.

"That goes for Katie, too."

"I know you love it, even if you won't admit it."

"Sure thing, Eddie." There was a challenge in her eyes and I chuckled. I'd missed her in the past few weeks.

"I surrender. White flag and all that." I held my hands up in defeat and sunk further down in my chair, slouching, one arm resting on the table while my fingers lazily traced the rim of the glass.

There was a pause, each of us were silent, lost in thoughts. After a few minutes, Kate blurted out the question that was on her mind, but not the one I had been waiting for, the one I had expected.

"Do you love her?"

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my lips and I scrubbed a hand across my jaw in an attempt to camouflage it. I knew it hadn't worked when a knowing look appeared in Kate's eyes.

"Yes, I do." I conceded, pressing my lips together and looking down at the floor, trying to control myself.

"Will you tell me when you're ready?" She asked, tilting her head to the side when I glanced up at her. I could see she wasn't going to pry and I appreciated it infinitely.

"Of course I will," I told her nodding, "I'm just not sure when that will be yet."

She shrugged, taking a swig of her drink as I reached for mine.

"To goofy grins!" She giggled, raising her glass and clinking it against mine.

"To goofy grins." I rolled my eyes, taking a gulp of my drink before swirling it, listening to the ice cubes clink together. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were already drunk."

"But you know me well enough to know I'm always this ridiculous."

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby?"

"You could be onto something there." She mused, tapping her chin. "I shall have to look into that, dig around a little, see what people know. I would make an excellent detective."

"Uh huh. That depends on who you're asking."

"I'm not asking, I'm stating. It's a fact, truth, undeniable." She nodded, matter-of-factly.

"You aren't half dopey sometimes."

"I'll be the first to agree with you on that." She said, pushing her chair out and standing up. "I'm just going to the bathroom, back in a minute."

I glanced at my watch, seeing it had gone half four and deciding it was an appropriate time for a second drink. While walking over to the bar, I checked my phone, finding no messages. I smiled, remembering my earlier conversation with Bella and deciding to text her.

_Still jealous? _

"Hey, could I get a beer and vodka and coke please." I asked the bartender, digging my wallet out of my slacks and sticking a few bills on the bar. My phone buzzed and I didn't hesitate in checking the message.

_I'm naked. Now who's jealous? ;-)_

Well, fuck.

_Are you kidding?_

The barman pushed the two drinks towards me, giving me an odd look which my current expression most likely deserved.

"Thanks." I mumbled distractedly, my stare boring holes into my phone as I waited for Bella to reply. Her bold texts were new and left me frustratingly turned on, with nothing but my hand to keep me company.

_Yes, but you should have seen your face._

I searched the bar, looking for the familiar chocolate eyes and mahogany hair, but I came up empty. Surely I would be able to see her if she was here?

_You just checked, didn't you. _

_You're not here?_

_Nope :-)_

I sighed and then I heard my name.

"Edward? Are you going to stand there all night or do you plan on sitting down?" Kate smirked, taking the last few steps until she was stood right infront of me. I quickly returned my phone to my pocket, most likely looking like a little kid who just got busted.

"Well, now you mention it, my legs could do with a rest." I reached for our drinks and walked back to the table we had previously sat at.

"Why is my vodka brown?" Kate scowled, eyeing the drink dubiously.

"Yeah, you will thank me tomorrow." I assured her and she shrugged.

"I highly doubt that."

"Don't act so hard done to, I know you drink your vodka diluted more often than you would like to admit." I reminded her and she smiled over at me, taking a healthy gulp.

"Shh, somebody might here you. You will be the death of my credibility."

"Credibility? Are you sure you had any in the first place?" She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and pushing her chin out and all the while, I knew she was joking. Thankfully Kate never took anything to offence, preferring to thrive on sarcastic remarks and teasing comments. We spend most of our time together bantering back and forth, bouncing off each other and simply letting go and enjoying ourselves without thinking of repercussions. Despite how it sounds, I could never think of her as anything more than a friend. She was almost like a sister to me, but not quite. One badass sister was enough for me.

"When is it Garrett goes out of town?" I asked, remembering our conversation from a month or two ago.

"Three weeks on Sunday, I think. Not long left of the school year, eh? What have you got planned for Summer?"

"Time flies, huh. So far, I have no idea what I'm doing, but I'm going to make the most of my freedom. Hopefully somewhere with sunshine. All this dreary rain is more than a little bit depressing, don't you think?"

"That it does, Cullen. You haven't made plans? I'm a little disappointed, in all truth. Sunshine is a given, you wouldn't go on holiday somewhere duller than Forks, for one, I think you'd have a hard time finding anywhere. But hey, how do you think I feel? You've only just come back, I've been stuck here for several consecutive years. If I see one more rain cloud, I might lose it."

"You better not look outside then." I joked and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Is it too much to ask for one whole day of warm, cloud-free sun? Just one."

"Apparently so. I don't think I can last here too much longer."

"Escape while you can, Edward. It's the only way."

I thought about that for a few moments. All the possibilities with Bella going to college. I still had no idea where she was going but I had the sudden urge to find out. I'd waited long enough and impatience had finally hit. I was itching to get away and start fresh once more because apparently Forks had not been the right place for me, unless you count finding Bella, in which case it was perfect.

I had been at a loose end when I finished college and came back to my parents and it was quite a cowardly move, really. I could pretend that the only reason I had done it was because I missed my family and wanted to spend more time with them, but while that was part of the reason, it was mostly that I did not want to be alone. I didn't want to start out in a new place not knowing anyone, especially since I had been away from America for so long.

"If you're not happy here, then why don't you move?" I questioned, locking my eyes on Kate, trying to figure it out.

"I... might be moving. Well, both myself and Garrett." She answered, her voice soft, as though she was afraid of my reaction, or perhaps unsure of how she felt about moving.

"Oh. How come? And when?" I pressed, surprised. She hadn't even hinted at this before which suggested it was something new. I would miss Kate, but I was planning to move away at the end of the Summer after all.

"I don't think I'm cut out for small town life. I went where the jobs were, but it's not enough for me anymore. I have always loved the city and the hustle and bustle and as you know, Forks doesn't have any of that. It's a beautiful town and the job was great, the people are great, but I need something knew. I get uneasy if I stay in one place too long, too. As for when, it could be in the next few months. That all depends on whether Garrett can find work."

"My little Katie is all grown up." I smiled sadly, reaching over to ruffle her hair. "You better not think you can get away with never calling me again." I warned with a crooked grin, my finger pointing at her for emphasis.

She laughed, shaking her head.

"You'll get fed up of me ringing I'll be on the phone that much." She teased.

"You're right. I'd better change my number, pronto."

"You could try, but I'd just hunt your lazy ass down." She declared and I threw my head back in laughter, Kate soon joining in. We drew a few stares, but I couldn't find it in me to care. The population of this small town needed to loosen up, let their hair down.

"Don't tell me I've befriended a psycho stalker? That would be so not cool."

"Nah, nothing like that, I just work for the CIA, no biggie." She waved her hand about nonchalantly.

"I always suspected something was up. Your ninja moves blow my mind."

"What can I say, I'm a natural."

She glanced at her watch before downing the rest of her drink and telling me she should be getting home. I waved her off, staying where I was for the time being while I finished up my beer. As I sat in silence, observing the other people in the bar, I decided to send another quick text to Bella. My conversation with Kate about moving onto bigger things was at the forefront of my mind and it had me thinking of my future with Bella and where it would lead us. Obviously, that's not what I wanted to text her about, but I wanted to hear from her.

_Is the chief around?_

_For now, yes. Why? Something I should know?_

_I wondered if you could get away, but I guess not._

_He's working the night shift. He will be gone from 10 'til 8. _

_Can I come round then? _

_I s'pose. Only if you're careful. _

_Back door?_

_Fence?_

_Sure. _

_See you then :-)_

Another goofy smile adorned my face, I was becoming more and more like a love sick puppy with every word she spoke, or texted. I was soppy and I was hating myself for it, but she has me wrapped around her little finger and there's no going back. I'm sure she knows the hold she has over me, especially after the piano... incident, earlier.

Finishing my drink, I returned to the car park and drove home slower than usual, trying to kill time before I could go and see Bella. I knew it was a risky move going to her house, but I would take all of the necessary precautions and make sure I left there in plenty of time so that I could get away before the Chief returned.

Seems like Sod's law that of all the students I could have fallen for, it had to be the Chief of Police's eighteen year old daughter. You would think due to her father's profession, I had been the one to corrupt her, but it didn't seem as though there was much corrupting to do. It made me wonder what she had been like before I arrived in Forks.

Pulling up outside my apartment building, I was surprised to see Jasper leaning casually against the wall, as though he belonged there and nothing was out of the ordinary. I was half surprised to find there was no cigarette hanging carelessly between his fingers because it seemed a given for the image he was projecting, but my younger brother doesn't smoke and I wouldn't encourage him to do so. For starters, Esme would string me up for it and I really didn't want to get on my mother's bad side. No thank you.

He looked over as I slammed the car door shut and he pushed himself away from the building, sticking his hands in his pockets and taking a few steps towards me.

"Hey," He drawled with a nod and I ran my fingers through my hair as I greeted him.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?" I inquired, leading him inside. We walked side by side up the staircases.

"I came to see how you were holding up."

"Esme sent you?" I guessed and he shrugged with a lazy grin.

"Something like that." I hummed sceptically in response. I'm surprised she hadn't made the trip herself, it had, after all, been a few days since I last saw her. She was still unnecessarily worried about my gun shot wound, even though I'd told her I was fine. It was a mom thing, I guess.

"How come she didn't come herself?" I asked, trying not to sound as though I didn't want Jasper there because truthfully, I didn't mind. I enjoyed his company and it had been a while since we had spent time together outside of family meals and classes.

"I offered," He chuckled to himself before continuing. "I figured you'd prefer it if I came this time. There are less questions and no nagging." He assessed and I nodded, smiling at him.

"Thank you, I owe you one. I expect you to report back how incredibly great I am doing." I gave him a warning glance.

"I take my payment in food or money." Jasper dead-panned, winking at me. "Should I tell her in those exact words?"

"Nah, she will get suspicious. She will ask questions anyway, just answer them and lie if you have to. As your older brother, I'm supposed to set a good example, but I feel it's my duty to teach you that there are always exceptions. Always. Especially when it comes to Esme."

Jasper laughed, shaking his head at my serious tone and patting me on the back. We had reached my apartment and I was digging my keys out of my pocket, ready to let us in.

"Thank you, oh wise one. Any other pieces of wisdom you would like to give or are you done for the day?" He asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I think that's it. I will let you know if anything springs to mind." I told him, holding the door open and letting him walk past me. He headed straight for the couch, spreading himself across the length of it before kicking his shoes off and letting them drop to the floor. He let out a sigh as he put his hands behind his head.

I reached for a cushion from the armchair and threw it at him, startling him.

"Not cool, bro." He said, a look of disappointment on his features.

"You're the one taking up my whole sofa. I think I was justified." I argued, going to raid the cupboards in the kitchen before returning with a large bag of crisps and settling myself on the armchair.

...

Jasper left around nine, having eaten take out with me while Transporter 2 played on the television. We had bantered back and forth, only half watching the film as Jason Statham kicked ass.

I prised myself out of my seat, clearing away the mess strewn across my apartment, most of it created in the last few hours. With the place looking semi-respectable, I stripped down, climbing into the shower and letting the warm water soothe my aching muscles.

Fifteen minutes later, I unwillingly shut off the water and towelled off, walking into my room with the towel slung around my waist, held together by my fist as I searched one-handed through my drawers for a pair of boxers.

There was no real reason for my modesty, considering I lived alone, but it was really out of habit that I didn't prowl around my apartment naked.

Once I had pulled on my underwear, I went to the kitchen to find my medical supplies. I had been given antiseptics and bandages to patch myself up with, being instructed to clean the healing wound at least once a day, always using fresh bandages so that I wouldn't get an infection. That was the last thing I needed, really.

With the puckering, scaring skin all taped up, I returned to my bedroom to hunt out clothes, dressing in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black polo shirt. I was unintentionally camouflaging myself to blend in with the night and I hoped it would work with my stealth. I felt like a teenager again, sneaking around being parents' backs, trying not to get caught.

Although I had driven to Bella's before, I had to pull out a road map to pick the best route from my place, that would take me somewhere at the back of her house. I didn't want my car to be spotted anywhere near her place because it wasn't worth the risk. Who knew who could be watching? Even if it was Alice. Nothing got past Alice, it seemed, so perhaps I should be expecting a knowing phone call from her at some point. I don't even know how she got my number. She's a sneaky little thing, that's for sure, and Jasper has his work cut out for him. I had the whole town to look out for, but I didn't envy Jasper trying to get anything around Alice. She has eyes everywhere, I'm convinced of it.

I scanned over the map, my finger tracing various routes before I realised there wasn't another road behind Bella's house, only the woods spanning out for quite a way. I was thinking hard, planning which road to park on to get me closest to Bella's. I would have to go through the woods, of course, so I would need a direct route or I would risk getting lost. Even thinking about how I would know which was Bella's house from the back was making my head hurt. Perhaps she could send me smoke signals out of the window. Or maybe not, that could be impractical. What about Morse code? That's all dots and dashes, right? With lights or something like that. I have no idea.

Not wanting to take the map with me, knowing it would create extra clutter and would be more hassle than it is worth, I tucked it back into its place on my bookshelf once I had memorised the roads I would take and the direction I would head in once I left my car behind. It was as though I was on some sort of undercover mission and I briefly entertained the idea of working for law enforcement, before realising that in this small town, I would be working alongside Chief Swan and that would do nothing to help my nerves. I'd probably break down and tell him everything if I was exposed to him too long. I could imagine the stern glances as he tried to crack me, although I was hoping he wouldn't know anything. That could only end badly if he suspected my relationship with Bella was anything more than that of a student and her teacher. I sighed, realising I was just working myself up over nothing. Unlikely scenarios breaking into my thoughts as the anticipation built.

I locked up, taking the stairs two at a time until I reached the ground floor and the front entrance. Once in my car, I cast a cursory glance around the area, just to make sure there was nobody I knew around, watching me leave. Maybe I would be followed. I laughed at myself for that thought. Apparently I was thinking rather highly of myself.

The radio was turned up as I drove and I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel along with the beat. My heart was pulsing slightly quicker than usual and I had to roll my eyes. I was like the main character in a corny police drama, jumping at every turn and becoming irrationally paranoid. If someone was watching, they would get a kick out of this, or perhaps that would only further confirm my suspicions. Sigh.

I arrived at the street I'd chosen, lit by the orange glow of street lamps but mostly covered in shadows. The moon was hidden behind the ever-present clouds, blocking the white glow it would usually produce. There were no cars driving by and no people out but I hadn't expected any different from this sleepy town so late at night. I pulled my jacket tighter around me, protecting myself from the cold chill in the air and the whipping wind. Under the cover of the trees my hair was no longer being into my eyes and I was incredibly relieved.

When I saw how dark it was in the woods, I regretted not having thought to bring a flash light with me on the adventure. My steps were slow and careful, avoiding roots and shrubs on the ground. More than once I tripped, scrambling to balance myself before I fell face first. After a while, my eyes adjusted, making it somewhat easier to see where I was going, but barely.

After around fifteen minutes, I found the edge of the woods and the gardens beyond them, various houses looming over them ominously. Now to find the Swan's residence. I pulled out my phone and texted Bella.

_Which one's yours? They all look the same._

Some of them had fences, so I knew, after Bella's text earlier, that I would be looking for one of those. Not being able to judge the distance, and never having counted the number of houses on the street, I didn't know whether I was near the middle or the end.

_Keep walking, I see you. _

I squinted up at the houses, trying to spot Bella in one of the windows, but all the lights were off or the curtains closed.

A couple of houses further down there was a noise, and I'm not talking about your average woods-in-the-dark kind of noise. No, this was human.

"Psst." I looked around, my gaze finally landing on the petite body perched on one of the fences, a grin on her pale face. "You took your time." She told me. I glanced at my watch, realising it was fifteen minutes past the start of the Chief's shift.

"Sorry, it was harder than I thought." I explained, shrugging. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"Waiting for you, obviously. I wasn't going to leave you to your own devices, you wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Thanks." I told her sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Don't bother denying it, Agent Cullen." Her tone was light and mocking and I cracked her a smile.

"I think I like my new name." I decided and she stifled a laugh, her hand clamping down over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"You would, wouldn't you."

"How did you get up there?" I asked, changing the subject while eyeing the large structure warily. Without boasting, I have some impressive fence climbing skills, but this could be taking it a little far. There was nothing to hold onto and it came to somewhere a few inches above my head. She must have noticed the expression on my face because she laughed again. She mumbled something under her breath but I couldn't hear her.

"I climbed, Edward. How else would I get up here?"

"Can I come up?" I asked, flashing Bella a crooked grin.

"You can come any way you like." She winked, smirking and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"That was shocking, you know."

"I know." She answered simply, patting the space beside her on the top of the wooden beams.

This can't end well.

I reached up, hooking my hands over the top and gripping on tightly, testing out the fence by giving it a gentle tug. I didn't want it collapsing as I tried to climb it. I found purchase with my feet on the wood, and pulled with my arms until the planks were digging into my underarms. I continued to scramble up, trying not to look like inexperienced fool while I did it. I wouldn't want Bella to think any less of me, after all. I have my priorities sorted.

When I got to the top trying to turn myself so that I could straddle the fence (which probably would have been a terrible idea in the first place) I lost my balance and flung my arms out, trying to grab onto something, anything. Unfortunately, I grabbed Bella and we both tumbled to the ground, her landing on top of me and pushing the breath out of my in a painful gust.

If that wasn't bad enough, we had triggered the neighbours outside light and it illuminated their garden and some of Bella's.

"Fuck."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so, believe it or not, I might have been slightly intoxicated when writing the bottom part of this. Edward was rambling a little and I apologise but I don't like to change what I write, because I feel it should come as it comes. I've learnt my lesson now though, no margaritas before writing.**

**Anyway, I got this written quite quickly but I've been keeping it from you so that I could get a couple more written. This wasn't just to be mean, I did this so that if I am lagging behind again, I will have back ups so that you don't have to wait too long. I appreciate your patience, I know it's hard to put up with me.**

**Thank you very much for all of the stunning reviews you've been giving, they melt my cold and evil heart. **

**If you're looking for something else to read, you could check out Dog Tags and White T-shirts which is by myself and EdwardsLove82 under our collaborative account LoveLikeWoah. There's a link on my profile. **

**Anyway, until next time my beautiful readers.**

**Callie xox**


	33. Hiding

**Hello. Me again! See, I'm on a roll at the minute. Dedicating some time each day, while I can, to writing for you. It's working a treat. **

**I'm sorry that I keep leaving you all with cliffies at the end of chapters, but as WiddleWombat knows, I just can't help myself. Even if she hates me for it ;) I'll try to be good in future.**

**I still don't know when this fic is going to end because, as you've probably noticed, I have no plan whatsoever. What you see here on this page is written as it pops into my head, no thought beforehand. I'm just terribly disorganised. All I can tell you is there are going to be quite a few more chapters, without trying to drag it out painfully. I don't want to bore you.**

**Thank you for reading my ramblings, enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fingers I write these chapters with. Stephanie Meyer hit the jackpot, though. **

* * *

_Last chapter..._

_I reached up, hooking my hands over the top and gripping on tightly, testing out the fence by giving it a gentle tug. I didn't want it collapsing as I tried to climb it. I found purchase with my feet on the wood, and pulled with my arms until the planks were digging into my underarms. I continued to scramble up, trying not to look like inexperienced fool while I did it. I wouldn't want Bella to think any less of me, after all. I have my priorities sorted._

_When I got to the top trying to turn myself so that I could straddle the fence (which probably would have been a terrible idea in the first place) I lost my balance and flung my arms out, trying to grab onto something, anything. Unfortunately, I grabbed Bella and we both tumbled to the ground, her landing on top of me and pushing the breath out of my in a painful gust. _

_If that wasn't bad enough, we had triggered the neighbours outside light and it illuminated their garden and some of Bella's._

"_Fuck."_

* * *

My eyes widened, to an extent that was probably comical, and I rolled off Edward. I'm sure I had hurt him when I landed on top of him, but really, he only had himself to blame.

"Quick!" I urged, clambering to my feet and dodging into the shadows. It took a moment, but Edward finally caught on, half running, half crawling, until he was stood beside me. I heard a door crack open and I knew it would be Mr. Biers, the older man that lived next door with his wife, a kind and smiling woman.

I pushed on Edward's shoulders until he was crouching at my feet. I held a finger to my lips before creeping down the side of the garden, stopping when I was a few feet infront of the back door, which was slightly open, as I'd left it.

"Sorry, Mr. Biers!" I called over to him, able to see him over the much lower fence that separated our properties. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I thought I heard something out here and came to check it out." I smiled and he nodded, a small smile on his face.

"No problem, Bella. You didn't find anything?" He responded, his voice hushed like mine, trying not to wake the neighbours.

"No, there's nothing here. False alarm." I assured him.

"Always the cop's daughter." He winked and I laughed, shaking my head.

"I'm afraid so. I'll let you get back, have a good night Mr. Biers."

"You too, Bella." He turned, slipping back into his house and closing the door behind him. I waited a few seconds before gesturing for Edward to come forward. He bobbed along, still not able to straighten up without risking being seen, since the light was still shining bright from next door. It was incredibly amusing to watch and I was trying desperately not to laugh at him.

When he was close, I pushed the door open and ushered him inside, following him and shutting the door, making sure to lock it before turning back to him.

"That was close." I told him with a smile.

"Something tells me you get off on the danger of this." He guessed, raising a single eyebrow and giving me a questioning stare.

"It is quite fun, but I'd rather not get caught. That would put an abrupt end to this." I pointed out, gesturing between the two of us.

"Nah, it would just make it harder to sneak around." He grinned, looking like a mischievous teen, complete with a cheeky wink. I couldn't help but smile at his adorable expression, reaching up onto the tips of my toes to press my lips against his.

"What time do you go to bed?" He questioned as I pulled away.

"Around eleven, usually." I told him with a shrug and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"What do you want to do?"

"Tele?" I suggested and he readily agreed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him through to the lounge and onto the sofa next to me once I had retrieved the controller from the coffee table.

I snuggled into his side, tucked under his arm, with my head resting on his shoulder. We flicked through the channels until we settled on an episode of Dexter.

After around fifteen minutes Edward's lips found my neck, kissing and licking, causing me to moan quietly, not taking my eyes off the television screen. He nuzzled my neck and I felt his breath ghosting across my skin, goosebumps erupting over the flesh, but not because I was cold.

"Edward..." I breathed and I felt rather than saw him smile.

"Bella..." He whispered back in the same tone, taunting me. His hand ran down my arm before sneaking underneath and grazing up my side. His hand found my breast, palming it over my thick hoodie, kneading the soft flesh. I arched into his touch, my body begging for more. He bit playfully at my collarbone, a shudder going through my body. You would have thought our sexual appetite, mine in particular, had been sated since earlier, but no. Apparently I'm greedy.

His arm slid around my back and he shifted me carefully, turning me until I was laying on my back beneath him, stretched along the length of the sofa. He pressed his warm, toned body into mine, leaving not even a millimetre between our bodies, and I relished the feeling. He nudged my legs further apart, nestling his lower half between them so he was pressed right _there_. Just where I needed him.

Fingers tangled in hair, his to be precise. I pulled his lips down to mine and it was frenzied and lust-filled. I had thrown control out of the window, just allowing myself to react to him instead. It was as though my body was on autopilot and I was only along for the ride. And what a ride it is.

Edward rested his weight on one elbow while the hand on his other side slid up my body, under my shirt, to find my breast. His long, deft fingers squeezed and kneaded. He teased my pebbled nipple and I may have let out an embarrassingly loud moan, something akin to those frequently heard on porn videos. Like I said, embarrassing.

We continued out make-out grope-fest for much longer than usual, never getting any further, but still worked up and needy. The television show was forgotten, playing in the background, drowned out by pants and moans and dirty whispered words. It didn't escape my notice that we were behaving like a pair of hormonal, horny teenagers and a little part of my was smiling about that. I had never had a long term boyfriend when I was younger, unlike many of the other girls who would swap stories and giggle ridiculously. I was subjected to the quick, awkward gropes and blush-filled kisses.

After a hot an heavy fifteen minutes or so, Edward pulled away, his hand removing itself from my breast, choosing to drag through his messy hair instead. My skin was flushed and much like Edwards, my breathing was ragged.

"Bed time?" He suggested with a sheepish grin, shifting himself off my, his body laid next to mine in the small space.

"Tease." I huffed, snuggling into his side, my hand fisting in his shirt, my face pressed into his chest.

"I'm trying to be responsible." I hummed in acknowledgement, trying to wriggle my way closer to him, one knee finding its way between his legs and my right arm pressed between our bodies.

"That sucks." I sighed into his warm chest, closing my eyes, enveloped by Edward and suddenly finding myself incredibly tired. It's hard to keep up with a twenty-two year old man, even though I have my age on my side. I had begun studying for my finals and that, combined with lessons and Edward, was getting the better of me, but I could handle it and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Doesn't it just. One day, soon, I will give up the responsibility."

"Promise?"

"I promise. It's no fun, anyway." I knew he was smiling, I could hear it in his voice, despite the low tone. If he would just keep talking, sleep would come, his voice too soothing and velvety to encourage consciousness.

His arms were around me, we were moving, but I was already drifting off into a land of fluffy marshmallows and hot, young teachers. Something along those lines, anyway.

...

There was beeping. Incessant, annoying and disruptive beeping. Then it stopped, just like that.

I peeled my eyes open, coming back to reality and reconnecting with all my limbs. You know the feeling when you wake up and it's as though you're detached from everything? I had to stretch to make sure everything was still there, but then there was extra. A warm body tangled with mine, squeezed into my small bed.

"Morning." I smiled, the familiar voice wrapping around my barely conscious thoughts.

"Hello," I buried myself deeper into my bed until I felt like I was being swallowed up. "Beep, beep." I mumbled, smiling to myself, not entirely sure what was going on. There was a chuckle and I cracked my eyes open, trying to rid the fuzz from my brain.

I tried to roll over, but strong arms stopped me.

"Careful." He murmured, holding me closer.

"Edward?" I'm not sure I was coherent at this point, everything seemed so far away.

"Yes?"

"Edward?" There was another laugh, but no verbal response.

I blinked my eyes a few times, only a little startled by the bright sunlight shining in through my window. I realised belatedly that the beeping had been my alarm and Edward must have turned it off. Edward. He was here.

"You're here." I deduced, and it sounded something like an accusation, although I didn't mean it to.

"Yes." He answered, his finger trailing up my bare arm.

"Did you drug me?" To anyone else that question may have sounded irrational, but nobody could understand what was going on in my head right now. It felt as though somebody had turned it into cotton candy, everything all fuzzy and taking longer than usual to process.

"No..." He sounded concerned, but so was I.

"I'm so tired." I yawned, disentangling a hand so I could cover my mouth.

"I don't know why, you slept fine."

"Did you?"

"I slept okay, yes."

"Did I disturb you?" I asked, remembering the times I had talked embarrassingly in my sleep and also knowing I sometimes liked to spread out. I had no choice in the matter, it just happened.

"No, but you look cute sleeping."

"Thanks, I think." He pressed his lips to my cheek and I smiled, enjoying waking up with him again. That though startled me. _Charlie_. I looked at the clock, sighing with relief when I realised he wasn't due back for another hour.

"I need to get going." He told me, snaking his hands around my body, his palms pressed flat against my stomach as he held me.

"Me too. I have school."

"So do I." He pointed out and I nodded.

"Yes you do."

I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his briefly, not wanting to inflict my morning breath on him. He rolled over, pulling my with him, except the bed was too small and we tumbled to the floor. Edward groaned and I couldn't help but laugh. It had woken me up somewhat, that's for sure.

I spread my legs to the side, straddling his waist, finding him only in his boxers. I lay my ear over his bare chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart. He cleared his throat after a while and I looked up at him to find an odd expression on his face, something along the lines of "what are you doing?" and "are you finished?". I think I blushed a little, cursing myself as the heat reached my cheeks. I could see his amusement, the corner of his mouth lifted slightly and humour in his eyes.

I pushed myself off him, looking curiously at my pyjama shorts and tank top.

"When did I change?" Now it wasn't me who was blushing, but Edward. _Oh_.

"I... you were asleep, so I thought you'd be more comfortable." I shrugged, trudging across the room and thanking him over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" He called after me, from his place on the floor, out of my view, except for his feet, peeking out the end.

"To clean my teeth." I told him, proceeding to do just that.

When I returned to my room, he was fully dressed, looking slightly guilty.

"I've really got to get going."

"I know. I can't see you later, Charlie's home and I have a lot to get done." I grumbled, waving a hand towards the stacks of sheets and text books on my desk. Edward nodded in understanding, crossing over to me to wrap me up in a hug. He kissed the top of my head and pulled away.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." I agreed, grabbing my robe from the back of the door and pulling it on, tying a loose knot to keep it closed.

"I'll see you out." I told him, leading the way downstairs and through the kitchen to the back door. Looping my arms around him, I nuzzled his neck, placing a kiss on his collar bone.

"Have a good day." I whispered, opening the door and quickly checking outside to make sure the neighbours weren't around.

"You too." He smiled, ducking out of the door and to the end of the garden. I didn't shut the door until I'd watched him hop over the fence, with a lot more grace than he had managed last night, and disappear into the woods.

Less than two hours later, I was sat in my Spanish class, trying to give the impression of listening to the teacher. With my eyes still heavy and my brain clogged up with cotton wool, I couldn't concentrate on anything. I was having difficulty even trying to focus on English words right now, so don't even get me started on Spanish. Thankfully, none of the lesson content was new, we were going over what we had done last week, the teacher trying to reiterate her point and make it stick. Good luck to her.

I felt as though I was swaying slightly in my seat, and for some reason that fascinated me to no end. I got the impression that this it what it would feel like to sit on a floating cloud.

When the bell rang out, loud and piercing, I was startled out of my reverie. My ears felt odd, not in a way that can be explained, but something akin to when they need to pop, but not quite. In fact, it was making me feel nauseous, but I pushed the sensation down, instead packing up my notes and exiting the classroom.

It was with a heavy heart that I made my way to the gymnasium, ready to face the torture chamber. As ready as I could ever be, anyway. Somebody ahead of me dropped their keys on the floor and I crouched down to retrieve them, intending to give them to the unaware student. When I stood back up, I staggered, being hit by a wave of dizziness, my vision being permeated by white patches. I reached a hand out, trying to hold onto the wall and missing.

...

I came to, with Mike's face looming above mine, but not looking at me. I was vaguely aware of a gentle bobbing, which I realised was caused by his steps. I was in his arms, confused and disorientated.

"I can walk." I stuttered and he glanced down, a warm smile on his face.

"It's okay, I've got you. We're nearly there, anyway." He assured me, oblivious to my discomfort at his proximity.

"What happened?" I felt groggy, as though I'd been unceremoniously awakened at three in the morning, in the middle of a fitful sleep. Seeing the school corridor around me, I was sure that wasn't the case.

"You collapsed... or fainted, I'm not sure. Good job I was there to catch you or you'd have a nasty bump on your head right now." It seemed as though I was expected to shower him with gratitude, displaying my appreciation with a gushing, verbal gesture, but I wasn't going to appease him.

"Well... thanks." I knew it was half-hearted, but he didn't appear to notice, simply beaming at me. It was a little bit creepy.

We had arrived at the nurse's office, right by reception, and Mrs. Cope ran over, bustling and fussing.

"Is she okay?" She pressed a hand to my forehead, "Oh, she's burning up." Her tone was filled with concern. "Right this way." She gestured for Mike to follow her, opening the door to the nurse's office and ushering him inside. I was more at ease once he had set me down on the bed, the paper sheets crumpling beneath my weight.

"Thank you, Mike, you should get to class now, I don't want your teachers wondering where you are." I gave Mrs. Cope a small smile in gratitude as Mike shrugged, leaving us in peace with one last check back.

I watched as Mrs. Cope retrieved a cloth, running it under the cold tap and wringing it out before coming back to me and draping it across my forehead.

"How are you feeling dear?" She asked, filling a cup with water and passing it to me.

"I'm okay, I should get to class."

"No, no. I don't think so. Your teacher will understand. I think you should go home, you're not well, you have a fever."

"It's nothing, really." I argued weakly, not wanting to sound rude.

"I'll give you dad a call." She hurried out of the room, the door swinging closed behind her. I let out a huff of breath and tried to remember what had happened. I couldn't really remember and trying was making my head pound. I lay in the silence with my eyes closed, waiting for Forks High School's nurse slash receptionist to return.

A few minutes later she poked her head around the door, a motherly smile on her face. It made me miss my own mother.

"Your father didn't answer, dear, I'll try again, but is there someone else we could call?"

I thought through everyone I knew, trying to work out who wasn't at school. Eventually, I remembered Jake, hoping that he wasn't working.

"I can give my friend a call." I told her, feeling around for my phone in my pocket, pulling it out and scrolling through my contacts until Jake's name came up.

He answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Bells!" His gruff voice was a welcome sound. I hadn't seen him in so long.

"Jake?"

"Yeah? What's up?" I could imagine his furrowed brow.

"Sorry to call, but are you busy?"

"No, I'm just at home."

"Would you be able to pick me up from school and take me home? It's okay if you can't." I didn't like to ask for favours, to take up his time, but with Mrs. Cope insistent that I went home and Charlie busy, Jake was my only option. Both of Alice's parents were working, not that I would have willingly asked for them to collect me.

"Course I can, Bells. Do you want me to come now?"

"Please."

"Is everything okay?" He checked and I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me.

"I'll explain later."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you." I hung up, shoving my phone back into my pocket and lifting the cloth off my face.

"Somebody's coming for you?" Mrs. Cope asked, taking the cloth from me and putting it by the sink.

"Yes, thank you. I'll wait outside." I wanted some fresh air, feeling terribly cramped in the small room, somewhat smothered by the attention.

"Okay, take care of yourself, you know where I am if you need me." She patted my hand as I sat on the edge of the bed, my legs slung over the side.

"Thanks for your help." It was slightly awkward and I just wanted to get outside. I was hoping the breeze would clear my head or perhaps the chill would wake me up a bit. I hopped down from my seat, reaching for my bag and heaving it onto my shoulder. With a small smile to Mrs. Cope, I left the school, walking to the front of the parking lot and leaning against the wall, sucking in lungfuls of crisp air. There was the odd spot of rain, pricking at my skin.

It didn't seem like ten minutes had passed, but Jake arrived on his motorbike, stopping a little way in front of me. I walked over to him, my hands in my pockets and a sheepish smile on my face in greeting.

"You sick? You look a bit paler than usual." He assessed, squinting at me, inspecting.

"Apparently, yeah." I groaned, scrunching my face up.

"What happened?" He pressed, propping the bike up with his feet planted firmly on the ground.

"I fainted." I mumbled, a little embarrassed.

"Give me your keys." He demanded, holding his hand out. I frowned at him, making no move to do as he said.

"Why?"

"I'm driving you home. It's not safe for you to ride with me, I'll stick the bike in the bed of the rusty beast." He explained. I surrendered, handing him the keys to my truck while rolling my eyes at his new nickname for it.

He drove me home, staying with me until Charlie got back, apparently having gone back to the station for a few hours. We had settled ourself onto the sofa, catching up and waiting for me to get better.

EPOV

With second period about to start, I sat at the front of the classroom, waiting for the students to filter in. There was a buzzing chatter, hushed whispers of gossip spreading from person to person, searching for information on who knows what. I struggled to tune them out as I checked my work email, the same generic ones popping up predictably in my inbox.

"I saw it, she just dropped." Someone declared, adding to a conversation.

"That guy caught her."

"Did she faint?" I vaguely listened, pretending to be absorbed in my emails.

"I think so, probably. It was frightening."

"Who was it?" A new voice, their curiosity spiked.

"Some senior, I think."

"Yeah, Swan, is it?"

"Isabella Swan? The Chief's daughter?"

My fingers wrapped around the edge of my desk, my eyes unblinking as I waited for confirmation. My Bella?

"Yeah, that's the one. That Mike kid carried her off, to Mrs. Cope, I guess."

"I wonder if she's okay."

"Who knows."

I wish I knew, that's for sure. I waited for someone to give more information, anything, but they steered their conversation in another direction, infuriating.

It was in a daze that I began my lesson, trying to get my thoughts from Bella. As much as I wanted to go to her, I knew I couldn't. I don't want to raise suspicion, act inappropriately, risking us both.

The students were wary, picking up on my strange mood, no matter how hard I tried to appear normal. At least they had no way of knowing what had triggered my behaviour.

The hour dragged on, the clock tick tocking, taunting me. When I dismissed my class, I felt hope, knowing that Jasper's class were next. I went to the door way, ushering the students inside, stopping Jasper when he finally sauntered up, with Alice by his side. She was worrying her lip, but nodded to us, entering the classroom. I pulled my brother a little way down the corridor, out of earshot of other students.

"Is it true?" I asked desperately, holding onto the hope that the students had been mistaken. They weren't in Bella's year, after all.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded, his lips forming a thin line, his concern obvious.

"What happened?"

"All I know is what Newton told everyone, I wasn't there. He says she fainted and he caught her, seeing something was wrong. He took her to the nurse's office and he claims she was okay, but looking a little worse for wear when she came to." Jasper told me, his voice quiet and his eyes glancing nervously around us, keeping an eye out for people eavesdropping.

"She's okay? Have you seen her?"

"I guess so, that's what I heard, but she didn't show for gym. She must have gone home."

I scrubbed a hand over my face and Jasper clasped a hand on my shoulder, meeting my gaze with a steady stare.

"Don't worry, Edward, it's nothing serious, I'm sure." I nodded, surrendering. There was nothing I could do until classes finished for lunch, when I could call her and check she is really okay.

"We should go in." He nodded to the door of the classroom and I hesitantly agreed. Another lesson to teach when my mind was elsewhere, but I had to concentrate on this class, they had their finals coming up and I couldn't waste there time, there wasn't much time left for them.

When lunchtime finally arrived, I pulled out my phone, growling in frustration when I saw the battery had died. Of course it had, because the world was tormenting me. I had to wait until I made it to my apartment that afternoon, school having finished, scrambling to find my phone charger and plugging my phone in. I paced my room as I waited for it to gain enough charge to switch on and then pulled up Bella's number, letting it ring.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Thank God, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

She's okay. I smiled, goofy and carefree. She's okay.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Only a minor bit of drama there, will Bella be okay though? Fingers crossed. She's got a lot on at the minute, exam stress and more. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews and welcome to anyone who's only recently started reading.**

**Apparently somebody recc'd Distracted on Facebook, so thank you for that, I very much appreciate it and I'm filled with fuzzies knowing you thought it was good enough. **

**I've been working hard to get chapters written, so I hope you can forgive me for the wait, but I'm trying my hardest, working my little socks off. I have some really cool socks, they're like donkeys, or something, with ears and tails and everything. Anyway, enough about my socks.**

**I'll hopefully be giving you another chapter soon, so look out for it. **

**I'm off to eat Maltesers, because I'm slightly addicted, I will see you soon and thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Callie xox**


	34. Jealousy

**Salut mes petits pois. **

**Warning: Long authors note ahead. It explains the delay to some extent so if you're interested, then do read on! **

**It's not been too long, has it? Okay, so maybe it has. I'm so sorry. Really, I am. Wow, this fic has been going over a year and damn, it sure doesn't feel that long. Thank you for keeping with me and joining me on this roller-coaster journey.**

**My life has been so darn hectic as of late and it's rare I get any time to myself but I think my schedule has eased up a bit as of now. I would have warned you that this update would be so late had I foreseen the bucket-loads of shizznizz I would have to complete. Had I foreseen it, it's safe to say I would have run for the hills. **

**I've been suffering from exhaustion for a while now and the results of my blood test came Saturday (three weeks late, naturally) and now I have a prescription to make me good as new. This is one of the reasons this chapter took so long because on top of my crazy schedule I've been one big ball of tired. I think I've created quite a bond with my darling bed. Anyway, I'm hoping that now I can be around more and get more writing done because I've missed you lovely, lovely people a hell of a lot. **

**I'm getting rambly so I'll finish up. I'm going to try and write this chapter sober. Yes, maybe I'd had a margarita or two at some point during the last couple of chapters. Can you work out where? I hope not. But hey, when it's margarita Friday, who can say no?**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own cocktail glasses, but Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's. **

* * *

_Last chapter..._

"_Don't worry, Edward, it's nothing serious, I'm sure." I nodded, surrendering. There was nothing I could do until classes finished for lunch, when I could call her and check she is really okay. _

"_We should go in." He nodded to the door of the classroom and I hesitantly agreed. Another lesson to teach when my mind was elsewhere, but I had to concentrate on this class, they had their finals coming up and I couldn't waste there time, there wasn't much time left for them._

_When lunchtime finally arrived, I pulled out my phone, growling in frustration when I saw the battery had died. Of course it had, because the world was tormenting me. I had to wait until I made it to my apartment that afternoon, school having finished, scrambling to find my phone charger and plugging my phone in. I paced my room as I waited for it to gain enough charge to switch on and then pulled up Bella's number, letting it ring._

"_Hello?" _

"_Bella? Thank God, are you okay?" _

"_Yes, I'm okay." _

_She's okay. I smiled, goofy and carefree. She's okay._

* * *

When I had seen who was calling, I darted out of the room and away from Jake. Crazy move, but he couldn't be privy to this conversation.

"I heard what happened." Edward's tone was laced with concern and I hated it. How he found out, I didn't know, but I wish he hadn't. There was no reason to worry him unnecessarily.

"Ah... Sorry." I answered meekly, not willing to expand or explain. I didn't know how much he knew, and really, there wasn't much to tell.

"You went home?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Cope sent me on my merry way." I chuckled, trying to ease his worry.

"So it was serious? Are you feeling better? You didn't drive home, did you?" I was startled by the bombardment of questions and let out a sigh.

"Really, I'm okay. It's just a fever, nothing bad. I feel fine and no, I didn't drive. I got a lift." I told him, edging further away from the lounge where Jake was splayed out, trying to make sure he couldn't listen in.

"You had me so worried, I heard from one of the younger students about what happened and then my phone died and I've wanted to contact you all day. Anything could have happened to you and I'm sorry I wasn't there." I was taken aback by his words. I, of course, knew that it wasn't anything serious but apparently when he had heard about me fainting (I wasn't pleased that I was gossip throughout the school) he had thought the worst. I was guilty for not telling him.

"Hey now, it's just a bug or something. These things go around. Honestly, don't work yourself up about it. I understand completely but I promise you I'm fine. These things happen and you can't expect to be around all the time." I pressed my point, hoping he would accept what I was saying as truth. He couldn't hold himself responsible for a simple illness. People got ill all the time, it was a fact of life, and it's rare anything terrible comes of it. I was, however, touched by his concern.

"Sorry, I know. I don't like hearing that you're sick though. Do you need to see a doctor? Did Chief Swan take you home?"

"I don't need a doctor, really I don't and no, Jake brought me home. He drove my truck back."

"Jake? You're with Jake?" He asked and I could hear the confusion in his tone.

"Yes, he's here. We have been catching up a bit and relaxing." I explained.

"Oh." He was hurt, a little put out, perhaps.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologise. I understand, I just wish I could be with you. I know I can't, but..."

"Yeah, I know. One day, it will be fine. I wish you could be here too." My last words were a nervous whisper and I glanced over my shoulder, making sure Jake hadn't crept up on me at any point, but it seemed as though he was still tucked away in the front room.

"Tomorrow?" He asked, the hope in his tone evident and making me crave him even more.

"I don't know, I'll have to drop you a text tomorrow. I will see whether Charlie's working."

"Okay. Well, I will see you in class, anyway. If you're feeling okay tomorrow, that is. Have a good night, Bella. I love you."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." I hung up, taking a moment to myself before returning to Jacob. When he asked who was on the phone, I told him it was someone from school, not offering any further information. It wasn't a lie I told him. I never said it was a classmate, or even a friend, because it wasn't. It was my teacher. It sounds so weird when I label Edward as such, but it doesn't make me want him any less. When we are together, it isn't as though we are teacher and student; it's so easy to forget that part of our lives. Together, we are just Edward and Bella. Two people who are in love. Cue the corny. The age difference was insignificant and to me it didn't matter. If I wasn't at school, it wouldn't be any different.

An hour later, Jacob left me with instructions to rest. When I locked the door behind him, I trudged upstairs and went straight to my desk, with the intention on catching up on the studying I had neglected in my state of illness. I was resting my legs as I sat, that has to count for something, right?

...

I woke up with my face pressed into a text book, the room shrouded in darkness. I never thought it possible to fall asleep at a desk like that and often rolled my eyes when it happened in films but I guess I was tired. Really tired.

I yawned and stretched, my limbs aching horribly. Glancing at the clock, I found it was 2am and proceeded to clamber tiredly into bed, snuggling into the duvet and dozing off within seconds.

...

I was awake before my alarm and spent the last few minutes in a daze before the alarm clock chimed. I hit it off and rolled – literally – out of bed, almost falling over when my foot got caught in the sheets but managing to catch myself in time. The bed side table was my saviour as I clutched at it.

Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the drive when I peeked through the curtains and I wondered if he had even returned home that night. He was a workaholic, I knew that much. I shrugged it off and plodded through to the kitchen to fill myself with a healthy dose of cereal and coffee.

Thirty minutes later I was washed, dressed and out of the house with my bag being thrown into the passenger seat of my truck as I hopped inside. It roared into action, bringing a small smile to my face. I _really _love my truck. I was old school. When I arrived at school, I entered the building, making my way through the halls to my trig class. I reached the classroom, finding Jasper propped up against the wall with a lazy grin on his face. I wondered where Alice was and why Jasper was here. He wasn't in my trig class.

"Morning, Bella." He drawled, holding his arms out for a hug. I stepped into them, embracing him back and mumbling a greeting of my own.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods, Miss?" He asked, his town light and inquiring.

"I was drawn to your pleasant company." I teased, "Where's Alice? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"She's at Spanish..." He explained and I gave him a bewildered stare.

"What day is it?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"It's Thursday, B. Why? You got your days mixed up?" There were people filing into the classroom now, none of them in my class.

"Shit. Double shit. It's not Friday." I groaned, smacking the heel of my palm against my forehead in the hopes of knocking some sense into me. It would seem I left my brain at home this morning.

"Nope, you better get going or you'll be late. Where to?"

"Uh..." I had completely forgotten. I could tell it was going to be one of those days.

"Is it English?" He suggested thoughtfully and I racked my brain before nodding.

"Yeah, it is. Thank you." I laughed at my own stupidity and with a wave, I left Jasper to his trig.

The bell rang shrilly as I walked through the corridors towards my class. I groaned in frustration, not wanting to have to explain why I was late to class. I refused to do the half jog, half run that the younger students did. I preferred to retain my composure and give off an air of calm even if I was anything but.

I took a deep, settling breath before easing the door to the English classroom open. My steps were tentative as I entered, barely opening the door to go through it.

"Miss Swan, thank you for joining us." I grimaced as Edward's velvet voice rang out through the now silent room. Subtlety was never my strong point.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I apologised, meeting his gaze and pausing at the front of the classroom, feeling all eyes on me. His stare made my cheeks burn and I tried not to ogle him in front of the whole class, willing my traitorous eyes to remain locked with his.

"That's quite alright, Miss Swan. I will, however, have to ask you to make up the five minutes at the end of the day." He lifted one eyebrow as though he expected me to argue. I averted my gaze, biting my lip as I nodded in acquiescence. "Everyone carry on with the task, please." He addressed the room and the chatter immediately began.

With a flick of his fingers, Edward beckoned me to his desk and I approached silently, unsure of whether he was annoyed by my tardiness. He clasped his hands in front of him on his desk and raised his head to look up at me. I wrung my hands, distracting myself with the action as I waited for him to say something. I caught the softening of his expression and relaxed, my shoulders dropping from their tensed position while my fingers continued to fidget.

He observed me as though trying to figure something out before expelling a small breath and grabbing a sheet of paper from beside him. His fingers tapped twice on the desk, seemingly without thought, and he stretched out his hand to pass me the paper.

"This is the first task sheet. There's a section from one of Keats' poems that you will need to analyse closely using the directions stated at the top. I'll be giving everyone five more minutes so do what you can in that time, okay?" His voice was soft and calming; from the slight movement of his lips I could tell he wanted to say more but he didn't.

"Okay, thank you." I all but whispered, turning from him to find my seat.

"Tsk tsk, Bella." Eric tutted as I took my place beside him. I simply rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled lightly. "Need any help?" He offered, jabbing a pen at my sheet before gesturing to his own.

"I'm good but thanks for the offer." I responded, offering him a small smile.

"So, did you oversleep or something?" Eric prodded, turning in his seat so he could focus his attention on me. I held back the sigh that was begging to be expelled. It seems he wasn't about to let me get to work on my sheet. I didn't want to be rude to him so I tried to answer briefly in the hope he'd drop it.

"Something like that." I shrugged and he grinned.

"It happens to the best of us. I don't think you're a proper high school student if you don't oversleep at least once, right?"

"Apparently not, no. I guess that makes me a proper high school student now, then." I rolled my eyes internally. Eric was a nice guy but... I don't know. This mundane small talk seemed to be a lot of effort. Not like talking to Edward. God, I'm such a love-sick fool. If this is how I behave, Edward will be the only man I speak to for the rest of my life. My gaze flicked unwittingly to him and he was staring at Eric with his lips pursed and brow furrowed. It didn't seem like his eyes were quite focused, more like he was thinking.

"That you are, Bella. Welcome to the club! It's all unicorns and rainbows from here on out."

"Somehow I don't believe you." I chuckled, the sound forced to my ears.

"You really shouldn't. It was a complete lie." He confessed, as though it was a secret and not something we had both known.

Lauren, who was sat on my other side, scoffed before making a show of huffing and scribbling on her paper, angling herself away from us. Somebody got out on the wrong side of their bed this morning, it would seem.

Eric rolled his eyes and my lips curved in a small smile. We were on the same wavelength, it would seem. I took the opportunity to turn to my sheet but only managed to jot down a couple of ideas before Edward called the class to attention, telling us to have our ideas ready to share with the group.

I tried to scribble inconspicuously in a mild frenzy, pausing when Edward called on Eric to offer up an idea. I casually dropped my pen to the desk, pretending as though I hadn't been writing in that terribly obvious way that can't be avoided. Well, I tried.

Eric gave a half-hearted response; a combination of semi-ideas and mumbles as he scratched at the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable. I diverted my attention from Eric, instead taking in Edward where he stood at the front of the room, a board pen in one hand, tapping against the other. His forearms were exposed, the muscles flexing with each flick of his hand. I was somewhat mesmerised, memories of those very forearms balancing on the precipice of my thoughts. Now was most definitely not the time.

"Miss. Swan! Why don't you expand on Mr. Yorkie's idea for us? Or perhaps you could offer a different take on it?"

Oh shit. Double shit. Did he know I hadn't been paying attention? Did he know it was his fault for being so fucktastically distracting?

"Oh. Errrm. I- Well..." I could feel the heat racing to my cheeks and knew they would be as red as tomatoes by now. I wanted to hide or cry or both. I allowed my floundered words to trail off and they were followed by an expectant silence. I could feel the emotion welling inside me: a combination of a stressful day, illness and sheer embarrassment. Clearing my throat in an attempt to bat away the lump that had lodged itself there, I fixed my gaze on the desk as I mumbled an apology to Mr. Cullen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch Eric's point." I hated myself for feeling weak in front of the class. I knew it was completely irrational but apparently my body hadn't received that message. I knew my eyes were becoming glassy but I wasn't at the stage of actual tears, which was something to be thankful for.

"Your finals are fast approaching, class. I know we're getting to the end of your high school experience but this is still important. It's essential you pay attention- all of you." I felt Edward's eyes on me for a brief moment, burning a whole in the top of my head. I didn't glance up for fear that I'd snap. I sucked in a breath, holding then releasing it shakily.

Mr. Cullen continued to cover the extract of the poem with the class, offering up his own information and advice while also calling on people from time to time. My fingers twirled my pen, clenching and unclenching methodically. I didn't know whether I could be annoyed or even angry with Edward, or whether I was overreacting. He seemed irritated with me but I didn't know whether he was keeping with his teacher persona and making an effort to treat me as he would any student who had been behaving in a less than satisfactory manner in his lesson.

A hand slid into my view, a scrap of paper being shoved into my line of site.

_Are you okay?_

It read, in Eric's boyish scribble. I appreciated the gesture and regretted the ire I had felt towards him earlier. He was a nice guy.

I nodded in response, knowing that with my luck I would have been caught had I written a response. It seemed today wasn't going well for me at all.

Eric pulled the paper back towards him and he checked that Edward's attention was elsewhere as he wrote another note. Crossing his arms, he casually slid the paper towards me with the tips of his fingers without releasing it.

_Cullen's being a dick. I wonder who pissed in his coffee this morning._

I bit my lip to hide my smile and saw Eric watching me out of the corner of his eye. Taking the paper back, he tucked it under his work, focussing again on the lesson being carried out around us. With a cursory glance around, I reached over cautiously to retrieve the hidden scrap. I turned it over, scribbling _thank you _on it as quickly as possible. As I shoved it back, I looked up to see Edward's eyes on me while he continued to talk. I snatched my hand back like it had been burned, my stomach churning.

I got the impression that today's after school detention would be no fun at all. For the first time, I was dreading the time we would be spending alone together in this classroom.

...

At lunch Alice dragged both myself and Jasper outside, insisting that the lack of rain was as good as sunshine in our dreary town. I cast a sceptical look in Jasper's direction, one which he returned, while following my eager friend through the cafeteria doors. There was a gentle breeze but it wasn't too cold. We trekked around the building and up the grassy bank at the east of school. Just over the top of the bank, out of view of the school building, we settled on the grass in a seemingly dry patch.

When Alice asked why I looked like hell – being her usual blunt self – I explained my crazy morning and the spiral it took from bad, to worse, to downright abysmal. Alice sputtered and scoffed in my defence, declaring that there was a pole she very much wanted to hang Edward's "crown jewels" from. Jasper winced at that and I stifled a grin. I realised it must be odd territory for him to be here listening to me rant about his brother and despite this he provided me with a sympathetic smile.

"I just want to know what I've done to get his panties in a bunch." I sighed in frustration, reclining back on the grass and watching the grey clouds crawling overhead.

"Maybe he's just having a bad day and doesn't even realise he's taking it out on you." Ali suggested, throwing grapes up in the air and catching them in her mouth. I watched one sail through the air across me and hit Jasper square in the jaw. He caught it as it bounced off and raised an eyebrow at Alice as he popped the fruit in his mouth and chewed. She simply stuck her tongue out at him before continuing with her suggestions.

"Maybe you were a royal bitch to him in a dream and he was still upset about it."

"Are you sure he was singling you out?" Jasper inquired, his voice holding no hint of accusation, just reason.

"I don't know. I mean, it sure seemed that way but I was asking myself if I was overreacting at the time. It felt like I'd done something... it's hard to explain. He isn't usually like that with anyone though. You know what he's like as a teacher, always so calm and reasonable. Today... not so much."

Jasper's expression was thoughtful as he tried to decipher the puzzle. I hoped he would have more luck than I did.

"Maybe he was overcompensating."

"Alice- what? You're not going to start on one of your little dick big dick rants are you?" Alice snorted, her hand over her mouth as she tried to quell her giggles.

"No, Bella. Not that kind of compensation." Her laughter bubbled up again and she was struggling to control it.

"What are you like, Ali?" Jasper questioned affectionately. His amusement was evident in his facial expression.

"I meant that he was trying to play the role of your teacher and behave professionally but he shot past the mark and just behaved like an ass instead."

"Plausible, I suppose. He's never had that issue before, though."

"I give up. Maybe he was just being an ass and there's nothing more to it." She shrugged before popping grapes into her mouth in quick succession until her cheeks were puffed out like a hamsters. She looked kind of cute in a really weird way. I was tempted to smoosh her cheeks to see if grapes would be fired out but I decided against it.

She chewed with difficulty and when she finally finished the mouthful, Alice looked pretty chuffed with herself.

...

My last class was World History and when that came to a close much too soon for my liking, I packed away my textbook and notes as slowly as I could. To say I was reluctant to face Edward would be an understatement. I realised I was going to have to pull on my big girl panties – in the metaphorical sense – and see him. There was no way around it and delaying it would simply make it worse. After all, it was my tardiness that got me into this mess in the first place. Or so it appeared.

I walked through the corridors with a purposeful stride, my thoughts reassurances to myself. The strap of my bag was clasped in my iron grip, betraying my nerves and uncertainty. I wasn't sure what Edward I would be facing when I knocked on his classroom door.

Jessica sauntered out of the room, leaving the door wide open behind her. She didn't see me as she turned and walked in the other direction and I thought my luck may be increasing, if only a little. A yawn escaped me and I rubbed at my tired eyes before approaching the threshold and knocking my knuckles against the wood. Edward, who had been wiping down the whiteboard, twisted his head in my direction and was clearly not surprised to see me.

"Miss. Swan, please come in and shut the door behind you." He instructed, throwing the board wipe onto his desk and dusting of his hands, long fingers rubbing across each other.

We had a stare down; neither of us moved and neither of us spoke. It wasn't a lust-filled, hungry moment we were sharing. I surrendered first, hoping to solve this problem rather than add to it.

"I'm really sorry I was late for class. It won't happen again. What do you want me to catch up on?" I dropped my bag onto one of the desks, finally releasing my tight hold on it. My fists were still clenched at my sides, the tension aching my muscles.

"Why were you late, Isabella?" Um. _Isabella? _Warning bells were going off in my head. He doesn't call me Isabella. Ever. Somebody's in trouble and I don't need three guesses to work out who but any clues as to why would be very welcome. _What have I done?_ I racked my brain for the umpteenth time and still came up with nothing.

I realised that I would have to explain why I was late and that he wouldn't allow me to deflect the question. This brought a whole new shade of red to my cheeks as I felt utterly ridiculous for having gotten my days and classes mixed up.

"I... I thought it was Friday. I went to trig." I murmured quietly.

"Hmm." He responded, his scepticism clear from the tone he used. He didn't believe me. Right, because I'd make up an embarrassing story so that I could make myself more uncomfortable. Sure, why not?

"You think I'm lying to you?" I challenged and he didn't even flinch at my no-nonsense tone.

"Aren't you?" He cocked his head to the side to scrutinise me, as though waiting for me to confess my sins.

"What makes you think I'd be lying to you?" I demanded, my jaw clenching and unclenching as I tried to keep hold of my temper.

"You didn't answer my question." He stated, waiting expectantly.

"I didn't think it warranted one. Apparently I was wrong." I knew how defensive I sounded but I was baffled and frustrated. Was I being accused of something more than this lie?

"So, I'll ask you again. Why were you late?"

"Aw shucks, you caught me. I was having a romp between the sheets with my second boyfriend and we just lost track of time." I baited sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You were with Jacob?"

"This morning?" I inquired, bewildered. I couldn't keep up with his train of thought, however hard I tried.

"Yes. I assume that's who you're referring to."

"Christ, Edward. Would you listen to yourself for a second? You're telling me I rolled into bed with my friend. What the hell has gotten into you?"

"It wasn't me who confessed a... relationship... with their _friend. _I think I have the right to be angry."

"I wasn't being serious. You were accusing me of lying. You've been treating me like shit all day, Edward. Either tell me now what I've done or I'm leaving. I can't have a serious conversation with you when you're being unreasonable. It's up to you." My voice was unexpectedly calm, betraying none of my emotions. I felt like I was going to break. I was disappointed in Edward; more than I ever imagined I could be. After all we had been through – admittedly most of it being caused by my own bad decisions – I would think we could talk things through and say what we mean. Apparently not. He was determined to talk in riddles, throwing judgements and assumptions out all over the place. How could I defend myself if I didn't know what I had done?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I don't think I need to spell it out for you, you're a smart girl." There was hurt and venom laced in his words and they were intended to cut deep.

"I'm clueless. Genuinely clueless." I sighed, throwing my arms in the air in sheer defeat.

"If you don't respect me enough to tell me the truth of your own accord then there's nothing I can say to you."

"No, you're right. I've lost all respect for you right now, Edward. You're acting like a child. I don't have time to run in circles with you right now. I'm going home."

"That's probably for the best."

I snatched up my bag and swung the door open, walking quickly out of the room and down the corridor. I burst through the doors into the rain. So much for the 'nice weather' we had had at lunch.

I was furious. Angry with myself and Edward.

My fist slammed against the steering wheel as I sat in my truck. The urge to hit something, to scream, was overwhelming. I switched on the radio, turning the volume right up so the thumping bass vibrated through my body.

Would things ever run smoothly for us?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**To Elleg- I couldn't reply to your review because your messages are disabled. I am continuing with this story and fully intend to see it through to the end. To address your other point, yes they have been having unprotected sex but for the sake of fiction, we can go ahead and assume Bella is on the pill because I'm sneaky like that and both Bella and Edward are responsible ;) I meant to mention this a long, long time ago but I'm scatterbrained. **

**I've posted _Only in Italy_ for FAGE, so you can check that out if you want? I've also been writing the second part to it. I had a ball writing it so hopefully you'll all get a kick out of this little road trip. **

**I try and keep everything updated on my profile to let you know what's going on with Distracted so if you're ever wondering if I've dropped off the face of the earth (which is a very reasonable conclusion to draw, considering my recent absence) then that's a good place to check but, as a few people have done, you are always more than welcome to drop me a PM and I'll reply (although not always in a timely manner but I do my best). That was a long sentence. Sheesh. **

**I am writing a one shot for the Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes because this is a cause very close to my heart (or my pancreas, I suppose) and it's all kinds of wonderful. For more information check out their page http:/fandomajuvdiabetes(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ (remember to put a full stop – also known as a period or an end stop, I do believe – instead of (dot) in the link). **

**So this chapter was slightly angsty but every couple has their arguments, don't they! We all know what comes after that... **

**I hope it was worth the wait and I assure you that you won't be waiting so long next time! **

**Thank you for your patience and your reviews, favourites and alerts. Also, big hugs and smooches to SexyLexiCullen and anyone else who has recc'd this fic. It means a lot to me and I am still amazed by everyone's response to this fic. **

**Happy Wednesday!**


	35. Grovelling

**Howdy, readers! **

**Fancy seeing you here. Not too long a wait, I hope? **

**Just to warn you: parts of this chapter will seem a little repetitive but I tried not to re-live Edward and Bella's classroom shenanigans in too much detail – I wouldn't want to bore you! **

**I am now a year older but no wiser, unfortunately. There were margaritas involved – aren't there always? - and I had a lot of fun. I am now the proud owner of a pair of gummy handcuffs and two fake moustaches. Lord knows what will come of that combination. Who am I kidding? I'll probably just get hungry and eat those gummy delights.**

**Thank you all for you concern; I'm up and running and feeling much better. As for our Edward and Bella... don't you think it's about time they cleared the air?**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer created the characters, I simply manipulated the situation. **

* * *

_How could I defend myself if I didn't know what I had done?_

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about. I don't think I need to spell it out for you, you're a smart girl." There was hurt and venom laced in his words and they were intended to cut deep._

"_I'm clueless. Genuinely clueless." I sighed, throwing my arms in the air in sheer defeat. _

"_If you don't respect me enough to tell me the truth of your own accord then there's nothing I can say to you." _

"_No, you're right. I've lost all respect for you right now, Edward. You're acting like a child. I don't have time to run in circles with you right now. I'm going home." _

"_That's probably for the best." _

_I snatched up my bag and swung the door open, walking quickly out of the room and down the corridor. I burst through the doors into the rain. So much for the 'nice weather' we had had at lunch. _

_I was furious. Angry with myself and Edward. _

_My fist slammed against the steering wheel as I sat in my truck. The urge to hit something, to scream, was overwhelming. I switched on the radio, turning the volume right up so the thumping bass vibrated through my body. _

_Would things ever run smoothly for us?_

* * *

When I arrived home I made a beeline for my room, not without noticing the absence of Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. However, when I reached my door there was a note tacked to it in his hurried scrawl.

_Bells,_

_Sorry I missed you today. I had to work last night but I will be home around midnight tonight- I probably won't see you. _

_I hope you had a good day at school and I will see you later,_

_Dad_

I unstuck it, crumpling it up and throwing it into my bin when I entered my room. At least I now knew he was alive and well and had, in fact, come home at some point. Hopefully he had got some rest and food before he returned to work. I don't think Charlie could ever retire from his work at the station- he wouldn't know what to do with himself. There's only so much fishing one man can do.

I stripped out of my clothes before pulling on a comfy, ratty pair of sweats and a tank top. I tugged my hair back, tying it up in a pony tail to keep it out of my face and proceeded to spread out my notes and text books in order to get on with my studying. I couldn't allow my argument with Edward to distract me from my finals. I still needed to work hard to get my grades.

After a couple of hours I roamed downstairs in search of coffee. I was worn out and in need of the caffeine boost to get me through another night in front of my tiresome textbooks. I had taken to drawing crazy doodles to aid my attempts at committing the information to memory.

I was neglecting English tonight because I couldn't face a subject with so many reminders of Edward throughout. I could easily picture him uttering certain phrases, gesticulating passionately as he explained a particular point or simply writing in elegant script on the white board.

With the coffee machine set, I wandered aimlessly around the kitchen, waiting for it to finish. I knew I should eat but I wasn't hungry and I didn't know what I would want. Eventually I surrendered and slipped a couple of pop tarts into the toaster, grabbing a plate from the cupboard to put them on so I could take them upstairs with me. The pot of coffee brewed and I poured myself a mug, adding both milk and sugar until it was just the way I liked it. I sipped carefully at it, trying not to burn my tongue, as I waited the last few seconds until the toaster finished. Then I grabbed my snacks and navigated my way cautiously through the house, making sure I didn't spill or drop anything. I scrunched my nose up when I felt the urge to sneeze, knowing it wouldn't end well for the items in my hands. Thankfully, I managed to put an end to the tingling sensation and made it safely upstairs without sneezing or causing any harm to myself.

My phone flashed from where I had set it down on my desk, half covered by my trig text book. I took a bite of my pop tart before picking it up to check the message, finding I had a voice mail. I dialled the number, propping the phone against my ear with my shoulder as I took a sip of coffee, wrapping my hands around the mug in order to warm them.

"Uh, Bella... it's me. I hope you're not ignoring my call but I- I'd understand if you were. I need to talk to you, sooner rather than later. I was hoping you'd agree to meet me at the edge of the woods by your house at seven o'clock."

Edward's voice made my heart beat pick up, a mix of nerves and pleasure. However hurt I was, I couldn't stop my body's reaction to him. It was a relief to hear no traces of anger in his tone, more uncertainty than anything. He thought I would tell him no. Does this mean he's sorted his head out? I hope so. My earlier anger had subsided to sadness and I knew that I had to go see him, to know for sure what it was he had to say. I prayed that I hadn't misinterpreted and he wasn't going to be waiting for me with more accusations and a bag filled with the few belongings I'd left at his. I groaned out loud, letting my head fall forward onto my desk as I considered my options. Deep down, I knew there was no question of whether I would go but I was still reluctant.

"Fine, fine, _fine_!" I growled to myself before reclaiming my discarded phone and opening up a text message to Edward.

_Okay. I'll be there. _

I wrote, keeping it short and detached, having deleted the _I love you _I had typed on the end out of habit. It was still true but it didn't seem appropriate with the current state of things.

Edward's response arrived within seconds and it made my heart pang to realise he had been waiting by his phone.

_Thank you, Bella. _

Three words, no expansion on his voice mail, no hint of what would come. The only reassurance I took from those words was that I was no longer being called Isabella; Edward had referred to me as Bella again. It comforted me somewhat but I was still feeling uneasy.

Checking the clock, I noted I had twenty minutes before I would need to leave. I immersed myself in my work in order to distract myself; the difficult equations and theorems captured my attention.

By the time I finished the chapter I was working on I was running late. I hadn't noticed the time passing so quickly and now it was only a couple of minutes before seven. I slid out of my chair and momentarily debated changing into more flattering and socially acceptable clothes before dismissing the idea. It was dark out and the chances were I wouldn't run into anyone I knew.

I pulled on a hoodie, rolling up the ends of the too-long sleeves. I slipped my phone and my keys into my pocket before traipsing downstairs to slip on my shoes and emerging into the dreary night. After locking the door behind me, I began the short walk to the woods, shoving my cold hands in my pockets and hunching my body over itself to keep the cold at bay.

The silence was comforting and the darkness made me relaxed rather than on edge, like many would have been.

It was a few minutes past seven and I wondered if Edward was getting impatient. Maybe he thinks I will stand him up. I carried on walking at my casual pace, figuring it wouldn't hurt him to wait. Anything he said could be said a few minutes later than planned.

My heart started pounding when I approached my destination. I couldn't see Edward anywhere but I assumed he would be standing out of sight on purpose. It wouldn't do well for us to be seen together in the dead of the night. I stopped when I reached the first trees after the row of houses and my phone chimed in my pocket.

_Follow me._

I squinted into the darkness, seeing his shadowy outline a few metres away. He started moving and as instructed, I followed, remaining a little way behind.

Thirty seconds later he stopped and I could just make him out with the glow from the moon. I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot when he turned to face me. There was no scowl in his features and no accusing glare.

"Bella," He breathed, taking a step towards me. I didn't move, I couldn't persuade my limbs to work. Edward raised a hand, reaching out towards my face. It hesitated in the air between us for a moment before he let it drop to his side once more.

"What's going on, Edward?" I demanded, not in the mood to wait.

"I fucked up, big time. I know that now and I had to see you, I had to explain. I can't justify my behaviour at all but I can try and help you understand." His tone was soft and pleading, misery radiating from every syllable.

"I just don't get it. Do you have any idea how confused I am? How hurt? It made no sense to me, Edward. I didn't know what I had done to warrant such hate and bitterness."

"I know. I know, Bella, and I'm so sorry. I can't tell you how much. I regret everything about today, every word I said to you and every thought I had. I wish I could start over again and see reason. I hate myself for my angry, childish behaviour."

"Explain it to me. I want to know what happened. What exactly it is I was being accused of." At my words, his hand reached up to tug at his chaotic hair.

"Last night, a few hours after I spoke to you on the phone, I went to the store. It was pretty quiet- understandable considering the late hour. I was stood in the queue and there was a couple of guys from the Rez behind me but I didn't know them by name, although I had seen them around. They were talking about Jake and I couldn't help but listen – they weren't exactly having a quiet conversation – and one of the guys said he had seen Jake earlier and he had just come back from Forks, having seen you. I knew that though. This guy then told his friend that Jake had just got lucky with you. I told myself it wasn't true, just a stupid rumour. I knew you wouldn't do that, there was no doubt in my mind." He let out a frustrated sigh and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"When I had all my groceries and was going out to my car, I ran into Chief Swan. He stopped to talk to me for a while and then he was telling me bits and pieces about you and your friends. "Now she's got herself a boyfriend." He told me, "Jake's a good kid, him and Bells have always been close, it's no surprise that they fell into a relationship." His words... I mean... he's your dad. He knows you better than anyone. He was so happy and so proud of you. I started to doubt myself, to question everything." There was a tinge of anger in his tone but it was seemingly directed at himself rather than me.

"I was so stupid. Once that seed of doubt had been placed and reinforced... I let myself get carried away. I just kept asking myself "what if it's true?" and I conjured up all the evidence, even the smallest of things, that could even confirm that you were with Jake. It niggled away at me all night. The more time that passed, the more I believed Chief Swan and those Rez boys. It seemed like too much of a coincidence. What are the chances I'd hear two false pieces of information about the same thing in the space of minutes, both confirming each other? Apparently high. I know that now."

Edward paced backwards and forwards in front of me while I tried to process everything he had told me and worked out how I felt about it. After a while I decided that I could see where he was coming from; I knew from experience how easy it is to let things spiral out of control in your own thoughts. He's right, after all. I mean, what are the chances of having two people discussing my romantic relationship with Jake right in front of him and them both being wrong? Slim.

I didn't understand what Charlie was on about, though. How could he think there was something between me and Jake unless somebody had told him there was? Furthermore, why would he think my love life is something to be shared with my teacher? It's all just one big ball of shit.

"I can only keep telling you how truly sorry I am. I let jealousy and hearsay cloud my judgement when I have always prided myself on being rational and reasonable. It's partly because I'm still plagued by the idea that you need someone who isn't me. Somebody who can take you out, look after you and tell everyone just how happy you make them. I can't give you that. Our relationship is wrong but not to me; to me it has always been right. I've grown accustomed to something going wrong, something coming between us. For all I knew you could have simply concocted a story to keep your father off our trail but that would have been too easy. I suppose I have become quite a cynic in recent months. I was angry knowing that Jake would be good to you, he cares for you. I couldn't fault the relationship. After all, he was the one to save you from James when... at the party. You'd be safe with him."

Edward had my undivided attention. I found myself eager to get inside his head and to understand him more. I wanted to know what he had thought, both the bad and the good. Through that we could resolve this and learn from it. The taboo of our relationship was putting a strain on it and we were bound to have our ups and downs. This doesn't mean I wasn't disappointed in Edward or that I had already forgiven him but we all make mistakes. God knows how many mistakes I had already made. Despite that, we had made it this far. I could never be a hypocrite and refuse to give Edward another chance. Before we got to that stage I needed to know more. I needed to hear the rest of the story that had led us to this point. Something had clearly changed his mind since I last saw him and I was reluctant to believe it was all down to his own reasoning.

"Tell me about today. I want to know about what happened in class... What you were thinking." I requested, the hurt I still felt exposed in my eyes. He stepped closer until there was barely a foot between us and this time when he raised his hand it actually met my cheek, his fingers tenderly stroking the skin.

"I'm surprised you're here after that. You have such a kindness, such a willingness to be truly good and open that I have admired from the beginning. This isn't just me trying to sweet talk you with words- it's all true."

I shivered: partly from the cold and partly from the raw honesty and emotion in his voice and his expression.

"You're frozen. Here," he made quick work of unzipping his jacket and wrapping it around me. I snuggled into it, surrounding myself in his smell and the warmth from his body that was still present in the material.

"Thank you."

"I didn't want to bring you out here in the cold but I didn't know where else to meet with you where we would have complete privacy without the risk of someone seeing us. I didn't think you would feel comfortable coming to my flat." He informed me, sounding terribly guilty.

"I'm fine, really. And you're right, I wouldn't have been comfortable in your flat. I doubt I would have agreed to meet you. Anyway, please carry on." I urged, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Right. Of course. Well, I guess I don't need to tell you that I was already angry and distressed before the lesson?" I shook my head no, understanding from the first part of his story how he would be feeling. "When you hadn't shown up by the bell I thought you might have decided to spend the day with Jacob - ridiculous, I know - and so I was working myself into a frenzy with not knowing for those few minutes it took for you to arrive. I asked you to stay behind at the end of the day so that I could tell you what I knew, what I had found out." He sighed and shook his head a little bit, perhaps cursing his own stupidity. I know I was cursing his stupidity.

"When you came over to my desk, you were so nervous, so tense. You looked vulnerable and I knew that was my doing. Whatever I thought you had done, I didn't want to hurt you. You didn't look healthy, either. Your skin was so pale, your eyes dark and tired. I wanted to make things better, I forgot about everything for that brief moment but unfortunately I found away to interpret your appearance and behaviour as guilt." He growled at himself and yanked aggressively at his hair. I could see how much he was beating himself up over this, how much he truly knew he had been wrong. "I tried to remain detached, to view you objectively as I would any other student in that classroom. I wanted to be professional. I guess I failed on that front – a whole fucking lot." He paced again, thinking and berating.

"You're a real hit with Eric, you know?" He asked out of the blue, turning to me for a response.

"No... I mean, he's friendly. That's all." I shrugged, hoping I wasn't about to be implicated in something else.

"He has a crush on you. Who can blame him?"

"I- Erm... Oh." What do I say to that? I hadn't perceived Eric's behaviour as anything other than friendly interactions but apparently Edward had. I didn't know if I was being naïve or if Edward was exaggerating.

"Remember he asked you to the graduation party a while ago?" Edward pointed out. In fact, I'd forgotten.

"Yeah. As a friend. I don't even know him that well." Edward sighed at my answer.

"Anyway, we're getting off the point here. Just seeing you with him, knowing he liked you and he could talk to you. Seeing you smiling at him... I was jealous, really, and insecure. We can't have that."

"Not now, no. But Edward, soon... soon we can have that. More than that." I told him, wanting him to focus on the future, as I was. How could we get through this relationship if we focussed on the negatives in the present. Sure, we could think about the repercussions if we were caught, the secrecy of our relationship, the risk, everything we're missing... but what would be the point? We were so close to the freedom we've wanted from the beginning.

"It seems like we'll never get there. We'll be trapped in this limbo forever."

"That's not true. It's been two months. We made it this far, even with everything that has happened. We only have a month or so left. A few weeks... it's nothing, in the grand scheme of things. Of course it's going to seem like time is dragging, Edward... but it's nothing."

"I'm sorry. I know I sound like a petulant child." He apologised, his forehead creasing.

I reached forward, gently wrapping my fingers around his forearm in a comforting gesture. He needed to know that I understood and that I was here for him. We had to be there for each other.

"Don't apologise for that. You don't need to hide how you feel from me. Remember that." I reminded him. Edward stared at me with a steady gaze and I lost myself in him. He was Edward, my Edward. The man who had been there for me, forgiven me repeatedly, let me look after him. My Edward. I found myself leaning towards him, needing to feel his lips against mine- just a small reassurance for myself. My motivations were ultimately selfish but I needed this before I heard the rest of his explanation.

He didn't hesitate when he knew my intentions. Our lips were soft and slow against each other, our mouths moving in perfect sync. I used his shoulder as leverage to bring myself closer to him, not quickening our pace at all. It was comfort. My eyes stung with tears. The physical effects of my stress showing and the droplets escaped from the corners of my eyes, gliding over my skin. Edward pulled away, seemingly noticing my tears.

"Oh, Bella." He sighed, such sadness in those two words. I detached my body from his and swiped at the tears which fell slowly over my cheeks. "What have I done?" He asked and although I knew it was rhetorical, I answered him.

"It's okay, Edward. It's not just this... it's everything. I'm exhausted and over-emotional. I don't even know why I'm crying."

"It felt like a goodbye." Edward whispered, his voice cracking.

"Never, Edward. We still have things to talk through but nobody's saying goodbye."

"Promise?" I nodded, stepping forward and wrapping my arms around his torso, holding him close to me and pressing my cheek into his shirt.

"I love you." I declared and he squeezed me tighter, his strong arms holding me like his life depended on it. Perhaps it did.

"I love you, too, Bella. So much." His chin rested on my head and for several minutes neither of us spoke. Eventually Edward broke the silence, continuing his story without prompting.

"I put Eric on the spot, figuring he'd been too busy talking to you to do much. When I saw you weren't paying attention I bitterly imagined you would be thinking of Jacob." I laughed at that and Edward leant back to look down at me, his expression questioning.

"I was thinking about you... your forearms were giving me flashbacks. Very distracting." I confessed into his chest, my embarrassment heating my cheeks.

"So it appears I couldn't have been more wrong." I could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Somebody's sounding smug up there." I teased, a true smile on my face for the first time.

"Trust me, somebody _is_ smug up here. I'm having my own flashbacks now." He hummed and nuzzled my hair.

"Anything good?"

"Damn straight. In fact, I think it's safe to say these memories are far surpassing "good"." He informed me.

"You're getting distracted." I pointed out and he hummed in agreement, not seeming to care. I wonder why.

"It's all your fault."

"Back to the story, mister!" I ordered, my tone less authoritative and more light-hearted.

"Yes ma'am." I'm sure if his arms weren't wrapped around me, he would have mock-saluted.

"On your best behaviour."

"I will be. Right, where was I... Yes. While you were busy daydreaming about me, I saw it as you thinking about Jake and this night you shared together – concocted in my irrational and jealous mind, of course – and when using you as an example to the class, I justified it to myself, figuring that I wasn't directly picking on you. I was still being a fuckwit, obviously. I was just oblivious to it.

"Dirty mouth you have tonight." I commented, not even really realising I was doing it and of course interrupting him again.

"I know how much you love my dirty mouth." He murmured, teasingly. "I saw your secretive interactions with Eric after that. I caught sight of the smile his note elicited from you because I was struggling to take my eyes off you. I tried and failed to persuade my gaze to focus on the other students. I know you saw me watching you when you had written that note to him and I knew it would have been about me and the fact that I realised it may well be justified after my crazy behaviour just served to make me angrier."

"He only wanted to know that I was okay... to cheer me up a little." I defended, not wanting Eric to be in trouble when he was so kind to me.

"That should have been me. Well, I shouldn't have actually have been the one to make you sad in the first place. I wasn't thinking. I couldn't even see how upset I was making you; I just took everything as an expression of your guilt in different forms. I had a one track mind this morning." Edward's frustration was still evident. It was likely that I would forgive him before he forgave himself.

"Of course, you know what happened after school. I didn't give you a chance at all. I was set to doubt you from the beginning and I won't excuse that. How can I? There is no way of justifying it. I was a complete and utter dick. When you declared you were late because of a "romp in the sheets" I didn't even consider that you were responding to my provocation. I jumped to the conclusion that you were using sarcasm in an attempt to hide the truth and lie to me. I thought your confusion was an act."

"You give my acting skills far too much credit." I mumbled and he sighed, a deep and heavy sound.

"Don't I know it. I created all sorts of out-of-character behaviour for you though. If it weren't for Jasper, I would probably be at home drinking from a bottle of Jack and mourning the loss of our relationship." Edward confessed sheepishly, his large, warm hands rubbing up and down my back without conscious thought.

"Jasper?" I asked, confused. What had Jasper done?

"Yeah. He came round about half an hour before I called you. He wanted to know what was up with me today – mentioning your conversation at lunch – and wondered if something had happened. I explained it all in a much condensed version and basically, he told me I was an idiot. As bluntly as that. I think he spends too much time with Alice. Anyway, he made me see reason, telling me that not only would you never cheat on me, you would never lie to me about it either. When he started pointing all of this out, I realised how much your behaviour indicated your innocence. I knew you better than that; I know how kind, loving and honest you are."

Edward pressed his lips to the top of my head to emphasise his words.

"I regret it all. I can't tell you how much. I've never been so stupid in my life. I don't know what the hell got into me but I promise you it will never happen again. I love you so much and I lost sight of that. You did nothing wrong and I know how confused and hurt you must have been and it kills me to know I caused that. I trust you completely – with my life and with my love, as cheesy and cliché as that sounds – and I don't want you to ever doubt that. I don't expect you to forgive me but I want you to know I'm truly sorry."

"Edward," I breathed, pulling away from him and meeting his sorrowful, tortured gaze. I unwrapped my arms from around his warm torso and lifted one hand up to his cheek, cupping it gently and stroking my thumb across the chilled skin. I rested my other hand over his heart, which was pounding against his rib cage, thrumming rhythmically. "You're such an idiot... but you're my idiot. I love you and that's not conditional. We can't run at the first sign of trouble or we wouldn't be stood here right now. However, if you do that again, I won't be held accountable for my actions." I warned, my expression soft as I studied his remorseful one. "You may not expect me to forgive you but I do. With all my heart. I know it can't have been easy to admit your wrongs and lay it all out on the table but I understand and I admit that I may have felt the same way."

"Thank you. Today you were mature enough for the both of us and I'm so grateful for the chance you have given me."

"That's okay. Now... enough of the soppy. I think I've had as much of the heavy stuff as I can handle today." I confessed with a small smile, letting him know I wasn't having a dig at him.

After simply scrutinising me for several moments, he brought the back of his hand to my forehead, a concerned expression adorning his handsome features.

"Are you still sick? You don't look well, Bella. I shouldn't have brought you out here." I rolled my eyes and shook my head in a mild attempt to dispel his concerns.

"I feel fine, Edward. _Really_. I just need some rest and I will be good as new." I assured him.

"You're not too cold?" He checked, scrunching up his face in an adorable expression.

"It's a little chilly, but I know something that would warm me up..." I trailed off suggestively, biting my lip.

We all know what they say about make up sex.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Whew, that was a long one, no? Nod along with me, guys! **

**Hello to the new readers (and the old – I haven't forgotten you) it's nice to have you all here. I was overwhelmed by the response from the last chapter. It was quite the welcome back! Thank you dearly. **

**Can you find it in your heart to forgive our Edward as Bella did? Everybody is a dipshit sometimes. **

**I hope this chapter didn't bore you, even though it went on forever. **

**Normally, I'm not the recc'ing type but I am going to put a couple out there to keep you occupied while I whip up the next chapter:**

**Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls by bannerday is absolutely amazing! A fic inside a fic has never been so excited. Right from the start you know this tale is going to be something else entirely. There's comedy, awkward situations and embarrassing confessions. Such a treat. When she updates, I drop everything I'm doing and pore over the new chapter like a bitch on heat.**

**Summary: After a series of awkward events, fan fic writer Bella finds new story inspiration in her hot-headed sexy neighbor, never dreaming just who might be reading her fic. Art imitates life imitates art. A fic within a fic. AH/Canon/Hilarity/UST/Love/Lemons **

**Made in the Shades by SexyLexiCullen is an old school teen fic with all those awkward young love moments, complete with severe cases of foot-in-mouth syndrome and scary big brothers. You should really give it a read. This woman is incredible and I love her a little bit – Her Edward and Bella are cute and cuddly and sometimes you just want to bang their heads together.**

**Summary: *****1955* Edward, a typical American youth of the fabulous fifties being ruled by his hormones, is the new kid in town. Romance/comedy/slight drama - a coming of age story with eventual E/B. AH. OOC. Rated M. EPOV **

**See you soon :)**


	36. Necessary

_(Distracted has been nominated for a Twilight Eclipse Award –_ http:/twilighteclipseawards(dot)blogspot(dot)co(dot)uk/ _- more at the bottom.)_

**As always I am full of apologies for you lovely, dedicated people. Even I'm frustrated with me. I promise quicker updates and once again, I fail to deliver. I hope you can forgive me but if you need persuading, I'm more than willing to whip out my poor attempt at puppy dog eyes. Or shots of my recently acquired banana liqueur, all the way from Scotland (who got it from France, but that's not the point). It is delicious, I can tell you.**

**Anyway. I could provide you with a list of excuses, some pathetic and others not so much but all I will tell you is I have been having a tough time as of late, particularly the past few weeks. A lot has been going on and it's been difficult to deal with but I'm kicking myself back into shape (with the help of chocolate and liquor, a good combination) and I'll try harder to be the dedicated writer I started out as. **

**You've been very supportive readers lately and I am ever so grateful. You are a tremendous group of people and I love you big time. Possibly more than birthday chocolate fudge cake. Thank you so much.**

**I see I have a lot of new readers at the minute so welcome to you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or an alert and fully functioning brain.**

* * *

**Last chapter...**

"_Edward," I breathed, pulling away from him and meeting his sorrowful, tortured gaze. I unwrapped my arms from around his warm torso and lifted one hand up to his cheek, cupping it gently and stroking my thumb across the chilled skin. I rested my other hand over his heart, which was pounding against his rib cage, thrumming rhythmically. "You're such an idiot... but you're my idiot. I love you and that's not conditional. We can't run at the first sign of trouble or we wouldn't be stood here right now. However, if you do that again, I won't be held accountable for my actions." I warned, my expression soft as I studied his remorseful one. "You may not expect me to forgive you but I do. With all my heart. I know it can't have been easy to admit your wrongs and lay it all out on the table but I understand and I admit that I may have felt the same way."_

"_Thank you. Today you were mature enough for the both of us and I'm so grateful for the chance you have given me."_

"_That's okay. Now... enough of the soppy. I think I've had as much of the heavy stuff as I can handle today." I confessed with a small smile, letting him know I wasn't having a dig at him._

_After simply scrutinising me for several moments, he brought the back of his hand to my forehead, a concerned expression adorning his handsome features. _

"_Are you still sick? You don't look well, Bella. I shouldn't have brought you out here." I rolled my eyes and shook my head in a mild attempt to dispel his concerns._

"_I feel fine, Edward. Really. I just need some rest and I will be good as new." I assured him._

"_You're not too cold?" He checked, scrunching up his face in an adorable expression. _

"_It's a little chilly, but I know something that would warm me up..." I trailed off suggestively, biting my lip._

_We all know what they say about make up sex._

* * *

Edward's lips tentatively met mine in a chaste kiss, his hands resting on my hips. I smiled coyly up at him, ensnaring my fingers in his hair and pushing up onto my toes so I could press my mouth fiercely against his. It only took him a few seconds to respond, and respond he did. A growl rumbled in his chest as his lips, tongue and teeth attacked me and I welcomed the invasion, encouraging his ministrations. My body moulded to his and I tried desperately to climb his body like a cat, desperate to be closer in anyway I could. Edward bent his knees as he hooked his hands under my thighs and lifted me. My legs were around his hips in second, pressing his growing erecting against my core. God, it had been too long.

He stepped backwards and before I knew we were even moving, my back was against a nearby tree and I was pinned by Edward. I may have moaned a little.

Well, okay. It was pretty loud. So sue me.

My wayward fingers trailed down his chest, tracing the hard planes I knew so well. As I struggled to take air into my lungs, I reluctantly prised my swollen lips from his and nipped and kissed along his chiselled jaw, feeling the scruff of his stubble against my sensitive flesh.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, placing my fingers over his racing heart.

"Yes." He responded emphatically, his eyes conveying the truth he felt. His hand came up to rest over mine, the warmth of his fingers burning my cool flesh. I saw the conviction in his eyes and it gave me hope. Hope for our relationship and hope for our future.

I leant forward to touch my lips to the back of his hand.

"Close your eyes." I commanded, pulling my hand away. He followed my instruction without a second of thought and I smiled to myself. "Hold your hand out." When his hand stretched out into the few feet of distance I had put between us, I slid my fingers into his and closed them around his hand. His thumb rubbed back and forth over the back of my hand and a small smile graced his red lips. I reached up to press my lips against his, using his shoulder for balance. Edward hummed in response, his grin growing.

Back to the task.

"I'm going to show you something." I told him.

"Okay." There was a smirk on his face. It seemed somebody's thoughts had gone to the gutter but right now, I wasn't being dirty. I smacked his arm and he flinched.

"Not like that, Edward." I chastised him, rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"A guy can dream. Anyway, I hope you didn't get me to close my eyes just so I can't see you attacking me. I feel like a victim."

"No, that's not why. Although..." I trailed off, my tone teasing. Edward chuckled, reaching out blindly for my other hand, no doubt in an attempt to incapacitate me.

"So if you're not taking your clothes off, what is it your showing me?" He prompted, getting me back on track. It seemed around Edward I was too easily distracted, as had always been the case.

"You'll see." I answered cryptically, wanting the element of surprise.

"Not with my eyes closed, I won't." He countered, a smirk in his tone, even though he kept his face straight.

I tugged on his hand gently, indicating that I wanted him to move.

"Come on then, you. This way."

"Yes ma'am."

I led him through the trees, guiding his movements and helping him to avoid the obstacles. I divided my attention between the undistinguishable path we were following and his face, checking that he wasn't peeking. This was important to me. The only noises that filled the silent void was the sound of cracking twigs and rustling undergrowth, combined with our quiet breathing. Commendably, Edward didn't say a word. He didn't complain about his inability to see, he didn't ask how much further we had to go. I felt the happiness beating in my heart and however corny that sounds, its entirely true.

I heard the familiar trickle of the stream and knew that we were nearly there. It had been a long time since I took this delve into the depths of the forest; weeks or months, it's hard to remember. When I was younger, I came out here more often. It was my safe place and my sanctuary, somewhere I could go when the house was too quiet.

"There's a tree trunk a few feet in front of you," I warned Edward. "A few more steps." He took two steps forwards and stopped, his movements confident and lithe. "Okay, it's right in front of you." I clambered over it so I was in a better position to help Edward, allowing him to steady himself on me. "That's it, put your foot down." I instructed when his right leg had cleared the fallen tree. He followed with his other foot without hesitation and after giving him a second to catch his bearings, as well as he could, I urged him forward again.

A minute later we had arrived at our destination. I took a moment to look around myself as best I could in the dark of night which loomed around us in, what I found to be, a comfortable embrace.

"You can open your eyes." I informed Edward, giving his hand a squeeze with my fingers, conveying emotions I couldn't quite describe. I watched Edward's face intently as he adjusted to the dark surroundings, before his gaze traced over the forest around us. We stood a few metres in front of a hulking structure of rocks. I could distinguish the opening, a shade darker than the grey stones. They took the form of an isolated cave, two deformed rocks leaning against each other, a tree bowed overhead. It was a mystery to me, how these rocks had come to be here, but here they were. I'd stumbled across them one day, playing hide and seek with Alice and Emmett one Summer. The undergrowth and trees mostly hid the place from view unless you were looking for them. It was a small oasis of sorts.

Edward's eyes flicked to mine before he began turning, absorbing everything he saw. When he'd finished, he turned back to me, bringing my hand to his lips so he could press them against the smooth skin on the inside of my wrist in a tender move.

"What is this place?" He probed, as I assumed he would.

"You know when you're a kid and dens are the shit?" I began and he nodded. "Imagine my excitement when I accidentally found myself this little den. Forget sheets and duvets; I had a secluded, natural hiding place. I never told anybody. Alice found out eventually, of course, in the way only she can."

"The stones?" He nudged his head towards them for confirmation.

"Yeah. When Charlie had to work or I needed some space, I'd often make my way out here. I'd sit in the little den for hours; thinking, reading, listening. My own little haven. I don't come out here as much anymore and it's more of a squeeze than it used to be, but sometimes I seek solace here. There's something so familiar and comfortable to me here."

Fingers stroked my cheek, brushing against stray strands of hair in a gentle touch. Soft lips met mine, moving languidly. When Edward pulled away, he fixed his gaze on mine once more.

"You didn't need to show me this, but I'm glad you did, Bella. Thank you."

"Trust is a two-way street, right?" I shrugged. "I want you to know me. Really know me."

"I want to know you, too. All of you. I'll never get enough of you, I need you to know that. I know my actions have been less than convincing and I can't even begin to excuse them but I promise to trust you from now on. Always." The words were somewhat cheesy but that's part of the reason I loved them. Edward was putting himself on the line, opening up. Communication is key, no?

"Thank you. That means a lot to me, Edward. We can't be perfect, but we can damn well try." I smiled indulgently at him, feeling as though we were finally two adults in this relationship, on equal footing. Time would tell, but I wasn't going to doubt him. I trusted his words.

I snaked my arms around his waist, shuffling into his body and pressing my own against his hard planes. My fingers clung to his shirt, my head buried into his chest. His strong arms engulfed me, his cheek resting against my head. I sighed, inhaling his scent as I did so. The man smelled edible.

"Shall we?" He inquired after a minute or two, maybe more. I knew what he was suggesting.

"We shall." I stepped back, unwillingly releasing my Edward. Yes, _my _Edward. I walked to the entrance of the cave and turned to Edward. "Welcome to my humble forest abode, Mr. Cullen. Come on in." I encouraged, grinning with child-like joy. He chuckled at the glee in my expression, approaching me. Before he entered, he placed a quick kiss at the corner of my mouth. I allowed him to get settling in the small space as I took another glance around me.

"Are you staying out there all night?" Edward's teasing voice rang out, loud in the quiet night, with only the backdrop of rustling leaves and trickling stream.

"Not on your nelly." I giggled, crawling inside and coming face to face with Edward, who was silently guffawing. I shot him a quizzical look.

"You're one of a kind, Bella. One of a kind." I shrugged, plonking my ass down onto the dry soil.

"I was born this way, baby." I winked, wriggling to get myself comfortable, although it was all for nothing.

"You're too far away." He pouted, reaching his arms out towards me.

"In this small space, I don't think it's possible to be far away from anything." I countered, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Now that's where you're wrong. If you don't come over here, I'm going to come and get you." He warned.

"Is that so?" I questioned and Edward grunted affirmation in response. "Well then, I better comply." Edward stretched out one leg, hooking it behind my left foot and tugging in encouragement. I pushed forward onto my knees and crawled towards him, my knees straddling his legs. When I reached him, I sat back against his thigh and wrapped a hand behind his neck, pulling his face towards mine. Edward licked his lips and I copied the action.

"Is this close enough?" I asked, my voice coming out far breathier as our proximity began to effect me.

"Almost." He growled back before pressing a large, warm palm against my back and pressing me into him. I moaned, the sound barely audible before his lips crashed to mine in desperate hunger. I unashamedly rubbed my chest against his, craving the friction I'd sorely missed. The hand at my back slid down before finding its way underneath my clothes. His welcome tongue probed my mouth and once I acknowledged just how erotic it was, I couldn't focus on anything else. I wanted his length penetrating me in the same way. This aching need caused my hips to rock, essentially humping his toned thigh. I no longer noticed the chill of the night; I was scorching. I prised my lips from his, gasping for breath between wanton moans. Edward had turned me into a porn-star slut and from the expression on his face, he didn't mind one bit. His teeth found my ear, nipping. The hand beneath my clothes wound its way to the front, fumbling to lower the cup of my bra in a movement lacking Edward's usual grace. I didn't care. It was primal, needy and raw. I wanted him. It felt like I had never wanted him this much.

My hips pivoted faster, my fingers clawing at every part of Edward I could reach while his hand cupped my breast, teasing my nipples and making my breath catch in my throat. I thrust my breast into his touch, pleading silently for more. As I shifted my position to soothe my cramping legs, my thigh brushed against Edward's bulging jeans, causing them to jerk and a grunt to leave his preoccupied lips. His hips jerked again, as though seeking the friction again and I shifted in my place, tugging on fistfuls of his shirt as I leaned back, urging him to follow my movements. It was awkward but we managed to manoeuvre ourselves so Edward's body smothered mine, our hands still in their places.

Edward's hips settled between mine and I wrapped one leg behind his thigh to hold him to me, his bulging jeans positioned at my core. I nuzzled Edward's neck as he began thrusting against me, eliciting gasped pleas from me. I was wet and aching for him.

"Mm, Bella."

"Oh- Oh, fuck. Ah-" He worked to shove my hoody and tank top up, over my breasts and took the opportunity to bring his mouth to my neglected peak. My hands groped blindly for his belt, accidentally rubbing his erection in the process, garnering a startled intake of breath from him. When I finally succeeded in undoing his belt, I kicked at his jeans until they were at his knees. I whimpered from the loss as Edward removed his hand from my breast.

"Fucking boxers." He growled, fidgeting. His left arm braced his weight and his warm breath fanned across my exposed flesh.

"Get them off." I pleaded while making a grab for my sweats, struggling in my position to move them. I arched my hips up and unintentionally rubbed my sensitive clit against Edward's struggling hand, momentarily halting my attempts as I gasped. Edward's eyes shot up to meet mine, barely pausing on my heaving chest and parted lips.

"Ed-Edwa-ward." I stuttered when he purposefully pressed his thumb against my clit. My arms flew out, attempting to find purchase against the stone walls encasing us. My body convulsed in pleasure when he circled my bundle of nerves. He abandoned his effort to remove his clothes, throwing himself forward, his lips crashing against mine in a frenzy.

"Fuck, I need you." He growled against my mouth, hands fumbled for skin.

"Now," I begged.

Together we tore at my sweats, managing to push them down to my shins. Edward desperately yanked at my underwear as I pushed at his.

"Fucking clothes. No underwear in fucking future." He ground out. He somehow managed to lower my underwear with one hand, shifting his weight until he successfully dragged the material past my knees.

With a grunt, Edward pushed into me, wasting no time. His hips pistoned, hard and fast. Raw, undiluted lust in its finest form. My nails scraped against his clothed back; were they against his bare skin, there's no doubt I'd have left marks. I kissed along Edward's stubbled jaw between panting breaths of exertion. I had no control over my hips as they thrust to meet Edward's, ensuring our connection. Our rhythm was imperfect, as were our surroundings, but it only served to enhance the moment.

My orgasm was building rapidly, fast-approaching its crescendo and I welcomed it greedily. Each breath I took became more shallow and shaky and Edward caught my eye and I knew he knew I was close. He pressed kisses along my collarbone, periodically swirling his tongue against the sensitive flesh. The path of his lips continue down my chest, pausing between my breasts before continuing to the swell of my right breast. His hips increased the force of their pounding right before he sank his teeth into me. I cried out in surprise before crashing into my orgasm, snatching at and savouring the forceful release. I barely noticed the swipe of Edward's tongue over my marked flesh, soothing the wound.

I wasn't recovered from my own release when Edward found his; his face fell to my chest as his body convulsed above mine. I relished my name falling from his lips, with his voice so rough and filled with lust. Other than tangling my fingers into his damp and wayward hair, we didn't move. I fought with my body to calm myself down after the intense experience we'd shared. I was doubtful that I'd ever walk again. There was a high chance I couldn't actually feel my legs in that moment, although I paid that no mind. As the cool air began to seep into my skin, causing me to shiver, Edward finally stirred.

"You're cold." He stated, pointing out the obvious. With what seemed to be great effort, he heaved his body from mine. I shivered further, feeling the loss of his heat, until he reached out to straighten my clothes, pulling down my tank top and hoody with delicacy. He rolled off me completely and in the small space we had, I wriggled around until I had my underwear and sweatpants back in place. Edward's movements mimicked mine, his hips arch to help his mission to re-clothe himself. With his belt buckled, he lay back at my side, curling in as close as he could and wrapping a possessive arm around me. His head lay on my chest, sounds of contentment leaving him. My fingers stroked his hair of their own accord, enjoying the relaxing notion. I released a satisfied sigh, enjoying a deep, lethargic feeling of inner peace.

Boy, is make-up sex relaxing.

...

I woke from dreams of an animalistic Edward doing the most wonderful things to my body, turning over to groan into my pillow. I had little to no motivation and the day hadn't even begun properly yet. I must admit, my bed lost it's appeal somewhat with the absence of Edward. It made me long for the days when Charlie had been out of town and I spent the night hours curled into Edward's body.

Knowing that the battle with my drooping eyelids wasn't one I would win, I rolled out of bed, stretching my sore and aching limbs. When I had returned last night, I noticed how dishevelled my clothes were and was thankful that Charlie had nothing to do with my laundry, or there would certainly have been some eyebrows raised. The red marks and small scratches on my back weren't a surprise and didn't cause too much discomfort. Something else that I wasn't surprised to see was the mark Edward had left on my breast with his talented, taunting mouth. The combination of all these things just made me crave him more. There was something so enticing and erotic about the undiluted desire of the night before. I wanted it again.

I _always _wanted Edward again.

I dragged myself through my morning routine before skulking off to school, once again seeing hide nor hair of Charlie.

While the ache in my limbs dissipated as the morning progressed, it was still pronounced. My classes past by in a flurry of notes, questions and powerpoints; all recapping the syllabus for our final exams. Those fast approaching exams. I suppressed all thoughts of time, hoping if I ignored the proximity of my finals, they'd go away. It was worth a try, I figured.

Third period was English Lit and I approached it with eagerness. I had to see Edward; I wanted to see any difference in him, his behaviour. To know that I had been the cause. I tried to calm the roaring possessiveness and jealousy that was attacking my thoughts, reminding myself that he was my Edward and there was no question of it.

**EPOV**

There was building anticipation as the time closed in on third period. I was exhausted from the late and... energetic night I had shared with Bella in the woods. Yesterday had been emotionally tiring but damn, were my muscles still sore from the sex. I'd been permanently hard since I left her in the middle of the night and it was incredibly uncomfortable and distracting. I tried to relieve some of the tension in the shower this morning, but the reprieve was only brief. Every cell in my body was calling to her and I hadn't even seen her yet today.

Would her cheeks flush? Would there be evidence of our late night meeting? God, I hoped so.

When my second period class filed out, I began setting up the classroom for the next lesson. I collected felt tips and poster paper from the supply closet. Yes, _that _supply closet.

I felt as though my mind was conspiring against me today. Enjoying my turmoil. I pinched the bridge of my nose, attempting to distract myself of any and all thoughts of Bella; both dressed and undressed. Damn... undressed. Creamy skin, pink flush, puckered nipples.

I. Am. Doomed.

Perhaps last night was a bad idea after all. Okay, who am I kidding? I couldn't regret it if I tried. Last night was something else entirely. We were unrestrained, taking what we needed, taking each other. I don't think I'd be standing up in front of the class much today – no need to poke anybody's eye out.

With all the materials dispersed around the room, I began writing the task on the board, enjoying the now familiar tugs in my muscles as I stretched them. As I wrote, my free hand ran through my uncontrollable hair, throwing it into further disarray.

"No!" Bella's voice declared with a tinkling laugh.

"Oh come on, admit it." Bree's voice called back. I spared a glance over my shoulder to see Bella's eyes lit up, a smile taking over her beautiful face. I couldn't control my own smile at the sight before me and quickly turned back to the board to hide my reaction.

"I've never thought about that. Never! It's just you." I was surprised by the light-hearted banter passing between Bella and Bree, another student in the class, never having seen them interact before. Come to think of it, other than Eric and Lauren, Bella never seemed to talk to any of her peers in the class. Bree cackled in response before refuting Bella's claims. Their voices grew louder as they took their seats on separate sides of the room. I risked another glance over my shoulder, unable to deny myself another glimpse at Bella. She was biting her plump lip in an attempt to reign in her amusement and as she turned away from Bree to hide her laughter, she caught my eye, her brown orbs blazing momentarily as her carefree amusement morphed into a secretive, reminiscent smile. One that spoke volumes. I nodded minutely, my own lips twitching, a smirk barely contained.

"You're only deluding yourself. Everybody secretly loves his music." Bree's countering cry drew us out of our moment and I cleared my throat to distract myself. "Sir!" Bree exclaimed, leaning forward eagerly.

"Yes, Bree?" I inquired, giving her my full attention.

"What are your thoughts on Billy Ray Cyrus?" She asked and Bella coughed. I watched as she threw a hand over her eyes, peeking through her fingers, her attention alternating between myself and her classmate.

I skirted round my desk to lean against it, my arms crossed in front of my chest and my expression thoughtful. I gave the impression of pondering my answer, waiting a few moments.

"He's pulled some interesting songs out of the hat. I can't say I have any of his singles, or that I'm an avid fan, but I'll admit that there are a few catchy tunes he's made."

"See, Bella. Everyone secretly loves him." Bree cheered in triumph.

"Did you hear the same words I just heard?" Bella teased as students finally began filtering in, although I had been relishing the casual conversation.

"Yes! Mr. Cullen said, and I quote, "I'm a closet Billy Ray Cyrus lover!"" She cackled, causing several of her classmates to turn to me with mixed expressions of bewilderment and disgust. I simply rolled my eyes and moved to my seat behind my desk. I caught a glimpse of Bella holding her hands up in surrender before Bree fist-pumped in what can only be described as a theatrical manner.

When the seats were filled I called the class to attention and explained to them the task, giving teams of four a poem each to recap the themes and interpretations we had discussed earlier in the year.

To save me the trouble of deciding groups, I requested that they work in the rows they were seated in. The chatter was incessant and off-topic, but I was more relaxed than usual, trusting that they were completing their work. After giving them several minutes to collect themselves and their thoughts, I began making my way around the groups to hear the ideas they were sharing and answer any questions that may have been raised.

While my feet were straining to take me to Bella, I managed to exercise some control – for a change, where Bella was concerned – and moved to the students closest to my desk first. We chatted, I watched, they brainstormed. I had managed to position myself so that I could watch Bella conspicuously, watching her tendrils of hair brush across her chest, observe the sliver of creamy stomach exposed when she leant forward across the desk, see her plump, kissable lips pucker as she concentrated.

"Sir? Mr. Cullen?" I snapped out of my daze, trying to appear calm and guilt-free.

"Sorry, I got lost in Blake's poetry there." I lied, accounting for my distraction.

"What was it you told us last week about Blake's involvement with the Romantics?" Maria inquired and I delivered my spiel on Blake's background, one I knew like the back of my hand.

Gradually, I grew closer to Bella's group. My eyes had never left her for long and when they did, thoughts of her moans and ministrations in her child-hood den flooded my mind. The urge to touch her was overwhelming. My ears strained for every sound and word she breathed. She still captivated me.

When it was time, I stood across the desk from her, next to Lauren and Eric. This allowed me an unobstructed view of her. She seemed to be making every effort to avoid meeting my gaze but her eyes never strayed long before they were drawn back to mine. I tore my attention from her long enough to read her groups poster, impressed with the concepts they had approached and ideas they had structured well over the poster paper. When none of them had questions, I instructed the class that they had five more minutes. I did, however, remain by their table, occasionally questioning their ideas and offering up alternate interpretations.

Soon, the five minutes were up and I silenced the class momentarily, requesting that one person from each group come up to the front to pin their work to the board. Bella's group nominated her and she huffed, heaving her dainty form from her chair. She reached to the top of the board, pinning the sheet as high as she could, groaning and quickly retracting her arms when she stretched too far. She aimed a little lower before returning to her group.

"Pulled something?" Yorkie inquired after observing Bella's movements.

"Yeah, just a few protesting muscles here and there." She commented, stretching out her arms to loosen them.

"You forget to stretch before strenuous exercise?" He probed, seemingly concerned.

"I thought I'd stretched sufficiently beforehand but perhaps not." She responded casually, while I disguised a groan as a coughing fit. Her gaze landed on me and her tongue peeked out to wet her lips, enticing me.

She's going to get me into a lot of trouble one day.

**Author's Note:**

**Ta-da! I feel as though I just pulled a rabbit out of a hat. **

**I know it's not all that long but I hope it was at least a little bit worth the wait? Yes? No?**

**I hope I delivered on the citrus because after all that build up and your long, long wait, I'd hate to disappoint.  
**

**Again, I apologise for my tardiness. I've had bad news after bad news these past few weeks and amongst my workload, it's putting a downer on my writing mojo. I heard today of the passing of my great grandmother and I feel like I'm in the front seat of an emotional rollercoaster than I want to evacuate.**

**I want to thank you all for your continued support for myself and for this story. You're wonderful people and I treasure each and every one of you.**

**I also want to welcome my new readers. A lot of you have come over having seen this little fic nominated in the Twilight Eclipse Awards (which you can vote in –** http:/twilighteclipseawards(dot)blogspot(dot)co(dot)uk/ **- by removing the (dot)s and putting a .) so hello to you all. I've enjoyed talking to you all.**

**Thank you to whoever nominated me, I'm honoured and somewhat shell-shocked. Even more so since I've seen just which authors and stories I'm sharing the category with! Several of my personal favourites. They make my knees all jiggly. Thank you for anybody who has voted for Distracted. It means the world to me.**

**Enough of my mindless chatter,**

**I'll hopefully be seeing you soon.**


End file.
